Stories to be Told
by Me14
Summary: *Beta complete*-Hermione finds Luna, she committed suicide. Hermione can't seem to get it together, can she survive after this tragedy? HG / SS relationship evolves.
1. Chapter 1

**STORIES TO BE TOLD**

**CHAPTER 1 – BETA'D**

I own nothing. Except the plot of the story.

Hermione sat, staring at the lifeless body lying on the bathroom floor. She was in too much shock to hear the screams of the other girls around her.

"Luna, Luna, please answer me," she pleaded, shaking her.

The bathroom door burst open.

"Ladies, what is all this screaming about?" Professor McGonagall questioned. She looked around and saw Hermione crying and shaking Luna Lovegood.

McGonagall clutched at her chest, "oh my dear, what has happened?"

Hermione paid her no attention and kept shaking Luna and hoping for her response. McGonagall looked and saw the blood that had gushed out Luna's wrist.

The bathroom door burst open again, then in rushed Dumbledore, Snape, Harry, and Ron. "Minerva, what is going on?" Dumbledore asked as he rushed over to Luna.

"I have no idea, I just walked in here and found them" McGonagall bellowed. "Hermione, what happened?"

She didn't answer. Dumbledore grabbed Hermione and made her face him. "What happened".

"She, She.." then Hermione started bawling. She was trying to speak but no one could understand what she was saying. Ron and Harry were now hovering over Luna.

"She did this to herself?" Ron said, looking at Harry.

"Potter, Weasley, get Granger and take her out of here, NOW!, Snape said intensely. "Boys, take her to my office and wait for us there." Dumbledore added.

Harry and Ron got on both sides of Hermione and escorted her up to Dumbledore's office. They all sat down on the couch that was off to the side. "Hermione, calm down and tell us what happened", Harry said while rubbing her shoulder.

"Harry, she cut her wrists, and when I walked into the bathroom, there was blood everywhere."

"But why, why would she do something like that", Ron said while turning as pale as his skin would allow.

"Her father died last week, and she said she had no one left in this world that loved her as much as he did. She said earlier today that she didn't belong in this world anymore and wanted to leave, but I didn't think she meant anything by it," Hermione started to cry again.

"Maybe they were able to help her", Harry said desperately.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape walked into the office. McGonagall was in tears, with Dumbledore's arm around her. Dumbledore left McGonagall's side and bent down in front of Hermione. He touched her face then pulled her into a hug. "Hermione, we need to know what happened", he said while rubbing her back. Hermione was still sobbing into Dumbledore's chest.

Harry and Ron told them what Hermione had managed to get out.

"Er, um, did Luna, um,…make it?, Ron said awkwardly.

"My dear boy, I'm sorry, but she did what she intended to do, and there was nothing we could do to help her" Dumbledore said as gently as possible. The room fell silent, except for the sobs coming from Hermione and the sniffles from the others.

"Maybe it would be best if you two went to your rooms", Snape said, looking at Ron and Harry.

Dumbledore nodded, "I believe he is right. Minerva, would you please escort them to their rooms, then meet me back here?"

"As you wish, sir." She started walking to the door.

"What about Hermione?" Harry asked while getting up.

"I believe she will need further assistance tonight, and with sleeping, so you may speak with her tomorrow." Dumbledore said. "If you boys need anything, you have permission to leave your rooms tonight to come find one of us." The boys nodded and left the office with McGonagall.

Hermione was still sobbing in Dumbledore's arms. "Hermione, I need you to calm down," Dumbledore said while pulling her face out of his chest. Her face was blotched red and wet from tears. "I know you've been through a lot tonight, but you need to calm your nerves". Hermione was now shaking. Snape walked across the room and handed Dumbledore a glass of fire whiskey, which he then had Hermione drink.

"Perhaps, we should give her some dreamless sleep potion?" Snape said, glancing at the two of them.

"That sounds like a good idea". Dumbledore got up then Snape helped him walk Hermione down to the dungeons.

In the dungeons, Dumbledore helped Hermione sit down while Snape got the dreamless sleep potion. Snape handed Hermione the potion, "drink this, it will help." Hermione attempted to drink it, spilling some because her hand was shaking badly.

Snape looked over at Dumbledore, "I added a few extra ingredients, to allow her to go right to sleep". Dumbledore nodded and they both watch Hermione drift into a deep sleep.

"What shall we do with her?" Snape questioned.

"Well, you do have an extra bedroom in your chambers, correct? Snape glared at Dumbledore. "That seems to be the most suitable place at the moment" Dumbledore said calmly.

Snape stood there for a moment glaring at the floor. "I'm only agreeing to this because she's been through so much, I do not wish for this to become public news", Snape said harshly.

Dumbledore smiled at Snape then left the Dungeons to go meet McGonagall. Snape walked over, picked up Hermione, and headed to his chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 2 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

Hermione woke in a daze. She looked around the room, trying to figure out where she was. It was cold and rather dark. As she looked around she saw she was draped with a green and silver quilt. She sat up, then it all came rushing back to her; the blood, the screaming, the horrible night…

"LUNA", she cried as she jumped out of bed. She stumbled a little.

Snape walked into the room. "Ms Granger, it would be beneficial for you to lie down."

"I can't, Luna…Luna….I have to help her!" Hermione yelped out as she stumbled around the room.

"She is well beyond your help Ms Granger…..the dreamless sleep potion I gave you was very strong, you need to lay down," Snape said this as Hermione stumbled into a wall. She started crying and slid to the floor.

"I can't do this, I can't do this!" Hermione started bawling again. Snape glided over to her and bent down in front of her.

"While I know you've been through a lot, crying will solve nothing". Hermione kept crying, but then Snape picked her up and carried her to the bed. Hermione still couldn't seem to pull it together.

"This is too much!" she wailed, fresh tears streaming down her face.

"Ms. Granger," Snape said smoothly. She was paying Snape no attention and began to hyperventilate.

"Hermione", Snape said in a silky calm voice.

The shock of him speaking her first name, and the calmness of his voice made Hermione look into his eyes. He had a calm sense about him, which made Hermione slow her breathing.

"It would be best if you would rest", Snape said while pulling the blanket over her. Snape placed an arm on both sides of her.

"But.." Hermione started to protest but was quickly cut off.

"Shhh, just shut your eyes". Hermione was so surprised by Snape's caring and his soothing voice, she obeyed and drifted back to sleep.

Snape sat and watched her for a moment. He then got up and walked out into his living room and summoned Dumbledore, whom arrived a few moments later.

"My dear Severus, it is the middle of the night, is everything alright with Hermione?" Dumbledore said with concern in his voice.

"Albus, I think Ms Granger is a little more distraught then we first thought, she woke up just a moment ago…that was a very strong potion I gave her, she shouldn't have woken for hours now," Snape said, sounding concerned. Albus watched Snape for a moment.

"All we can do is be there for her, seeing as she's been through such tragic events", Albus said.

"But am I the right person to be watching over her?" Snape asked hesitantly.

Albus walked into the spare room where Hermione was sleeping, Snape followed behind him. "She looks to be well off right now", Albus said with a smile.

"That's because she is sleeping, you should have been here about 20 minutes ago," Snape replied blandly.

"Severus, you don't give yourself enough credit, who was the one who calmed her down, and got her back to sleep?" Albus said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "She needs to be comforted, and I'm sure after tonight's episode, she trusts you now", Albus said, with a twinkle in his eye.

They walked back out into the living room. "Well, I am off to my rooms, I am going to have everyone gather in the great hall in the morning, and advise them of the tragedy of Ms Lovegood. Please make sure you and Hermione are in the great hall by then." Snape nodded and Albus left. Snape returned to the room to check on Hermione, then went to his room to sleep.

Hermione woke again, this time not so much in a daze. She vaguely remembered waking up in a panic, then Snape calming her down. Hermione turned her head to the side and saw Snape sitting in a chair nearby, grading papers. Snape looked up, unsure of what to say to her.

"We are needed in the great hall in about an hour, for breakfast and Dumbledore's announcement.." Snape said, trailing off.

Hermione just nodded and turned her head to the other side, trying to choke back tears.

"Professor McGonagall brought down new clothes and robes for you, they're in the bathroom right through there, ready for your shower", Snape said, pointing in the direction of the bathroom. Hermione didn't say anything, she just lay there for a moment. "I will leave you to get ready, if you need anything I will be right out here." Snape got up from his chair and walked into the living room.

Hermione rolled into the pillow and cried. Snape stood outside the door, debating on whether to go in or not. After a few moments he went to walk in, but heard Hermione get up and go into the bathroom.

An hour later they both sat in the great hall, Hermione at the Gryffindor table and Snape at the staff table.

"Hermione, how are you?", Harry asked with a gloomy face.

"I don't know," she replied, while pushing the food around on her plate. "How about you two?" Hermione directed toward Harry and Ron. They both just nodded.

"Where did you stay last night, in Dumbledore's office?" Ron asked, trying to make conversation.

"No, I stayed in Professor Snape's chambers." she said with no tone to her voice. Ron made a face, while Harry just sat there watching Hermione.

Hermione was unaware that Harry wasn't the only one watching her. Snape made unseen glances towards the Gryffindor table, watching Hermione look miserable and not eating. Dumbledore then rose and announced to the hall about the unfortunate events that happened to Luna.

"Since classes are cancelled today, what should we do?" Ron asked, as him Harry and Hermione walked towards their common room. "Let's go hang out in the girl's room." Hermione suggested.

The girl's dorm was empty, as everyone was either outside or in the common room throwing around rumors from the night before. Hermione immediately walked over to Luna's bed and laid on it. The boys followed and lay on the bed with Hermione. Hermione picked up a picture and saw Harry, Ron, Luna, and herself waving back.

"I feel so sad", Harry said.

"She was so young." Ron added.

"I don't want to do this", Hermione said in a shaky voice.

"I know, none of us do", Harry said, rubbing her arm. They all lay together on the bed for hours.

"Let's go outside, we can fly on our broom sticks", Harry suggested eventually.

"Yeah, let's go to our room and get them," Ron said getting up.

"Hermione, are you coming? It's going to be dark soon, so we should go now", Harry said following Ron.

"No, I'm going to stay here." She replied, listlessly.

"Will you be ok?" Ron said standing in the doorway. She nodded and the boys walked out.

Hermione lay on Luna's bed, cried out of tears, and just stared at Luna's pictures. All Hermione could think about was the blood gushing out of Luna's arms. Hermione rubbed at her wrists just thinking of the sight. She stared at the pictures, _I can't do this_, she thought. She sat up and opened Luna's drawer and found a razorblade. She pressed it against her skin, terrified, she pressed down and dragged the blade quickly across her arm. She yelled out in pain, but at the same time felt relief. She wasn't sure she could press the blade down far enough, so she headed for the astronomy tower.

Ron and Harry rode their brooms for awhile, before they decided to go check on Hermione.

"Hermione, are you still in here?", Harry called out. They walked over to Luna's bed and looked around.

"HARRY LOOK!" Ron yelled. There was blood on the bed sheets.

"Oh my god, HERMIONE!" Harry yelled out. They searched the girl's room, bathroom, and common room. Ron and Harry were panicked.

"What do we do?" Ron said, rushing around. Harry thought for a moment,

"Dumbledore!" Harry and Ron ran out of Gryffindor towards Professor Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall were standing outside the stone gargoyle waiting for the entrance to open. "PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!" Ron and Harry both yelled while running at them. All three turned around as Harry and Ron skidded to a stop. Harry told them about their afternoon and then coming back and finding the blood.

"She said she couldn't do it", Ron said, still catching his breath. All three Professors just looked at each other.

"Minerva, take the boys up to my office, Severus, come with me." Albus said, as he pushed the boys into the staircase and the gargoyle closed.

Snape configured a map of the school with his wand. "Find Hermione Granger", he said tapping the air. A spot showed up,

"She's on the tower", Snape said looking at Dumbledore. Dumbledore grabbed Snape's arm and they were immediately in the tower. Hermione was standing on the ledge, they could see the blood running down both of her arms now.

"Hermione," Dumbledore said, trying to be gentle and not to scare her. She turned her head and looked at them with tears in her eyes, then she leaned forward and allowed herself to fall off the ledge.

-- Sorry about the cliff hanger but let me know what you guys think this far.


	3. Chapter 3

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 3 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

Snape and Dumbledore both yelled a summoning spell at the same time, while running towards the edge. Hermione flew back up over the edge, falling onto Snape.

"NO!" She screamed, scrambling to get back up and heading for the ledge again. Snape grabbed her, she was pounding on him. "LET ME GO!!" she screamed, while trying to wrestle away. Snape held on to her, while Dumbledore hit her with a binding spell. She felt an invisible rope wrap around her arms and legs, then she fell onto Snape. He gently lowered her to the ground, Dumbledore and Snape kneeled down in front of her.

"Please" she sobbed, "Just let me go, I can't do this, I've had all that I can take."

Dumbledore wiped some tears from her face and gently spoke, "Child, I know you have been through so much, and the sight of Ms Lovegood would be horrible for anyone to witness, but I must stress that this isn't how you should respond to it."

Hermione, with tears rolling down her face, looked into his eyes, "I feel so alone with this, I just can't bear it." She started bawling again.

Dumbledore looked at Snape. "I believe we are in need of the use of your chambers again, Severus."

Snape nodded, "I will take her down there, and give her something to make her sleep."

"Indeed, I am going to retreat to my office and let Minerva and the boys know she is ok, then I will be back down." Dumbledore said, getting up. Snape got up, deciding it was best to leave Hermione in the restraints until they got down to the dungeons.

He picked her up. "Ms Granger, I am going to put an invisibility charm on us until we have reached the dungeons", Snape said softly. Hermione tried wiggling out of his grip, but Snape tightened his arms around her. She felt almost a sense of relief from being held, and she settled into his arms. Snape noticed some of the tension releasing from Hermione as they walked to the dungeons.

Snape walked Hermione into his chambers and laid her on the same bed she had occupied the previous night. "I need to go retrieve a potion, I will return in a moment," Snape said to her, walking to the door.

"Can you unbind me, sir?" Hermione asked with a lifeless tone.

Snape glanced at her, "When I return." He left the room, leaving Hermione alone. She glanced down at her bound arms and saw her blood-stained sleeves and the open wounds on her wrists. She stared at them, wondering why she had been saved.

Snape walked back through the door. "If I unbind you, you need to remain in this room, and no more attempts at your life." he said, sitting on the side of the bed. Hermione nodded, then Snape murmured an unbinding charm and Hermione's arms and legs were free.

"I have more dreamless sleep potion for you," Snape said handing her the potion. Hermione was still staring at her wrists, he watched her for a moment. "I will treat your wounds while you are sleeping, as it can be quite painful for the skin to be reconnected." Snape said.

"Do it now, I don't care about the pain." Hermione said, with a tremble in her voice.

Snape looked at the coldness in Hermione's eyes, it reminded him of himself. He felt an overwhelming feeling of concern come over him, for Hermione.

"Hermione, take the sleeping potion, you need to rest", Snape replied softly with concern in his voice.

The use of her first name and the sound of his voice made Hermione take the potion and drink. She instantly become drowsy, then laid her head on the pillow, and slept. Snape watched her sleep for a moment before picking up her wrist. He whispered a healing spell and the cuts on her wrist closed, but she was left with a vague scar. Snape then healed the other wrist, Hermione whimpered a little, due to the cut on the wrist being so severe and deadly. Snape rubbed his palm over her wrist and up her arm to soothe her, Hermione seemed to settle.

"Ah, I see she is sleeping." Dumbledore spoke softly from the door. Snape turned and saw Dumbledore and McGonagall standing in the doorway. Snape got up from the bed and then the three of them walked together into the living room.

"I didn't realize how badly this affected her Albus." McGonagall said as they all sat down.

"I don't think anyone did." Dumbledore said rubbing his chin.

"What are we going to do with her?" Snape asked, while pouring everyone fire whiskey.

"Well, I think it would be best for her to stay in the castle, there's no need to send her off to the hospital." Dumbledore said quietly.

"I think the hospital would be the worst thing for her, she needs to be around people who care about her." McGonagall added.

Snape chugged the fire whiskey, "I agree, but it seems she doesn't care about anything, or she wouldn't have tried to jump from the tower, or beg me to heal deep gashes while she's awake."

It was quiet for a moment. "Severus, I believe she trusts you." Dumbledore commented. Snape didn't show any expression and just listened. "I believe leaving her in your care would be best, she seems to be responding to you."

Snape was quiet for some moments, then finally spoke, "Do you believe I am the right person for this?"

Dumbledore nodded, "I believe in your care, Hermione will recover quickly."

"Just remember to be gentle, try to keep your temper under control," McGonagall added. Snape nodded.

"I would advise eating all meals down in the dungeons, and we will have lessons sent down here to you. We will wait a little while to let the rumors die down about everything that has happened these last two days then let her return to a semi-normal life." Dumbledore said.

"And my classes?" Snape questioned.

"They will be covered until all has settled and we can get Hermione back together." McGonagall said.

Snape spoke, "Very well." Dumbledore and McGonagall rose and walked to the door.

"We will return sometime tomorrow, if you have any trouble let me know", Dumbledore said as he and McGonagall left Snape's chambers.

Snape decided it would be best for him to sleep in the same room as Hermione. He walked into the room and sat on the side of Hermione's bed. He noticed the calmness of her face and felt relieved to see the tension had lifted from earlier. Snape lifted his hand and stroked the side of her face, she sighed from his gentle touch. He felt warmth come over him and couldn't understand why. He watched her for a moment more then got up. He walked over near the door and conjured a recliner. He blocked the doorway, so Hermione wouldn't be able to leave the room if she woke up and he didn't hear her. He sat down and kicked back, his eyes became instantly heavy, as he hadn't realized how tired he was.

- I know this is a little short but I wanted to update so you wouldn't be left with the cliff hanger for too long. Thanks for the reviews! Please let me know what everyone thinks.


	4. Chapter 4

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 4 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

Hermione's eyes fluttered open, to the cold, dark room. She looked around for a moment, realizing she was in Snape's chambers again. She laid there, remembering the events from last night and the night before. She felt so sad, and helpless.

Hermione decided she wanted to get out of the chambers, not really sure what she was going to do or where she was going to go. She sat up slowly and lifted herself off the bed. Letting her eyes adjust for a moment, she started to walk towards the door. She spotted Snape asleep on the recliner. She stopped, unsure of what to do. Deciding that there was enough space to get by him, she just had to be quiet about it.

Slowly and quietly she walked towards the door, Snape hadn't moved or made a sound, so she thought she was in the clear. Hermione reached for the door handle, but she jumped when she felt someone grab her arm.

"Ms Granger, shall you inform me of what you think you are doing?" Snape questioned.

"G-Going to the bathroom, sir" Hermione said in a squeaky voice.

"There is a bathroom on the other side of the room, as you know since you occupied it yesterday morning", Snape said.

Hermione turned the doorknob, "I want to go for a walk."

Snape tightened his grip on her arm and pulled it away from the door, "I do not believe that is in your best interest."

"Just let me go", she whispered. Snape got up from his chair, still holding onto her arm, escorting her back to the bed.

"Today is not the day for you to be wandering around, and I believe there is a conversation you and I still need to have." Snape said, in a stern but caring voice. Hermione sat on the side of the bed, staring off into space.

Snape spoke up, "I'm summoning a house elf to bring down breakfast."

"I'm not hungry", Hermione replied, still staring at nothing.

"Ms Granger, did you even eat yesterday?" Snape asked while watching her.

"No", she said shortly.

Snape sat down beside her, "I will not have you do this to yourself."

"Just let me die, I want to die", Hermione whispered.

Snape put an arm around her shoulders, "I will do no such thing, for such a smart person, you are saying some pretty stupid things."

Neither one of them spoke for a while. They just sat there, Snape was gently stroking her arm and shoulder. They heard the house elf pop into the other room.

"I shall return in a moment, I do request that you eat something", Snape said walking out of the room. Hermione thought for a moment, if she could stun Snape when he came back in the room, she could leave. She looked around, and was unable to find her wand. Snape came back in and conjured a table and chairs and sat the breakfast down.

"Where is my wand?" Hermione asked.

"It's in a safe place, come over here and have a seat." he replied, sitting down.

"I want my wand!" she said, becoming angry.

"You are unable to use magic in my chambers Ms Granger, I put the charm in place last night." he said.

"But you just used magic", she said.

Snape was getting annoyed, "_You_ are the only one unable to do magic in here."

Hermione became infuriated, "GIVE ME MY WAND NOW!"

"Why, so you can try and do harm to yourself again?" Snape bit back. Hermione's face turned several shades of red, then she lunged at Snape. She knocked him out of his chair, and together they fell backwards onto the floor.

"MS GRANGER!" Snape yelled angrily.

"GIVE ME YOUR WAND!" she yelled back at him. Hermione was able to reach into his robes and grab his wand. She pushed herself off of Snape and darted for the door.

Snape pointed at the door, it shut and locked itself. Hermione started yelling out spells and flicking Snape's wand toward the door, but nothing happened. She screamed in frustration.

Snape stood up and walked towards Hermione, he was quite angry but trying to control his temper, "Ms Granger, my wand. Now."

"NO!" Hermione screamed at him. The wand flew out of Hermione's hands and back to Snape, which he then tucked back into his robes.

She screamed and lunged at him again, backing him into the wall. She was pounding her fists on his chest, "Why are you doing this to me," She began to cry, "why is this happening!" Snape put 

his arms around her and pressed her into his chest, to stop her from pounding on him. She gave in and cried into his chest. Snape slide down the wall so they were sitting on the floor, he was still holding her.

He slowly stroked her head, running his fingers through her hair. She seemed to cry for ages. He could tell by the slowing of her breathing that she was drifting off to sleep.

"Hermione, you must know that so many people care for you in this world and the muggle world, there is no need for you to try and harm yourself. I will help you though this", Snape whispered into her ear, still running his hand through her hair. Hermione tightened the grip on Snape's robes and allowed herself to fall asleep. He waited for a few moments to make sure she was fully asleep, then placed her in bed. He watched her then stroked her cheek. After a moment, Snape got up and placed a charm on the room, so he could hear everything that went on in there, and walked out into his living room.

"Having a little trouble, my dear boy?" Dumbledore spoke from the couch.

"How long have you been here?" Snape asked, pouring himself some fire whiskey.

"I was here from the beginning of the little situation, I just stayed out here because I was afraid Ms Granger would become more overwhelmed if I entered the room," Dumbledore said. Snape nodded, drinking more whiskey.

"You handled that very well, I believe Ms Granger is bringing out a softer side in you." Dumbledore said, smiling. Snape just gave him a look and downed his whiskey.

Then Snape finally spoke up, "She seems to be very vulnerable, and refuses to eat".

"Yes, I heard, give her a little time Severus, I believe she will open up to you and let you help her," Dumbledore said, standing. "Here are Ms. Grangers lessons, but I would wait a few days before giving them to her."

Snape took the lessons, "Who is taking over my classes?" he asked.

"I believe I am for the time being, I need to get going," Dumbledore said as he walked to the door. "I will be back later on this evening, perhaps to have a conversation with Ms Granger."

Dumbledore opened the door, finding Ron and Harry standing outside.

"Can we see Hermione", Harry questioned.

"And how did you two Gryffindor's manage to find my chambers?" Snape questioned smoothly. They both just stared and said nothing. Before Snape could speak, Dumbledore spoke up,

"She is resting boys; I believe it will be a few days before you will be able to see her."

"If she survives that long down here with the greasy gi..", Ron trailed off when he saw Snape's piercing stare directed at him.

"Ah, boys, she is in very good hands, I can assure you of that." Dumbledore said, leading the two boys down the hallway.

Snape walked through his living room and into the bedroom where Hermione was. She was still sound asleep. Snape decided he would get some rest, realizing it was going to be a long process. He conjured the recliner back in front of the door, took a seat, and felt his eyes becoming heavy again.

I love hearing what everyone thinks! So please keep them coming! And if you have ideas that you want to see happen in the story, let me know, I will take them into consideration.


	5. Chapter 5

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 5 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

Hermione awoke, but was now laying outside of the castle, in front of the lake. She sat up, confused, looking around. "Professor Snape…..Professor Dumbledore", she called out. She didn't see anyone, but as she looked around she noticed the air was rather thick and foggy.

"Hermione." she heard a familiar voice from behind her. She turned around and saw Luna standing there.

Hermione jumped up, backing up a little. "No, but your dead.." Hermione said, confused and scared.

"I am," Luna stated.

Hermione looked Luna up and down. "You look so real and alive," Hermione said, reaching out to touch her. Luna backed up and shrugged.

"Am I dead as well?" Hermione questioned, worryingly.

"No, not yet", Luna said bluntly. Hermione noticed a change in Luna's demeanor, she seemed angry.

"Why did you let me kill myself?" Luna said angrily.

"I…I didn't know you were going to, I found you in the bathroom." Hermione stuttered.

"You could have stopped me, I told you what I was going to do!" Luna said furiously. Luna stepped forward and pushed Hermione, she fell to the ground hard.

"Luna, I'm sorry, I swear I would have stopped you!" Hermione began to cry.

"BUT YOU DIDN'T!" Luna screamed at Hermione. Luna then grabbed Hermione's robes and dragged her over to the edge of the lake. "You're going to know what it's like to die!" Luna said, as she pushed Hermione's head under the water. Hermione was struggling and gasping for air, on the verge of passing out, Luna lifted her head back out of the water and then dunked it back in. Luna did this several times, as Hermione's head was pulled out of the water she heard someone calling her name, "Ms Granger….Hermione".

"Professor Snape!" Hermione choked out. Her body began to shake.

Snape woke up to Hermione thrashing around on the bed.

"Ms Granger", Snape spoke, getting up and walking over to the bed.

"Luna, I'm sorry, I swear I would have stopped you," Hermione whimpered.

"Ms Granger, wake up." he said while sitting on the bed. Snape noticed Hermione's pillow and face were drenched in sweat. Hermione was beginning to gasp for air.

Snape grabbed her shoulders and began to shake her, "Ms. Granger…..Hermione!"

"Professor Snape!" She cried out in pain. Hermione's eyes shot open, she looked around confused and startled.

"Are you alright?" Snape asked.

"No, No, Luna, by the lake," Hermione couldn't make complete sentences, she was babbling and shaking.

"Hermione." Snape said, as he touched her arm.

"No, No," she pushed her way past Snape and got off the bed. Hermione walked towards the door and Snape gently grabbed her.

"NO, DON'T TOUCH ME!!" Hermione screamed and backed into the wall. Snape backed off and Hermione sat on the floor in the corner of the room, near the door.

"Luna hates me, I could have saved her, it's my fault she died!" she sobbed. Snape edged closer to her, but still keeping his distance.

"Hermione, I can assure you none of this was your fault and it was just a dream, you've never left this room." Snape said.

"It was so real," she said with a vacant look on her face. Hermione stopped talking and sat very still, staring off into space. Snape noticed she was very pale and sweaty.

"Ms Granger, I believe you should eat something." Snape said moving closer. Hermione didn't speak or acknowledge Snape had even said anything. He moved closer to her, Hermione remained still.

"Hermione." he said quietly, stroking her face. She had tears rolling down her face, but said nothing.

"Severus." Dumbledore said from the door.

"I believe I am in need of your help Albus." Snape said, watching Hermione.

"Yes, I had a feeling you would," Dumbledore said, walking over to them. "Severus, why don't you go freshen up, get a potion for Ms Granger and call the house elves to bring lunch, I will tend to her for now." Dumbledore said, sitting next to Hermione.

"As you wish." Snape then left the room.

Dumbledore put an arm around Hermione, and stroked her face with his other hand. "My dear Hermione," Dumbledore said softly. He continued, "You have been through so much in the past couple of days, I know you have had all that any one person can take, but you have to hang on."

Hermione looked up into his eyes, "I don't know if I can."

"Ah, you are a strong person, I know for a fact that you can do this. With the help of Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and myself, you can pull yourself through this," Dumbledore said. Hermione leaned on Professor Dumbledore, but said nothing.

"I do believe if you don't eat, you will make yourself very ill though," Dumbledore said, as he got up and pulled Hermione up with him.

"I'm not really hungry, sir." Hermione said sadly.

"I know you haven't eat in two days, you must eat something," Dumbledore walked her out into the living room. Snape had a table set up already, and the house elves had delivered lunch. Dumbledore sat Hermione down, then he sat down beside her.

"Where is Professor Snape", Hermione questioned.

"He is tending to a few things, so it will be just you and I for lunch." Dumbledore said, pushing food in front of her. Hermione took a few bites but mainly pushed the food around her plate.

"I am done," Hermione said, pushing the plate away from her.

"Very well. I will not force you to eat for now, but I must stress that you need to eat more." Dumbledore said.

Hermione nodded and stood up, "I am going to take a shower."

Dumbledore got up and walked her to the bathroom, he glanced around to make sure there was nothing harmful in there.

"I will leave you Ms. Granger, Professor Snape will be back when you are done, and I will see you later on tonight." Professor Dumbledore walked out of the bathroom. He cast a charm on the bathroom so if Hermione were to try and harm herself, an alarm would go off.

Professor Snape entered the bedroom. "Where is Ms Granger?" he questioned.

"She is in the shower, there is a charm on the door. Did you get a potion for her?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape nodded, "I have calming potions and dreamless sleep potions."

"Very good. Ms Granger is slightly more calm, but she is still in a fragile state. I am sure she will be in need of more comfort after she is done in the shower. I must be off to attend to your classes Severus. I will be back later on tonight. If you need anything or if Hermione does, just summons me." Dumbledore said, disappearing into the living room and out of the chambers.

review please! I wanna know what everyone thinks. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.

Ringwarriorkayla 1608 - Thanks for the suggestions. I know a few things aren't exactly the same from the book, but I just decided to change them to fit in with the story line. I am going to leave the previous chapters as they are, but try to add more "detailed angst" with Hermione in up coming ones. Also, I know Snape is kind of out of character but that's one of the things I changed to fit in the story.


	6. Chapter 6

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 6 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

- I own the plot, that is all.

Hermione stepped out of the shower, and stared at herself in the mirror. It looked as though she hadn't slept in ages.

"Ms Granger, are you alright in there?" Snape called from the door.

"Yes Professor, I will be out in a moment," she replied. Hermione quickly got dressed and walked into the bedroom.

"I am going to go back to my room." she said walking to the door.

Snape stepped in front of her. "Ms Granger, I do not believe that would be best right now." Hermione stopped and looked at him.

"If you are in need of different surroundings, we can go into my living room," Snape said, motioning to the door. Hermione nodded and they walked into the living room. She sat on the couch, and spotted her assignments on the table. Snape sat in a chair near the couch.

"Are these mine?" she asked, picking up the assignments. Snape nodded, so Hermione picked up a quill and starting working on them. Snape smirked as he watched her work.

Hermione, sensing his gaze on her, looked up, "What?"

"It just baffles me that after all you have been through; you still have the capacity to learn something." Snape stated.

Hermione stopped for a moment, "It helps me keep my mind off things." Snape nodded and Hermione went back to work. Snape watched her as she periodically stopped working and stared off into space.

"Ms Granger." Hermione snapped her head up and looked at him, with tears in her eyes.

Snape got up and sat beside her on the couch. "You know Ms Granger, the longer you keep things to yourself, the longer you will have unbearable pain." he said, stroking her hair.

"If I don't talk about it, I don't have to think about it," she said, in a tired voice.

"It's obvious you cannot keep your mind off things," Snape said as he took Hermione's work, put it down, and pulled her closer to him. She snuggled into his side and let him hold her. It had been ten minutes and neither had said anything.

"Hermione, I know you will come around when you are ready, but I want to assure you that I am here for you, I don't want you to feel as though you have no one and try to harm yourself again," Snape said rubbing her back. She nodded her head; Snape could tell she was going to sleep.

"My dear, you are sleeping way too much," he said, gently rubbing her back and allowing her to fall asleep. Snape was feeling drowsy himself, he was trying to fight sleep, but he finally let it take over his body.

Hermione's dreams were filled with Luna hating her and trying to harm her. Hermione woke up in a sweat, then felt someone's slow breathing next to her. She looked around and saw that she was still on the couch with Snape, he was sitting beside her with his feet propped up on the table, asleep. She felt panicked and anxious from the dreams; she got up off the couch and was pacing around the room. She stepped towards the door that led to a hallway, placing her hand on the knob, then suddenly an awful ear-piercing sound filled the room. Snape jumped up off the couch, he was looking around confused. The sound made Hermione more anxious.

She backed away from the door, placed her hands over her ears and started screaming, 'MAKE IT STOP, TURN IT OFF!" She saw Snape's lips moving and the sound stopped.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" He questioned.

"I..I..just wanted to go for a walk", she said nervously.

Snape stepped toward her, "What's wrong?" She started pacing again and wouldn't look at him.

"If you don't tell me what's wrong, I can't help you," he said, walking toward her.

"Help me? YOU CAN'T HELP ME!" She cried, as she picked up a drinking glass and heaved it at him. Snape stepped aside and it smashed against the wall. He was becoming angry

"And breaking my things is going to help you?" he said, his temper flaring. The angrier Snape became, the angrier and more violent Hermione became. She began tearing books off his book shelf and throwing them in all directions around the room.

Snape began to yell, "HERMIONE!….", he trailed off when he saw the anguish and fear in her face. Hermione went around the room, tearing things off shelves and the wall, this lasted for about ten minutes. Finally, she stopped, dropped what she had in her hands, fell to her knees and started to cry. Snape walked over to her and kneeled down, then pulled her into a hug. She cried and cried; Snape finally picked her up and walked to the couch with her. He sat down and held her in his lap.

"Please talk to me," he whispered in her ear.

"Luna hates me, I let her die", she sobbed.

"Hermione, you did no such thing", he said softly.

"I could have stopped her, she told me what she was going to do." She cried desolately.

"My dear, you cannot control the actions of other people, she may have made an indication of harming herself, but how could you have known or even stopped her?" he said calmly, stroking her hair and face.

She sobbed into his chest, "I feel like I killed her."

"None of this is your fault, Hermione. These dreams you keep having are just tricks your mind is playing on you, it happens when you go through tragic events. Ms Lovegood does not hate you or blame you for her death," Snape said softly. Snape could feel Hermione trembling under him, he wanted her to speak more about Luna but knew it was too much at one time.

He pulled a potion out from his robes, "Hermione, take this, you are in need of a decent night's sleep, we can continue this conversation tomorrow." She nodded and drank the potion, Snape took the bottle and placed it back in his robes. He watched Hermione's eyes as she drifted off into sleep.

Snape stood, with Hermione in his arms, and walked her into the bedroom and laid her down. Hermione's arms were draped around his neck, when he started to pull away from her, she tightened her grip.

"No, please don't leave me.." she murmured in a sluggish voice. Snape was unsure of what to do, but he wanted Hermione to feel safe so he laid down with her.

"Hermione, when you are fully asleep, I am going to retreat to the chair," he whispered in her ear. She nodded and clung to him. Snape felt a warm and calming sensation come over him as Hermione clung to him. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

"My dear, what has happened in here?" Professor McGonagall said, as her and Professor Dumbledore entered the room, seeing books and smashed objects littered all over the room.

"I believe Ms Granger was letting out her frustration," Professor Dumbledore said. They both walked over to the bedroom door and stepped inside. McGonagall looked at Hermione sleeping in Snape's arms in amazement, while Dumbledore spoke,

"I believe she has made some progress tonight." Dumbledore waved his hand and a blanket covered them up. They walked back into the living room.

"I believe they both have made progress", McGonagall said, still stunned.

"Indeed they have, all is working out as planned." Dumbledore said, with a twinkle in his eye and a smirk on his face.

"Albus, Severus will kill you if he finds out you have planned something." McGonagall stated with a smile. Dumbledore just smiled, waved his hand to clean up the mess in the living room, and they exited into the hall.

Review please!! I want to know what everyone thinks of the chapter / story!! (thanks for all the reviews!)Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	7. Chapter 7

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 7 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

I own nothing but the plot.

Hermione woke up feeling very calm. It had been days since she woke up and wasn't in a frenzy. She could tell the air was chilly, but she could feel heat radiating under her. She opened her eyes and realized her head was laying on someone's chest and their arms were draped around her. She remembered the night before, wrecking Snape's living room, but he comforted her when she broke down. She vaguely remembered pleading for him to stay with her when she fell asleep. She looked up and saw Snape's sleeping face, it looked soft and calm. She laid her head back on Snape's chest and took a deep breath; she smelled his manly yet sweet scent. It made her feel safe, so she snuggled back into his chest.

Snape woke later, feeling someone snuggled into his side. He took a moment to take in his surroundings, but still felt very relaxed. He opened his eyes, and saw the top of Hermione's head. Last nights events flooded back to view and he remembered laying with Hermione, with all intentions to get up after she fell asleep. He realized his arms were wrapped around her and she had her arms on his chest. He'd forgotten what it was like to hold a woman in his arms, it had been some years, and the last time ended with his heart getting broken. They laid there for a few moments, unaware the other was awake.

Snape spoke first, "Hermione, are you awake?" he asked.

"Mmhmm," she responded sleepily.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked while rubbing her back.

"Alright", she said.

Snape continued, "Are you hungry?" She didn't respond, she was hungry, but she didn't want to leave the comfort of his arms.

He began to twirl her hair, "I believe you should eat something for breakfast."

She nodded, "Ok."

Snape smiled to himself, he was glad she was finally coming around. They laid there for a few more moments, then Snape finally got up.

"I will summon the house elf, you can shower while we wait," he said, walking into the living room.

Snape stopped outside the bedroom door and leaned against the wall. He could feel himself having some sort of romantic feelings towards Hermione. _No, she is a student, and has been through so much, I can't add more to her problems_, he thought to himself. He gave himself a 

few minutes to collect his thoughts and then he went to summon the house elf and take a shower himself.

Hermione watched Snape walk out the door. She paid close attention to how toned his body looked in regular clothes and not the school robes. _Why am I admiring his body, it's Professor Snape, I'm thinking about,_ she thought to herself. She retreated to the bathroom and took a shower.

When Hermione was finished she walked through the bedroom and into the living room. Professor Snape wasn't in sight, but the house elf had already delivered the food.

"Ms Granger, I see you're feeling better," a voice came from across the room. Hermione screamed, not realizing anyone else was in the room with her.

"I am sorry child, I didn't mean to frighten you," Dumbledore said. Snape's door flew open and he rushed out. All he had on was a pair of pants.

"What, what happened!?" he said in excitement.

"It was my fault Severus, Hermione didn't see me, and I merely frightened her." Snape looked at Hermione and then was heard mumbling ".. old bat," as he walked back into his bedroom.

Hermione couldn't take her eyes off Snape. His chest was toned, his abs were tight, and his arms had enough muscle to make him look very strong but they weren't overbearing. _He's so hot!_ She thought to herself. She immediately made a face, trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"My dear, do you care to sit down, while we wait for Severus?" Dumbledore said, watching Hermione stare as Snape walked back into his room. She nodded and sat down.

"I've heard you made some progress last night," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, sir." Hermione said, now looking at Dumbledore.

"Very good, I'm sure Severus is happy as well, he said the past couple of days were hard for you. He said, how do muggles put it, you gave him a run for his money?" Hermione smirked.

Snape walked out of his bedroom, now fully clothed, and had a seat.

"Severus, I can't stay, but there are a few things I need to discuss with you, and I think Hermione also needs to hear them." Dumbledore stated. He continued, "There are many rumors flying around the castle about the events that happened on the night of Luna's death, and the night proceeding."

"Like what?" Hermione questioned before Snape could open his mouth.

"Well, some of the Slytherins have been calling you a murderer, and of course your Gryffindors have been defending you, but they are still at it." Dumbledore said.

"Is there anything else?" Snape asked.

"Well, there are rumors about Hermione being suspended, being sent to a mental hospital, and her actually being dead. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are the only ones that know where she truly is." Dumbledore stopped and looked at Hermione.

"I know this is going to be hard for you, but you must trust that we are here for you, and if you need us I insist that you report to someone immediately.

She nodded, "When do I go back to classes?"

"Well, I will leave that up to yourself and Professor Snape, but I believe the sooner the better, tomorrow would be good," Dumbledore said. Hermione just nodded, not saying anything.

"And there is one more thing, when you do start back in classes and begin sleeping in your room, you will be having sessions with Professor Snape each night for a while to just let him know how you are doing. We will call them detentions, no one else needs to know what is going on," Dumbledore said standing.

"I must leave, I will leave you and Professor Snape to discuss this," Dumbledore said, walking out the door.

Hermione was silent, Snape watched her. She had an expression on her face but he couldn't read it.

Snape finally spoke "Hermione, tell me what you're thinking."

-Review please!! Thanks for everyone who has reviewed so far!


	8. Chapter 8

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 8 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

I own nothing.

Hermione looked into Snape's eyes. He saw she was becoming anxious, and placed a hand over hers.

"I don't know if I can handle all this," Hermione said in a shaky voice.

Snape squeezed and rubbed her hand, "It will be quite alright, I am here to help, and so is Professor Dumbledore." He touched her cheek, "Please eat, it's been days since you have had a decent meal." She looked into his eyes for a moment, they were soft and caring, so she nodded, and they ate breakfast together.

"I need to finish my assignments," Hermione said, getting up. Snape nodded, then walked over to the chair, opposite where Hermione was sitting on the couch, and began grading essays. Snape's door opened and in walked Professor Dumbledore.

Snape made a snide remark, "Old man, do you ever knock?"

"Only if I believe I am going to walk in on something I wouldn't want to see," Dumbledore responded. Snape just gave him a funny look.

Dumbledore continued, "Ms Granger, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are outside, they requested to spend some time with you." Snape gave Dumbledore the glare of death.

"Ah, Severus, I do believe it would be good for Ms Granger to have the company of her friends," Dumbledore said.

He nodded, "Yes, I do believe you are right. Hermione, if you need me I will be in my study while you visit with your friends." Hermione nodded, then Snape went into his study.

Dumbledore went out and retrieved the boys, "I am leaving now, so please do not make this a long visit, as Hermione will need her rest if she wishes to start classes tomorrow."

Ron and Harry walked over to the couch and sat on both sides of her. "How are you Hermione?" Harry asked, putting his arm around her.

She smiled, "I'm doing better."

He squeezed her shoulder, "good."

She looked at Ron and gasped, "What happened to your eye?" Ron's eye was black and blue.

"I got into it with Malfoy, he was making some nasty comments about.." Ron stopped abruptly.

"I know about the rumors, Dumbledore told me," she said, leaning over and giving Ron a hug. Ron's face turned beet red and he smiled.

"Don't worry Hermione, the Gryffindors have been sticking up for you, although they are asking questions, but we didn't tell them anything," Harry said. She smiled weakly. Harry then changed the subject and told Hermione about Hagrid's new animal, and the awful stench that came off of it.

Snape watched as the two boys sat on the couch and talked to her. He watched as she hugged Ron, the boy had the hots for her, but Hermione showed no romantic emotion towards him whatsoever. He was watching her laugh now, she hadn't laughed like that in a while. _She's beautiful when she laughs, _he thought.

He stopped, _What, what was that?_ He was mentally trying to figure out what he was thinking but he couldn't take his eyes off her. He had to rip himself away from the doorway and go back to grading his papers. _Severus, what are you thinking?_ He said to himself.

The boys stayed for about two hours. "Ok Hermione, it's way past lunch, we better sneak to the kitchen to get some food," Harry said standing.

Ron stood as well, "Are you staying in your room tonight?"

"Um, I'm not sure," Hermione said, hugging the both of them. She walked them to the door and saw them out. Hermione then laid down on the couch, deciding to rest her eyes for a moment.

_Ok, it's been three hours, they have to be gone by now, if not I'm kicking them out,_ Snape thought to himself. He opened the door from his study and walked into the living room, he didn't see anyone. "Hermione," he called out walking toward the couch. He looked down, and saw she was sleeping. He kneeled down in front of the couch, and brushed a hand across her face.

"Hermione", he whispered. He saw her eyes flutter but she didn't open them. He ran his hand through her hair and she opened her eyes.

"How long have you been sleeping?" Snape asked.

She looked at the clock on the wall, "About an hour."

"How about you stay awake until it's time to retire, I don't want you sleeping so much," he said, still running his hands through her hair. She nodded and stared into his eyes. She loved looking into his eyes, they weren't cold like she expected, but warm and comforting. Hermione couldn't look away, she wanted to stare into his eyes forever. Finally Snape stood up, lifting her upper body up, so he could sit below her, and let her lay her head on his leg.

"I think we should talk more, it has seemed to help", Snape said with an arm draped over her body. She nodded, but said nothing.

"What's wrong, you're being very quiet, and as I've found out over these last couple of days, you can be quite loud," he said while looking down at her.

She smirked and then spoke, "I'm just nervous about classes tomorrow, with all the rumors."

"I know, we are doing our best with keeping the rumors down, but it's going to be tough," he said, stroking her side. She said nothing.

"But, just remember, if you have had too much, come find me, so you can take a break," Snape said. They were silent; they sat together for awhile before Snape spoke again.

"I do believe it is dinner time, we missed lunch, so I must insist on you eating dinner."

"Alright, I am a little hungry anyway," she said sitting up. Snape got up and summoned the house elf.

"Um, sir," Hermione said, looking up at Snape.

"Yes?" he said, looking at her.

"Am I to stay in my room tonight, or in your chambers?" she asked, doing her best not to blush.

"I do believe I will leave that up to you…..But, I would suggest staying in here at least one more night," Snape replied, not looking directly at her. She nodded, and inwardly smiled, she wanted him to say that. The house elf came in with a tray of food. They ate in silence, but neither minded, Hermione was starving from missing so many meals, and Severus was as well, from missing lunch.

Hermione got up from the table and sat back on the couch, reading over one of her essays she had written. Snape sat in his usual chair, and picked up the novel he had been reading. Snape was so involved in his book, he didn't realize how late it was.

Before looking up he spoke, "Hermione, I do believe we should retire to bed, it is getting late." He looked up when he didn't hear a response. She was sound asleep on the couch, with her head snuggled into her arm. He looked at her and couldn't help but smile. _She's such a beautiful woman, _he thought. He mentally smacked himself, _Severus, stop this._

Snape walked over to her and picked her up, she made a noise and started to move, as if she was getting up.

"Shhh, Hermione, it's alright, it's just me, I'm taking you to bed," Snape said, cuddling her to his chest. She settled and he walked her to the room she had been staying in and placed her in the bed.

"Stay with me again," she begged him, still hanging on to him.

"Hermione, I'm not sure that's a good idea," Snape said softly.

"Please, you make me feel safe," she pleaded. He gave in and got into the bed with her, she immediately cuddled into his chest and they both fell fast asleep.

-Keep reviewing!! Thanks everyone so much for the reviews, I love hearing what you think, and I'm so glad everyone seems to enjoy this story.


	9. Chapter 9

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 9 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

I own nothing.

Snape awoke, finding Hermione cuddled into his chest, sleeping away. He smiled, _I could get used to this._ It was at least an hour before he had to get up and ready for classes. Snape decided to just lay there and enjoy Hermione's company. He began rubbing circles on her back with his hand. He couldn't help himself.

_I can't believe I'm falling for her,_ he thought. He was watching her sleep and admiring how beautiful she was. _I'm falling in love with a bloody Gryffindor,_ he thought and smiled to himself. He couldn't remember the last time he had such strong feelings for anyone, she made him feel so happy, something he hadn't truly felt in a long time. Snape brushed a hand through her hair and kissed the top of her head.

Hermione woke up, she could have swore she felt someone kiss her head. She took a moment to gather her senses, then realizing Snape was rubbing her back, she smiled. He knew how to comfort her, and make her feel safe, she loved the way he made her feel. She felt butterflies in her stomach. _Am I really falling for Professor Snape?_ She thought to herself. She stretched her arm out and draped it over his stomach.

"Are you awake?" Snape asked, making Hermione jumped.

He rubbed her back some more, "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright," she said, settling back down. There was silence again.

"What are you thinking about?" Snape asked.

"Classes today, I hope they go better then I expect," Hermione said.

Snape laid his other hand onto Hermione's hand, that was lying on his chest, and squeezed it, "I'm sure they will go well, you know how it goes, something else is probably the topic of conversation for the day."

"I hope so," Hermione replied. Snape took his hand and lifted Hermione's chin, staring into her eyes.

"If you need anything today, or anytime, please tell me you will come to me." She nodded, but couldn't look away. She felt the butterflies getting stronger, all she could think about was what it would be like to kiss him.

Snape was staring into Hermione's eyes, he wanted her, but he wasn't sure he could handle it if she rejected him. As he was looking into her eyes, he wasn't sure he was reading them correctly. _Is that lust?_ He thought to himself. He started to tilt his head to the side, at the same time, the 

clock on the wall went off, signaling it was seven o'clock. They both jumped, breaking eye contact. It was silent for a moment, neither knew what to say or do.

"Perhaps we should get ready for the day, and be on time for breakfast in the Great Hall."

She nodded, "Alright." They both sat up, Snape squeezed her arm, and got up and walked out of the room.

_What the hell was that?_ Hermione thought as she was showering. _Was he going to kiss me? Did he actually want to, or was he feeling sorry for me? _Hermione contemplated these questions while she was getting ready.

_Bloody hell, you damn git, what were you doing in there?_ Snape thought as he was dressing. _Was that actually lust I saw in her eyes? Did she really want me, she's going to drive me insane. Severus, what the hell are you doing, she's a student!_ Hermione and Snape both got dressed and met in his living room.

"Are you ready?" Snape asked her.

"As ready as I'm going to be," she said, then they exited into the hallway. They walked in silence to the Great Hall. It wasn't an awkward silence, each were reviewing the events of the morning. They reached the entrance of the Great Hall and walked in, no one noticing they had walked in together since it was the morning rush. Snape nodded to her then went to the staff table and she went to the Gryffindor table.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, with a mouth full of food.

Harry turned and looked, "You're finally here." She sat in between them, Harry put an arm around her, then they began eating.

"Hermione!" she heard from down the table. Seamus was waving, "where have you been, we've all been so worried!"

"Err, I was just taking a couple of days to rest," she said shyly. Harry turned the subject to the Charms paper they all had to write, Hermione was grateful no one was asking her too many questions. _Breakfast has gone well so far, hopefully classes will too,_ Hermione thought to herself.

Snape reached the staff table, and took his seat next to McGonagall.

"Nice to see you and Hermione this morning," McGonagall said as she greeted him.

Dumbledore sat next to Snape. "Severus, nice to see you this morning, but you are looking a little flushed."

Snape said nothing, he looked at Dumbledore, who had a twinkle in his eye and the makings of a smirk on his face. _How the hell could he know anything, I don't even know what's going on between us, _he thought to himself. Dumbledore smiled and walked away to his seat.

"Old bat," Snape mumbled.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were on their way to their first class of the day.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts is going to be a bore, they don't teach us anything fun," Ron said as they walked.

"OH LOOK WHO IT IS!" Draco Malfoy said as loud as he could to draw the attention of everyone that was walking in the hallway. "IT'S THE MUDBLOOD MURDERER!", he said as loud as possible. Everyone stopped in their tracks and stared at Hermione.

"Malfoy, do I really need to give you another black eye and bloody lip?" Ron said angrily.

"Why don't you just sick the mudblood on me, she can kill me, like she did Luna," Malfoy said loud enough for everyone to hear. Hermione's face turned bright red, and she was forcing back tears.

"MALFOY SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!" Harry screamed at him. Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her down the hallway, Ron followed.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Harry asked softly. She shook her head no and clung to Harry's arm, as they walked to class.

-Thanks for all the reviews, and positive fed back! It's really encouraging to see that everyone is enjoying this story so much. Please keep reviewing!


	10. Chapter 10

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 10 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

I own nothing.

The trio walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts class and took their seats. Harry decided to sit with Hermione to make sure she was alright.

"Hermione, Draco's a jerk, don't listen to anything he says," Harry said while rubbing her back.

Ron leaned over from his table and joined the conversation, "Plus, we don't have to see the Slytherins until Potions, no one will remember what happened this morning by then."

She gave a weak smile, then Professor Lupin entered the room, so they halted their conversation as the class started.

Hermione heard two Hufflepuff girls talking near her, "Do you really think she killed Luna, I heard she went mad and tried to kill everyone that came into sight, including Professor Dumbledore. Professor Snape had to hex her to get her off of Dumbledore," came from one of the girls.

"I heard she used an unforgivable on Luna," the other stated. Hermione slid down in her chair, feeling uneasy, and trying to go unnoticed.

The entire day she heard various rumors, ranging from her being a death eater to her going into an all out duel with Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Harry, and Ron, at the same time. In each class, students would whisper, snicker, and point in her direction. She knew it was going to be a long hard day, but she wasn't expecting it to be this hard. By lunch Hermione was feeling awful, she wasn't sure she could take anymore of the classes.

"Please eat", Harry said, watching her play with her food.

"I'm not hungry, I just want this day to be over," she said.

"We only have one class left, potions, the day is almost over," Ron said while eating. Hermione forgot about potions, she would get to see Professor Snape, and that did make her happy. She thought about waking up in his arms that morning, and him kissing the top of her head, not knowing she was awake. She smiled inwardly, that made her feel a little bit better.

The walk to potions was rough, as the students were still gossiping. Hermione clung to Harry and Ron and entered the potions classroom. She decided to add a chair to Ron and Harry's table, thinking Professor Snape wouldn't mind, she sat in between them.

Malfoy walked in, "Ah, I see they let the mudblood murderer out of Azkaban." The Slytherins howled in laughter. Hermione looked around, in hope that Professor Snape was in the room, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Malfoy, shut up before I hex you", Harry retorted.

Malfoy smirked and sat down. "Murderer, Murderer, Murderer," the Slytherins began to chant. Hermione turned awfully pale. Harry and Ron both had an arm around her,

"It's alright," Harry whispered in her ear. The potions door flung open, in glided Professor Snape. The Slytherins were laughing at their new found fun.

"Shut up, you twits!" Snape lashed at them. The room fell silent, so Snape started his lesson, finally turning around to face the class. He looked at Hermione, sitting in between Potter and Weasley, she looked awful, she was very pale. Snape kept going with the lesson, but mentally reminded himself to ask Hermione to stay after class. After he instructed the class on what to do, he sat at his desk, making unseen glances at Hermione. Snape could tell she was trying to do her assignment, but was mentally distressed. He stood up, and walked towards where Ron, Harry, and Hermione were sitting, a knock sounded on the classroom door. _Bloody hell,_ he thought and went to the door to answer it.

"Severus, may I have a word? Outside," came from Professor Dumbledore. He nodded, then stepped out, but first glancing back at Hermione.

As soon as the door was closed, Malfoy stood up. "Hey mudblood, feel like having a go with me? Maybe you can use an unforgivable on me too." Hermione had enough, she was becoming angry.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Hermione said angrily.

"Aw, am I upsetting you?" he smirked, "what are you going to do about it?" She stood up and flung her book at him.

"Look, you little weasel, I have had enough, I have never used an unforgivable. But, today I will make an exception," she said, whipping out her wand. Half the class backed away as Hermione approached Draco.

"Hermione, he's not worth going to Azkaban for!" Harry said, slowly approaching her. Draco pulled out his wand as well.

"Come on mudblood, show me how you like to murder people," Malfoy smirked.

"I can assure you, I have never murdered anyone, until now that is," Hermione said, with a cold look of hatred in her eyes.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry both shouted.

"AVADA…" Hermione had begun the killing curse but was cut off.

"ACCIO WAND!" Snape had screamed from the doorway. Hermione's wand flew out of her hand and into Snape's. It pissed Hermione off even more; she had full intentions of killing Malfoy. She lunged at him, and knocked him to the floor. Malfoy was so shocked by Hermione almost using an unforgivable on him, he had no time to respond. She was sitting on his chest, pounding on his face.

"I HATE YOU!!" she screamed with every punch. Blood was gushing out of Malfoy's face, it was all over Hermione's fists and robes. Harry and Ron were doing their best to pull her off of Malfoy, but it seemed impossible. The rest of the class was staring in astonishment.

Snape finally reached Hermione, He pulled her off Malfoy by her shoulders.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed. She got out of Snape's grip and was heading back toward Malfoy.

"Ms Granger!" he said sternly but not being mean. Hermione didn't listen, she lunged at Malfoy again. Snape came up and grabbed Hermione around her waist.

"HERMIONE, STOP!" Snape bellowed. Hermione was flailing around in Snape's arms trying to get away.

"LET ME GO! I WANT HIM TO DIE, LUNA DIED, WHY CAN'T HE DIE TOO?" She cried.

It took all Snape had to get Hermione into his office. Professor Dumbledore had followed Snape into his classroom.

"Everyone out, now!" Dumbledore exclaimed. The students began rushing out of the room, emotions running in the room were intense.

"But, Professor, Hermione.." Harry said.

"She is in good hands, I will come talk to you later, I need to escort Mr. Malfoy to the infirmary," Dumbledore said as he levitated Draco, and they all left the room.

Snape let go of Hermione in his office. She was flailing around so much, he was afraid he was going to drop her. He placed a charm on the door to keep her from getting out.

Hermione was standing at the door beating on it, screaming "I WANT HIM DEAD!" Snape stood silently, a couple feet behind her.

She whirled around, "LET ME OUT, NOW!"

"No, I will not let you kill Malfoy, just so you can end up in Azkaban," he said softly.

She ran at him, and started punching him in the chest, "PLEASE, just let me out!" He endured her punches, then after a while she eventually tired and wasn't hitting him as rapidly.

"I want him dead," she said as she began to cry. Sobbing, she stopped hitting him and leaned into his chest, Snape embraced her.

"Hermione, he is not worth ruining your life for," Snape said softly in her ear. He walked her to the couch, he sat first and pulled her into him. She cuddled into his chest and sobbed. Snape was slowing stroking her back and hair.

"Hermione, please calm down, you are going to make yourself ill," Snape said worried.

She calmed down a little and choked out, "I had a horrible day, they called me murderer, and, and.." Hermione began sobbing again.

"Shhh, I know about your day, Professor Dumbledore had come to tell me about everything when this incident happened," he said, tightening his embrace around her, hoping that would calm her more.

"I almost used an unforgivable on Malfoy. How could I have done that!?" she cried out.

"You have been through some tragic events, your mind does crazy things in response," Snape said quietly.

"His father is going to have me locked up in Azkaban, or worse, the dementor's kiss," she said as she began sobbing again.

"Shh, love, I would never let anything happen to you," Snape said as gently as possible.

Hermione began to calm down, but she was still wracked with tears and the occasional sobs.

Snape pulled out a potion from his robes, "Hermione, take this, it's a calming drought." Hermione's hands were shaking, so Snape helped her bring the vial to her lips to drink. She felt instant warmth come over her body, then she started to feel drowsy. She laid her head on Snape's chest, he began rubbing her back.

"Sleep love, you will feel much better when you wake," Snape whispered to her. She closed her eyes to his calming voice and fell asleep.

Snape sat there holding Hermione, he didn't want to let her go.

"You have been through so much," he said, watching her sleep. There was a knock at the office door, so Snape lifted the charm.

"Enter" he said softly.

Dumbledore walked through the door, "How is she?"

"Terrible, I had to give her a calming drought, so she wouldn't make herself ill from grief," Snape answered.

"I do not believe it to be wise for her to stay in her rooms tonight," Dumbledore said.

Snape nodded, saying, "She's staying with me." Dumbledore smiled.

"Very well, I am off to find Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, I will cover your classes tomorrow," Dumbledore said, walking to the door.

"Albus, you are not looking to punish Hermione, are you?" Snape questioned.

Dumbledore shook his head, "No, it would be wise to make her aware of the consequences the unforgivable would have produced for her though. But, Mr. Malfoy will be punished for his involvement with the rumors." Snape nodded and Dumbledore left the room.

Snape stood up with Hermione in his arms, and walked down to his chambers. He decided to lay Hermione in his bed, instead of his spare rooms. Snape laid her down, and took off her blood stained robes. He examined her body, he hadn't realized how much her body had developed over the last couple of years. Her legs were long, and her hips were curved. He moved his eyes up to her breasts, he had never noticed how big they were, the robes always hid them.

Snape was beginning to feel aroused. _No, not now, she has had enough for one day, she can't wake and see me standing over her like a rapist, she would really flip then._ Snape calmed himself and slid into his bed, pulling Hermione close. All he could think about doing right now was keeping her safe.

-Review! Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming. I do have a question I want you readers to answer: with upcoming sex scenes how explicit do you want them to be? I've read HG/SS fics that were really explicit and detailed, to others that were the complete opposite. SO, before I write any sex scenes I want to know what you readers want. I'm mainly asking because I know some fics get reported for the sex scenes, so I thought I would ask in advance, and I know you guys are anxious for them, from the reviews I'm getting, but I did want to have some sort of plot, not just, oh, look they're in bed. haha. But thanks for all the reviews, they're great..keep them coming!!


	11. Chapter 11

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 11 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

YOU ARE WARNED - EXPLICIT SEX SCENE

I own nothing.

Hermione awoke, with Snape's arms wrapped around her tightly. She peered up, noticed she was in the dungeons, but not in the same room she had been staying in. The bed they were sleeping in was larger than the other, and this one was draped with a black and silver quilt. She looked around, seeing an oak night stand, dresser, bookcase, and even the bed matched. She also saw a window that had been charmed on the wall to let in sunlight, but it was so early that it was still dark outside. Hermione laid there for a moment, taking in her surroundings, and then it hit her, she had tried to kill Draco the day before. Her eyes widened in horror, she had almost used an unforgivable.

"I'm going to go to Azkaban." She started to shake, and tears escaped from her eyes.

Snape woke to Hermione's body shaking. "Hermione?" he questioned.

She didn't say anything, but he could hear her soft cries. He loosened his grip on her, and rolled her over to face him. He saw the tears pouring out of her eyes, and he brushed them away.

"Hermione, please don't cry," he said softly.

"I'm such a horrible person, and I'm probably going to Azkaban for yesterday's events," she choked out.

"My love, I would never let anyone take you to Azkaban, and you are far from being a horrible person, Draco deserved everything he got yesterday," he said and kissed her forehead. He brought his head back down to the pillow, both were gazing into each other's eyes.

_He just called me his 'love',_ Hermione thought to herself. She was brought out of thought by the feeling of his lips on top of her own.

Snape kissed her forehead, and laid his head back on the pillow. He couldn't stop looking into Hermione's eyes. They made him feel at ease, and he was sure he was reading them correctly; she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He leaned in, placing his lips on hers. It was only a moment but felt like an eternity to Snape. He tensed up, _she isn't kissing back, what did I just do. _He almost pulled away but then he felt Hermione's tongue enter his mouth. His tension lifted, he wrapped his arms around her tighter, pushing his tongue into her mouth. They broke the kiss moments later, gasping for air. Snape looked at Hermione and smiled, all the tension on her face from the previous days seemed to be gone. She smiled back and leaned into his chest.

"Sleep love, it's still very early," he said, pulling the blankets up. With that, they both fell asleep.

Hermione woke again a couple of hours later, more calm and relaxed. _I kissed Professor Snape,_ she thought and smiled.

"It was amazing", she said, as she looked at Snape, he was still asleep. His face was very gentle when he slept, he didn't look like the mean person she used to think he was. She needed someone like him, and she knew it.

Hermione hadn't realized it when she woke the first time, but Snape was shirtless, only wearing pajama pants. She was admiring his toned chest, as she was the other day, and ran her hand across his chest. _I didn't realize how much muscle he actually had,_ she thought to herself.

Hermione wanted him, she wanted to be intimate with him. She was rubbing her hand all over his chest and abs, taking her hand to the very edge of his waist band. Snape grabbed her hand; she jumped and looked up at him.

"Are you trying to drive me insane?" he said smiling.

She smiled back, "Maybe."

Hermione leaned over and kissed him again, Snape gladly accepted and kissed her back. This kiss was a little more intense than before, Hermione started rubbing her hands over his chest and abs again. He rolled on top of her, and broke the kiss.

"I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into," he smirked.

"I believe I do," she said, kissing him and sticking her hands into his pants. She grabbed him, realizing he was a lot larger then she had thought. Snape moaned into her mouth, then broke away, grabbing her hands and pinning both arms above her head.

"If we are going to do this, we are going to do it right," he breathed in her ear. He began kissing and sucking on her neck, she arched her neck back to expose as much skin as possible for him.

Hermione was wearing a shirt and skirt from the day before, Snape was stroking her breasts through the shirt. While still kissing her neck, he took her shirt and bra off. The cold air hit Hermione and she tensed a little, then Snape began fondling her breasts, causing Hermione to moan.

He trailed kisses down her neck to her breasts, then he began to lick and suck on each one, while cupping his hand on the other. Hermione's hand came down and went into Snape's hair, he bit down on her breast.

"Oh Severus," she moaned, arching her back. Hermione moaning Severus' name turned him on. He was becoming harder than before, Hermione could feel him hardening against her leg. She pushed her hips up into Severus' and moaned, Severus let out a moan the same time she did. He trailed his kisses down her stomach, removing her skirt and underwear at the same time. He 

trailed his kisses down farther, placing kisses on her inner thighs, making her moan. He finally reached her opening, he began licking and sucking, she cried out in a loud moan.

"Severus, please, I need you!" she said, moaning and gasping.

"In time, love," he spoke, then continued. Hermione was at the breaking point, she was about to explode, when she felt Severus stop.

"Severus!" she cried in frustration, and was about to pull her head up when he laid on top of her and began kissing her intensely. Hermione couldn't figure out how Severus had already gotten his pants and underwear off, but she didn't care.

Hermione had her arms tightly around Severus' neck while she welcomed his intense kiss. Severus spread her legs with his knee then thrust into her, she moaned into his mouth. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and he began moving slowly.

Hermione started bucking her hips into his, so he quickened the pace. Severus could feel Hermione's legs and muscles tense and her back arch.

"Severus.." she moaned in ecstasy. Severus lost it, he let out a moan, and spilled into Hermione.

They both laid there for a moment, panting, neither moving. Hermione let her arm fall back down, then she realized there was nothing underneath them. She looked and they were levitated at least ten feet above the bed.

"Severus," she said frightened, and clung her arms to his neck.

"It's alright love, you levitate off the bed sometimes," he said, embracing her so she felt safe.

"It's never happened to me before," she said blankly. He smirked and she glared at him.

"It only happens when you make love to the person you are truly meant to spend your life with," he said, placing a kiss on her check. She smiled at him, and a few minutes later they were set back on the bed.

"I'm exhausted", Hermione said as she cuddled with Severus.

"It is still early, we should sleep a little while longer, I'm sure Professor Dumbledore is going to want to talk to us about the incident with Malfoy later," he said, tightening his grip on her. She nodded, deciding he was right, and fell asleep.

-REVIEW! Sorry this is the first sex scene I've ever written, don't kill me if it's horrible. But, whatever you think of it, let me know. And I was getting suggestions of being very explicit to don't really be explicit at all. So, let me know if that was too much. Thanks!!


	12. Chapter 12

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 12 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

Hermione woke to the sun shining through the charmed window. She actually felt good, it had been at least a week since she had woken up and felt this way. She looked over, seeing that Snape wasn't in the bed anymore.

"Severus?" she questioned.

He walked out from the bathroom, and smiled at her, "Morning."

"Good morning," Hermione smiled back.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see us in his office in an hour," Snape said, moving to the bed and sitting down. The smile left Hermione's face.

"Is this about the incident with Malfoy?" she asked. Snape leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Yes, but there is nothing for you to worry about." He said, then got up and continued to get dressed.

Hermione laid there, replaying yesterday's events in her mind. She couldn't believe it happened only yesterday, it felt like an eternity. That was probably because she woke up so many times last night. _But what a good night it was_, she said, smiling to herself as she remembered Severus' gentle touches.

"What are you smiling about?" Snape questioned.

"You," she said, still smiling. He smiled back and continued getting dressed.

"I am going to go prepare a few things for my classes, in my study, while you get ready." Snape said as he walked over to her, gave her a kiss, and left the room. Hermione emerged from the room about forty five minutes later.

"Are you ready?" Severus asked, coming out of his office.

"Yes, I think so," she said. Snape walked over to her and gave her a passionate kiss. When they broke apart Snape could see the tension was gone from her face again, she was clinging to him.

"I thought you needed that", he smiled at her.

She smiled and leaned her head on his chest, "I did."

After a moment they broke apart and left the dungeons. They walked in silence until Snape said, "I have to put my professor face back on, please don't take anything I say offensively." She nodded, and they made their way to the stone gargoyle.

After telling the gargoyle "lemon drops", they stood in front of his door. Snape looked at Hermione one last time and smiled, then he knocked.

"Enter" came from Dumbledore on the other side of the door. They entered, Snape walking in front of Hermione. When Hermione walked in she saw Professor Dumbledore behind his desk, Professor McGonagall sitting on the couch, and Malfoy and his father were sitting in the chairs placed in front of Dumbledore's desk. _Shit,_ Hermione thought to herself.

"Please, have a seat," Dumbledore motioned to them. Snape sat beside Professor McGonagall, forcing Hermione to sit in the remaining chair next to Malfoy and his father. There was silence for a moment, which was quickly interrupted by Mr Malfoy.

"Let's get on with this," Mr. Malfoy said with a smirk. The smirk reminded Hermione of Severus, But Mr Malfoy's smirk was entirely evil.

"Well, I believe we all know why we are here," Dumbledore stated.

"Yes, we are here to expel this _girl _for trying to kill my son," Mr Malfoy said snidely.

"Ah, don't get ahead of yourself Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore said.

"She attempted to kill my son, and with an unforgivable." Mr Malfoy stated.

"But I didn't use one." Hermione said without thinking.

"Granger, I wasn't talking to you, you shouldn't speak unless you're bloody spoken to, and you tried to use one." Mr Malfoy said rudely. Hermione hated the way he was talking to her, it made her feel sick.

"But she is correct Malfoy, she was stopped before the entire curse came out of her mouth, and I do not believe Ms Ganger would have actually used the curse." Snape retorted.

"Well from the reports I am receiving from my son and his fellow classmates, I do believe she intended to kill my son, and something will be done about it!" Malfoy retorted back.

"Hermione will be punished, but it will not be with expulsion." Dumbledore added. Hermione's head snapped up to stare at Dumbledore.

"And why isn't she going to be expelled, and what may I ask is going to be a suitable punishment for her?" Malfoy said, becoming angry.

" Ms Granger has been through a horrible experience, this past week she walked in on a friend, who had taken her own life," Professor McGonagall added. Hermione froze, through all of what had happened yesterday, worrying about Azkaban and the events with Severus, Luna had slipped her mind. _How could I have forgotten about Luna!_ she thought. Tears were forming in her eyes, it took all she had to hold them back.

"Ah yes, the Ms Lovegood situation, I am well aware of that. I am also aware of the incident with Ms Granger that followed. And I am curious as to why she wasn't taken to a hospital and why the ministry wasn't notified?" Malfoy said with another smirk.

"We believed the best care for Ms Granger was here at Hogwarts, and I'm confident we made the best decision for her." Dumbledore stated, not affected by anything Malfoy said.

Dumbledore continued, "She has been under twenty four hour supervision by Professor Snape, and she is progressing wonderfully."

Malfoy sat forward, "Really? Progressing wonderfully? THIS PSYCHO MUDBLOOD TRIED TO USE AVADA KEDAVRA ON MY SON!!" Malfoy screamed in Dumbledore's direction.

Snape had been watching Hermione. He saw, at the mention of Luna's name, tears well up in her eyes, but she held them back. He continued watching her as Malfoy brought up Hermione's suicide attempt and why she wasn't sent to the hospital. She let the tears fall down her face now. Snape was becoming angry, he already didn't like Malfoy, and he was making the woman he was falling in love with cry.

Snape heard Malfoy scream "Psycho Mudblood," then the subsequent horrible expression on Hermione's face, followed by more tears. Snape became livid. The lights in the room started to blink, some of Dumbledore's books fell off the shelf, while others did continuous page turning. In a split second, Snape was at Malfoy with his hand around his throat. Hermione looked at Snape and saw so much anger and hate, she had never seen him look this livid before.

"I suggest, if you are going to continue this conversation, you choose different words to describe Ms Granger." he said menacingly, in a quiet voice that was full of anger and hate. It sent chills down Hermione's spine, she was even more scared, yet she knew Severus would never hurt her.

Malfoy was trying to choke out words, but Snape's hand was so tight around his throat he couldn't speak.

"Severus," Dumbledore said, now standing behind him. Dumbledore put a hand on Snape's shoulder, he let go and sat back on the couch. The books were still turning wildly, and the lights still flickering. Malfoy was coughing and rubbing his neck.

"I do believe he is right, Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore said, still standing in front of him. "I am going to leave Ms Granger's punishment up to Professor Snape," he added.

"As for your son, he will have detention with Filch for a month, for the continuous rumors he has started about Ms Granger," Professor McGonagall chimed in. Malfoy rose, pulling Draco up by his arm.

"I am reporting this to the ministry, this isn't the last you will see of me." Malfoy said in a threatening voice, pulling Draco out of Dumbledore's office.

The room fell silent, except for Hermione's sniffles. Dumbledore walked over to her.

"It's alright child, nothing will come of this", he said, patting her back lightly. Hermione looked over at Snape, he was sitting towards her, but had his face off to the side where she couldn't see it. Little did she know, Snape was doing his best to hold back tears that welled up in his eyes.

Hermione looked up at Dumbledore, "Why did the lights start flickering and the books falling?"

"Ah, that would be from Professor Snape, you see when a strong wizard becomes very upset about something, his feelings push out into the environment, causing a scene like you just witnessed," Dumbledore said. Hermione stared at him blankly.

"Professor Snape doesn't lead on to be as strong as he really is, it was part of his cover when he was working as a spy for me on Voldemort, before Harry defeated him," Dumbledore said, standing.

"Professor McGonagall, if you would be so kind as to assist me, Professor Snape, you may escort Hermione back to your chambers, I will be down around lunch time to discuss things," Dumbledore said, motioning for McGonagall to follow him. Snape nodded, he was now looking at the floor in front of him. Dumbledore and McGonagall left, Snape got up without a word. He walked over to Hermione and scooped her into an embrace. Hermione began to cry, and Snape finally let the tears fall down his face.

-Review!! Thanks to all who reviewed, I love it. It helps me along with this story. It may be a day or so before I write again, I need to decide where to take it from here. But let me know what you think!!


	13. Chapter 13

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 13 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

I own nothing.

It had been an hour since they had left Dumbledore's office. As soon as they got back to Snape's chambers they laid down and cuddled on the couch.

"You look exhausted," Severus said, looking into Hermione's eyes.

"I am, I guess this whole week is catching up to me," she replied.

"You should sleep then, I will wait for Albus, and let you know what he says," Severus said softly.

"No, I want to hear what he has to say, he should he here soon", she said watching him. Severus nodded and Hermione laid her head in the crook of his neck.

Severus let out a small moan, when he suddenly felt Hermione nibbling and sucking on his neck. He let her continue, until he pulled her chin up and kissed her. She pushed him into the back of the couch and leaned into him, pushing her tongue into his mouth. Hermione's aggressiveness was turning him on. He wrapped his leg around hers, then put a hand into her shirt, cupping her breast. She moaned into his mouth and pressed her hips against his growing erection.

A knock came from the door.

Severus jumped forward, causing himself and Hermione to fall onto the floor.

"Shit," Severus said in haste. He jumped up and pulled Hermione up.

"Let Albus in, I will be right back," he said while running into his bedroom. Hermione laughed and fixed her clothes and hair, while walking to the door. She opened it, revealing who they thought it would be.

"Hello Ms Granger," Dumbledore said, entering the chambers. They both walked over to the couch and sat down.

"You are looking better then when I last saw you," Dumbledore noted. She nodded and gave a smile. "You're actually glowing," he said, with a hint of a smirk on his face. Before she could reply, Severus walked into the room.

"Hello Albus, I didn't hear you come in," Severus said, sitting in the armchair across from the couch.

Albus smirked when he looked at Severus, "My dear boy, I do believe you have something on your neck." Hermione looked, and became horrified, she had left a hickie on Severus' neck.

"I…I…well it-" Severus stumbled over his words.

Dumbledore held back a laugh and spoke, "Please do not explain, what I don't know can't hurt me." Severus grabbed his neck, when he let go the hickie was gone. Hermione turned bright red, and Severus' cheeks turned a shade of pink.

"Now let's get to why I am here," Dumbledore began. "With the events that have taken place over this past week, I do believe yourself and Ms Granger are in need of a break from the castle, a little change of scenery.." Dumbledore suggested.

"What are you getting at Albus?" Severus questioned suspiciously.

"I think it would be good for you both to leave this evening and take a weekend vacation. You do still have your place in muggle London, don't you Severus?" Dumbledore asked. Severus nodded.

"It's settled then. But, Mr Potter and Mr Weasley wish to spend some time with Ms Granger, before she departs this evening. It would be best for them to visit her here." Dumbledore said. Severus looked at Hermione, he could tell by the look on her face that she was dying to see them. He didn't hate them like everyone suspected, but he certainly didn't want them in his chambers. On the other hand he would do anything for Hermione.

Snape nodded, "That will be fine."

"Great, they are outside, and while they are visiting, I have some things to discuss with you Severus."

Snape nodded, so Dumbledore walked over to the door and let the boys in. Snape and Dumbledore retreated to the study. Hermione jumped up and hugged Ron and Harry.

"We're glad you're ok," Ron said as they sat down.

"What happened this morning? We saw Draco's father in the castle," Harry said.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy wanted me expelled," Hermione said, as the boys got a horrified look on their faces.

Hermione continued, "Dumbledore wouldn't allow it, he said there was no need to expel me, he said I would be punished though."

"I bet Malfoy was disappointed, but what's your punishment?" Ron questioned.

"Dumbledore is leaving it up to Snape." Hermione stated.

"What!?" Ron exclaimed.

"Really Ron, it's not that big of a deal, Snape isn't as horrible as we thought," Hermione said.

"He's been taking care of Hermione," Harry added. Ron didn't say anything, he wasn't sure he completely agreed, but he didn't want to upset Hermione either.

Harry changed the subject, "So Ron, why don't you tell Hermione about your five hour long detention you have tonight."

"What could you have possibly done to get a five hour detention?" Hermione said confused. Ron blushed.

"He got caught with Hannah Abbott out by the lake, after curfew!" Harry said laughing.

Hermione laughed, "So you got caught making out with her?"

"Oh, they were doing a lot more than making out!" Harry said through his laughter. Hermione erupted into giggles, while Ron turned dark shades of red.

"Shut up mate, you were with my sister in the Gryffindor common room," Ron said in his own defense.

"Yeah, but we didn't get caught!" Harry said. Hermione forgot how much fun her two best friends were, and missed them terribly.

"When I come back on Sunday, we have to finish catching up." The boys nodded, then Snape and Dumbledore appeared from the study.

"Alright gentlemen, it's time to be off, I believe Mr Weasley has a detention to attend to," Dumbledore said. Harry and Hermione erupted into giggles again. Hermione hugged her two best friends, then they left with Dumbledore. Snape sat down on the couch with Hermione and put an arm around her.

"I'm assuming you heard about the run in Professor McGonagall had with Weasley and Ms Abbott?" Snape said with a smirk. Hermione grinned and nodded.

"Is that what you and Professor Dumbledore were talking about?" Hermione questioned.

"That was one thing that came up, we discussed your punishment and what we should do about Draco's father," Snape said.

Hermione's smile faded, "What are you going to do about him?"

Snape kissed her lips softly, "It's nothing for you to worry about, you will need to concentrate on your punishment when we return from the weekend."

"And that would be?" She asked.

"You will be brewing potions with me during the evenings, to restock Poppy's supply. Also, we must still have our meetings, to make sure you are recovering properly," Snape said. Hermione nodded and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Am I to return to my room when we return from the weekend?" Hermione asked.

Snape nodded, "Yes, but we will discuss that when we return. We need to pack our things and be off, so we can get to muggle London before nightfall. A house elf has brought down some of your things," Snape added.

-Review!! Thanks to all who do review!


	14. Chapter 14

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 14 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

I own nothing.

MrsHermioneSeverusSnape - you asked me why Malfoy called Hermione a mudblood if Voldemort was defeated. If I understand correctly, mudblood is a term used to insult witches or wizards that do not come from a magical family and are not pureblood. So basically it's used as a "racial insult", not something coming directly from Voldemort. But thanks for asking, it gave me the idea to think about Voldemort rising again in my story, so in the end it could all be linked, depending on how this goes.

--

Hermione and Severus walked outside the gates of Hogwarts.

"Hold on tight, love," Severus said, putting an arm around Hermione. She held onto his waist and they apparated to muggle London. When Hermione opened her eyes, they were standing in front of an iron gate, that was connected to a brick wall. Severus took the wards off the gate, and they walked inside. Severus re-warded the gate and Hermione let a breath out, as she looked around.

"Severus, it's beautiful!" Hermione said, clutching his hand. The land that the house sat on was enormous. Trees lined the brick wall that guarded the yard. There was one large oak tree that sat in the middle of the yard, with a swing hanging off a branch. Hermione noticed the flowers and small lights that lined the walkway, as they made their way to the front door. She looked up as they approached the house, she could tell the house was very old, but it had been kept up, so it was still as beautiful as the day it was built.

Severus took the wards off the front, then looked at Hermione and smiled, "Shall we go in?"

She nodded and they walked inside. Hermione's mouth dropped as they walked in. The room was huge and elegant, there were two staircases that circled up to the next floor. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, lighting up the room.

Hermione gasped, "I never expected you to have such a beautiful place." He looked at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"No wait, I didn't mean it like that, it's just, this doesn't seem like you and, you're a guy.." she said, trying to explain. He smirked as she rambled on trying to explain herself.

"Don't worry love, this place probably wouldn't look like this, if it weren't for my sister," he said leading her to a bedroom.

"You have a sister!?" she exclaimed. He laughed at her facial expression.

"Yes, this house was left to us by our parents. But, she told me I could have it, since she lives with her husband and son."

Hermione was still shocked, "a nephew?"

Severus smiled, "You will probably get to meet them this weekend, I told her I would be here."

Hermione snapped out of it, "What's her name?"

"Elizabeth," Severus said while putting their things away.

Hermione had just noticed they were in the master bedroom. She could tell that Severus' sister had decorated the room, but she had Severus' taste in mind. There was a large Mahogany bed, with a black comforter, lined with green trim. On either sides of the room there was a matching dresser, desk, and book shelf. Hermione felt Severus' hands around her waist, as he pulled her to the bed. She giggled as she fell on top of him, then Severus quickly maneuvered himself so he was hovering over her.

"Now, where were we, before that old man interrupted us in my chambers.." he said, as he swooped down and passionately kissed Hermione. She reached her hand up, placed it on to his back and pulled him down on top of her. They both moaned, feeling the contact from each other. Severus immediately started unbuttoning Hermione's shirt, she did the same to his. While they passionately kissed, they undressed each other.

Hermione could feel Severus' throbbing erection against her and moaned, "Severus, I want you."

Severus broke the kiss, starting to suck on Hermione's neck. He felt Hermione put her hands under his chest and push him off and he rolled to the side.

"What, what's wro…" then let out a low moan before he could finish speaking.

Hermione had taken Severus' throbbing erection into her mouth and began sucking on it. Severus clutched the sheets and moaned Hermione's name. She sucked hard, until he was on the verge of climax, then he felt her remove her mouth.

"Hermione!" he said gasping. He opened his eyes to Hermione climbing on top of him, sliding onto his erection. They both moaned loudly as Hermione lowered herself fully onto Severus. She began moving slowly, Severus placed his hands on her hips to guide her along. He slid one hand down between them, rubbing on her clit.

She began moaning and gasping, "Severus."

A moment later Severus felt her grab his arms, quivering and moaning in ecstasy. He sat up a little, placing his hands on her back, and pulling her so she was laying on the bed and he was on top of her. He took one of her breasts into his mouth and began sucking and nibbling on it. She 

was still quivering but she put her hand in his hair, panting. Severus began rubbing his erection on the inside of her thigh.

"Oh gods, Severus, you're driving me crazy!" she gasped aloud.

Severus kissed his way back up to her neck, then bit down on her shoulder, and at the same time thrust into her. She let out the loudest moan, she was sure all of London heard her. She wrapped her legs around him, allowing him to thrust deeper. She could feel him start to tense up.

"Hermione, come with me," he breathed huskily into her ear. Severus thrust harder, finally sending them both into ecstasy. He then collapsed onto her, both trying to catch their breath. After a moment, he rolled off to the side, kissing Hermione's lips.

She was still quivering from climaxing twice, "Oh my gods Severus, I don't think I've ever felt so good!" He smiled and pulled her into his arms.

"I don't think you enjoyed that as much as I did," Hermione said.

"My love, I get pleasure just being with you, I can ensure you I enjoyed that just as much as you did," he said, wrapping his arms around her. She smiled and laid her head on his chest. After a while, Severus moved to get up.

"Where are you going?" Hermione questioned, half asleep.

"I'm going to fix dinner, you stay here and sleep, I will wake you when it's done," Severus said, kissing her cheek and getting out of bed. He got dressed and made his way to the kitchen. Upon reaching the kitchen, he heard quiet taps at the window, there was an owl with a letter attached to its leg. Severus let the owl in, rewarded it, and removed the letter.

_Dear Severus,_

_I will be by tomorrow morning with your nephew, Samuel. _

_Yours truly, _

_Elizabeth_

_**-Review!! Thanks to all that review!**_


	15. Chapter 15

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 15 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

I own nothing.

The sunlight shone brightly through the bedroom window, making Severus wince and cover his eyes. For a moment, he forgot where he was, then he looked around and realized he was in his London home. He felt something clutching his hand, he looked and saw Hermione sleeping soundly, holding his hand to her face. He smiled as the events from the past few days flooded back. He wondered how such tragic events could bring about such amazing ones. Trying to help Hermione through such difficult times, he had fallen for her, and he knew she had fallen for him as well. He leant forward and kissed her cheek.

"Hermione," he said softly. Her eyes began to flutter and she opened them to a smiling Severus.

"Are you going to sleep all morning?" he said teasingly.

She smiled back, "Maybe if you hadn't woke me several times last night, to have your way with me." He grinned and she cuddled into him.

"What time are your sister and nephew coming?" Hermione asked.

"I would venture to say in the next couple of hours," Severus replied.

Hermione sat up, "I need to shower". She went to get out of bed but Severus pulled her back down.

"We have time, lets just lay here" he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Severus, I don't want to look a sight when your sister comes by, we can lay in bed when she leaves."

"Alright, love", he said as they both got up. "There is a shower through there, I am going to go down the hall and shower," Severus said.

Severus walked into the kitchen after his shower, followed by Hermione moments later.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked, looking at Hermione.

"Yes, I'm just nervous," Hermione said, walking over and leaning on him.

"There's nothing to be nervous about," Severus said, putting an arm around her.

"Well, is she anything like you, when you first meet people?" Hermione asked.

Severus smirked, "No, we have different personalities, she is a pleasant person, unless you make her angry, then you see my personality come out in her." Hermione smiled, and then they heard tiny knocks on the door.

"That would be her," Severus said, walking into the hallway to open the front door. Hermione followed behind him, but kept a distance.

Severus opened the door, "Elizabeth."

He smiled and hugged her. Hermione noticed that Severus' face seemed to light up when he saw her, he had only ever smiled like that at Hermione, that she knew of. A tall woman walked in the door, she wasn't quite as tall as Severus, she came up to his chin. They had the same facial structure, hers with feminine qualities, but a different nose. She had shoulder length, pin straight, black hair. Hermione scanned her eyes and noticed they were a light blue, she was beautiful.

"Severus, it's so good to see you, you truly do need to come to this house more often," Elizabeth said, hugging him.

"I know. Where is Samuel?" Severus questioned.

"Playing on that damned swing, as soon as he saw it, he went for it," Elizabeth responded. She looked at Hermione, causing Hermione to tense up.

Elizabeth smiled, "This must be Hermione." Hermione smiled and Elizabeth walked over to shake her hand, "Severus has told me all about you."

"Nice to meet you," Hermione said smiling.

Hermione was wondering what exactly Severus had told his sister. Whether it was just about the horrible events of the past week, or about their relationship. Hermione stopped for a minute, _What exactly is our relationship?_ Hermione thought. Hermione was dragged away from that thought by a squealing little boy.

"Severus!" Samuel squealed as he ran to him. Severus bent down and picked him up, bringing him into a hug.

"Hi Sammy," Severus said.

"Severus, if you don't quit calling him Sammy, I'm going to hex you into next week!" Elizabeth said playfully to him.

"Who's that?" Samuel asked, pointing at Hermione.

"That's Hermione." Severus said, walking over to her.

"Hi Samuel," Hermione said. Samuel batted his eyes, then stuck his face into Severus' neck, giggling.

"That boy is so girl crazy, and he's only three!" Elizabeth said laughing.

"Shall we have lunch?" Severus said.

"Yes, but we can't stay long Severus, we have to meet Daniel in a few hours," Elizabeth said.

Severus put a hand on Hermione's back and they all walked into the kitchen to eat lunch. Afterwards, they all went out into the yard. Severus was pushing Samuel on the swing, Elizabeth and Hermione were walking around the yard, Elizabeth was telling Hermione about hers and Severus' childhood in the house. They paused and watched Severus playing with Samuel.

"I didn't realize how much he liked children," Hermione said.

"Severus has been in love with Samuel since the day he was born. I got very ill not too long after giving birth to him, my husband Daniel had to take care of me, so Severus took care of Samuel for about a week." Hermione smiled.

Elizabeth continued, "That man wants a child so badly, I know the way he comes off to his students, but that was a part of his cover when he was spying for Dumbledore. I thought he was going to have a child with that last bloody girlfriend he had, but she turned out to be using him for the Dark Lord. It broke Severus' heart when he found out." Hermione didn't respond, she just let it all sink in.

Elizabeth broke the silence, "I see how he looks at you." Hermione didn't say anything and blushed.

"I knew it!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Severus and Samuel both looked up at Elizabeth's outburst. She grabbed Hermione by the arm and pulled her away to the side of the yard.

"How long have you two been together?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Um, about a week I guess. It kind of developed when he was helping me with some, things.." Hermione replied nervously.

"Yes, he told me about the things you have been through. I'm glad he could help you through it," Elizabeth said, winking at her. Hermione's face turned red.

"I don't really know what we are though, relationship-wise," Hermione said, in hope of some guidance.

"Well, I can tell Severus is falling for you, he didn't come right out and say you two were intimate, but he made some hints to it when he owled me the other day. He is still weary of women, since his last relationship was a disaster. Just give him some time to adjust to your 

developing relationship, since it's only been a week," Elizabeth said, putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione smiled, "Thanks for the advice."

"If ever you need anything, don't be afraid to owl me," Elizabeth added.

Severus walked up to them, holding Samuel.

"And what are you two ladies talking about?" Severus questioned, cocking a eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing, just some girl things," Elizabeth responded. Severus just looked at Elizabeth and Hermione, making the girls laugh.

"Alright, it's time for Samuel and I to be leaving," Elizabeth added. Samuel hugged Severus, and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. Elizabeth hugged Severus and Hermione.

"Remember what I said," Elizabeth said to Hermione. Elizabeth kissed Hermione and they were off to apparate from the front gate.

"And what was it she told you?" Severus asked, curious. Hermione smiled at him and said nothing. Samuel came running back to them and hugged Hermione's leg.

"Bye!" Samuel said, batting his eyes at her. He then ran back to his mother and they apparated.

"I see I have some competition," Severus said, smirking.

-Review!! I really enjoy writing this story and getting feedback from everyone! Thanks!


	16. Chapter 16

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 16 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

I own nothing.

After Elizabeth and Samuel left, Severus and Hermione enjoyed a peaceful day, filled with reading and discussions about the subjects they were reading. Dusk was settling when Hermione was ready for a change of pace.

"Severus, I am going to take a bath," Hermione said, walking over to him.

"Alright love," he replied, engrossed in a book. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She loved to watch him concentrate on reading, all stress lifted from his face at those moments, and he looked handsome.

Hermione walked to the bathroom, and undressed while she drew the water. She eased herself in and relaxed, letting the warm water sooth her. _This week has been entirely weird_, she thought. She began thinking of her nights in Severus' chambers, and how he comforted and supported her through such a tragic time. Then an image of Luna rolled into her vision, she let tears fall down her face and closed her eyes.

Severus had stopped reading. _A bath sounds wonderful,_ he thought to himself and got up. He made his way to the bathroom Hermione was in and quietly entered. She was sitting in the tub with her eyes closed. He was getting undressed and was about to let her know he was in the room, when he saw the tears falling down her face. He felt his heart sink, he hated to see her cry. He finished undressing, pulling out his wand to make the tub bigger, Hermione was so deep in thought she didn't notice. Severus walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder - she opened her red, puffy eyes, and gave him a weak smile. He pushed her up, allowing himself to fall in behind her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, softly stroking the side of her face with one hand.

"Luna," she said shakily.

He held her a little tighter, "I know it's hard, love, it's something you will never get over, but you learn to live with it."

"I just don't like the idea of living the rest of my life without her," she said sadly.

"I know love, but you have so many people willing to be strong for you when you need to cry and just let it all out. I, Potter, Weasley, Dumbledore, and McGonagall want nothing more than to see you happy," he said softly. She clutched his arm and they laid there enjoying the bath.

"You are falling asleep," Severus said to a droopy-eyed Hermione.

She smiled, "I'm sorry, we didn't get very much sleep last night."

He smirked, "Ah, yes, I believe I will let you sleep through tonight, with no interruptions, and have my way with you tomorrow." She smiled again.

"Lets get out and go to bed," Severus said, helping her out of the tub. After dressing, they walked to the bedroom and got into bed. Hermione immediately fell asleep. Severus found himself watching her for a while, before drifting off into sleep himself.

Severus jerked awake and sat up, he was sure he heard Hermione screaming. He looked over, she was still laying there, asleep. As he looked closer he saw the sweat pouring off her face and she started thrashing around.

"No! You can't hurt them," she let out.

"Hermione, wake up," Severus said, still watching her.

Hermione started screaming now, "NO! NO! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?" she began whimpering.

"Hermione," Severus said with a little more force in his voice, shaking her. Her eyes shot open, and she was struggling to get out of Severus' grip. She started flailing around and hitting him.

"Hermione, it's me," he said, grabbing her shoulders and pinning them to the bed. "It's alright love, calm down, you're in my house in London remember, it was all just a dream," he said softly. She stopped and just stared at him, Severus could see the fear in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, scooping her into his arms.

"It..it was so real," she said, very upset.

"What was your dream about?" Severus asked soothingly.

"Lucius Malfoy killed my parents," she said, trying to catch her breath. Severus pulled her as close to himself as he could, wrapping the blankets around them.

"It was just a dream, your parents have magical wards on their house," Severus said, reassuring her. She nodded, unsure of how to respond. She knew it was a dream, but it seemed so real to her. Feeling Severus made her feel safe, so she cuddled as close as she could to him, and slept.

The next morning, Severus woke up with Hermione's arms wrapped around him, and her head snuggled into his chest. He rubbed her back, deciding he wasn't going to wake her until she was ready to get up. A little while later, there was a tap at the bedroom window. Severus looked and saw a snowy white owl, with a letter attached to his leg. Severus slowly got out from Hermione's grip and out of bed, not wanting to wake her, and let the owl in. He rewarded it, and unrolled the parchment.

_Severus,_

_Ms Granger and yourself are needed back at Hogwarts immediately. Please apparate here as soon as possible and meet me in my office._

_Albus_

Severus wasn't sure what was going on and didn't want to alarm Hermione, so he just told her that Dumbledore needed to speak to him about his classes. She didn't believe him, but was in no mood to argue, so she agreed and they apparated back to Hogwarts.

Upon returning to Hogwarts, Severus and Hermione went straight to Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, at last you are here." Dumbledore said.

"Hermione, Harry and Ron are waiting for you in the great hall," came from McGonagall, who was sitting across from Dumbledore. She nodded and made her way to leave the office, but was cut off by Dumbledore's voice.

"When you are finished Ms Granger, please return to my office."

"Is there something wrong, sir?" Hermione questioned uneasily.

"We will discuss things when you return," Dumbledore said. Hermione nodded and left for the Great hall.

"Is there something wrong?" Severus asked, after Hermione left.

"I'm afraid there is, Severus," Dumbledore said looking rather gloomy. Severus looked at Dumbledore questioningly.

"I am afraid that the very few death eaters that are left, have managed to break the wards on the Granger's home," Dumbledore paused. Snape was becoming very nervous.

"And, are they alright?" Snape asked.

Dumbledore shook his head and finally replied, "They were tortured and killed."

-Review!!


	17. Chapter 17

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 17 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

I own nothing.

Severus stared blankly at Dumbledore, he couldn't seem to form words in his mouth.

"Ms Granger is going to be devastated," McGonagall said, putting a hand on Severus' shoulder.

"Was it Lucius Malfoy who killed Hermione's parents?" Severus finally asked.

"Yes, we believe it was, how did you know?" McGonagall added.

"Hermione had a dream last night that Lucius killed her parents," Severus said blankly.

"I do believe Lucius was taught a skill from Voldemort, to enter a person's mind, so whatever she dreamt was what actually happened." Dumbledore said glumly.

"She was progressing very well with everything, I'm afraid this is going to throw her over the edge." Severus said, running a hand through his hair.

"When she returns, we will need to tell her, I request that we all be here when she gets the news. Especially you, Severus, she's going to need you more than ever now." Severus nodded at Dumbledore, at the same time there was a knock on Professor Dumbledore's door. Severus rose from his seat, standing next to the chair he was sitting in.

"Enter," Dumbledore said.

Hermione walked in, "Breakfast is over sir, do you still need to speak with me?"

"Yes my dear, please have a seat," Dumbledore said, motioning to the chair Severus was now standing beside. She walked over, Severus giving her a weak smile, and she sat down. The look on Severus' face immediately told her something was wrong.

"What's going on, I know something's wrong!" Hermione said anxiously.

"My child, I know you have been through so much, but I'm afraid I have more bad news to tell you," Dumbledore said. Severus placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder as she stared at Dumbledore, waiting for him to continue.

"As you know there are still a few death eaters at large, they managed to break the wards on your parent's house, using black magic, I'm afraid there were too many of them for your parents to handle. They didn't survive the attack." Dumbledore said as gently as possible.

Hermione turned very pale and began to shake. Tears were streaming down her face, she couldn't grasp all this information, it just seemed like too much. She jumped up.

"I know who did this!" she exclaimed through her upset voice and teary eyes.

"Severus told us about your dream, it seems Lucius entered your mind last night," Dumbledore said.

Hermione was holding back sobs, "It was horrible!" she choked out.

"Hermione," Severus said, walking towards her.

"NO!" she screamed, backing away from him. She didn't know why she had just yelled at Severus, nothing was making any sense. Severus stopped in his tracks and just watched her.

"I need to go home," she belted out. She ran over to Dumbledore's fireplace, Severus then tried to grab her. She yelled out "Granger residence" and threw the powder and disappeared, before Severus could get to her. He ran to the fireplace and grabbed the powder.

"Severus, I will leave you to bring her back, contact me if you need assistance. When you two return, contact me, so we know she is alright," Dumbledore said. Severus nodded, yelled "Granger residence" and disappeared out of sight.

Severus fell into the living room of the Granger's house, it was a disaster. It looked like a tornado had ripped through the entire house, ripping everything off the walls and flinging it in all directions.

"Hermione?" Severus called out. There was no response, so he walked his way through the house. Furniture was torn apart, there were giant holes in the wall, and parts of the ceiling were hanging down. Severus' heart was pounding, he could barely take this, so he knew Hermione would be a wreck. He walked up the stairs and heard movement in one of the bedrooms. He opened the door and saw Hermione standing there, staring at the bed.

"Hermione," Severus said gently.

She didn't move, "It was right here, right here is where my parents died." Severus didn't say anything but moved closer.

"Why?" she whispered. Severus didn't give a response.

"WHY!?" she screamed, staring at the bed.

"I don't know, love," Severus said softly. Hermione turned and looked at him, as if she had just realized he was in the room. She had a blank look on her face, and her face looked terrible. She fell to her knees and started sobbing, and Severus went to her in an instant, pulling her into his arms.

"Everything will be alright love," Severus said rubbing her back and soothing her.

They sat there for what seemed like eternity, Hermione was still sobbing.

"Love, please calm down, I need to get you back to Hogwarts." Severus said.

"No! I'm staying here!" she said, pulling away from him and stumbling to her feet.

Severus stood up, saying, "Listen, come back with me tonight, we can come back here when the house is in better shape. Lucius is still on the loose, he could come back here at anytime." Hermione looked at Severus and started swaying.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Severus asked, walking towards her. Hermione's eyes rolled back in her head, Severus rushed to her and grabbed her before she fell to the floor. He carried her to the fireplace, and they flooed back to Severus' chambers. Severus laid Hermione on his bed, and then tried to wake her.

"Hermione, wake up," he said, shaking her. A moment passed and she slowly opened her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked dazedly.

"You fainted. Here, take this," Severus said, making Hermione drink a potion.

"What was that?" she said tiredly.

"Dreamless sleep, combined with a calming draught," he replied, watching her fall asleep.

Severus watched her, he couldn't help but let the tears run down his face. He couldn't even comprehend what was going on in Hermione's mind. He pulled himself together and walked into his living room, flooing Dumbledore. Dumbledore and McGonagall flooed to Severus immediately.

"How is she?" McGonagall asked. Severus was trying to talk, but he was so afraid he was going to break down as soon as he opened his mouth. Dumbledore walked over to Severus and embraced him in a hug, which Severus gladly returned.

"She will be alright, Severus. She has been through such an ordeal, but with the help of yourself and the rest of us, she will make it through," Dumbledore said, consoling him. McGonagall also went over and rubbed Severus' back, she knew he was on the verge of a breakdown, this was bad.

"You look exhausted," Dumbledore said to Severus.

"I need to stay up to watch over Hermione.." he said, doing his best to keep it together.

"You go in your room with Hermione and sleep, Minerva and I will camp out in your living room, so if either of you need anything," Dumbledore said, as he ushered Severus to his bedroom door.

"And Severus, do yourself a favor and take a calming drought," Dumbledore said. Severus nodded and walked into his room, hoping for a little sleep.

-REVIEW!! Thanks to all who do!


	18. Chapter 18

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 18 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

I own nothing.

Severus woke the next morning feeling gloomy and tired. He glanced over to Hermione, who was sleeping beside him in his bed. She looked very pale and tense, yet she was still asleep. Severus got out of bed and walked into his living room where Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were waiting.

"Has Hermione woken at all?" Severus asked tiredly.

"No, it seems the potion you both took was strong and did what it was intended to do," Dumbledore said.

"Severus, are you alright?" McGonagall asked.

He shook his head, "It's Hermione we should be worried about."

"As we are, we are going to go check on the status of a few things, and we shall return in a couple of hours," Dumbledore said, getting up.

"Don't hesitate to advise us if yourself or Hermione need anything," McGonagall said, grasping Severus' shoulder for a moment, then followed Dumbledore out the door.

Severus walked back into his bedroom, and sat on his bed. He watched Hermione for a while, then she began to stir.

"Hermione," Severus said, stroking the back of his hand softly across her cheek. She opened her eyes, but made no facial expression or spoke. She looked very sad, and almost as if she had gained ten years to her life. Severus could feel himself becoming upset again, but held it back, to not upset Hermione.

"I will summon a house elf to bring breakfast," he said unevenly.

"I'm not hungry," she said in a hoarse voice.

"Love, please don't do this to yourself," he pleaded, running a hand through her hair.

She looked at him blankly, "I'm tired, I'm going to sleep." She closed her eyes and drifted back into sleep.

Severus watched helplessly, he didn't know what to do for her. Hermione slept away the hours in the day, periodically waking up but then going right back to sleep. Severus hadn't left her side all day, he just sat and watched her. It was around dinner time when Dumbledore and McGonagall came back to Severus' chambers.

"How is Ms Granger?" Dumbledore asked, already knowing the answer.

"She won't get out of bed, she has slept all day," Severus said sitting on his couch. Dumbledore and McGonagall looked very worried.

"Has she eaten, have you eaten?" McGonagall questioned.

"No, I couldn't get her to eat, I've been far too busy and have not had time to eat," Severus said.

"You look terrible, I am summoning a house elf, then I insist you sleep." McGonagall commanded.

"I will not sleep, until we figure out what to do for Hermione." Severus said, annoyed but tired.

"Minerva is right, you both need to eat, you go try to wake Hermione again, Minerva and I will have a discussion about what to do for her," Dumbledore said to Severus. Severus nodded and walked into his bedroom, to wake Hermione.

"Hermione, wake up," Severus said quietly. Hermione opened her eyes and stared at him.

"It's time to eat something," he said, gently rubbing her arm.

"I'm not hungry, Severus," Hermione said, closing her eyes again.

"No, wake up!" he said, a little more sternly. She opened her eyes, and Severus spoke, "I will not allow you to do this to yourself, if you continue this, you will die." He said, with a tone Hermione didn't recognize.

She looked at him, "Maybe that's what I want."

"No it's not, you're grieving, and it's hard. You have been through a hell of a week, but I am here for you. Please, let me be here for you." he said fiercely.

She rolled away from him, "Don't, anyone who gets close to me dies, just leave me alone."

"No, I will not leave you alone," he replied, pulling her back towards him.

"WHY!", She yelled at him.

"Because I love you," he said quickly without realizing it. They both became quiet, Hermione had tears in her eyes. Severus was about to speak again when he was cut off.

"Severus, a word please", Dumbledore's voice came from the other room. Severus muttered something and stood to leave.

He bent down and kissed Hermione gently, "I will be right back, love."

Snape exited into the living room.

"Severus, I do believe we need to get Ms Granger out of the castle." Snape looked at him questioningly.

"I have gotten word that Lucius Malfoy plans to visit the castle tomorrow, and no doubt try to wreck more havoc in Ms Granger's life," Dumbledore said.

Snape nodded, "I can take her back to my place in London, Malfoy doesn't know it exists, and he has no idea I have been watching over Hermione."

Dumbledore replied, "That is what I was thinking as well. We will leave you to take her, but I will floo to your place in two days, after we have found out Malfoy's intentions."

Severus nodded, then spoke, "Perhaps when you floo to London, you should bring Potter and Weasley, I'm sure they can help coax Hermione back to herself." Dumbledore smiled at Severus' suggestion.

"I do believe you are right, now gather your things quickly, I will contact you in time." Dumbledore said, then he and McGonagall left the room. Severus glided back into the bedroom, where he left Hermione waiting.

"Love, there has been a little change of plans, you need to get up, we are going back to my place in London," Severus said, stalking around the room gathering some things.

"Why?" she asked, vaguely interested.

"Do not ask questions now, I will explain later," he said distractedly.

"No, I am not leaving, unless you tell me what's going on!" Hermione said stubbornly.

Severus was becoming agitated, "Look, Lucius plans to visit the castle tomorrow, you are not to be here!"

"What!? I will be here, I am not leaving," Hermione said, becoming angry herself. In a flash, Severus was in Hermione's face, which startled her.

"If I have to stun you, and drag you to London, I will. You may be trying to show harm to yourself, but I will not sit back and watch you try to kill yourself, or let someone do it for you!" Severus said in a low, somewhat angry tone. Hermione didn't respond, she didn't want to provoke him anymore.

Severus had gathered all of his and Hermione's things they would need.

"Ok, we need to leave now," Severus said, helping Hermione out of bed. She was very weak, from lack of food and the depression she had fallen into. She was doing her best at walking, and 

trying to make minimal contact with Severus, not knowing if he was still angry or not. Severus shrunk their things and placed them in him pocket.

"Let me help you," he said, as he picked her up into his arms. Severus looked into her eyes and along with the sadness he saw fear, he realized he had frightened her.

"Love, I am sorry for being harsh with you, I just don't want anyone to harm you." He said to her, placing a kiss on her cheek. She settled into his arms, then they made their way to the fireplace, to floo to Severus' place.

-REVIEW!!


	19. Chapter 19

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 19 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

I own nothing.

By the time they flooed to Severus' place in London, Hermione was asleep again. Severus gently laid Hermione in his bed, sitting on it to rest himself. He bent down and kissed her cheek softly when he heard a noise coming from downstairs. Severus froze, _how could Malfoy possibly know about this place? _he thought to himself.

Severus rose silently, and walked out into the hallway, not before putting heavy wards on the bedroom. He silently walked down the stairs, when he heard the noise again, coming from the kitchen. He stood in front of the kitchen door, listening. Finally, he flung the door open, grabbed the tall figure, and stuck his wand under their chin.

"Well, hello to you too, Severus!" Elizabeth said sarcastically. Severus was still, staring into her eyes.

"You scared the hell out of me." He said, loosening his grip on her.

"What do you say about taking the wand out of my face," Elizabeth said. Severus glanced down at his arm, and slowing pulled it away.

"Sorry, what are you doing here anyway?" Severus asked her.

"Dumbledore owled me, he thought you could use some rest, and he knew you wouldn't with just you and Hermione in the house," she said, staring at him. Severus said nothing and sat down in a chair.

"You really do look awful," she said, handing him a glass of rum.

He gladly took it, "Where are Samuel and Daniel?" he asked wearily.

"They're at home, I needed a little break anyway. Daniel has been driving me batty, wanting me to have another child," she said, sitting across from Severus. He nodded.

"Severus, please go to bed, you look as though you haven't slept in ages." Elizabeth said, rising and pulling Severus out of his chair. Severus listened to Elizabeth, as he did with Albus, they both were always there for him when he was growing up and throughout his life.

"Alright love, I shall retire," Severus said, tightly hugging Elizabeth. He kissed her good night and walked upstairs, removing the wards from the room, and then going to bed.

Severus woke up in the middle of the night, he could feel someone staring at him. He opened his eyes and saw Hermione's soft brown eyes looking at him.

He smiled at her and put a hand to her face, "Are you alright, love?"

She nodded and slid closer to him, cuddling into his side. Severus gladly wrapped his arms around her, he was happy she was starting to respond to his efforts.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" Hermione asked softly. Severus thought for a moment.

"To which statement are you inquiring?" Severus asked, somewhat confused.

Hermione was silent for a moment, "When you said you loved me."

Severus smiled, he pulled her up so their faces were inches from each other, "Yes, I do love you, I fell for you quite some time ago." Hermione smiled, then Severus kissed her gently.

"I love you, too", she breathed as their kiss broke apart. Severus smiled and pulled her into his chest, he felt how frail she was.

"I beg that in the morning you eat something," he said, rubbing her back.

She nodded, "I will try."

Hermione awoke to the sun shining on her face. She looked up at Severus, he was in a deep sleep. She kissed his cheek and rose out of bed, deciding she would shower and freshen up. She moved slowly across the room to grab her things, she was still weak. She made her way into the hallway, then bumped into someone and nearly screamed, but a hand covered her mouth.

"It's alright darling," Elizabeth said gently.

Hermione slumped against her, "I didn't know you were here."

"Yes, I arrived last night, just after you two did. Severus nearly killed me in the kitchen, Dumbledore didn't tell him I was coming. Is Severus still sleeping?" Elizabeth said, peering into the bedroom. Hermione nodded.

"Good, he looked horrible last night," Elizabeth mentioned.

"Yes, that was my fault," Hermione said sadly.

"No dear, none of this is your fault. Severus was just worried about you, and you will find when he becomes worried he will stop at nothing to fix the situation." Elizabeth said, putting an arm around Hermione, "I can tell by the way he looks at you and talks about you that he loves you dearly."

Hermione smiled, "I know."

"Why don't we go down and have breakfast?" Elizabeth suggested.

"I was going to take a bath, but alright," Hermione said.

"I can tell you're weak, food will help you feel better." Elizabeth said, helping Hermione down the stairs and into the kitchen. Elizabeth decided Hermione needed a little change in conversation, so she didn't bring up any of the past week's events.

"What was Severus like as a child?" Hermione asked.

Elizabeth smirked, "The same as he is now, just less bitter."

"Were you two close as children?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes, very close. Our parents weren't around too often, as they were death eaters. They used to tell us they didn't want to bring their work home, so they had a separate house where they stayed most of the time, to carry out the Dark Lord's demands. So Severus and I were left to fend for ourselves and I took care of him, since he's my little brother," Elizabeth said, setting food down in front of Hermione. They both began to eat, Elizabeth telling Hermione childhood stories.

Severus walked in a few moments later, going over and kissing both the girls.

"Hello sunshine, glad you could make an appearance before lunch," Elizabeth said, pushing food in front of him.

"I believe I will wait for lunch to eat," Severus said, pushing the plate away.

"You will not, eat now or I will hurt you!" Elizabeth replied, pushing the plate back in front of him.

"Fine, if you insist," he said silkily. Hermione smirked, Severus looked at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"How are you feeling today, love?" Severus said, stroking her arm.

"Alright," she smiled weakly, "but I'm going to go take a bath," Hermione said, rising from her chair. She felt better, but was moving slowly.

Severus got up and put an arm around her, "Let me help." Severus walked her up to the bathroom, he helped her undress and get in the tub.

"Join me," Hermione said, pulling on his hand. He nodded, undressed and slipped into the tub, behind Hermione.

"Elizabeth was telling me some of your childhood stories this morning," Hermione said, touching his chest.

Severus rolled his eyes, "I can only imagine the ones she chose to tell you." Hermione smiled.

"You seem to know an awful lot about me, tell me about your childhood and such things." Severus said, running a hand through her hair.

Hermione was telling Severus about growing up as a muggle, and realizing she was a witch. There was a loud crash downstairs, and they heard Elizabeth cursing loudly.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, becoming anxious.

"It's quite alright love that would be Potter and Weasley. Dumbledore owled me this morning, letting me know they were to arrive this afternoon."

Hermione settled down and smiled, "I'm glad you let them come here."

"I knew it would make you happy. Perhaps, we should get out and retreat downstairs, I can only imagine the look on their faces, if they found us in here together." Hermione smirked and they got out of the tub.

-Review! Thanks for all who review, I know this chapter is semi boring, but I plan to make the next chapter funny and a little more interesting.


	20. Chapter 20

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 20 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

I own nothing.

Severus and Hermione walked downstairs.

"Who the bloody hell are you two?" Elizabeth said, wand pointed at Ron. Harry moved from around Ron and Elizabeth stared at him.

"Ah, Harry Potter, that must make you Ronald Weasley. It's the other two to make up the trio, the war heroes." Elizabeth said, lowering her wand.

"Well, I see you three have become acquainted." Severus said, looking at the scene. Harry and Ron spotted Hermione and rushed over to her and hugged her. Severus felt jealousy rumbling inside of him, but he knew they were all only friends.

Elizabeth looked at Severus and smirked, "Severus, why don't you and I give these three some time to catch up?"

He nodded and placed a hand on Hermione's back, "If you need anything please don't hesitate to come get me." He looked at Ron and Harry, "As goes for you two, you all will need to stay inside for the time being."

Severus and Elizabeth retreated into the kitchen, Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to what looked like a living room.

"How are you, Hermione?" Harry asked, sitting on one side of her putting his arm around her shoulders.

"We were so worried about you," Ron said, sitting on the other side of her, taking her hand.

"I just needed some time, so much has happened, and now my parents.." she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"It'll be ok, it's hard, but we're always here for you," Ron said. Hermione wiped her eyes.

"Did you bring my assignments with you?" she questioned.

Harry smiled, "Dumbledore said to tell you not to worry about your assignments right now. He will discuss that with you later." She smiled and leaned her head on Harry's shoulder. The three sat in the living room for a few hours, talking about what they had each missed in each others lives the last week.

Elizabeth walked into the room, "Lunch is ready, Severus requested that you three join us." The three followed Elizabeth into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Where's Severus?" Hermione asked Elizabeth.

"He will be in shortly, he's in his study." Ron shot a look at Harry, and Harry smirked. They both had caught that Hermione was referring to Professor Snape by his first name.

Severus walked into the room, sitting between Hermione and Elizabeth. All were eating and engaging in conversation. Ron, Harry, and Elizabeth were discussing quidditch, as Elizabeth had been a seeker herself.

Severus leaned toward Hermione trying to go unseen, and whispered to her, "Are you doing alright?" She smiled, nodded and continued eating. Severus rubbed her arm, giving Hermione a loving look, Hermione returning the look with one of her own. No one at the table had noticed their little encounter, except Harry.

"I need to return to my study and prepare a few things, for Professor Dumbledore," Severus said, getting up to walk out. "Hermione, if you would join me for a moment?" Severus said, taking her arm and helping her up, then they walked into his study.

Severus wrapped his arms around her, "I just wanted to make sure you were alright, you are beginning to look a little flushed."

Hermione leaned into him and replied, "I'm ok," she said unconvincingly.

Severus was getting ready to speak, but Hermione cut him off, "I'm going to spend some more time with Harry and Ron, while you're in here working."

"As long as you promise to talk to me later," he said, rubbing her back.

She smiled, "Ok." Severus placed a gentle kiss on her lips, and released her from his grip. Hermione walked out of the room, swiping a brandy bottle off the bookshelf, unseen by Severus. She walked into the living room, where Harry and Ron were waiting.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Hermione asked them.

"I think she was going to help Snape," Ron answered. Hermione pulled the brandy bottle out from behind her back.

"Um, what's that for?" Harry questioned.

Hermione put the bottle to her lips, and took a large swig. She made a face, "I need it."

"Hermione, I don't think that's a good idea. Maybe I should get Snape," Harry said nervously, getting up.

"No, come on. I'm not trying to harm myself, just taking the edge off. It's been so long since we've sat around and drank. Lets all have a drink, I believe we deserve it." Hermione said, taking another drink.

"She has a point, mate," Ron said, taking the bottle and taking a swig.

Harry thought for a moment, "Well, alright, but we probably shouldn't drink a lot, I don't think Snape would appreciate the three of us drunk."

"Agreed," Hermione answered.

"Although, I think Hermione could control him," Harry added. Ron grinned and Hermione shot Harry a look.

An hour later, the three were still in the living room, two bottles of brandy down and polishing off a third.

"SSharry, give me the sssbottle," Hermione slurred, taking the brandy bottle and finishing it off.

"You're pisssss drunk," Ron said, doing his best to walk to the couch, but fell into the wall.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Ron yelled at the wall.

"Ohhhh, 'Ermione, your man is going to be mad at ussshh", Harry slurred and half sang. Hermione was too drunk to catch what he said, Harry being just as drunk, didn't realize what he said.

"Hermione, are you three in here?" Elizabeth said, walking into the room.

"Why, yessshh we are," she said, trying to get up but fell back on the couch. Elizabeth looked at the three, then at the three empty brandy bottles on the floor.

"Well, this is interesting," Elizabeth smirked.

"WHAT, WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Ron yelled, not realizing it.

"Shut up boy, before Severus hears you!" Elizabeth said, trying to keep Ron quiet.

Severus walked into the room quickly, "What's going on?" He stopped and looked around. Ron tried to make his way to the couch, but tripped over nothing and fell flat on his face. Hermione instantly started laughing, she tried to get up to help him, but fell on Harry.

"Heyyyyyy, what the hell, I'm not a ssschair!" he slurred, pushing Hermione off him onto the floor. All three were in hysterical fits of laughter. Severus was still confused, looked down and saw the brandy bottles on the floor.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THREE GET OFF…" Severus was cut off by Elizabeth grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the room. He heard Harry speak before he was pulled out, "Ohhh, 'Ermione, you're not gettin any nowww!"

Elizabeth swung Severus around and held him against the wall, his face was beet red, she knew he was livid.

"Severus, calm your anger." She said to him. He went to speak, but Elizabeth cut him off. "Wait, before you say anything, think about what I am getting ready to say to you. These three have had one hell of a life, let alone one hell of a week. Harry is the Boy-Who-Lived for god's sake, and then the three of them are war heroes, and they're so young. They have seen so much evil and death in their short lives. And, just this last week, one of their own friends committed suicide, Hermione walking in on it. Poor Hermione, now her parents are dead as well. They are just letting off a little steam, and I don't know about you, but right now is the happiest I have seen them since they have been here. They aren't hurting anyone or themselves right now, just let them have their fun." She said, finally releasing Severus from her grip. His face wasn't as red, and he had calmed down.

"What am I supposed to do with three drunk Gryffindors?" he asked, still somewhat annoyed.

"Well, don't give them anymore alcohol, I believe they've had their fair share," Elizabeth said, making Severus smirk. "Just make sure they don't end up killing each other and they will be fine. Just let them have their fun. I'm going to go upstairs and floo to my house, will you be alright here with them?" Elizabeth asked, rubbing his arm.

"Yes, I won't kill them, this may actually be entertaining," he replied, smirking, then walked into the living room, having a seat in a chair that was across from the couch.

"Severus! Please don't be mad," Hermione said, slurring and stumbling in his direction. Before he could respond, Ron spoke up.

"Seriously Hermione, Severus? What, you're on first name basis now, are you shagging him too?" Ron said jokingly. Hermione smirked and stumbled the rest of the way to Severus, then tried to sit in his lap, but more or less fell on him. He didn't push her away, he assumed her friends were too drunk to remember any of this tomorrow. He smiled at her, then wrapped his arms around her, his face turning softer the longer he stared into her eyes. Harry stopped and looked at them.

"I KNEW IT!" Harry exclaimed. Severus jerked his head up, being brought out of his trance.

"RON, YOU OWE ME MONEY!" he yelled in Ron's direction, who was preoccupied with spinning the lamp shade.

"What?" he asked confusedly, "what money?" Ron said looking confused. He looked at Hermione sitting in Severus' lap. "YOU GUYS SUCK!" he yelled, while reaching into his pocket, pulling out the money and throwing it at Harry.

Severus smirked and watched as the two got side tracked with the wizarding chess board across the room.

Hermione pulled his face back in her direction, "Kiss me."

"Love, do you really think it's a good idea, with your friends in the room?" Severus said, brushing a hand through her hair.

"Well, they already seemed to have guessed we were together anyway," she replied, placing a rough drunken kiss on him. Severus replied by sliding his tongue into her mouth, causing her to deepen the kiss.

"Get a room, we don't want to watch you two shag all night," Harry said, stumbling to the couch and laying on it. Severus broke the kiss, then smirking, he looked over to the chessboard and saw Ron passed out on the floor. By the time he looked back at Harry, he was passed out on the couch.

"Severus, lets go to your bedroom," Hermione said, rubbing herself against him. Severus was becoming aroused but was trying to control himself.

"I will take you to bed, but I will not take advantage of you in this state," he said, standing with her in his arms.

"You will not be taking advantage of me, I want you.." she purred into his ear as they walked upstairs to the bedroom.

Severus laid Hermione on the bed, she had her arms wrapped around his neck and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. Severus couldn't help but return the kiss, laying on top of her. She pushed her hips into Severus', causing him to moan.

"Hermione, my love, I don't want to ravish you while you are drunk, but if you keep doing that I don't know if I can resist," he said, whispering in her ear. He began kissing her neck and jaw line, but then realized Hermione's breathing had become heavy.

"Hermione?" He looked up to her eyes, and saw that she had passed out. He sighed and kissed her forehead, "Sleep well my love, tomorrow you have some explaining to do."

-Review! Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 21 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

I own nothing.

Severus awoke the next morning, to the sound of Hermione moaning in agony.

"Love, are you alright?"

"Bathroom" was the only word Hermione managed to get out. Severus got up quickly and picked her up, carrying her into the bathroom. He sat her down, and she immediately lunged for the toilet. Severus held onto her hair while she vomited.

Hermione stopped and leaned on the toilet, "Please tell me you have hang over potion."

Severus rubbed her back, "I will be right back." He walked out and came back in a few moments later, handing her the potion, "Here, this will help. I will be back in a moment, I'm sure your cohorts will need some as well."

Hermione took the potion and felt warmth come over her. She instantly felt a lot better, but was still sluggish. As she slowly walked into the hallway, to head back into the bedroom, Severus was coming up the stairs.

"Were they awake?" Hermione asked.

"No, it's still very early, the sun hasn't risen yet. I left the potion in the living room, where they are still sleeping," Severus said, putting an arm around her and helping her back to bed.

"What was going on yesterday?" Severus asked, cuddling into her in bed.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"You drank so much yesterday, all three of you did. I knew I should have made you talk to me yesterday." Severus stated.

"We were just releasing some steam, I guess we just needed a break." Hermione answered.

"I just don't like thinking that you felt as though you had to resort to drinking to make yourself feel better," Severus said, tightening his grip on her.

"I know I can talk to you," she said, leaning on him.

"The next time you decide to drink yourself into oblivion, come talk to me first," Severus said.

Hermione smiled, "Will do."

"Although, you were trying to seduce me yesterday, even in front of your friends. So maybe I like you drunk," Severus said smirking.

"What!?" she cried, flipping around and facing him. "Harry and Ron know about us!" she exclaimed nervously.

"It's alright love, they had already guessed as much, and placed a bet." Hermione's face turned red. "Actually, they were fine about it. And, that's even if they remember, they were just as drunk as you," Severus said, rubbing his hand on her arm, comforting her.

Hermione gazed into Severus eyes, as he rubbed her arm. "I love you", she said smiling.

"I love you too," he replied before kissing her. Hermione felt his tongue lightly grazing her lips, so she opened them, allowing him to push his tongue in deeply to duel with hers. She moaned and Severus rolled on top of her.

"I want you," he whispered into her ear as he broke the kiss. He then began kissing her neck, as he peeled away her clothes. Hermione rubbed her hands up and down Severus' sides and into his hair. Severus kissed his way down to her breasts, sucking and nibbling on them. She moaned, spreading her legs then pushed her hips into him. He smiled and slowly kissed his way down her body, and upon reaching his destination, began softly sucking on her clit. Hermione clutched the sheets with one hand and fisted the other in his hair. Severus slid his hand along the inside of her thigh, then slowly slid two fingers inside of her.

"Severus.." she moaned, clutching onto his shoulder. Severus thrust his fingers into her faster, while simultaneously licking her clit. She moaned as he slid his fingers out, replacing them with his tongue. Hermione bucked into him, then he began rubbing her clit with his thumb. Hermione clutched his hair again, feeling her release. Severus continued thrusting his tongue inside of her, letting her ride out the orgasm. She whimpered in ecstasy as he removed his tongue and began kissing his way back up to her neck. Hermione clung to Severus as he kissed and sucked on her neck. He slid his throbbing erection between her wet lips, she moaned and spread her legs wider.

"Severus, why do you still have clothes on?" she said, tugging at his pants.

"I was busy," he smirked, pulling off his clothes. He was still teasing her, by rubbing his erection on her leg.

"Severus, please!" she pleaded for him to enter her. Severus took Hermione's legs and placed them on his shoulders, allowing him to penetrate deep inside of her. He placed himself at her entrance, and thrust into her. She cried out in pleasure from feeling him deep inside of her. Hermione placed her hands on Severus' hips, causing him to moan as loud as possible, and thrust inside of her faster. Hermione let out a scream as Severus moved faster, clutching his sides harder. Hermione's moans and the feel of her clutching his hips, made him thrust fast and hard, until they both cried out in ecstasy. Severus kept thrusting, letting them ride out their orgasms, until he couldn't hold himself up, and collapsed on top of Hermione.

Both were quivering in pleasure and catching their breath. Eventually Severus rolled off, pulling Hermione with him, so she was laying on his chest.

After a moment of getting their senses back, Severus spoke, "I want you to get some more sleep, it's still very early."

"Yes, I am tired, especially after that," she said, smiling. Severus pulled the blanket over them and waited for Hermione to go to sleep. After she fell asleep, Severus got out of bed, dressed, and walked down to the kitchen. He opened the door, and jumped, seeing Elizabeth sitting at the table.

"Do you make it a point, everyday, to scare the daylights out of me?" he grumbled, sitting in the chair opposite of her.

She smirked, "Well, I would still be in bed, but I couldn't sleep with all the moaning coming from the next room."

Severus looked up with a horrified look on his face, "I, um.."

"Oh, relax, I cast a silencing charm on your room. Plus, Harry and Ron are still knocked out." Elizabeth said, smiling. Severus looked at her with a half smile on his face.

"I'm just glad you finally found someone to make you happy, and she's lovely," Elizabeth said, grasping his hand.

"As am I." Severus replied.

Severus and Elizabeth sat for a while, catching up on the things they had missed in each other's lives, for the time they had been apart.

"I need to retreat to my study, I have a few things to get ready for Professor Dumbledore." He said, kissing Elizabeth's cheek then walking out of the room. Severus was in his study for about an hour, when Dumbledore appeared from the fireplace.

"Professor Dumbledore, to what do I owe this visit?" Severus said, standing.

"I am afraid it's not on a particularly good note," Dumbledore said.

"What could possibly be going on now?" Severus asked, sitting down.

"It seems Lucius Malfoy is searching for Ms Granger, he was in the castle last night, claiming to be visiting his son," Dumbledore said, sitting in a chair.

"Does the ministry have enough evidence to convict him, for murdering the Grangers?" Severus asked smoothly.

"They are working on it, they should have by the time the weekend comes and goes. So, it is advised that you and Ms Granger remain here. Also, it is probably a good idea to leave Mr Potter and Mr Weasley here as well. With Mr Malfoy at large, they are also in danger," Dumbledore said tiredly.

Severus nodded, "Agreed."

"And, I do believe you should be getting acquainted with those two, seeing as you will be seeing a lot of them in the future," Dumbledore said with twinkling eyes. Severus glared at him, but said nothing.

"I need to return to Hogwarts, but I do not think you should let the three know what is going on. Just tell them I am giving them a much needed vacation," Dumbledore said, rising and walking toward the fireplace. "Although, after last night, I believe they are in need of a vacation." Dumbledore said smirking. Severus gave him a weird look and watched him disappear into the fireplace.

-Review!!


	22. Chapter 22

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 22 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

I own nothing.

- Sorry for the delay in updating, some old friends were in town this weekend.-

The days passed by, with Severus, Hermione, Ron, and Harry staying at Severus' place in muggle London, with the occasional visit from Elizabeth and Samuel. The trio knew there were more reasons behind them all staying there, than just an overdue vacation. But the subject was left alone, mainly because they thought Hermione was returning back to her normal self, and no one wanted to upset her. Unknown to Severus, Hermione would sit up at night, thinking of her parents and Luna.

Severus awoke in the middle of the night, Hermione was not in bed or anywhere in sight. He stood up and made his way to the bathroom.

"Hermione, are you in here?" He peered around, not seeing Hermione anywhere. He walked downstairs and heard a noise coming from his study. Pulling out his wand, he quietly made his way to the doorway. Silently pushing the door open, he saw Hermione standing at the fireplace, grabbing a handful of floo powder.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" he asked her cautiously, making himself known.

There was silence for a moment, then still with her back to him she replied, "I need to go to my parents house." Severus moved closer, noticing the same tiredness her voice carried a few days ago, when she refused to get out of bed.

"Why?" he asked quietly.

"I just need to go see it, I need to gather some things," she replied, still not turning around.

"It is not safe for you to go there yet, Lucius Malfoy has that place under watch, I am sure." He said, getting as close as he could to her. Severus was afraid to touch her, remembering she lost control the last time she was like this.

"I know, he will come for me. Then, I can kill him," she said, voice trembling.

Severus closed the space between them, and touched her shoulder, "My love." She didn't respond, but she didn't move either. He pushed her shoulder and turned her around, Hermione's tear-stained face and cold eyes came into view. Severus pulled her into his chest.

"It's not worth going to Azkaban for, love. He will get what he deserves, the ministry is almost done building their case on him." Severus said, wrapping an arm around her waist and putting the other hand on the back of her head.

She resisted for a moment, but finally leaned into his chest.

"How do you know about the ministry?" she asked quietly.

"Professor Dumbledore came by a few days ago and told me of the things going on," he responded.

"Is that why we are still here?" she questioned.

"Part of it, Malfoy was in the castle a few days ago, claiming to be visiting his son. But, he was looking for you." Severus said, rubbing her back.

"What?!" She exclaimed, pulling away from him. Severus looked at her confusedly, then tried to touch her arm.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked him, backing away.

"You didn't need to know, you've been through enough." Severus said, walking toward her. Anger flew into Hermione's face.

"I have been waiting for him to come for me, he's mine to kill." She said in a low, evil tone. Severus was taken aback by the evilness in her voice and her cold demeanor. Hermione was backed into the wall, anger still rising.

"Move, I am going to my parent's house, if he wants me, then he can have me!" Hermione said, pushing past Severus. He grabbed her arm and she lost all control. She began swinging at him and screaming, but Severus couldn't make out what she was saying. After catching a punch in his eye, he grabbed Hermione's arms and pulled her to the ground. He pinned her underneath him, holding her hands above her head with his own. She was flailing around and beginning to pant from being out of breath.

"Calm down, my love." He whispered, as close to her ear as he could get. His voice was soft and soothing, she stopped flailing around but was trembling. Severus gazed into her eyes and she started to cry. He moved himself off of her and pulled her into his arms, then she sobbed into his chest.

"It's alright, you need to calm down love, I don't want you to become ill," he said, rubbing her back, whispering soothing things into her ear, then she slowly stopped crying and rested on him. "Why such an outburst?" Severus asked tiredly.

"I don't know, I just felt so angry. Please don't hate me Severus, I love you, I didn't mean to hurt you," she said, beginning to tear up again.

He smiled down at her, "there is no need to cry love, I could never hate you. I love you too, you are my life now." Hermione's breathing slowly began returning to normal, then she was drifting off to sleep.

"Lets go to bed." Severus said, picking Hermione up and carrying her to the bedroom.

The next day, the four flooed back to Hogwarts, to Severus' chambers.

"I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore. You three need to remain in my chambers until I return." Severus said to them, moving toward the door. Hermione still looked very tired, from the lack of sleep the night before, she sat on the couch paying no attention to anyone.

"Potter, can I have a word for a moment?" Severus said, motioning for him to step outside the door. They walked into the hallway.

"Do not leave Hermione alone, not even for a moment. Please keep her away from the floo." Severus said.

"Ok, but is something wrong?" Harry questioned.

"She is set out to kill Lucius Malfoy. Just remember what I said." Severus said, walking off to find Dumbledore. Moments later, Severus was standing in Dumbledore's office, explaining last night's events to him.

"I do not believe she should be left alone, I am afraid she will go looking for Lucius and get herself into a world of danger," Severus said.

"I believe you are right, and I think I may have a solution to the problem. Hermione, being Head Girl, has her own room. I have connected the floo network from her room to your chambers, but she can only floo to your chambers. Now, at night she is to report to her room, so none of the other students have any suspicions. From there, she can stay in her room, or if she needs to, can floo to your chambers or you can accompany her in her room." Dumbledore said.

Severus nodded, "That sounds good."

"This will also allow her to spend some time with her friends, and give you a chance to get things done." Dumbledore said smiling. Severus gave a confused look and nodded, then returned to his chambers. He looked around, only seeing Harry and Ron.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked, an edge of panic in his voice.

"In your bedroom, I think she's asleep," Ron said. Severus walked over to the bedroom door and looking in, saw Hermione sleeping on his bed. He let out a sigh of relief.

"So, what's going on?" Harry asked. Severus walked over to the boys and explained the situation and the conditions for the rooms.

"If you see anything out of the ordinary, or Hermione acting strangely, I need to know immediately," Severus said, sitting down. The boys nodded.

"Also, she will be in the Great Hall for dinner, and will return to her rooms with you two, please keep an eye on her until she makes it into her room, I will take care of it from there." Severus added.

"No problem sir, we don't want her to get hurt either." Harry said, as he and Ron walked to the door.

"Thank you" Severus said without thinking. Harry and Ron gave each other odd looks as they left Severus' chambers. Severus walked into the bedroom, and cuddled with Hermione, he was also very tired.

Severus woke a few hours later, he could hear loud sounds coming from the bathroom. He noticed Hermione wasn't in bed , so he made his way to the bathroom. Hermione was standing there, gripping the sink, and swaying.

"Hermione!" Severus said, grabbing her.

"I feel dizzy," she said faintly, clutching his arms. Severus picked her up and walked her to the bed.

"You haven't eaten very much, or slept well in the last few days," he said, setting her down. "I will be back in a moment," he added as he left the room. He walked back in with a snack in hand, "Eat this for now, dinner is in a few minutes so we will walk to the Great Hall." As Hermione ate, Severus told her of the plans for the rooms, and insisted that she floo to his room at night.

"Professor Dumbledore is ok with that?" Hermione questioned.

"It was his idea." Severus said smiling.

They made their way to the Great Hall, with Severus telling Hermione she needed to eat or she would become drastically ill. Before they got to the doors, they parted ways, but not before Severus squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

Hermione was greeted by all the Gryffindors, who didn't ask too many questions. Ron and Harry had warned if anyone said anything to upset Hermione there would be a price to pay. Hermione began to feel a little better as Harry and Ron joked, doing their best to make her laugh.

Severus watched from the staff table. _She just smiled,_ he thought. He smiled to himself and watched her eat, she wasn't eating a lot but it was better than nothing. He couldn't believe she was doing so well and then she was going back downhill again. _I won't let this happen to you Hermione_, Severus thought to himself.

Dinner was over and Harry and Ron had talked Hermione into going to sit in the Gryffindor common room. They sat and talked for a while before Hermione decided to go to bed.

"Guys, I'm tired, it's almost curfew anyway, I think I'm going to head to my room. Thanks for this, it really helped," she said, smiling at them.

"Ok, Hermione, we will walk you to your door." Harry said, as they got up and he and Ron walked Hermione to the Head Girl's room.

She hugged Harry and Ron and bid them good night. She walked into her room, walked to the bed, and laid face down. A moment later she felt arms circle around her waist. She gasped and jumped.

"It's just me, love." Severus said softly. Hermione turned over and smiled at him.

"Were you in here when I walked in?" she asked.

"No, I had just flooed in when you laid on the bed," he said, giving her a kiss. "You look as though you are feeling better." He said, tightening his grip on her.

"I do, being back around everyone, and no one gossiping, really helped me." She said, gazing into his eyes.

"Well, I'm glad. But, I think I can make you feel just a little bit better," he said suggestively, pushing her onto her back and kissing her neck.

She giggled, "Severus, that tickl….", but ended in a moan as Severus slid his hand under her skirt.

"What was that, love?" he said, rubbing his finger on her clit and smirking. She answered him with a soft moan and clutched the bed sheets.

-Review!! I do have a few ideas, I just need to figure out how to put them together. Some events in this scene are set for other events, I didn't want you guys to think I was just throwing in a random chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 23 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

I own nothing.

A couple of weeks had passed since Hermione's "week from hell". Hermione was slowly getting back to a normal life. She had a few days where she would refuse to get out of bed, but with pleading from Severus and her friends, she was always talked into getting up. During the day, Hermione spent her time attending classes and spending time with Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Ron's girlfriend of the day. At night, after curfew, she would floo to Severus' chambers and wait for him to finish his rounds. No one had heard from Lucius since the night he was in the castle, claimed to be visiting Draco. In fact, he was missing, it would appear that Draco didn't even know where he was.

Severus and Hermione were lying in bed one night, discussing the future.

"What are your plans after graduation?" Severus asked Hermione.

"Well, I'm not really sure, I used to want to go to university. But after everything I have been through, especially with the war, I don't know if I can actually learn anything from attending." Hermione answered.

"I'm sure you could find a way to learn something from any situation," Severus smirked. She smiled up at him. "But, whatever you choose to do, where will you and I stand?" he asked, gazing into her eyes.

"Exactly where we are right now," she said, smiling and cuddling into him.

"Well, that leads me to my next question. Would you want to move in with me this summer?" he asked, unknowingly holding his breath. There was momentary silence.

"You really want me to move in with you?" Hermione asked, looking up and smiling.

Severus let out a sigh, "Of course."

Hermione leaned up and kissed him, "I'd love to."

He tightened his grip on her, "Good." Not too long after, they fell asleep in each other's arms. Severus later awoke to his name being called.

"Severus," Hermione stumbled out. Severus' eyes opened and he looked over but Hermione wasn't in bed. He noticed the light was on in the room, and looking up, he saw Hermione standing in the middle of the room, swaying.

"Hermione?" he asked confusedly. He started to get up, realizing she was dizzy.

"I…I..", Hermione said but fell to the floor, unconscious. Severus jumped out of bed, gaining his senses.

"Hermione!" he cried in a panic. He leaned over her, checking her pulse to make sure she was still breathing, she was. He picked her up and carried her to the bed.

"Hermione….Hermione!" he said urgently, shaking her shoulders. Her eyes began to flutter and a few moments later she opened them.

"What happened?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"You passed out, love." Severus said, rubbing her face. Severus checked her over.

"Do you feel ill?" he asked her.

"I woke up and felt sick, then I was heading to the bathroom and felt dizzy, I don't remember anything after that." Hermione answered.

"Did you eat today?" he asked concerned.

"Yes, but not a lot, I was feeling ill earlier. Ron has been sick with the flu, I think I may have caught it from him." she replied.

"Alright, I will be right back." Severus said, walking out of the room. He returned with a potion.

"Here love, take this."

"What is it?" she asked, drinking the potion.

"It will help with the nausea and dizziness, but it's going to make you drowsy." He said, watching her eyelids flutter and falling asleep.

Hermione woke up the next morning, feeling tired, but not ill. Severus was already awake and getting dressed. Hermione pushed herself up and tried to get out of bed.

"No, I want you to stay in bed today," Severus said, pushing her back to lay down and pulling the blanket over her.

"I feel ok, I'm just tired," she said in protest.

"You're taking the day off, I will have Potter and Weasley collect your work and bring it to me." He said sternly. Severus pulled a potion out of his pocket, "Take this, it will allow you to sleep a little longer, I will come check on you around lunch time." He said, handing her the vial and placing a kiss on her forehead. Hermione had a grumpy look on her face, which only made Severus smirk.

"What are you smirking at?" she asked crossly, her temper rising.

"Nothing dear, I love you," he said, kissing her hand and getting up. Hermione's face softened a bit.

"I love you too," she said, still angry but cooling down.

For lunch, Severus made his way to his chambers, instead of going to the Great Hall. He walked into his rooms, and saw Hermione still asleep on the bed.

"Hermione, love, wake up," Severus said, stroking her cheek. She opened her eyes, still looking very tired.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Fine actually, I'm just tired." she replied.

"Hmmm," he said, lying down and cuddling with her. "A house elf should be down soon with lunch for us," he added. Hermione didn't respond, she was falling back asleep.

"Hermione, I think it's time for you to get out of bed," Severus said, pulling her up.

"Severus, please, I'm tired," she said, trying to get out of his grip.

"Love, you have slept all morning, it's now noon," he said while getting up.

"I know, I just need a little bit longer," she replied, snuggling into her pillow and drifting off to sleep. Severus sat and watched her. _Please don't be falling into a depression again_, he thought to himself. Severus was unsure of what to do, he didn't want to leave Hermione alone. He decided to floo a note to Dumbledore, asking him to send down Harry and Ron to his chambers. A short while later, Harry and Ron were knocking on the door.

"Enter," Severus said. Harry and Ron slowly walked through the door, coming to a halt. "It seems, I am in need of your assistance," Severus said, sitting down. The boys were silent, waiting for him to continue.

"I can't get Hermione out of bed, she was sick last night, but seems to be alright now. She's refusing to get out of bed, and I don't want to leave her alone and I have classes to teach. You boys are excused from the rest of your classes today, as I need you to stay with her." Severus said.

"Ok, we can do that," Harry replied.

"I think it would do her good if you got her up and maybe took a walk outside. But please, stay on the grounds and out of the forest, I don't need you three in any danger," Severus said, walking towards the door.

"We will get her out of bed, sir," Ron said.

"Please, just don't let her out of your sight, I'm not sure what's going on." Severus said, then exited into the hall. Harry and Ron went into the bedroom and sat beside Hermione on the bed.

"Hermione," Harry said, rubbing Hermione's arm.

"Severus, I said I need a little while longer," she mumbled, still half asleep. Harry and Ron stiffened, holding in their laughter. Ron reached out and rubbed a hand down her back.

"Severus, not right now, later," she said, her voice rising. Harry and Ron burst into laughter and Hermione shot her head up.

"That was priceless, Mione!" Harry said through his laughter. She looked around.

"Where is Severus, why are you guys here?" she asked confused.

"He had to teach, he didn't want to leave you alone," Ron said.

She sat up in bed, "I'm tired."

"Maybe you just need to get up and move around, Snape told us to take you for a walk outside." Harry said, pulling her up.

"I don't know guys," she said, trying to pull away.

"Come on Hermione, we only have so much more time here anyway, we graduate soon, lets enjoy this day off , while we have it," Ron said, helping Harry pull her up. Hermione reluctantly got out of bed.

"Alright, just let me have a shower and get changed," she said, heading toward the bathroom. Half an hour later, the trio was standing outside in front of the lake.

"It's so quiet out here, with everyone in class," Hermione said.

"Are you feeling better?" Ron asked, putting an arm around her.

"Yes, a little, thanks for bringing me out boys." She said, putting an arm around Harry and Ron.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? "Three Gryffindors skipping class, eh?"

All three spun around to be face to face with Lucius Malfoy. Harry immediately stepped in front of Hermione.

"Aw, isn't that sweet, your little boyfriend is protecting you," Lucius drawled. At the same time, the trio and Lucius whipped out their wands.

"You're outnumbered Malfoy!" Ron growled.

"Really? I'm confident I can take all three of you at the same time. But, it's only the mudblood I want," Lucius smirked.

"You don't scare me Malfoy, I've been waiting for this day," Hermione said, walking to stand beside Harry.

"Quite the brave Gryffindor, I see," Malfoy said, edging closer.

"You murdered my parents, now it's time for me to murder you!" Hermione said, getting in his face.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, there is going to be no murdering today. I want you for a slave, to myself and my son, we will murder you later!" Malfoy said, grabbing onto her arm.

"FLIPENDO!" Ron yelled, pointing his wand at Lucius. Lucius flew backwards and hit a large tree.

"He's mine!" Hermione said menacingly, stalking toward Lucius.

"Hermione, no!" Harry cried, running to her. Lucius was returning to his feet, then Ron drew his wand hand up.

"STUPEFY!" Lucius yelled, hitting Ron in the middle of his forehead. Ron fell face first into the ground.

"Serpensortia!" Harry flicked his wand in Lucius' direction, snakes came whirling out of his wand.

"Ha-ha, you stupid boy, you think I'm afraid of those?" Lucius laughed as he jumped out of the way. He flicked his wand at Harry and Hermione, "Petrificus Totalus!" They immediately fell to the ground, unable to move. Lucius walked over to where Hermione and Harry were laying on the ground.

"Stupid children, thinking you can take on a death eater! Now, what shall I do with you, I only want the mudblood." Lucius said. Everything was silent, being as the students were all in class. Harry was working on wandless magic, but couldn't muster up enough energy after being hit with the curse.

"Crucio," Lucius said, pointing his wand at Harry. Harry never moved, still being under the body bind spell, but Hermione could see the pain in his eyes. A moment passed, then Lucius lifted the spell. Hermione wasn't positive but she was sure Harry had passed out.

"Now, Mudblood, it's just you and I," Lucius said, bending down to hover over the top of her. He rubbed his hand down her stiff body, and bit her neck.

"Mmm, I could get use to that taste," he said, pulling away. Hermione felt the pain in her neck and blood dripping down it.

"Now, mudblood, I am going to unbind you, but I have your wand. Do not try anything or you will receive excess amounts of pain… Relashio," Lucius murmured and then grabbed Hermione's arm. Hermione knew she was going to be killed if she attacked Lucius again, but she didn't care. Lucius pulled her to her feet, then she lunged at him.

"DAMN YOU, MUDBLOOD!" he screamed as Hermione was beating him with her fists.

"I HATE YOU!!" she screamed in his face. Hermione saw her wand next to the tree, so she jumped up and ran to it. She was able to pick it up.

"AVADA.." she screamed but was cut off from the awful pain she suddenly felt.

"CRUCIO!" Lucius screamed when he saw Hermione getting ready to yell a spell. Hermione fell to the ground screaming. Lucius lifted the spell and walked over to her. "Stupid, mudblood, you should have listened." Hermione gathered enough energy to spit in Lucius' face. He growled in anger.

"CRUCIO!" he screamed again. Hermione screamed in agony. She had never felt such unbearable pain before.

"Please kill me.." she was able to mumble out.

"As you wish." Lucius said. Hermione heard someone scream something, then her world went black.

"Expelliarmus!" Professor Dumbledore yelled in Lucius' direction. Lucius fell back into the tree and his wand flew into the lake.

REVIEW!! I know this is a slight cliff hanger, but I have a lot more to add to this, so I decided just to make it a separate chapter. Let me know what everyone thinks!!


	24. Chapter 24

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 24 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

I own nothing.

Dumbledore put a binding spell on Lucius, then Hagrid made his way over to the area.

"Professor, wha' happened?" Hagrid bellowed, half in tears.

"Hagrid, I need you to take Lucius up to my office, stay there until I return with the ministry." Dumbledore said quickly.

"But, wha' about them?" he said, pointing at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Just do it, I will return to my office when I can." Dumbledore said, levitating the three kids and hurrying towards the castle. When he entered the castle, there were two seventh years standing in the hall.

"Go get Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall and send them to the infirmary, now!" Dumbledore said in haste, rushing towards the infirmary.

"POPPY!" Dumbledore yelled, running into the infirmary. Poppy came rushing from her office.

"Oh my gods! What happened?" she cried, laying eyes on the three being levitated.

"Lucius Malfoy got to them," he said, levitating the three to separate beds.

Poppy ran to them, "Who got the worst of it?"

"I believe Ms Granger did," Dumbledore said, quickly looking over the three. Poppy rushed over to Hermione and started working on her, then Severus and McGonagall ran in through the doors.

"What happened?" Severus said, looking around. Severus' eyes fell on Hermione.

"NO!" he bellowed out.

"Severus, I need you to look over Mr Potter, so I can assess Mr Weasley. Minerva, Poppy needs your help!" Dumbledore shouted at them. Severus eyes were fixed on Hermione and he started toward her.

"NO Severus, Poppy and Minerva will take care of her, I need you to help Harry," Dumbledore said sternly. Severus swept over to Harry.

"Harry, can you hear me?" Severus looked him over, "The Crucio curse has been used on Harry."

Dumbledore walked over to Severus, "Yes, it was also used on Hermione, several times." Severus' head snapped up toward Dumbledore with a horrified look on his face. Harry let a moan escape his lips.

"Harry, I need you to drink this potion." Severus said, placing a vial to his lips. Harry started drinking it, then his memory began returning.

"HERMIONE!" he screamed, not realizing where they were.

"Harry calm down, you are all in the infirmary." Dumbledore said softly. A split second later they heard a horrible scream coming from Hermione. Severus snapped up and tried to get to her.

"Severus, I need you here, with Harry," Dumbledore said, grabbing his arm.

"NO, SHE'S IN PAIN!" Severus yelled, trying to get out of his grip.

Harry started screaming for Hermione too and tried to get out of bed, "HERMIONE, HERMIONE!"

"SILENCE!!" Dumbledore yelled, and the whole room went silent, except the whimpering coming from Hermione. "Poppy and Minerva will access Hermione's injuries, you two are too upset to help her." Dumbledore said to the both of them.

The curtain flew open, "Albus, we need your help!" Minerva panted. Severus looked over at Hermione, she had blood running down her face, neck, and legs.

Severus stiffened from the sight and felt faint, "Please, just let me sit with her." Dumbledore nodded and Severus rushed over to her.

"Hermione," Severus whispered into her ear. Hermione's eye fluttered open, he could see the pain drifting in them. "Severus" she said and passed out again.

"Hermione!" he yelled in a panic. Severus looked at her body and all the blood. "Why is she bleeding so much?!" Severus was panicking more.

"There are some complications, Severus," Poppy said to him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Severus, I need you to listen to me, but you have to stay calm for the sake of Hermione." Dumbledore said approaching him. Severus stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Severus, she is with child. The blood on her legs is from when she started to miscarry, but Poppy is trying to save Hermione and the baby." Dumbledore said, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. Severus couldn't speak, Dumbledore shook his shoulder.

"A baby, my baby," Severus said, gazing over to Hermione.

"Yes Severus, but we need to work, to save both of them." Dumbledore said. Severus just nodded, not knowing what to say. He was in love with the idea of having a baby with Hermione. He thought he would never have a child of his own, let alone someone to share the joy of a child with. Once he snapped out of it, he saw Dumbledore and Poppy talking.

"Albus, how are they?" Severus asked, approaching them.

"My son, I'm afraid only time will tell, they are alright for now, but Poppy is unsure of their fate." Albus said, looking sympathetically at Severus. Poppy was unaware of the relationship between him and Hermione.

"It's not looking so well for the child, I'm not sure about Hermione." Poppy said. Severus became very pale, anger rising in his face.

"Severus," Dumbledore stated. Severus pushed past him, the curtains started flying back and forth on the tracks and the doors to the cabinets started slamming open and shut.

"Where is Lucius?" Severus asked in a low, menacing growl.

"Severus, I will not tell you that, you need to stay calm." Albus said, walking after him.

"Stay calm, STAY CALM!? THAT FUCK TRIED TO KILL HERMIONE AND MY CHILD!" Severus screamed at Dumbledore, reaching the door.

Severus saw Dumbledore murmuring something out of the corner of his mouth, then felt himself fall to the ground with invisible ropes around his arms and legs.

"LET ME GO!" Severus screamed out. Dumbledore kneeled down beside him.

"Severus, Hermione needs you right now. I know you want nothing more than to kill Lucius, but Hermione and your child both need you. You're going to be a father Severus, you don't want your child to grow up while you're in Azkaban, do you?" Dumbledore said softly to Severus, trying to calm him down.

As Dumbledore spoke to Severus and calmed him down, all the cabinets and curtains stopped flailing around and went back to normal.

"Alright my boy, I will untie you, but only if you plan to stay in here with Hermione," Dumbledore said. Severus nodded and Dumbledore untied him. Severus got up and made his way back to Hermione's bed. He sat and watched her, waiting for her to wake up.

"Still not awake, I see." Poppy said, walking through the curtain.

Severus shook his head and spoke, "No, how are Harry and Ron?"

"Well, Mr Weasley was just hit with a stunning spell, he will be just fine. Mr Potter was hit with a body binding and Crucio, he will be a little weak, but should be just fine once he wakes back up again." Severus nodded and turned his head back to Hermione. Poppy put a hand on Severus' shoulder.

"Albus tells me of your relationship with Hermione, you secret is safe with me. Congratulations on the baby. If Hermione happens to wake, make sure she is calm, and come get me." Severus nodded and Poppy left the room.

It had been a few hours, Severus hadn't left Hermione's side. Poppy, Dumbledore, and McGonagall were in Poppy's office, the ministry had just come and gotten Lucius. Hermione began to stir, she hadn't opened her eyes yet, but she was moving around.

"Hermione," Severus said.

"No, no, Harry, HARRY!" she started saying but ended up screaming.

"Hermione, open your eyes," Severus said, leaning over her.

"NO DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed, unaware of what was going on.

"Hermione, it's Severus, open your eyes," he said, shaking her. Her eyes shot open.

"Harry, where's Harry and Ron?" she said in a panic.

"Everyone is alright love, calm down", Severus said stroking her face.

"No, no, where are they?" she said, beginning to cry. Severus got up and pulled the curtain back, bringing Ron and Harry's bed into view.

"See, love, they are alright, they are resting." He said, sitting on the side of the bed tenderly stroking her face again.

Hermione looked into Severus' loving eyes and cried, "It was horrible Severus, I just wanted to die." Severus bent down as close to her face as he could get.

"Shhhh, it's alright, you're safe now. You need to stay calm, love. I have something I need to tell you, but I need you to be calm. It's something that made me very happy and I'm sure you will be just as happy." Severus whispered more soothing things into her ear, she clutched his arms and calmed down. Severus looked at her smiling, "I'm going to tell you this, but no matter what you think, you need to stay calm, you have been severely injured." Hermione nodded and looked into his eyes. "It appears we are going to have a baby." Severus said, kissing her face.

Hermione's eyes lit up, "I'm pregnant?" Severus nodded. Tears filled Hermione's eyes and she smiled.

"I hoped you would be happy," Severus said.

"I'm thrilled!" Hermione said, starting to cry.

"Shhhh, come on, I need you to stay calm. If you don't stay calm it could harm you or the baby, there were some complications." Severus said to her. The smile faded away and she looked up at Severus.

"Complications?" she asked nervously.

"Yes, but please, stay calm. Time will tell how things will go, but if you stay calm, the child has a better chance." Severus said, hanging on to her.

"I thought I heard screaming out here, is everything alright?" Poppy asked, coming into view. Severus moved aside.

"Ah, Ms Granger, you have woken, I trust Severus has told you of the things happening with your body?" Poppy said, pulling a vial from her pocket. Hermione nodded.

"Take this, you will be asleep in a few minutes, it will help strengthen you and the baby." Poppy said, giving Severus the vial to give to her.

Hermione took the bottle and looked at Severus, "Will you lay with me?" Severus looked at Poppy and she nodded and walked away to go check on Harry and Ron. Severus pulled out his wand and made the bed larger, and laid down, pulling Hermione to him.

"I'm so sorry, I love you," Severus said, watching Hermione fall asleep.

Poppy came back over, "Severus I need to check her and the baby."

He nodded and got up, saying, "She has been feeling ill and very tired, this last day or so."

"That is probably her body adjusting to the baby," Poppy said to him.

Dumbledore walked over, "Severus, can I have a word?" They walked to the outside of the curtain.

"I just wanted to make sure you are alright," Dumbledore said, staring at Severus.

"This is all my fault, I shouldn't have left her today. I knew I should have stayed, instead of teaching my lesson. I told Harry and Ron to take Hermione on a walk. I almost killed the woman I love and probably just killed my child." Severus said, trembling and turning pale.

"My son, this is not in any way, your fault. We all thought Lucius went into hiding, there is no way you could have known that he was on the grounds. And nor you or Hermione knew she was pregnant." Dumbledore said putting a hand on Severus' shoulder.

"But, my child…" Severus said, but was cut off.

"..Is going to be just fine," Poppy said, coming through the curtain. Severus and Dumbledore looked at her. "Your child is very strong, which I wouldn't expect any less with the parents he or she has. The baby is so far right where it should be, Hermione is only a couple weeks along." Poppy said smiling. Severus smiled and then turned very pale.

"Severus?" Dumbledore said. Severus dropped to the floor, passing out.

-REVIEW!! I know a lot of people will write an end with Hermione being pregnant or having the baby, but I hate when that happens so I plan to write well past them having the child. Let me know what everyone thinks!


	25. Chapter 25

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 25 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

I own nothing.

Severus' eyes fluttered open, he was looking into the face of Albus Dumbledore.

"Hermione!" Severus said instantly and tried to get up.

"Slow down, she's fine and sleeping." Dumbledore said, placing a hand on Severus' shoulder. Severus looked around and saw he was lying on a bed in the infirmary. "What happened?" he asked, somewhat confused.

"Well it seems you got a little overwhelmed and passed out." Dumbledore said, pressing on Severus' shoulder to make him lie down.

"I want to see Hermione," Severus said, laying back down.

"She is sleeping and will be until morning, which I suggest you do the same, you look exhausted." Dumbledore said. He walked over and pulled back the curtain, showing Severus that Hermione was in the bed next to him. Severus relaxed on the bed and watched Hermione sleeping.

"Severus, I see you have returned to us, drink this." Poppy said, walking in and handing him a vial of potion.

"What is it?" Severus asked, looking it over.

"Dreamless sleep, I requested you take it, I know you won't sleep without it." Dumbledore replied, patting his arm. Severus took the potion and immediately felt drowsy.

Hermione woke up, it was very early, the sun was just starting to rise. She turned her head to the side and saw a sleeping Severus on the bed next to hers.

"Hermione," she heard a familiar voice coming from the chair by her bed. She turned her head and met eyes with Draco Malfoy. She got a horrified look on her face and was about to scream.

"No wait, please! I don't want to hurt you. I-I'm sorry." Draco said, cutting her off. Hermione was taken aback by what he had just said.

"What?" she asked, completely confused.

"I'm sorry, for everything. For my father trying to capture you for a sex slave, for him trying to kill you, and for I, starting those rumors about you and making you miserable. I didn't want to do it, my father made me." Draco said in a complete breath.

Hermione was confused, she didn't know whether to believe him, or if he was setting her up for a trap.

"Look, I don't expect you to forgive me, I just had to tell you. And, with my father in Azkaban, I can do as I please and stop torturing people. I just wanted you to know, so maybe one day you will forgive me." Draco said in a trembling voice.

"I don't know what to say," Hermione said, staring at him.

Draco stood up and took her hand, "I don't expect you to say anything. I overheard Poppy talking to Professor Dumbledore last night, you're pregnant?" Hermione didn't respond.

"It's alright, your secret is safe with me. Severus is the father?" Draco asked, glancing over at him. Hermione nodded.

Draco smiled, "He's a good man, I'm glad you two found happiness together. Maybe one day my godfather will forgive me, and I can be a part of your lives."

Hermione smiled, "Give us some time, I'm sure it is possible."

Severus woke up feeling very groggy, the potion should have made him sleep for at least a few more hours. He glanced over, his vision blurry, but he was sure he saw the form of Draco Malfoy standing over Hermione's bed.

"No, away..get..I'll kill you!" Severus blurted out while stumbling from the bed.

"Severus, it's alright," Hermione said to him. Severus wasn't able to make out what Hermione said, he just heard his name. Severus swung his arms up but he ended up knocking over a table.

"Severus, I'm not going to hurt her." Draco said, darting out of Severus' way.

"Draco, I think he's out of it, just go, I will talk to him." Hermione said, smiling at Draco.

Draco gave Hermione a smile and left the infirmary. Severus made his way to the bed and leaned on it, putting his head on Hermione's leg. She looked in his eyes and could see the potions making him loopy.

"Severus, love, get on the bed with me," she said, pulling on his arm.

"Draco, got to get.." he said, closing his eyes.

"Love, Draco wasn't here to hurt me, but we will talk about that later, get up here and lay down." Hermione said, pulling on him again. He obeyed and got on the bed, cuddling into her.

"I love you," he said, smiling then drifted into sleep.

"I love you too." She said, stroking his face softly.

Poppy entered, "Did I just see Draco Malfoy leave here, are you alright?"

"Yes, he came to apologize to me. Then Severus woke, and tried to go after Draco. But, he was out of it, and now he's back to sleep." Hermione answered.

"Yes, dreamless sleep will do that, if you wake up too soon," she said while checking Hermione over.

"Is it alright if Severus stays here with me?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it's alright, as long as you two rest." Poppy said, handing Hermione a vial.

Hermione drifted back to sleep in Severus' arms. She woke up a few hours later, peering into Severus' soft, black eyes. He smiled and gave her a small kiss.

"How do you feel?" Severus asked her.

"I'm a little sore from the Crucio curse but I'm alright." She said.

He smiled, "Tell me, how did I get into your bed?"

"Don't you remember going after Draco?" she asked him cautiously. The smile fell from his face.

"I thought that was a dream, did he harm you?" Severus asked her anxiously.

"No, love, he came to apologize." She replied.

"What?" Severus said, confused. Hermione explained what Draco had said to her, and she told him that she thought she believed him, but was still weary of a trap.

"I do believe him to be telling the truth. Lucius was always awful to his family, making them do ungodly things. As for forgiveness, that is purely up to you, but if you do decide to, I will need some time." Severus replied.

"Yes, I need some time too, but I believe I can forgive him." Hermione said smiling. At that moment, Professor Dumbledore came in.

"Well, I see we are all feeling better." Dumbledore said, smiling at the cuddling couple on the bed. They smiled back at him.

"Severus, this letter came by owl for you, a few moments ago." Dumbledore said, handing him the letter. Severus took it and opened it.

_Dearest Severus,_

_I heard of the attacks, I do hope you and the golden trio are alright. I spoke with Dumbledore, A BABY!! I cannot believe my little brother is finally going to be a daddy!! I will be going to Hogwarts later this evening with Samuel to see the new parents-to-be._

_With love,_

_Elizabeth_

You could almost hear the giddy girlish giggles come from the letter. Severus moaned and rolled his eyes, leading Dumbledore and Hermione to laugh at him.

-REVIEW please!! Thanks.


	26. Chapter 26

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 26 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

I own nothing.

Severus and Hermione were both released from the infirmary the next day, with strict orders to get ample rest, and Hermione to remain off her feet for a few days. Harry and Ron were also released from the infirmary the same day. Severus and Hermione were both napping in Severus' bed, when Severus was woken by a sound in the living room. He sat for a moment, wondering if it was his imagination, when he heard the sound again. He rose silently, grabbing his wand and stalking to the bedroom door. He peeked through the crack, but saw nothing. He walked out, and was immediately pummeled by someone.

"Severus!" A happy Elizabeth squealed.

"Merlin woman, I almost hexed you!" he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm so excited, you're going to be a father!" she said squealing.

Severus laughed, "Shh, Hermione is sleeping, you will wake her. Where is Samuel?"

"Severus!" Samuel said from the couch.

Severus walked over to him and picked him up, "Hey Sammy."

Elizabeth was giddy, "Severus, aren't you excited? I can hardly contain myself, and it's not even my child!"

Severus smiled and rolled his eyes at her, "Of course I'm excited, I'm just exhausted from all that has gone on."

"When are you getting married?" Elizabeth asked anxiously as they sat on the couch.

"Whoa, slow down!" he replied, cuddling with Samuel on the couch.

"WAIT-- you do plan on marrying her, DON'T YOU?" Elizabeth said, almost outraged. He smirked at her, "Yes, mother."

"Severus, seriously!" Elizabeth said as her eyes turned black.

"Of course I do, I'm in love with her. I just don't want to spring too much on her at once, though. She's been through a lot lately, she needs a break." He said softly.

"Good. Now why don't you get some more rest", Elizabeth said smiling. Severus and Samuel laid on the couch and fell asleep.

A couple of hours later, Hermione emerged from the bedroom. "Severus?" Hermione said in a sleepy voice.

"Hello Hermione," Elizabeth said, walking over and embracing her in a hug. Hermione smiled.

"Hello Elizabeth. Where is Severus?" she questioned. Elizabeth smiled and pointed to the couch, Samuel was cuddled on Severus' chest with Severus' arms wrapped around him, both in a deep sleep. "Aw, that's sweet." Hermione said smiling.

"Something you get to look forward to," Elizabeth said, putting an arm around her. Hermione smiled. "I swear, I think I'm more excited then you and Severus," Elizabeth said jokingly.

Hermione laughed, "I'm just really tired, I am very excited though."

"Yes, Severus said the same thing, I could tell he was exhausted, as I can see you are too." Elizabeth said. She pulled Hermione to a chair and made her sit down. "How are you feeling, do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, just tired. I don't need anything, thanks." Hermione replied, smiling tiredly.

"Maybe you should rest some more?" Elizabeth suggested.

"Well, can I talk to you about something? None of my friends have ever been pregnant, and I'm scared out of my mind," Hermione said reluctantly.

"Dear, it's perfectly normal to be scared. Especially with all you have been through." Elizabeth said soothingly. "Have you talked to Severus about this?" She added.

"No, I've only had a few days to process this myself, and he's looked so exhausted lately." Hermione said.

"Talk to him, he will listen. He's exhausted because he worries about you, he just wants you and the baby to be healthy. You two will be wonderful parents." Elizabeth said smiling. Hermione smiled back at her, then Samuel began to stir. Elizabeth walked over and picked him up, "Why don't you get Severus to go back to bed, so you two can sleep more, I'll go talk to the house elves and have them bring dinner down here."

Elizabeth and Samuel spent the next two days with Severus and Hermione. Severus was only sleeping on and off, he seemed to be too overly exhausted to get a good night's rest. Hermione was feeling much better, but was starting to get morning sickness.

It was the middle of the night, when Hermione woke up to Severus thrashing around on the bed screaming. "NO, NO, I WILL NOT LET YOU DO THIS!" Severus screamed.

"Severus!" Hermione said, shaking him. He didn't wake, she noticed the sweat pouring off his face. Severus began screaming in pain. "SEVERUS!" Hermione yelled as she shook him roughly.

Severus' eyes flew open and he grabbed Hermione's hands. "Love, it's just me," she said, softly and cautiously. Severus stared into her eyes and Hermione fell silent. As he started to wake up, his eyes became soft, and Hermione spoke. "Love, are you alright?" she asked, softly stroking his face.

"Yes, it was just a nightmare," he said huskily.

"I've never seen anyone have a nightmare like that," she said smoothly, laying her face next to his.

"I used to have them when I was a death eater and a spy for Dumbledore," Severus said tiredly.

"Well, what was this one about?" Hermione questioned.

"It just had to do with you and Lucius..." he said, trailing off.

"He's in Azkaban now, I am safe." Hermione said, cuddling as close to him as possible.

"I know, love." Severus said, wrapping around her. Hermione fell back into a deep slumber, while Severus was in for another restless night.

-Review please-


	27. Chapter 27

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 27 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

I own nothing.

About three months had gone by, with Christmas nearing. Hermione was doing extremely well with all the drama that had gone on in her life. Severus and Hermione's relationship was in full swing, although they had been fighting an awful lot lately. Hermione was having raging pregnancy hormones, while Severus hadn't had a decent night's sleep in three months. He had a lot going on with teaching, restocking Poppy's store room, keeping up with his and Hermione's relationship, the baby, and making sure Hermione was in good physical and mental health. The entire castle could see the change in his demeanor. His eyes were now always bloodshot, with dark circles enclosing them. He was yelling more than ever and assigning every student that breathed the wrong way a detention. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the Gryffindor common room finishing up their work, before they made their way to potions.

"Do you think Snape would notice if I didn't show up to class?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, he'd probably come find you and drag you back, while hexing you," Harry said laughing.

"Why has he been in such a foul mood lately, more than ever?" Ron said, looking at Hermione.

"How should I know, I guess he likes being a git!" Hermione replied bitingly, her hormones taking over.

Harry looked at Ron, then asked her, "is everything alright between you two, you seem to be with us more than usual." Hermione just looked at them and said nothing. Twenty minutes later found them entering the potions classroom.

"At least he's not here yet, maybe he won't show up," Ron said.

"Bloody unlikely." Hermione mumbled while sitting down.

A moment later the classroom door flung open and shut, Severus glided in, looking worse than ever. He flicked his wand, instructions scribbling on the board. "Get to work," he sneered. The class scrambled up to retrieve the ingredients for the potion they were to brew.

"Man Hermione, maybe you should go up there and give him a quick lay, to let out his anger," Ron said jokingly. Hermione glared at him and Harry howled in laughter.

"POTTER! I DID NOT ASK FOR YOUR DISRUPTION, 25 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!!" Severus yelled at Harry. The three walked over to get their ingredients, Harry stiffening, trying not to laugh. Hermione brushed past them, still upset by what Ron said.

"Hermione, I was only joking!" Ron said.

"Shut up!" she bit out, gathering some things. Hermione bent down and her head started spinning. She stood up and grabbed Harry's arm. "Harry.." she said, wobbling.

"What's wrong?" he said, grabbing her and leaning her against the counter.

"I'm dizzy," she replied faintly, leaning over the counter trying to get her bearings back.

"WHY IS IT THE GOLDEN TRIO THINKS THEY CAN DO WHATEVER THEY PLEASE?!" Severus yelled in their direction.

Harry glanced up, "Um, sir.."

"SHUT UP!" Severus sneered out. Hermione was starting to feel stable and was completely annoyed by Severus' actions.

"NO, YOU SHUT UP!" she screamed at him, hormones raging. The class fell completely silent, everyone was staring at Hermione. Fire flew into Severus, books flew off his bookshelf, as he jumped up from his chair. Hermione started feeling nervous, she had seen him this angry before, but never at her.

"What was that, Ms Granger?" he asked in a deadly voice.

"You heard me," she replied, standing her ground. Severus stalked over and was inches from her face.

"You ignorant Know-It-All, don't you ever speak to me that way again!" he said, with the evilest sneer he could muster. Hermione was pissed, she couldn't believe he was talking to her like this.

"YOU STUPID, GREASY, GIT, I HATE YOU!!" she screamed, pushing him into a desk. Harry grabbed Hermione, not allowing her to do anything else to Severus.

"GET OUT, ALL OF YOU, EXCEPT MS GRANGER!" Severus screamed. The whole class jumped up and ran out the door, Harry and Ron didn't move. "BOTH OF YOU OUT!!" Severus bellowed as vials flew off the shelves. Hermione nodded at them, so they gathered their things and left.

"How dare you speak to me like that and PUSH ME, in front of my class!" he raged at her.

"Maybe if you would have paid attention to what was going on, you would have seen why we were over here talking!" Hermione shrieked, spit flying from her mouth.

"Don't think that just because we have a relationship, you can disrespect me in front of everyone," he said. nearing her and backing her into the counter.

"Are you blind or do you just enjoy being an idiot?" she said, getting in his face.

"Do you have a death wish!?" Severus growled, clutching his fist.

"Maybe, it seems to be the only way I can get you to pay attention to me these days!" she sneered. Severus screamed out in frustration, he raised his fist, and slammed it down on the counter beside Hermione. She flinched and covered her face.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!? I WOULD NEVER HIT YOU!" he yelled, letting the anger take over, but not meaning to. She stared up at him, and he saw fear and tears in her eyes.

"Severus!" Dumbledore said from the doorway. Severus broke the gaze and looked at Dumbledore. Hermione took this opportunity to push past Severus and run out the door, leaving her stuff behind.

"Hermione!" Severus said before she ran out.

"Let her go Severus, you have scared her, you will only make it worse by trying to talk to her now." Dumbledore said to him gently. Severus stopped and sat in a chair, putting his head into his hands.

"I didn't mean to, I was just so angry!" Severus said.

"My dear boy, go to your chambers and rest, take a sleeping potion. You have looked horrible for months," Dumbledore said, squeezing his shoulder.

"No, I need to make sure Hermione is ok," Severus said, getting up.

Dumbledore stopped him, "Go to your Chambers, I will go speak with her, I will contact you in a little while."

-Review, thanks to all who did.-


	28. Chapter 28

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 28 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

I own nothing.

Hermione ran back to Gryffindor tower. As she entered the Common Room, Harry and Ron came into view.

"Hermione, are you ok? Why are you crying, what did Snape do to you?" Harry asked concerned.

She pushed past them, "Please, just leave me alone!" She ran up the stairs to the girls dorm and locked herself in her room. Harry and Ron ran after her, stopping outside her door.

"Hermione, please, let us in!" Ron called from the hallway. They could hear her crying, but she wouldn't respond to them.

"Boys, I believe she is very upset at the moment," Dumbledore said from behind them. They jumped and spun around.

"Professor, Snape did something to her, we just want to make sure she's alright." Harry said to him.

"I believe I will go in and have a word with her, if you boys could wait in the Common Room please?" Dumbledore said, ushering them toward the stairs. He then lightly knocked on the door, "Ms Granger, I am going to enter." As he walked in, he saw Hermione lying face down on the bed, crying into her pillow. Dumbledore sat on the side of the bed, "I must insist that you calm down, for your health and that of the baby." At the mention of the baby, Hermione did her best to stop crying but never moved. "I know Severus hurt and scared you, but I can assure you he didn't mean it and could never think of harming you or the child." Dumbledore said softly, placing a hand on Hermione's arm.

Hermione turned her head to face Dumbledore, "He was so angry, I thought he was going to hit me."

"I can see why you would think that. Yes, he was very angry, but he loves you and would never strike you. He would never intentionally hurt you." Dumbledore said.

"He never wants to talk or spend time with me anymore. He stopped letting me stay the night in his chambers, I actually haven't spent time with him in about a week. And, he looks horrible!" she said, trying to hold back her sobs.

"Severus has a lot on his mind right now. He's very concerned over your health and the health of your child. He also hasn't had a decent night's sleep in months, which I'm sure you're aware of." Dumbledore said softly.

"I tried to get him to take a dreamless sleep potion, but he refused and then we fought for hours," Hermione said sadly.

"Yes, those awful nightmares of death eater meetings and Lucius harming you seem to haunt him. He refuses the potion, because he's afraid something will happen to you while he's asleep and he will not wake." Dumbledore told her.

"But, I'll be fine! I just don't want him to hate me. I'm not even sure he wants to be with me or have this child!" Hermione said, starting to cry again.

"My dear, I can assure you, he has never loved any other the way he loves you. And the child, he was thrilled when he found out you were pregnant. He never thought he would have children, but you changed that for him and he loves you even more for that." Dumbledore said gently. Hermione didn't respond. "I know you would like to be alone, but I think that I am going to have Mr Potter and Mr Weasley come stay with you. I will also have the house elves send up dinner." Dumbledore said, gently squeezing her arm then walking out to retrieve Harry and Ron.

Dumbledore flooed to Severus' chambers from Hermione's room, after getting Harry and Ron. "Severus" Dumbledore called, stepping out of the fireplace. Severus stepped out from his study, with a bottle of firewhiskey in hand.

"Did you talk to her?" he asked, stumbling to the couch.

"Yes, my boy. She was very upset, you scared her very much. But, I assured her you would never harm her, you're just under a lot of stress." Dumbledore said, taking the whiskey from him. Severus said nothing and nodded. "She was afraid that you don't love her or want the baby." Dumbledore said softly. Severus' head snapped up.

"How could she think that?" he nearly slurred.

"These last couple of months have taken a toll on her with all that has happened, then the baby, and now you are looking like death. And Severus, don't forget what pregnancy does to women, her hormones are out of whack," Dumbledore said, standing up and pulling Severus up. "I demand you go lay in your bed and sleep. I know you won't take a potion, but I'm sure the whiskey will help with that," Dumbledore said, guiding him to his bedroom. Severus reluctantly listened, but still only managed a few hours of sleep.

The next morning Hermione woke up feeling terrible. She was tired and was starting to look as bad as Severus. With all that had happened the day before, she had forgotten to go to Poppy and tell her about her dizzy spell. A knock came from outside her door.

"Hermione, are you coming to breakfast?" Harry asked.

"I don't think so Harry, I'm very tired," she replied.

Harry cracked open the door and peeked in, "Please come to breakfast, you barely ate any dinner last night, and you have to remember you have a baby inside of you too."

"Alright," Hermione said, turning around.

"Are you sick?" Harry questioned her.

"I'm fine, I just need a take a nap later," she said.

"Maybe you should go to the infirmary?" Harry suggested.

"After classes." Hermione said as they walked out the door.

Severus had watched Hermione at breakfast and lunch, she looked horrible. All she was doing was pushing the food around on her plate and looked very pale. He just wanted to go scoop her up and take her to the infirmary, but was afraid he would upset her more. So he decided to wait until after their potions class was over, and he'd ask her to stay after.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the classroom, surprised to see Severus sitting behind his desk. Hermione was leaning on Harry for support as they walked to their seat. Severus was pretending he was grading papers but was actually watching Hermione. He watched as Harry supported her while they walked and helped her sit down.

Severus flicked his wand, writing the potion on the board. "Get to work," he said in a flat tone. Harry and Ron got up to get the ingredients, Hermione waited at the table. Severus never took his eyes off her, as he pretended to grade papers. Hermione slowly stood up when Harry and Ron came back with everything they needed. Harry and Ron were doing all the work, as they had discussed right before class, Hermione was to just stand and pretend to be helping. Severus watched as Hermione started to sway.

"Harry.." she murmured as she fell. Before passing out she fell into someone's arms, instead of on the floor. Harry spun around to see Severus catching Hermione.

"Potter, you and Weasley go get Poppy and bring her to my chambers. Everyone else out, NOW!" he said in a panic. Severus got up quickly, picking Hermione up, and entered his chambers through his office. Moments later Poppy and the boys flooed into Severus' chambers.

"Is she awake?" Poppy asked as they rushed into Severus' bedroom.

"No, please just do something to help her and the baby!" Severus said, obviously upset. Poppy got to work as Dumbledore entered Severus' bedroom.

"What is happening here?" Dumbledore asked.

Severus was sitting beside Hermione, looking into her face. "I don't know, she fainted, and now won't wake up."

"Give her time," Poppy said while checking her.

"She said she was dizzy yesterday in potions, but then her and Professor Snape got in an argument and she forgot to come see you," Harry said. Severus stiffened as he heard Harry's words, realising what was going on yesterday when he lost his temper. Moments later, Hermione's eyes fluttered open. Severus let out the breath he was holding and stroked her face, but was afraid to say anything.

"When is the last time you ate?" Poppy asked Hermione.

"I ate a little last night." Hermione said tiredly.

"Well, between all the stress you have endured, hormones, and lack of sleep and nourishment, that is why you fainted," Poppy said.

"So, Hermione and the baby will be ok?" Severus asked hopefully.

"Yes, with some rest and food, she will be just fine," Poppy said. She walked to the door, "I will be right back, I need to retrieve some potion." Severus was visibly upset, he had gotten up and had his back to everyone.

Dumbledore walked over to Hermione, "My dear, why don't you stay here, in Severus' chambers, tonight?"

Hermione stared up at Dumbledore, "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"No, stay, if you want I will leave for the night." Severus said, still turned around.

"No", Hermione said. Severus turned to her but Dumbledore cut in.

"Severus, I want you to stay here as well. Hermione needs someone to stay with her, and you could use the rest as well," Dumbledore said.

Poppy came back in carrying two vials, handing one to Hermione, "Here, this will help you sleep."

"What's the other one for?" Hermione asked.

"Severus," she said, handing him the other vial.

"What? I'm not taking this!" Severus said snarkily.

Poppy looked at him, "It's obvious you need to sleep as well, and I know you won't without any assistance."

Severus handed the vial back to Poppy, "No."

"Severus, please take it, Hermione will be fine through the night. You need this dreamless sleep, you look awful." Dumbledore said to him.

"Severus," Hermione said softly. Severus jerked his head in Hermione direction, surprised she was speaking to him. "Please take it, I'm afraid if you don't you will become very ill. You have looked horrible these last couple of months. Please, I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you," Hermione said, pleading with him. He gripped the vial in his hand and looked at Hermione with soft eyes, "Alright." Dumbledore, Poppy, Harry, and Ron were making to leave Severus' bedroom and chambers.

"Potter, Weasley." Severus said in their direction. Harry and Ron stopped, waiting to hear what he had to say. "I must request that you stay in my chambers tonight, if something happens to Hermione during the night and I don't wake, I want someone a room away," Severus said tiredly. They both nodded and everyone exited the room, Harry and Ron making their way to the living room. Severus climbed into bed with Hermione, then he stared into her eyes and softly stroked her cheek.

"I am truly sorry for what I put you through, I would never harm you or the baby," Severus said quietly. Hermione smiled and cuddled into him.

"I know, you just scared me, but I'm exhausted and I want you to take the potion to sleep, so lets talk tomorrow." Hermione said, pushing the potion towards his lips. Severus smiled and drank the potion. He wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled the blanket over them. Moments later they were both in a deep sleep, having the best night's sleep they could ask for.

-Review!! Thanks to all who do. And, sorry about the lack of updates, been a little busy with trying to keep up with my classes, work, and I took a day trip to Philly the other day. But, hopefully I will be updating more!


	29. Chapter 29

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 29 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

_-Splinter - I don't appreciate you writing a "flame" review. If you would like to write constructive criticism, that's fine. But being childish isn't going to get anywhere with me. Seeing as this is a Hermione/Severus romance fiction, and it's rated M, obviously there is going to be some kind of relationship content involved, as I stated above the first chapter that had sex scenes in it, if you don't like it then don't read my story. Next I want to state that I am assuming you are pretty young, seeing as you said "have you ever even liked a guy (or girl)." I can assure you I am well past the age of when you start finding yourself attracted to the opposite sex. So, when you say that no one falls in love at of pain, I'm assuming that you're too young to realize what happens in some relationships. And, people come together through tragedies, and crazy things happened, including love. You stated that Severus would never sleep with a student, being non-romantic or romantic, my question is, how would you know? This version of Severus is a character in __my __story. Plus, it's not unheard of for a teacher to sleep with a student. So please, don't write any more "flame" reviews._

I own nothing.

The holidays had rolled upon Hogwarts. It was now Christmas eve, and Severus and Hermione were cuddling on the couch.

"Severus, are you sure you don't want to go shopping with me, Harry, Ron, and Ginny?" Hermione asked.

Severus smirked, "I think I will be quite alright staying back."

She smiled at him and laid her head on his chest, "What are you going to do while I'm gone?" Severus rolled on top of her.

"I'm sure I will think of something," he said, before leaning down and passionately kissing her. Severus ran a hand down Hermione's chest, cupping her breast. She moaned into his mouth, pushing against him. He pulled Hermione's shirt off, and kissed her neck and collar bone.

"Severus, Harry, Ron, and Ginny will be here soon.." she panted out. Severus trailed kisses down to her breasts, sucking one into his mouth. Hermione moaned, her hands tangling in Severus' hair. Just then, a knock came from the door. Severus growled and let Hermione get up and run to his bedroom.

"I must remember to hex them one day!" Severus grumbled, getting up and fixing his clothes. He walked over and opened the door, forcing himself to give a small smile to the three standing in front of him. They entered, Ginny sticking close to Harry; she was uncomfortable since she had never been in Severus' chambers before. "You three can have a seat, I will go get Hermione," he said to them, making his way to his room. Hermione was standing in the middle of the room changing. Severus walked to her, wrapping his arms around her, then pulling her into a kiss. Hermione couldn't help but embrace him, leading Severus to walk them to the bed and lay on her.

She giggled, "Severus, my friends are out there and are waiting on me!"

"They can wait," Severus murmured, laving her neck. Hermione gasped at the sensation, but then pushed Severus off to the side.

"We will finish this later," she said, leaning down and kissing him. He growled but smiled at her as she walked out of the bedroom door.

"Hermione, you looked flushed, are you sick?" Ron asked worriedly.

"No, I'm fine," she said cheerily. Ginny laughed, realizing why she was flushed.

"What?" Harry asked, looking at Ginny. It took Harry and Ron a moment to realize, they both made a face.

"Ew Hermione, couldn't you two wait until we weren't here?" Ron said, grossed out. Ginny and Hermione laughed, pulling the boys to the fireplace, to floo to Hogsmeade. Harry and Ron left to visit the joke shop, while Hermione and Ginny were searching for new outfits.

"So, how are things with you and Snape?" Ginny asked.

"Really good actually," Hermione replied, smiling. Ginny smiled back.

"Are you two going to get married?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Well, I'm not really sure.." Hermione answered. She thought about it and then smiled, "I would say yes, if he asked me."

"Do you think he will?" Ginny asked.

"He's been dropping hints, talking about our future, and living together. And, we're going to have a baby together. I hope he does!" Hermione said, her face glowing. Hermione and Ginny spent the rest of the time talking about Severus and Harry, and what they thought each of their futures held for the couples.

A while later Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny apparated to the outside of Hogwarts gates. They walked Hermione inside.

"Hermione, you're coming over tomorrow right? You can bring Snape too," Ginny said to Hermione.

"I will be over, I don't know if Severus will come or not though." Hermione said, hugging them and watching them walk to the outside of the gates and apparating. She made her way down to the dungeons, entering Severus' chambers.

Entering the living room, Hermione saw candles hovering above the ground, making a pathway to the spare room. "Severus?" She called out, following the pathway to the spare room. As she entered, she saw that the room was transfigured to resemble the snowy day outside. The moon light was shining on a bench in the middle of the room, where Severus was sitting. Severus stood up as he saw Hermione approaching, bringing her into his arms and kissing her. She smiled, "What is all this?"

"Something for you, my love," he said smiling.

"Why in the spare room?" Hermione questioned.

"This is where I started to fall in love with you," he replied, smiling. He sat them down on the bench. "Can I tell you something?" he asked, gazing into her eyes.

"Of course," she replied.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she said, smirking at him.

"Shh, let me finish," he said, smoothing his hand over her cheek. Hermione started to tense, she thought he was getting ready to tell her bad news, or break off their relationship. "I love everything about you, Hermione. The way you bite your lip when you're nervous, the way you play with your hair when you're tired, the way your face flushes when you catch me looking at you. I love that you're in love with me, that you're carrying my child. You're going to make me a father, Hermione, you're making me the happiest I have ever been. But, along with being a father, I would like to be a husband." Severus said, never breaking his gaze from her.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Hermione said, tears forming in her eyes.

Severus nodded, "I don't expect us to get married any time soon, it will wait until after graduation." Severus bent down on one knee in front of Hermione, pulling a ring out of his robes. "Hermione Granger, would you make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?"

Hermione let the tears fall from her face, "Yes," she choked out. Severus smiled and pushed the ring onto her finger, Hermione threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into an embrace. "I love you, Severus." She said into his neck.

"I love you too, Hermione." He replied, pulling her face to his and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Hermione responded by nibbling on his lips then forcing her tongue into his mouth to tangle with his. When they broke apart, Hermione gasped, "Severus, make love to me."

Severus pulled her into another passionate kiss, while conjuring a blanket to lay on the ground. He laid Hermione on blanket, pulling off her cloak. She noticed that the air wasn't cold like it was outside, but immediately lost her train of thought as Severus kissed her neck while rubbing his hands over her body. He pulled off her shirt next, giving himself time to place gentle kisses on her stomach. He ran his hands up and down her thighs, causing her to shiver. He kissed his way back up to her breasts, while taking off her bra.

"Severus.." she moaned, as her began to suck lightly on her nipple. She pressed her hips into his, feeling his hard erection. Hermione unbuttoned then slid his shirt off his shoulders as he hovered above her, all his concentration on her breasts. She unbuttoned his trousers, but he stopped her by kissing his way back down to her skirt. He pulled off her skirt and underwear in one move, then nuzzled his face into her mound, sucking on her clit.

"Severus, please," she moaned, pleading with him. He softly stroked her thighs, then gently thrust his tongue into her, making her scream out in pleasure. He worked for a few moments, before trailing kisses back up to her neck. Hermione pulled Severus' mouth to hers, tasting herself in the kiss.

"Severus, please, I need you!" she panted as they broke the kiss. He smiled lovingly at her, as he kissed her neck, then pulled off his trousers and boxers. Severus tore himself from Hermione's neck, and locked eyes with her as he thrust into her. She moaned with pleasure and closed her eyes.

"Look at me," he said gently.

Hermione opened her eyes and gazed into Severus'. Every thrust he made was full with passion, Hermione wasn't sure she could last much longer. As he thrust harder and faster, Hermione could see Severus' climax in his eyes. She screamed out in pleasure, felling herself tighten suddenly, then heard Severus moan and spill himself into her.

After Hermione had come down from her climax, she noticed they were hovering above the ground, like they did the first time they made love. As they gently reached the ground again, Severus lowered himself beside her, pulling her into his arms. He kissed her passionately, murmuring, "I love you, Hermione."

-Review! Thanks to everyone who made positive reviews, or even constructive criticism, I appreciate it! Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. I'm not sure if I will be able to update this weekend or not.-


	30. Chapter 30

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 30 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

I own nothing.

_Heidi191976__ - you said you were curious about why they hovered above the ground again after making love. Yes, it does mean they're soul mates. I think I put in the first chapter that involves sex that Severus said it happened when people make love with the one they're meant to spend the rest of their life with. It more or less is happening when there are strong emotions flying around, Eg. First time making love, engagement, marriage and so on. Hope that answers your question!_

_--_

Severus woke up, Hermione cuddled in his arms. He vaguely remembered waking up in the enchanted snow-filled room in the middle of the night, where they had fallen asleep after making love. Severus had carried Hermione to his room, where he lay them both on the bed and instantly fell back into a deep slumber. He gazed out of the enchanted window, seeing the snow still falling on Hogwarts' grounds. Severus shifted, leaning down to kiss Hermione's head.

"Merry Christmas, Severus," Hermione said tiredly.

"Merry Christmas, Love," Severus said back. Severus rubbed Hermione's stomach and the ring he had given her last night. "You have given me such wonderful gifts this Christmas, I don't know if any of the gifts I got you will suffice."

Hermione smirked, rubbing her hand down his chest. "The present you gave me last night will do just fine," she replied, kissing him. A moment later Severus broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"If you keep on, we will never get out of bed today," he said smirking.

"I would be ok with that," she murmured, continuing to kiss him. An hour later, Severus and Hermione were getting dressed.

"Are you going to accompany me to the Wesley's today?" Hermione asked. Severus made a face and didn't respond.

She smirked, "Don't look too thrilled." He smiled at her.

"I will escort you there via the floo, but I don't believe I will stay. I am going to go to my place in muggle London. Elizabeth, Samuel, and Daniel will be there for a little while." Severus said.

Hermione smiled, "Will I be able to see them?"

"Yes, they should still be there after you are done at the Weasley's, and that will allow me time to tell them of our engagement. As I'm sure, will give you time to tell the Weasley's." Severus said, walking over and placing a kiss on her forehead.

She smiled at him, "Yes, I do need to tell them. Although, they are just getting used to the fact that I am mothering your child."

Severus smirked, "I'm sure they will be fine with it, they probably already assumed I was going to propose to you."

"Yes, Ginny did ask me about it yesterday, which apparently was magnificent timing," Hermione replied, smiling at Severus.

They were greeted by the presence of Harry and Ginny, when they flooed to the Weasley's, although, Harry and Ginny weren't aware that Severus and Hermione had arrived yet. Harry was laying on top of Ginny, they were passionately kissing, with Harry's hand up Ginny's shirt. Severus smirked and Hermione giggled quietly. Severus cleared his throat and the two on the couch jumped apart.

"I..we.." Harry stuttered, until he realized who was there. "Oh, shit, don't do that to us!" Harry said exasperatedly, fixing his clothes.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be snogging on the couch, for anyone to walk in on!" Hermione said laughing. Ginny giggled, face flushed, as she walked over to greet them.

"Hello Hermione, Professor Snape," she said, hugging Hermione. Severus nodded to Ginny and Harry as the rest of the Weasleys walked into the room.

"Severus, good to see you," Arthur said, shaking Severus' hand.

"Likewise, Arthur," Severus said smiling. Contrary to popular belief, Severus actually did like the Weasleys. He thought they had great family values, and he always got a kick out of the gags and tricks Fred and George would come up with.

"Severus, you are staying, aren't you?" Molly asked.

"I can't stay for long, I have to meet with my sister and her family." Severus said politely to Molly.

"Well, you two will have to come over New Year's Eve, then. Remus, Sirius, Albus and Minerva will be here as well, as will everyone else." Molly said.

"I'm sure we will be here," Severus replied, then was cut off by a girlish scream. He immediately turned and reached for Hermione, until he saw it was Ginny screaming.

"A RING!! YOU'RE ENGAGED AREN'T YOU?!" Ginny squealed excitedly, jumping up and down.

Hermione grinned, "Yes, Severus proposed last night." Ginny was giddy, squealing, and jumping up and down. Soon, they were followed with Molly's girlish squealing. Severus rolled his eyes and smiled at their antics.

"Congratulations mate, welcome to the family. Good to know we have another man to help us with these damned women!" George said, putting a hand on Severus shoulder. Severus smirked and was congratulated by the men in the room. He was very surprised by their willingness to immediately accept him into the family, for that he was grateful.

"I am afraid I need to be off now," Severus said, walking toward the fireplace. Everyone nodded, making their way to the kitchen, so Severus could say goodbye to Hermione. "Harry, if you could escort Hermione to my place later, I 'd be grateful." Severus said, catching Harry's eye.

"Yes, Professor I can do that," Harry said, somewhat taken aback by Severus calling him by his first name. Ginny ran up to Hermione and hugged her, and then she jumped to Severus and hugged him too. Severus surprised them all, including himself, when he hugged Ginny back.

"Congratulations, Professor Snape!" Ginny said, still giddy.

"Thank you, but when we are not in classes, you all may call me Severus," he said smiling. Ginny and Harry smiled back at him then walked out of the room.

Hermione embraced Severus in a hug and gave him a loving kiss. "Thank you for being so sweet to everyone," Hermione said, glowing at him.

"Well, I actually do enjoy their company." He said, smiling back. He tightened his arms around her and gave her another kiss, "I really must be off, Elizabeth is already at the house."

"Ok, I will be there for dinner," Hermione said.

"Stay here as long as you like, love. I love you." Severus said, kissing her goodbye, then flooed to his house in muggle London.

He was greeted by Elizabeth, Daniel, and Samuel. He told the three of his and Hermione's engagement, and was sure Elizabeth was just as giddy as Molly and Ginny were.

Hermione stayed at the Weasley's for hours, catching up with everyone. In order for Hermione to leave, she had to promise Molly that she and Severus would return on New Year's eve. Harry flooed with Hermione to Severus' house. "Thanks Harry, I will talk to you tomorrow," she said hugging him.

"No problem," Harry replied, hugging her back.

"HERMIONE!" Elizabeth squealed, running to her. Elizabeth pulled her from Harry and into a huge hug. Harry and Hermione both laughed.

"Well I'm off," Harry said, waving and flooing back to the Weasley's.

"I'm so excited, you and Severus are engaged!" Elizabeth said happily.

"I thought I heard you in here screaming," Severus said while looking at Elizabeth, smirking as he walked over and kissed Hermione.

"I'm just so excited!" Elizabeth said, jumping up and down. Severus rolled his eyes.

"I believe you need to meet Daniel, Elizabeth's husband," Severus said, taking Hermione by the elbow and escorting her to the living room.

Elizabeth smirked, "Yes, I forgot they haven't met." Hermione walked into the living room, seeing a tall man holding Samuel. Daniel was as tall as Severus, with blonde hair. Hermione thought he reminded her of Lucius Mallory, immediately tensing up.

Severus just glanced over at her, "Daniel, this is Hermione."

Daniel walked over, took her hand and kissed it, "The pleasure's all mine." Hermione looked into his soft blue eyes, which made her relax a little, seeing as they weren't cold and gray like Lucius'. Hermione smiled. Samuel jumped out of his father's arms and attached himself to Hermione's leg.

"Hi," Samuel said, batting his eyelashes at her.

"Hi Samuel!" Hermione said, smiling at the little boy.

Severus picked up Samuel, "Sammy, my boy, Hermione is all mine." Samuel giggled, shaking his head.

"I believe dinner is ready," Elizabeth interrupted. The five of them ate dinner, speaking about various subjects, including the wedding.

"Well, we need to be off," Daniel said a while later, picking up a sleeping Samuel.

"Hermione, you must owl me when you and the other ladies prepare for the wedding," Elizabeth said, hugging her.

"I will," Hermione said smiling. Severus and Hermione walked them to the fireplace, watching them floo to their home. Severus turned to Hermione, and pulled her into his arms.

"I haven't had you alone since this morning," he said, pulling her into a kiss. She smiled when the kiss broke. "I brought our gifts, they are in the living room under the tree," Severus said.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow, "Severus, you surprise me more and more everyday. I never saw you as one to have a Christmas tree." Severus just smiled and led Hermione to the living room. Hermione sat between Severus legs, as they both exchanged gifts. They had both gotten each other what they thought the other would want, which seemed to be exactly right. After opening the gifts, Hermione remained leaning on Severus.

"You look exhausted." Severus said to Hermione.

"Yes, all this running around today, and the baby, have taken a lot out of me," she said, nuzzling her head on his chest. Severus smiled, standing up and lifting Hermione in his arms. She squealed in surprise.

"Severus, I can walk!"

"No, I will not allow it," he said smiling. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder as he walked them to his bedroom.

"Thank you, Love," Hermione said when he laid her onto the bed.

"Anything for you," Severus said, smiling. He gathered their night clothes he had brought for them, both of them getting ready for bed. "I thought we could stay here for a few days, as a little vacation, a break from the castle." Severus suggested.

"Yes that sounds good, but I promised we would go to the Weasley's for New Years Eve," Hermione said smiling.

Severus smiled back, "I know, Molly already insisted to me that we go. I don't mind attending." Hermione smiled and cuddled into him as they both lay down in bed.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" Severus said, gazing into her eyes.

"Mm hmm.." she responded.

"Why did you tense up when you met Daniel?" Severus asked curiously.

"He reminded me of Lucius Malfoy," she said somewhat sadly. Severus tightened his grip.

"He is nothing like Lucius, I can assure you of that."

"I know, he seemed like a very sweet person, but his appearance just frightened me at first." Hermione said, leaning her head on his chest. Severus rubbed her back in reassurance.

"I will never let anyone hurt you again….Hermione?" Severus looked down and saw she was fast asleep on his chest.

-Review!! Next chapter _should _be up by tomorrow, I have some ideas flowing for it!


	31. Chapter 31

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 31 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

I own nothing.

Hermione woke up shivering, there was a cold breeze going through the bedroom. She moved closer to Severus but couldn't seem to get warm. Hermione stood up, looking for another blanket, then spotted one laying by the window. As she picked it up, she looked out the window and could see over the brick wall that lined the yard. The snow was falling and shining under the street lamp.

"That reminds me of home," she whispered to herself. Standing there, she was reminded of all the Christmases she'd spent with her parents. It hadn't dawned on her until now, that this was the first Christmas she wouldn't even be able to contact her parents. Hermione let the silent tears run down her face.

Severus woke up, realizing Hermione wasn't in bed. He glanced around the room and saw her looking out the window. "Hermione," Severus called out to her. She was obviously deep in thought, and didn't hear him. He watched as the tears starting running down her face. Severus got out of bed, walking over to Hermione.

"Hermione," he said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. She gazed into his eyes and flung herself into Severus' chest. "Love, what's wrong?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her. She was sobbing now. Severus was unsure of what to do, so he just held her. After a few moments she calmed down and her breathing slowed. "Love, what is it?" he said, lifting her chin and gazing into her eyes.

"I miss my parents, this is the first Christmas without them," she said, trying to control herself.

Severus stroked her face soothingly, "If it would make you feel better, we could go visit your parent's house tomorrow."

Hermione smiled, "I would like that."

"Let's get back into bed," Severus said, walking them over to the bed. They both got in, Severus pulled Hermione into him, rubbing her back and watching her as she fell asleep in his arms. Severus soon fell asleep too.

Hermione awoke again a couple of hours later, she felt like there was another presence in the room. She didn't open her eyes, figuring it was just her being tired.

"Severus," she heard someone whisper. Hermione froze, too scared to open her eyes, so she waited and listened. "Please, help me," she heard the person whisper again. Her eyes opened slowly to see Draco Malfoy standing in front of them, covered in blood. Hermione jumped into a sitting position, immediately looking at Severus. She thought Draco had hurt Severus, but she saw he was fine and still sleeping.

"Draco?" she said confusedly.

"I need Severus.." he said weakly, starting to sway.

"SEVERUS!" Hermione screamed.

Severus jumped up, "What!?" he said blankly, grabbing Hermione. Severus laid his eyes on Draco and lunged at him.

"SEVERUS, NO, LOOK AT HIM!" Hermione screamed. Severus was confused but as he looked at Draco's face he saw all the blood.

"Help me, Severus.." Draco said, starting to pass out.

"DRACO, LOOK AT ME!" Severus yelled. Draco's eyes shut and he became limp. Severus jumped up and picked him up, rushing toward the door.

"Severus!" Hermione said, going after him. Severus rushed Draco into the spare bedroom, lying him on the bed. Draco began convulsing on the bed.

"Severus, what's wrong with him?" Hermione said, gasping as she watched. Severus walked over to her, taking her by the arm and pulling her back into his bedroom.

"I don't want you in there for this." Severus said, pushing her into the room.

"I want to help!" Hermione said persistently.

"No!" Severus said, almost yelling. He left, shutting the door and warding it, not knowing what was going on. Hermione knew he hadn't meant to yell at her, but it still made her slightly angry. She conjured a chair by the window, waiting for Severus to come back. Two hours later, Hermione was starting to doze off when she heard the door open. Severus stalked in, blood all over his shirt, and he began to change his clothes.

"Severus, what's happened?" Hermione asked, watching him.

"Death eaters attacked Draco and his mother. They were branded as traitors because Draco wouldn't join the remaining death eaters. Draco and his mother managed to escape after hours of torture, they split up because they thought they'd be safer apart. She wouldn't tell Draco where she was going, and told him to come find me or Dumbledore. He will be fine, he just needs time to heal." Severus said blankly. Hermione got up and walked over to him, but his mind was preoccupied.

"This is going to take a while, I'm going to floo Dumbledore, but I would rather you not see Draco in this state," Severus said, gathering some vials and exiting the room. Tears started to fall from Hermione's eyes, she knew he didn't mean to be cold but it still hurt her. She sat back down in the chair she had conjured and fell asleep.

Hours later she woke up to voices outside the door. She could hear Severus and Dumbledore discussing Draco's situation.

"We will leave him here with me, until we go back to Hogwarts, he will be safe," Severus said.

"I agree, but I can stay and help you take care of him, I'm sure Hermione would be glad to assist as well." Dumbledore said.

"No, he is my godson, I will take care of him," Severus said.

"Maybe Hermione should stay at the Weasley's for a day or so?" Dumbledore suggested.

"No, she is fine here." Severus said, obviously overwhelmed and upset.

"Severus you are not responsible for this." Dumbledore said softly.

Hermione heard them walk back into the spare room, unable to hear their conversation anymore. She felt bad for Draco, his murdering, death eater father was in Azkaban and who knows where his mother was hiding, if she was still alive. She knew all too well what it felt like not to have anyone. So, she decided not to bother Severus and let him stay with Draco as long as he needed. She quietly made her way downstairs, walking into the living room and over to the fireplace. She grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"Sirius Black," she said, throwing the powder down in front of her and sticking her head in the green flames that appeared.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said, noticing her from his seat.

"Hello Hermione, how is everything?" Sirius said, as he made a move on the wizarding chessboard.

"Hello Sirius, everything is fine. I was wondering if I could have a word with Harry?" she asked, making herself smile.

"Of course, my dear," he said, getting up and making his way to the kitchen.

Hermione then explained to Harry everything that was going on with Draco. She had made her friends aware of Draco's apology to her in the hospital wing. They had all decided to be civil toward him and would think about warming up to him later on in life.

"Wow, so Severus is taking care of him?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, so I wanted you to accompany me to my parent's house." Hermione said.

"Well, do you think Severus would be ok with that?" Harry asked, unsure.

"He was going to take me today, but with everything with Draco, I know he can't. So, I think he would be ok with it," Hermione said.

"Well, alright." Harry said hesitantly. He was sure Severus wouldn't want her to go with the death eater's attack on Draco, but he figured Hermione wasn't the target, and would be safe with him.

"Don't tell Sirius, I don't want all the questions." Hermione said.

"I'll floo to your place in twenty minutes." Harry said standing and exiting the room. Twenty minutes later, Harry tumbled into Severus living room.

"What did you tell Sirius?" Hermione asked him straight away.

"I just said I was coming to get you, and we were going to the Weasley's. I could tell he didn't believe me, but he left it alone. Did you tell Severus what we're doing?" Harry asked her.

"No, he is busy with Dumbledore trying to make sure Draco is alright. I'm sure we will be back before they notice I'm not here." Hermione replied, grabbing Harry's arm and apparating down the road from Hermione's home.

They walked slowly towards the house looking around, they saw that everything was safe and went inside. Harry placed wards on the house as they walked in, ensuring their safety. He hadn't seen the inside of the house after the death eater attack. He gasped, now realizing the extent of the damage.

Harry watched Hermione as she walked around, picking up some family photos. She spent numerous amounts of time in each room, Harry followed her the whole time but never said a word. Hermione finally made it to her bedroom, she went over and laid on the bed. Clutching family photos to her chest, she began to weep. Harry walked over, laying down beside her.

"Shh, Hermione it's alright," he said, trying to comfort her.

"It's still so hard, last night was the worst, it was my first Christmas without them!" She said, sobbing into Harry's chest.

"I know, Mione," was all Harry said while rubbing her back. "Why don't we go back to Severus' house?" Harry suggested.

"No, I want to stay here, with you. I know Severus is doing all he can for Draco, but he was cold to me earlier. I know he didn't mean it, he's just overwhelmed, but it still hurt. It was already sad about all of this and that just made it worse," she said quietly. Harry stayed quiet and rubbed her back.

"Ok, we can stay for a while." Hermione smiled up at him and then closed her eyes, leaning on his chest. Both drifted off to sleep.

"Hermione… Hermione!" Harry said in a sleepy voice. Hermione's eyes fluttered open, taking a moment to realize where they were. "It's really late, we must have slept through the day. We should get back, I'm sure Severus is having a fit!" Harry said, sitting up. Hermione looked around and out the window, "What time is it?"

"It's a little after midnight." Harry replied.

"Severus is probably still attending to Draco, we should be fine," she said, standing up. They decided it was quicker to floo to Severus' house, so they made their way to the fireplace. Moments later they entered Severus' living room. They looked around, seeing only light out in the hallway.

"See, I told you we would be fine," Hermione said. They made their way to the doorway, walking into the hallway. "You can go back home if you want, Harry." Hermione said, but stopped at the horrified look on Harry's face. Hermione spun around.

"WHERE IN THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Severus yelled, stalking up to them. Hermione was so surprised he was there that she couldn't think of an answer.

"Harry, are you two alright?" Sirius asked, coming from behind Severus.

"Yes, we're fine," Harry said, thankful that his godfather was there.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU TWO GET OFF GOING OUT ON A GRYFFINDOR- FUELED ESCAPADE AFTER ALL THAT HAS GO ON?!" Severus screamed at Hermione, grabbing her arm. Hermione didn't respond, she was still upset and Severus screaming made her want to curl up in a ball and cry. She pushed Severus' arm off of hers and walked back into the living room."STOP ACTING LIKE A PRAT CHILD, TELL ME WHERE YOU HAVE BEEN?" he yelled, walking after her.

Sirius grabbed him, "Severus, calm down, I know you're upset about what's happened with Draco, but don't take it out on her."

"Black, if you like your life I suggest you get the bloody hell off of me!" Severus said in a cold voice. Harry grabbed Severus' arm and pushed him, throwing Severus off balance and falling into the wall.

"Severus, would you have rather her sit in your room all day crying, because she was sad?" Harry spat out. Severus stopped and looked at him. "She was sad, Severus, she wanted to go see her parent's house, so I accompanied her. Be glad she asked me to go and didn't attempt to go alone!" Harry said angrily. Severus paled; through the mess with Draco, he had forgotten he'd promised to take Hermione to her parent's house.

"You were there the whole time?" Severus asked in a low voice.

"Yes, she walked through the whole house, before laying down and crying on her bed. I laid with her and we fell asleep, we didn't mean to stay that long," Harry answered. Severus wished he could have been there to hold her, she seemed so distressed last night, he could only imagine her reaction to the findings in the house.

"Is she upset with me?" Severus asked calmly.

"No, she understands that you're taking care of Draco. She was just sad about this being the first Christmas away from her parents and she said you were cold to her this morning, and it just added to it. I don't think it's good for her to be depressed like this when she's pregnant." Harry said.

Severus nodded, "I agree." Severus, Harry, and Sirius walked into the living room, Hermione was standing beside the fireplace.

"Harry, I'm going to come back with you tonight," she said, looking only at him.

"No, wait, I want to talk--" Severus said.

"Not tonight Severus, I'm going to stay with Harry." Hermione said, finally looking at him. Sirius and Harry distanced themselves from Severus and Hermione, giving them some space to talk.

"Hermione, please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up at you, there was so much going on today, and then you were missing, I was scared," Severus said, moving closer to her.

"I know Severus, and I'm not mad at you. Draco needs you to take care of him, I'm just going to stay with Harry, I will be out of the way and I won't have to be alone," she said softly.

"But, you're sad. I can see it in your eyes." Severus said, cupping her chin and putting his other arm around her.

"Severus please, I'm going to go to Harry's. We can meet at the Weasley's in two days, for New Years Eve. I will be sadder if I stay here and spend time alone, while you tend to Draco," she said almost in a whisper.

He leaned his forehead down, pressing it on hers, "I don't know if I can bear to be away from you for two days. But, I also can't stand the thought of you being sad and lonely." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Severus, I love you."

"I love you, Hermione." Severus said, gripping her into another hug.

-Review!! I finally figured out the way to get Draco back into the story, hope you all enjoyed it. The next chapter should be more humorous and cheery.


	32. Chapter 32

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 32 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

I own nothing.

Hermione and Harry spent the next day with Sirius at Grimauld Place. Hermione was still sad, and seeing as the house was dark and damp, Harry decided they would go to the Weasley's a night early. When they arrived, they stepped out of the fireplace, to see Ginny flicking her wand, holding Ron upside down. Ron's face was bright red.

"GINNY, let me down!" He exclaimed. Fred and George were sitting on the couch, watching the scene with fits of laughter.

"Not until you apologize!" Ginny said angrily.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Ron gave me one of Fred and George's creations, and told me it was gum. It took mum three hours to get my head back to its normal size!" Ginny spat out. Harry snorted in laughter, but quickly straightened up when Ginny shot him a glare. Hermione snorted in laughter at Harry's reaction to Ginny.

"Ginny, put your brother down!" Molly Weasley said, walking into the room. "Harry, Hermione, I'm so glad to see you!" Molly said, pulling them into a hug. Hermione laughed again as she watched Ginny flick her wand and Ron smacked down onto the floor. Molly released Harry and Hermione from her hug. "Now, all of you, please keep the mischief to a minimum, I would like to get some sleep tonight," she said, looking around at all of them. "Yes, Mother!" Fred and George said with a grin. Molly sighed and made her way upstairs.

"So, Hermione, what's it like shagging Snape? Does he have that evil smirk on his face while you guys are doing it?" Fred asked. The room erupted in laughter, Hermione had a smirk on her face.

"SHUT UP FRED!" Ginny yelled, throwing a hex his way.

"Well Ginny, what's Harry's face like when you two are shagging?" George asked. Laughter erupted again with Harry's and Ginny's faces turning red. The group sat up half the night, talking and trying out Fred and George's concoctions. They all eventually retreated to bed, somewhere around three in the morning, Hermione sharing a room with Ginny.

"So, was Severus angry the other night when you and Harry got back?" Ginny asked Hermione. She looked at Ginny strangely; Harry and Hermione hadn't spoken of any of the events from the other night. "Severus, Sirius, and Dumbledore were in and out of here that night." Ginny added, noting Hermione's confusion.

"Really?" Hermione said surprised.

"Yeah, Dumbledore came here first and told us of the attacks on the Malfoy's. Then Severus flooed here looking for you, and then apparently he flooed to Sirius' and found Harry had left with you. After that, Sirius and Severus were in and out of here all day, hoping you two would show up here." Ginny said.

Hermione looked surprised, "I didn't think Severus would notice I was gone, he was really busy with Draco."

"He noticed, he looked really stressed out every time he showed up here. Where did you two go off to?" Ginny asked curiously.

"We went to my parent's house, we accidentally fell asleep, so we ended up staying all day and night. Severus was angry when we got back, but Sirius and Harry got him to calm down. He realized I was sad and felt bad, so I ended up going home with Harry. Severus didn't want me to, but I couldn't sit in that house by myself." Hermione said.

"I'm sure Severus understood, he was just really worried about you, when you and Harry disappeared." Ginny said. Hermione smiled at her, they talked for a little while longer, then went to sleep.

The next morning, Molly woke everyone up very early, to get ready for the New Year's Eve party. All the kids were dragging, due to lack of sleep.

"Hermione, no, you put that down, I don't want you picking anything up!" Molly said sternly, taking the chair from Hermione and giving it to Ron.

"Mum!" Ron whined.

"Ronald, she is pregnant!" Molly fussed. Hermione smirked and then turned pale, she ran to the bathroom. "Hermione?" Molly called, following her. Hermione was in the bathroom for a moment.

"It's just morning sickness," Hermione replied, exiting from the bathroom.

"Go lay down dear." Molly said, steering Hermione toward the stairs.

A few hours later Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Severus, and Draco arrived at the Weasley's. Molly informed everyone beforehand that Draco was attending that night, she threatened all the kid's lives if they were to do anything to him.

"Where is Hermione?" Severus asked Molly, looking around the room.

"She is upstairs resting, she had a bit of morning sickness earlier," Molly said. Severus went straight for the stairs. "Second door on the right!" Molly called after him.

Severus walked into the room, seeing Hermione asleep on a bed. He lay in the bed beside her and watched her sleep. He ran a hand over her face, kissing her softly, before wrapping his arms around her.

Hermione snuggled into a warm body. She opened her eyes, peering into soft black ones. "I've missed you very much, Love." Severus said, kissing her forehead. Hermione smiled at him and leaned against his chest. "Are you feeling alright?" Severus asked.

"Yes, I was a little ill this morning, but I am fine now. How's Draco?" Hermione asked.

"He's fine now, no long term damage, he just needed some rest." Severus replied.

Hermione looked into his eyes, "How are you?"

Severus smiled back, "I'm fine, Albus came over last night, forcing me to rest."

"Good," she said. There was silence for a moment.

"I think we should talk," Severus said, implying to the events of the other day.

"Not today, Severus. Let's have fun tonight, we can discuss all that tomorrow." Hermione said. Severus nodded, sitting up, then he helped Hermione get up and they walked downstairs.

The night was turning out to be a good time by all. The majority of the room was intoxicated and conversations were everywhere. Draco and Fred were laughing hysterically at George. George was so drunk, they had managed to get him to propose to Remus. Harry and Ron were playing a drinking game, Ron was obviously losing, not being able to stand up any longer.

"I can dssrink any'un under tsshe table!" Harry slurred. Severus snorted. "O, you sshink you can beat me?" Harry asked.

"Without a doubt, Potter." Severus said.

"SHHEVERUS, I CHALLENGE THEE!" Harry said extremely loudly. Severus laughed again.

"Harry are you mad? I'm beginning to think you have a death wish! The other day you pushed Severus and now you're challenging him to a drinking contest!" Sirius exclaimed.

"He'shh afraid o' me!" Harry taunted. The entire room laughed at Harry's comment. Severus walked over to Harry and sat down in front of him.

"Let the games begin." Severus said smirking. Forty five minutes later, Harry was piss drunk, stumbling into everything. Severus was drunk himself, but he was able to make it back to Hermione without hitting anything. Severus was standing beside Hermione, leaning on a floor lamp.

"Severus, love are you alright?" Hermione said laughing.

"Greatttt!" Severus slurred. Hermione laughed as she watched him sway, doing his best to keep his balance with the lamp. "I..need..bathroom!" He breathed out. Hermione did the best she could to help him, but his weight was too much for her. He leant against every wall he could find, taking them five minutes to get to the bathroom. Once they got there, Severus pulled Hermione inside.

"Severus, what are you doing?" She asked as Severus warded the door. As soon as he was done, he leaned his arm above her head and took her lips in a rough kiss. Hermione could taste the fire whiskey and beer on his breath. They broke apart after a moment.

"I've missed you so much these last two days, I hated sleeping in bed alone," he said, catching his breath.

"I missed you too." Hermione said before Severus kissed her again. Severus suddenly found his strength to stand unsupported again and ran his hands all over Hermione's body.

"Severus, not here, they'll notice we're missing!" Hermione said breathlessly.

"We won't be long Hermione, please, I need you!" Severus panted, pushing his hips into hers, making her feel his erection through his pants. Hermione moaned, unbuttoning his pants, she could never resist him.

Hermione slid down his pants and boxers, revealing his thick throbbing erection. She tore away from his mouth, and placed her lips around the head of his cock. Severus let out a loud moan and started moving his hips in sync with her lips. He could feel himself coming close, so he pulled her off and pushed her against the sink. He kissed her madly, while pushing her into a sitting position. He yanked her pants and underwear off, then thrust into her.

"Severus, harder!" Hermione moaned. Severus thought he was going to lose it right there, with Hermione begging him to pound into her. The harder Severus thrust, the louder Hermione's moans became. It wasn't long before both were screaming and quivering in ecstasy.

After a few moments of rest on the sink, both put their clothing back on then made their way back to the living room. Severus was doing his best to walk straight, but he ended up running into the wall and a chair.

"Where is everyone?" Hermione said looking around the room, seeing Harry passed out, half naked, next to Ginny.

"Most have made their way upstairs, if they're not passed out, I'm sure they are having as much fun as you and Severus!" Ginny said grinning.

"He warded the door." Hermione said blushing.

"He must have messed up, but don't worry, when I heard you guys it was just me and Harry left down here. Where is Severus, by the way?" Ginny asked.

"He's coming, he's just having a little difficulty walking." Hermione said laughing. Severus stumbled around the corner behind Hermione, starting to step on the stairs.

"No Severus, we are sleeping down here. There is no way you will make it upstairs." Hermione said, pulling him toward the couch. Severus followed behind her, he cocked an eyebrow at the half naked Harry and Ginny.

"Potter'shh having a baby…" Severus slurred before falling on the couch. Hermione and Ginny laughed.

"Severus, what are you talking about?" Hermione said. Severus pointed toward Harry with a confused look on his face and then shook his head, deciding it was too much work to think. Hermione flicked her wand, making the couch much larger. When she looked back down at Severus, he was already asleep.

"You know, Severus is a pretty good guy. I never thought I would enjoy his company." Ginny said, looking at him.

"I know. I think his greasy git act was just a thing he had to do when Voldemort was around. He's actually a very sweet man." Hermione said, cuddling beside him.

"I'm glad you found someone like him." Ginny said before laying down and going to sleep.

-Review!! Next chapter might be a day or so, I need to think of some new ideas.


	33. Chapter 33

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 33 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

I own nothing.

Severus woke up, head pounding. He moaned, shielding his eyes from the sunlight escaping through the window. "Severus" he heard Hermione say. He peeked an eye open, to see Hermione smirking at him.

"Here, take this," Hermione said, handing him a vial he hadn't noticed until now. Severus took the vial and drank it, feeling immediate relief. He opened his eyes as Hermione sat down beside him on the couch, still smirking. "You were very entertaining last night," Hermione said. He smiled, "really, I don't remember all of it, but I do remember the bathroom." He said, pulling her closer to him.

"Yes, I believe that was my favorite part. Although, you claiming Harry was pregnant was up there," she said. Severus let out a laugh, but was cut off before he could speak.

"Severus Snape, laughing and not drunk? I haven't heard you laugh like that since we were back in Hogwarts!" Remus said, walking down the stairs, hand in hand with Tonks. Severus smiled up at Remus. "Well, Hermione, I do believe you are bringing out the softer side in Severus." Remus said, giving Hermione a hug and shaking Severus' hand. "I will see you two back at Hogwarts." Remus said as he and Tonks departed from the Burrow.

"Love, are you ready to go back to London? I believe we have some things to discuss." Severus said, taking her hand and gazing into her eyes. Hermione smiled and nodded. As they made their way to the fireplace, Harry and Ginny came out of the kitchen.

"Are you two leaving?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, we have some things to do," Hermione said. Ginny hugged her as they said their goodbyes.

"Say Harry, let me know if you need any help taking care of that baby," Severus said, patting Harry's stomach and smirking. Ginny and Hermione burst out laughing as Harry got a horrified look on his face. Severus and Hermione then flooed to Severus' place in London. Severus flopped down on the couch.

"Is Draco coming back here for the night?" Hermione asked.

"No, Dumbledore is escorting him to the castle this morning. Since we have to head back to the castle tomorrow, I told them I needed some time with you." Severus replied, pulling Hermione onto the couch. Severus pulled out his wand and flicked it, making the couch large enough for the both of them to lay on it. Hermione laid down against the back of the couch and Severus cuddled to the front of her. Severus was staring at Hermione and smiling.

"What?" Hermione said.

"You're beautiful," he said, grazing his knuckles softly down her cheek. Hermione blushed and smiled back. It was quiet again, until Severus began to speak. "I apologize for my coldness towards you the other day," Severus said, watching her.

"It's alright, Severus. I understand, you were under a lot of pressure and stress," Hermione said.

"That does not excuse my actions, especially since you are under a lot of stress as well. I don't want you to ever think that I don't love you or our child. I am very sorry." Severus said, tightening his grip on her.

"I know you love me and our baby, Severus. I accept your apology," she said smiling.

"We need to communicate better; I know this incident was mainly my fault. But, I need you to talk to me when there is something going on, and you're sad. It broke my heart when you wouldn't speak to me the other night and left with Harry," Severus said quietly.

"You were yelling and very angry," Hermione said, not looking at him. Severus lifted her chin, so their eyes met.

"I know, I will control my temper when it comes to you and our child. I need you to promise not to keep anything from me and I will do the same for you," Severus said softy.

"I promise," she said, smiling as Severus placed a kiss on her lips. He laid his head in the nook of Hermione's neck.

"I would like to take you out tonight, if that's alright."

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"Dinner, and whatever else we may find to do," Severus said, kissing her neck.

Hermione smiled, "That sounds good."

As six o'clock approached, Hermione was in the bathroom getting ready. Severus walked up behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist, and holding a rose in his other hand. Hermione smiled and kissed him, as he handed her the rose.

"Are you ready?" Severus asked, taking her hand.

"Yes, where are we eating?" Hermione asked.

"You will see," he said smiling. He pulled Hermione into a kiss, and they apparated. When Hermione opened her eyes, she could hear the sound of the ocean. She looked around, they were standing on the beach, just as the sun was setting. Severus sat down and pulled her down, between his legs. "I have a lot to make up to you," Severus said, wrapping around her.

"Severus, this is beautiful. But, you don't need to make anything up to me." Hermione said, watching the sun.

"But, I want to," he said, placing a kiss on her cheek. A few moments later, Severus stood up, pulling Hermione with him. When Hermione stood up, she saw a table with two chairs and plates. The table was encircled with torches, lighting up the area.

"Severus, you didn't have to do all this," Hermione said as they walked toward the table. Severus smiled down at her. "Wait, how did you do this? You haven't left my side today!" Hermione said curiously.

"I had help from Harry and Remus," Severus said, pulling Hermione's chair out and letting her sit. Hermione smiled at Severus, knowing he asked her friends to help him made her feel that much closer to him. Food appeared on their plates, and they began eating. "What do you want to name the baby?" Severus asked.

"I have a few names I like. For a girl I like Hannah the most, and if it's a boy I want to name him after you," Hermione said. Severus smiled but shook his head no.

"I don't want my son to have my name, he will be tortured."

Hermione smiled at him with caring eyes, "Well, can that be his middle name?"

Severus smiled and shook his head yes. "Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"I have no idea, but I would like to know. If you don't want to though, we don't have to find out," Hermione said.

"I want to know." He said, grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

After they ate, Severus led Hermione down close to the water, and sat them on a blanket he had out. "Severus, can I ask you something without you getting upset?" Hermione asked.

"You can ask me anything, love," Severus said, wrapping an arm around her.

"Do you truly want this child? Or is it just something you have grown to want, since I got pregnant. I know when you told me I was pregnant you said you were happy, but it was also a tragic time," Hermione said, staring at the ocean. Severus turned her head to face his.

"Love, I couldn't have been more thrilled when I found out you were pregnant. I have wanted children for a long time, but never have been lucky enough to find someone to have them with, until now," he said, smiling at her.

"What about the woman that your sister told me about? She said she broke your heart." Hermione said cautiously.

"Well, at the time I did love her, but it's not the same kind of love that I feel for you. I've never felt as strongly about a person, before I fell for you," Severus said, smiling at her. Tears welled in Hermione's eyes as she smiled at Severus. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly, then passionately. Severus was pushing Hermione down onto the blanket as he was kissing her.

"Severus, not here. People could walk by," Hermione said, breaking the kiss.

"I put wards around us, no one can come within three miles of where we are," he said, gently nibbling at her ear. Hermione moaned, the nibbling and his voice were turning her on. Severus slid her dress off and hovered over her. He watched her for a moment, smiling, and then kissed her hungrily. Hermione pushed her hips into Severus', causing him to moan.

"Severus, I want you," Hermione moaned into his mouth.

"In time love," was all he said before he began kissing her neck. He kissed his way down to her breasts, unclasping her bra, and gently biting a nipple. Hermione moaned and grabbed a handful of his hair. He then lightly blew on her nipple, causing her to shudder. He began kissing and sucking his way down to her thighs. Kissing up and down her legs, spreading them apart at the same time, he revealed her wet arousal.

"Severus, please, I need you inside of me!" Hermione begged. Severus grazed his tongue across her clit, causing her to moan loudly. He began licking her clit and folds, finally thrusting his tongue into her. Hermione moaned louder than before, bucking her hips with his thrust. Severus began circling her clit with his thumb. Hermione cried out in ecstasy, grabbing more of Severus hair. Hermione was quivering, as Severus kissed his way back to her breasts. He began nibbling at one of her nipples, causing Hermione to get aroused again. "Severus, if you don't hurry, I don't think I can hang on for your release," she said, moaning.

"Don't worry love, I decided a long time ago that tonight you are going to feel excess amounts of pleasure," he said, right before thrusting three fingers into her. Hermione screamed, grabbing his shoulders, and moving her hips in time with his fingers. Severus bent down, biting Hermione's nipple, slightly harder than before. Hermione was screaming in ecstasy again. She was sure that she would die from pleasure, but didn't mind a bit. She pulled Severus down into a passionate kiss.

"Severus, why on earth do you still have clothes on, get them off!" Hermione said, ripping his shirt off in the heat of passion. She moved her hand down, grabbing his erection through his pants. Severus let out a moan, grinding himself against her hand. In a matter of seconds, they had Severus' pants off. "Make love to me, Severus," Hermione said, wrapping her legs around his waist. Severus kissed her, then thrust slowly into her. He slowly picked up the pace, Hermione letting moans escape her lips. Hermione bent her head into Severus' neck, biting down. Severus moaned and started thrusting harder and faster. Severus felt Hermione's muscles tightening and then heard her moaning his name. He held back, letting Hermione ride out the orgasm and then spilled into her. After catching their breath, Severus conjured a blanket with his wand and covered them up.

"Let's rest a while, then we can head back home, or perhaps a second round?" Severus said, rolling onto his side, softly kissing Hermione's lips. She smiled at the thought of having a home with Severus and sleepily cuddled into his chest.

-Review! Next chapter might take me a bit, I do have some ideas for future chapters, but I need to find a transition point for some things. Hopefully I will be able to update a couple times this week. Thanks for all who read and review!


	34. Chapter 34

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 34 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

I own nothing.

A few months had passed, Hermione was about five months along in her pregnancy. She had been having some mood swings and crying spells, but everything was coming along nicely. She and Severus had just gotten into an argument, it was more Hermione arguing and Severus trying to calm her. She now sat out by the lake, with Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Draco. Ever since New Year's Eve, Draco had become a part of their group, and fit in quite nicely.

"So wait, what were you arguing about?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"I'm not really sure, it's these damned hormones. I was fine one minute, and the next I was storming out of Severus' chambers," she said quietly so only the group could hear.

"He didn't come after you?" Draco asked.

"No, he knows I need a little space sometimes and I wouldn't leave the grounds alone." Hermione said.

Harry laughed, "He's probably afraid you would kick his ass." Everyone laughed and Hermione glared at Harry.

"I'm starting to get tired, I'm going to go back in," Hermione said, trying to stand.

Ron reached down and helped her up, "the concealment charm you used works well, I can't tell you're pregnant at all."

"I'm not showing that much anyway," Hermione said. The gang walked Hermione to her room, then they all flooed to Severus' chambers. Hermione was still giving the rest of the school the impression she was staying in her rooms, when actually she was staying in Severus'. When they arrived, they could hear Severus yelling angrily at someone in his study, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN MISSING?!" They could hear Dumbledore speaking, but they couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Who do you think is missing?" Ron asked curiously.

"I have no idea," Hermione answered. A moment later, the study door flew open, causing all to jump. Severus stalked out then stopped, seeing the five sitting in his living room.

"Severus, I must insist you not go out looking for them," Albus said, coming up behind him. Hermione stared at Severus, she could see the anger in his face, but she thought she saw fear as well. Severus balled up his fist and punched the bookshelf, then stalked into his room. Hermione followed him.

"Severus," Hermione said softly, walking towards him. Severus had his back to her, with his hand over his face. As Hermione walked closer, she could see Severus' hand shaking, and it looked like he was fighting back tears. Hermione placed a hand on his back, "Love, what's wrong?" Severus took a moment and then began to speak.

"Death eaters attacked Elizabeth and her family today, they're missing. Albus doesn't know if they were captured or if they got away." Severus said, doing his best not to look at her.

Hermione gasped and pulled him to her, "I'm so sorry, Severus. I'm sure they are alright." Hermione pulled them to the bed, she sat and leaned her back on the headboard, while Severus sat with her and had his head in her neck.

"I couldn't bear it if anything happened to them. Elizabeth raised me, she and Albus are the reason I made it. This is all my fault, if they die.." With those last words, Severus lost it. He began weeping into Hermione's neck and clinging to her.

"Love, none of this is your fault. I'm sure they are fine, Severus, they are probably just hiding somewhere," Hermione said, trying to calm him down. Severus stayed buried in Hermione's neck for a few minutes before he calmed.

"I'm sorry, I don't normally break down like that." Severus whispered.

"Love, it's fine. You had every right to, and besides, you're just in here with me." Hermione said, running a hand through his hair. A few moments later, Severus cast a spell to clean himself up, and walked hand in hand with Hermione out into the living room. It was obvious Dumbledore had told the group what had happened, no one said anything as they walked back into the room. It was quiet for a few moments until Harry spoke up.

"We're going to leave, Hermione," Harry said quietly.

"No, stay." Severus said, sitting on the couch with Hermione. No one said anything, as they all sat back down.

"Severus, I am going to check if there is any word from the ministry," Dumbledore said. Severus' chamber door flew open, with Minerva McGonagall rushing in.

"Albus, Severus, we need to speak. Now!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"We can speak here, Minerva," Albus said, waiting for her to continue.

Minerva looked around and paled, she turned back to Albus, "Lucius Malfoy has escaped from Azkaban." Everyone in the room drew back a breath, Hermione was clutching onto Severus' arm.

"He had to have done this. My father would want revenge for not being able to do what he pleased with Hermione," Draco said, turning white.

"This is my fault," Hermione whispered.

Severus grabbed her face and cupped it, "No, love, this is not your fault."

"I have to get out of here, he will be after me soon. I have betrayed him, he's going to kill me!" Draco said, frantically getting up and heading for the door. Dumbledore stepped in front of him.

"Draco, you are safe here, you need to stay on the school grounds," Dumbledore said. Severus got up and walked to Draco, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I will not let your father do any harm to you, but I also must insist for you to stay on the grounds, you are not safe if you leave. You can stay in my chambers if you like." Severus said, pulling him back to sit down.

"Severus!" Hermione said excitedly. Severus and everyone else looked at her. "London!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Severus said confused.

"Your house in muggle London, you said Lucius and the other death eaters knew nothing of it. If your sister and her family were to go into hiding they would go there!" Hermione said, jumping up and walking to him.

Severus grabbed her face, "You're brilliant love, brilliant!" He said, right before kissing her soundly. When Severus drew back from the kiss he spoke.

"Albus, I will need your assistance, in case anyone has followed them to my home in London." Albus nodded and smiled at Severus' gesture to Hermione.

"Minerva, if you could watch over the school?" Albus said, walking to the fireplace.

"Indeed." Minerva replied.

"I don't want any of you to leave my chambers while we are gone." Severus said, looking at Hermione and her friends. Severus bent down and kissed Hermione gently and then flooed with Albus to his house in London.

"Well, thanks for snogging Snape right in front of us!" Ron said, trying to lighten the mood. It took a moment, but they all erupted into laughter.

"Be glad you were too drunk to _hear _what they were doing on New Year's Eve," Ginny said grinning.

"GINNY!" Hermione yelled, then grinned.

"Well gee Hermione, it's pretty obvious you and Snape have gotten past snogging." Draco said, pointing to the now visible bulge under her sweater.

"YOU DID THAT IN MY BATHROOM?" Ron yelled. More laughter erupted.

"Where is Snape's firewhiskey?" Harry asked, looking around.

"Harry, no. Do you remember the last time we got drunk at his place in London?" Hermione said.

"Well you won't be getting drunk. And all I remember is you two snogging, and then waking up with a headache," Harry said grinning.

"I think I'd wake up with a headache too, if I had to watch that!" Draco said. Hermione picked up a book and threw it at Draco.

"I think Snape has enough to worry about tonight, without coming back and seeing most of us piss drunk," Ginny said.

"She does have a point," Ron added.

Severus and Albus flooed to Severus' place in London. They walked around the house silently, before they made their way to Severus' bedroom. "Someone has cast a spell on this door." Severus said, examining it. Albus and Severus worked on the door, finally unwarding it. Severus walked in slowly, but saw nothing. Albus mumbled something and pointed his wand at the closet. The door flew open, then someone jumped out with their wand raised, starting to mumble a spell.

"Accio wand!" Severus yelled, then the wand floated to him. "Daniel!" Severus said, as his face came into view.

Daniel sighed in relief, "Thank Merlin it's you."

"Where are Elizabeth and Samuel?" Severus said, starting to panic. Daniel stepped back into the closet, then reappeared with Elizabeth and Samuel. Severus let a breath out as Elizabeth rushed into his arms.

"Severus, please tell me he didn't get to Hermione!" Elizabeth said into his chest.

"Who?" Severus asked.

"It was Lucius Malfoy, he was trying to capture us to use us as bait to get Hermione and someone named Draco," Elizabeth said calming down.

"Draco is his son, and both are safe in my chambers at Hogwarts," Severus said.

Dumbledore cut in, "We should all return to Hogwarts."

"Yes, you three can stay with me for a while." Severus said as they all walked to the fireplace. It was quite late when Severus, Dumbledore, Elizabeth and her family returned to Severus' chambers. Hermione was asleep on the couch, while the others were scattered about, asleep, on the floor.

"It seems you have a full house tonight, Severus." Elizabeth said, looking around.

"Yes, it seems I do. My guest room is over there, I believe I am going to go to bed myself." Severus said, handing Samuel to her, who was also asleep.

Dumbledore turned to Severus, "I am going to go to my chambers for the night, meet me tomorrow at noon in my office, to discuss things." Severus nodded and Dumbledore left. Severus walked over to Hermione, picked her up, and headed to his room.

"Severus.." Hermione mumbled, still half asleep.

"Shh, go back to sleep love, I'm just taking you to bed." He whispered, before kissing her forehead.

"Did you find Elizabeth?" she asked.

"Yes, all are safe. They are staying in my guest rooms for now," he replied. Hermione smiled and leaned into his chest. Severus lay in bed, exhausted. He was glad today was over, not being really sure his emotions could take anything else. As he lay there thinking, Hermione let out a loud gasp and grabbed his hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked, jumping up and hovering over her. Hermione pulled his hand down to her stomach.

"The baby's kicking," she said smiling. Severus grinned, as all of the days bad events washed away. He lowered himself and kissed her stomach, laying his head on her chest. Severus caressed her stomach until they all fell asleep.

-Review! Sorry for the delay in updating, I was a little busy this week. Tuesday was my birthday and I went out and celebrated it on Wednesday night with my friends, so I've been a bit distracted. Let me know what you think of the chapter.


	35. Chapter 35

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 35 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

I own nothing.

Severus woke up to tiny fingers poking at his face and a heavy feeling on his chest. Opening one eye, he saw Samuel, snickering at him. Severus raised an eyebrow at him, before grabbing Samuel and rolling to his side, tickling him. "No," Samuel said, giggling. He crawled out from Severus' grasp, hurriedly into Hermione's arms.

"Should have known you were behind that," Severus said, smiling at Hermione. "What time is it?"

"It's a little after nine, what time is your meeting with Dumbledore?" Hermione questioned.

"The meeting is at noon, you are to go, along with Potter, the Weasley's, and Draco." Severus said, moving to get up. "We will spend some time with my sister this morning, then we shall go to Dumbledore's office." Severus said, grabbing Samuel and tickling him.

A few hours later found Hermione and Severus walking to Dumbledore's office. Severus would silently touch and tug on her hand until students approached, but when the students were out of sight he would start running his hand around her waist, teasing her.

"Severus would you stop?" Hermione said smiling. He smiled back at her but continued with the teasing. Hermione couldn't believe how playful he was being, especially walking around the school. As they approached Dumbledore's office, they met Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Draco. Entering the office, they saw Remus and Tonks.

"Good, now we can get started," Dumbledore said rising. "If you would all follow me."

"Where are we going, Sir?" Harry asked, standing next to Remus.

"To the Order headquarters, of course. This matter needs to be discussed in private, and with all the members." Dumbledore said, stepping into the fireplace and yelling "Headquarters" as he threw the powder down.

Grimauld Place was exactly the same as it had been the last time Hermione had been there, it actually hadn't changed much over the years she had been coming here. Entering into the meeting room, some of the members visibly stiffened at the sight of Draco.

"He is on our side, I can assure you of that." Dumbledore said, noticing their reactions. Hermione placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, giving him a small smile. Severus watched as she comforted him, doing his best to dismiss his jealousy.

"How is it that Lucius was able to escape from Azkaban?" One of the order members asked.

"We aren't quite sure, but we are aware that he had help," Dumbledore said.

"More death eaters?" Sirius questioned.

"Again, I'm not sure," Dumbledore said, looking around.

"How do we know Draco isn't behind this, and is actually just spying for his father?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked calmly.

"Draco has my trust, and he has been in the company of myself, as well as the Golden Trio, for the last couple of months." Severus said.

"What exactly is this meeting for?" Kingsley said.

"We need to not only capture Lucius and his ally, but also discover if there is some other plan in the works," Dumbledore said.

Severus only heard the part about capturing Lucius, he was blinded by searing pain shooting through his arm. He grabbed the table in front of him, fingers and knuckles turning white as he gasped through the pain.

"Severus!" Hermione said, alarmed. She grabbed one of his arms, his head snapped in Hermione's direction.

"Let go!" he almost screamed at her. She immediately pulled her hand back and Severus noticed everyone was staring at him. "The dark mark has been activated." Severus said, feeling the pain go away. The entire room gasped and was silent for a few moments. "I should go," Severus said, standing.

"NO!" Hermione yelled. The members of the Order that knew nothing of her and Severus' relationship were staring at her. "Severus, they will kill you. They know you are a traitor, and if it's Lucius, he will kill you on the spot!" Hermione said, jumping up and grabbing his arm.

"It's my job," Severus said.

"Was, it _was_ your job." She said, not removing her hand from his arm.

"I believe Hermione is right, you cannot go Severus. We need to think of a plan and find out what is truly going on." Dumbledore said, waving for him to sit down.

"How will we know, without a spy?" Severus said coldly.

"We have other informants, Severus. And what are we going to do if they kill you, you are very important to this order, as well as to other situations," Dumbledore said, giving Severus a small nod in Hermione's direction.

Severus sat down, giving a quick glance at Hermione as she sat down. She had that cold look of hate in her eyes, the look he only saw when she was extremely angry about something. He placed his hand on hers under the table, but she quickly snatched hers away.

The meeting lasted about another hour. Without knowing at least a little information, it was difficult to form a plan. Dumbledore said he would speak to the informant at the ministry, then they all agreed to meet again next week, at the same time and place.

"Severus, if I could have a word with you," Dumbledore said as they walked toward the kitchen. Severus nodded and he followed Dumbledore into the library. "I believe it would be best to keep Elizabeth and her family here. They will be staying here along with Sirius, and the Weasley's." Dumbledore said.

Severus nodded, "I believe that would be best."

"I do not plan to use you as a spy. You have much more at stake this time around, I allowed you to subject yourself to torture last time. But I will not allow that with a child on the way and a soon to be wife." Dumbledore said, gazing at Severus.

"Yes, I agree. But, I will be on any missions you hand out. Lucius needs to be dealt with the proper way," Severus said. Dumbledore nodded and they walked out of the library. Severus found Hermione with Harry, all the Weasley's, Draco, Remus, and Sirius in the kitchen. "Hermione, if I could have a word before we leave," Severus said calmly. Hermione turned, huffed, and pushed past him as she walked into the hallway. As Severus turned to leave, he was stopped by Remus.

"Severus, she's very upset. I know you didn't mean to hurt her, but you did." Severus nodded in Remus' direction.

"Yeah, so be prepared, she has her wand," Fred said, grinning. Severus stepped into the hallway, saw the library door was open, so he went inside and shut the door. Hermione had her back to him.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," he said, touching her shoulder.

"NO!" she yelled and yanked away from him. Severus stood still, he was surprised by her response. "I cannot believe you, Severus. You know they would torture and kill you, yet you still insisted on going. I understand that it was your job before, but not NOW! We have a child on the way, do you care nothing about it, or me?" Hermione said, completely full of rage. Severus was beginning to get irritated, he knew her hormones were off the charts because of the pregnancy, but he was still full of rage from what Lucius had tried to do to his sister.

"I WAS DOING MY JOB! HAVE YOU BECOME AS STUPID AS SOME OF THOSE IDIOTS AT HOGWARTS?" Severus yelled at her.

"EXCUSE ME! I WAS THINKING ABOUT OUR CHILD AND OUR MARRIAGE!" She screamed in his face.

"Really, is that child even mine?! And, as I recall, we are not married yet!" Severus said cruelly. He instantly regretted saying it as he saw the hurt look on Hermione's face.

"So, that's the way it is now. You don't want anything to do with me or this baby!" She cried, tears running down her face. Hermione couldn't bear being in the same room as him and she ran to the door.

"Hermione, wait!" Severus said quickly but she had already ran out. He stepped into the hallway, to find everyone staring at him.

"You fucking git!" Ron bit out, wand pointed at him.

"RONALD, LANGUAGE!" Molly yelled at him.

"Eavesdropping again, I see." Severus said in a cold voice.

"Well, it's hard to miss with you both screaming, just across the hall, and then Hermione running and crying from the room!" Harry retorted angrily.

Severus face softened a little, "I meant nothing of what I said to her, I was angry."

"Yeah, well now _we're_ angry," Draco said, standing beside Harry and Ron.

"Boys, leave him alone. Let him and Hermione work this out." Molly said, pushing them all back toward the kitchen.

"Where is she, Molly?" Severus asked.

"I believe she flooed back to Hogwarts. Please be careful with her, dear, she's very vulnerable, with being pregnant and all those horrid events just months ago. I know it's been about five months or so, but she's still grieving, Severus, I know you know that. She really needs you, you two are good for each other." Molly said, placing a hand on Severus'.

"Thank you. I know she is going through some hard times, I truly am sorry," he said, glancing at Molly.

"Be gentle, Severus," he heard Molly say as he left and flooed back to Hogwarts. As soon as he stepped into his living room, he was attacked by Elizabeth.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Elizabeth cried, beating her fists on him.

"If you would be so kind as to stop that, and tell me where Hermione is?" Severus said, more coldly then expected.

"Don't you dare speak to me that way! Or Hermione, for that matter! I can't believe you would say those things, you're an idiot! You finally find love with someone who truly returns it, wants to willingly have your child and you act like an IDIOT!!" Elizabeth spat.

"I know, I didn't mean what I said. I'm trying to find her to apologize." Severus said calmly.

"Oh this is going to take more than an apology!" Elizabeth said, still furious. Dumbledore retreated from Severus' bedroom, with a vial in hand.

"Is something wrong with Hermione?" Severus said, pushing away from Elizabeth, beginning to panic.

Dumbledore put a hand up, "She is fine, I gave her a potion to calm down. She was and still is very upset, Severus. She came back here, and started gathering her things, trying to leave." Severus got a shocked look on his face.

"No, she can't," he said out loud to himself.

"She is lying in bed resting, she still insists she is going back to her rooms, but you need to convince her to stay. It's not a good idea for her to be alone, but I'm sure you can make it up to her." Dumbledore said smiling. Severus said nothing and stared at Dumbledore.

"Well, I am taking your sister and her family to headquarters, I am assuming we won't see you for dinner in the Great Hall." Dumbledore said as Severus neared his bedroom door.

He silently walked into his bedroom, Hermione was lying on her side facing away from him. He saw her eyes were closed, but she was rubbing her stomach, so he knew she was awake. Severus sat down and Hermione tensed, sensing it was him. "Hermione, I truly am sorry." Severus said, but was cut off before he could continue.

"Don't. I cannot bear to listen to any more lies you wish to tell me," she said, trembling.

"The only lie I have ever told you regarding our relationship, was making you think I didn't want you or the baby," Severus said, debating on lying down with her.

"You were so sweet this afternoon, playing in the hallway. Then you turned into a damn git merely an hour later." Hermione said tiredly.

"I cannot express how sorry I truly am, and I know it will take more than an apology, but I need you to believe me!" Severus pleaded.

"I am tired, I am going to go back to my room to rest," she said, starting to get up.

"No, please stay here. I don't want you and the baby so far away. I will go in the living room and let you rest." Severus said, pushing her gently back down and covering her up. She nodded. "Hermione, I know you're mad at me, but if you need anything, or something is wrong with you or the baby, please tell me," Severus said, watching her.

"Alright," she whispered as she drifted off to sleep. Severus made his way out to the living room, trying to come up with a plan to win her back. He made himself comfortable, knowing he was going to spend a few nights sleeping on the couch.

-Review, please!-


	36. Chapter 36

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 36 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

I own nothing.

Hermione woke up the next morning, feeling someone sitting beside her. She opened her eyes and saw Ginny, doing school work. "What are you doing here?" Hermione asked tiredly. Ginny jumped and then smiled down at Hermione.

"Severus spoke to me in the Great Hall this morning, he insisted that I stay down here with you today, he said you needed rest. We're both excused from classes today. Severus is going to try and get Ron and Harry to get our school work, if they don't hex him first!" Ginny said, grinning. Hermione smiled up at her but said nothing. Ginny put her school work down, "Are you alright? I know Severus said some harsh things to you yesterday."

"I'm fine," Hermione said.

"You have every right to be mad at him, I would be too if Harry did something like that. But, I know he loves you. He looked so miserable this morning, and I could tell he hadn't slept last night." Ginny said.

"Good," Hermione said, smiling. The girls talked all morning and into the afternoon, it made Hermione feel a lot better. Although, she hadn't completely forgiven Severus yet, that was going to take some time. "What was that sound?" Hermione said.

"Probably Severus, he said he was going to be back down here around now, to check on you." Ginny said, moving off the bed.

"No, don't go, I don't want to talk to him right now," Hermione said quickly.

"Pretend like you're sleeping," Ginny said, so Hermione laid back down and closed her eyes. Just then, the bedroom door slowly creaked open. Ginny immediately felt scared, but was relieved to see Severus quietly walk in.

"She's still sleeping?" Severus said worriedly.

"She was awake all morning, but she fell back asleep a little while ago." Ginny said.

Severus nodded, "If you could wait in the living room for the house elf, it's bringing lunch for the two of you, I'd appreciate it." Ginny nodded and smiled, walking towards the door. "Thank you," he said quietly.

Severus walked over to the bed, and sat down. Hermione was facing away from him, so he gently ran a hand up and down her back. She didn't move, not wanting him to know she was awake. Severus gently laid down beside her, he was so close Hermione could feel him breathing in her ear. "I love you," he whispered into her hair, while smoothing his hand over her stomach, and finally letting it rest there. Hermione got that feeling in her chest, that she always got when he did something sweet, telling her she loved him.

Severus wasn't sure, but he thought he felt Hermione rest her back on his chest. Not wanting to push her into talking, he said nothing, but grabbed her hand and held it. After a few minutes, Severus got off the bed. He leaned over Hermione and kissed the side of her face. "I will be back later, love." After pulling the blanket around her, he walked out of the room.

Ginny entered the room five minutes later, carrying a tray of food. "He went back to his classroom, Hermione," Ginny said, conjuring a table and setting the food down. Hermione opened her eyes and rolled over, she saw Ginny grinning at her.

"What?" Hermione asked, confused.

"I know you're mad at him, but he's so cute moping around here. He just begged me to have you eat something, and he's being so quiet," Ginny said, pulling Hermione to the table.

Hermione smiled, "Yes, he was being sweet when he was in here. But, that doesn't excuse what he did."

"Oh no, it doesn't. Just torture him for a little while more, let him make it up to you," Ginny said. Hermione grinned, then she began eating.

The week flew by. Hermione still wasn't speaking too much to Severus. He had spent the first couple of days in the beginning of the week sleeping on the couch. Hermione reluctantly let him sleep back in the bed, knowing he wasn't sleeping well on the couch. She had kept her distance though, making sure she stayed on her side of the bed. As the week went on, Severus went out of his way to do everything for Hermione. That was, when he wasn't in a meeting with Dumbledore, which was just about everyday. He would bring her breakfast in bed, have her friends come down to his chambers so she could spend time with them, and bought her flowers and things for the baby.

Now, everyone sat in the Order meeting, at headquarters. "What did the informant get for us?" Kingsley asked.

"He confirmed that Lucius is the one who activated the dark mark, and has quite a few death eaters gathered," Dumbledore answered.

"Anything else?" Kingsley questioned.

"No, I'm afraid not," Dumbledore replied.

"We need a better informant, we will never get anything done with this one." Severus said coldly.

"How can we get you back into the death eater circle?" Kingsley asked.

"No, I am out of the question. It would have to be someone else." Severus said, looking at Kingsley but side glancing at Hermione to see her reaction.

Hermione was listening but kept her eyes on Harry. She made no reaction, but was relieved when Severus refused the spy position. Not only did she not want to have another fight but she was afraid he was going to get killed.

"What about Draco?" Kingsley suggested.

"My father knows of my betrayal, he will kill me," Draco said nervously.

"Lucius has already come searching for Draco, he is not safe joining the death eaters," Severus said.

"We will just stick with the informant we have for now, and decide next week if we need someone else." Dumbledore said. Severus was distracted from the conversation, by Hermione slightly jumping and putting a hand on her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Severus whispered in Hermione's direction. Hermione glanced at him and nodded yes. Severus kept an eye on her for the rest of the meeting. The order ended their meeting, deciding to meet the next week, in hope of new information.

"Hermione, are you sure you're alright?" Severus asked her as they got up.

"Yes, the baby started kicking, and it surprised me," Hermione said quietly. Before Severus could say anything he was interrupted by Kingsley speaking to him.

"Hermione, come to the kitchen with us." Harry said, and she followed him out of the room. In the kitchen was Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Remus, Sirius, Elizabeth, Daniel, Samuel, and Mrs. Weasley.

"Hermione it's so good to see you, how are you and the baby?" Elizabeth said, hugging her.

"We are doing fine," Hermione said smiling.

"Oh, I feel the little one kicking!" Elizabeth said, putting her hands on Hermione's stomach.

"Oh, let me feel," Remus said, coming beside Elizabeth. Severus stepped into the doorway, watching everyone feel Hermione's stomach, and her smiling. He watched, wanting so badly to go over there and feel his child, but wasn't sure he could handle it if she rejected him. Hermione glanced up, seeing Severus staring at her. She could see the longing in his eyes, knowing he wanted to come over to feel the baby.

"Hermione, have you thought of any names?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"We have thought of a few," Hermione said smiling. She glanced back at the doorway, Severus wasn't standing there anymore. Hermione smiled at the group talking and made her way to the door.

"Hermione, has Severus made things up to you?" Elizabeth asked, walking up behind her.

"He's tried, but I haven't really been speaking to him. But, I think he's gotten the point, I'm going to go talk to him now." Hermione said, smiling and walking out the door. She noticed the library door was open. She stepped inside, Severus was sitting on the couch, with his head leaning back, eyes closed, and running a hand through his hair. She walked over to him, grabbing his hand and placing it on her stomach. Severus' eyes shot open at the feeling of someone touching him, and was surprised to see Hermione.

"The baby has been very active today, especially in the last hour," Hermione said, rubbing Severus' hand.

"I can see that," Severus said, smiling. Hermione sat down beside him, leaning her head on Severus' shoulder.

"I think it's time we talk," Hermione said, hanging onto his hand.

"Yes, and before you say anything, I am very sorry love. It was uncalled for, the things I said to you. I was angry and stressed, but those things should have never come out of my mouth. I don't want you to ever think I don't love you or the baby. I've never felt as much love for anyone as I feel for you and for this baby." Severus said, wrapping his arms around her. Hermione sighed.

"I know you didn't mean what you said, and I know you love me. But Severus, you need to speak to me when you're upset, not scream and say hateful things. You made me promise to always confide in you when I was upset, and I want you to do the same." Hermione said, turning her head and gazing into his eyes.

"I will, I promise. I love you." He said, leaning down and kissing her lips softly.

"I love you, too." Hermione said when the kiss broke. They sat there in silence for a few moments. "You seem very tired," Hermione said.

"Yes, I've had a lot on my mind this week. Everything with Lucius and the death eaters and trying to make things up to you," Severus said.

"I believe I can help you get your mind off things," Hermione said, getting up and straddling him.

Severus raised an eyebrow and gazed into her eyes, "Really?" he said, grinning. Hermione swooped down, placing a passionate kiss on his mouth. Severus let out a moan when he felt Hermione's tongue plunge into his mouth. Severus rubbed his hands up the back of her thighs and rested them on her butt. Hermione was rubbing her core against his hardening erection, causing them both to moan.

"Hermione, we just came to see if you were ok..." Elizabeth said as she and Remus started to walk through the door but stopped. Hermione's and Severus' heads snapped toward the door. "Right, you're just fine," Remus said quickly as he and Elizabeth quickly exited the room. Severus grinned, reached inside his robes grabbing his wand, then warded and silenced the room.

"I've missed you this week. Your touch, your smell, I thought I was going to go mad without being able to touch you," Severus said, standing up. He walked over to the desk, carrying Hermione, and sat her on top of the it. He removed Hermione's shirt, vanishing the objects on the desk at the same time. He unclasped her bra and began nibbling on her nipple.

"Severus, please I need you," Hermione said, grabbing his waist and crushing his hips into hers. Severus let out a loud moan, and vanished both of their clothes. He ran his hand down her body then slipped two fingers into her moist folds, rubbing on her clit.

"Severus, please," Hermione moaned, grabbing his erection. Severus smirked but moaned when he felt contact from Hermione's hand. He pulled her hips forward, placing a hand on her hip and one on her back.

Hermione leaned back, resting her hands on the desk for support. Severus thrust into her forcefully, hitting her back wall, causing Hermione to scream out in pleasure. "Severus that feels amazing, please don't stop!" Hermione moaned.

Severus kept the same angle, but thrust harder, both moaning in pleasure. Hermione was losing her balance on the desk, so Severus pulled her to his chest and passionately kissed her. He could feel her muscles clamping down around him as she screamed in ecstasy. As Severus thrust into her again, Hermione leaned forward and bit down on his neck, causing him to spill inside of her.

Afterwards both were panting, Severus had his head resting on Hermione's shoulder. After a few minutes, Severus got enough energy to gather their clothes.

"Are you ready to go?" Severus asked as he put his cloak on.

"Yes, love. I'm exhausted now," Hermione said smiling. Severus smiled, he grabbed her hand and held it and they walked out the door. Ginny was walking out of the kitchen, she looked at them and smirked.

"Say Severus, you may want to fix that, unless you want the entire house to know what you were doing!" Ginny grinned and pointed at his neck.

Hermione looked at him and laughed, "Here love, let me help." Severus looked confused but then turned bright red as Hermione placed her hand on his neck, putting a charm on the hickie, to hide it.

Review please!


	37. Chapter 37

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 37 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

I own nothing.

Over the next couple of months, everyone in the Order spent most of their weekends at headquarters. The informant hadn't been able to give too much relevant information, other than Lucius and a few highly ranked death eaters would be meeting in muggle London in three weeks. It had been decided that a few of the Order members were to be sent to spy and eavesdrop on the meeting. Severus, Remus, Sirius, and Arthur were to go.

Graduation was a week before the meeting, and Hermione's due date was also around that time. Word had gotten out in the Order that Severus and Hermione were in a relationship and were to be married. So Severus and Hermione had decided to push the wedding forward, so it was done before the baby was born.

Albus was the one to marry the two. Ginny stood with Hermione and Draco stood with Severus. The entire Order, and Severus' sister and family, was in attendance for the ceremony and reception, which were both held at headquarters. Mrs Weasley and Elizabeth transformed headquarters into a beautiful place for the occasion. Hermione and Severus decided to spend the weekend in his house in muggle London. They figured it wasn't safe with the death eaters running around, so they would take a honeymoon once everything settled down and the baby was here. The weekend ended quickly, and everyone had made it back to the castle for the school week.

"Severus, are we going to the Great Hall for dinner?" Hermione asked, coming out of the bedroom. "Severus?" Hermione said again when there was no response. She walked over to the couch, and saw Severus stretched out, asleep. She smiled and decided to call on a house elf for dinner, when someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Hermione called out, walking to the door.

"It's Ginny!" She heard coming from the hallway. Hermione opened the door, and saw Ginny bouncing up and down. "I have to tell you something!" she said giddily. Ginny was clearly excited about something, she hadn't stopped moving and was grabbing on to Hermione.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, laughing.

"Harry proposed!" Ginny said grinning. Both girls started jumping up and down, squealing. Severus jumped from the couch, wand at the ready, mumbling something about an intruder. Both girls looked at him and started giggling.

"Severus love, it's just Ginny!" Hermione said laughing. He looked at them strangely for a minute then laid back on the couch. "When did he propose?" Hermione asked.

"It was right before your wedding, but we decided to wait to tell everyone after you guys had left. We didn't want to take away from yours and Severus' day," Ginny said, still grinning.

"I'm so excited! When is the wedding?" Hermione asked, getting giddy.

"We decided to wait until next summer, I will be done at Hogwarts and Harry should have figured out what he wants to do for a career by then," Ginny said. The girls giggled and talked for a few more minutes. "Alright, I need to get back to Harry, I'll see you tomorrow." Ginny said, hugging Hermione then leaving. Hermione walked over to the couch, and sat by Severus' feet, he had his eyes closed again.

"Severus, you cannot possibly be sleeping again!" Hermione said, still excited.

"How could I sleep with two giddy women, giggling in my living room?" Severus said, sarcastically and playful. Hermione smiled.

"Ginny and Harry are engaged!" Hermione said happily.

Severus smirked, "When's the baby due?"

Hermione slapped him playfully, "Ginny is not pregnant."

"Well, if she's not now, I'm sure she will be soon," Severus said jokingly.

"Just because they are getting married doesn't mean she is pregnant or will be soon," Hermione said.

"Yes it does, she's a Weasley. How many children does Molly have, fifteen?" Severus said smirking again.

"Shut up, Severus!" Hermione said, smiling and hitting him.

Two weeks had flown by. Hermione, Harry and Ron all took their N.E.W.T's, and did extremely well on them. All three were offered positions as Aurors working directly with the Order of the Phoenix, all three happily excepted. They would begin training in the middle of the summer, giving Hermione time to have the baby and adjust to her new life.

Severus wasn't too thrilled about Hermione being an Auror, he didn't mind having his wife work, but he would much rather her have a less dangerous career. After discussing it with Hermione, he decided he could live with it, unless she was seriously injured. Graduation was the previous week, and all had been staying at headquarters since then.

"Severus, I don't want you going on this mission, if they see you, you're dead!" Hermione said angrily.

"Love, we have discussed this several times. I will be fine, we are just going to listen to what they are discussing, we're not attacking." Severus said, walking to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"I still don't like the idea," she grumbled, gazing into his eyes.

"I know love, but how do you think I'm going to feel when you're out doing your Auror duties?" He said, placing a small kiss on her lips. She sighed.

"I know, I'm just worried. Be careful please," Hermione said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I will, don't worry. We will all be fine. I have to go now, I love you," he said, hugging her tighter.

"I love you too," Hermione said, watching him walk from the room.

Severus, Remus, Sirius, and Arthur apparated to an abandoned building. Lucius and the death eaters were to meet there in an hour's time. "Who would have ever thought we'd be using Fred and George's creations to help us?" Remus said, as they placed one end of an Extendable Ear inside the building, then hid themselves a good fifty feet away, taking the other end with them.

"They said we could get at least one hundred feet distance with this, correct?" Severus asked, glancing down at the ear he was holding.

"That's what they said," Arthur answered.

The four sat and waited for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Lucius and four other death eaters popped into view and entered the building. They listened to the meeting for a few moments. "Severus, do you recognize any of them?" Sirius asked.

"Avery and Macnair are two, I don't recognize the other two voices," Severus said quietly.

"_I hear Snape is married, and soon to have a child", Macnair said. _

"_To a mudblood no less, my traitor son has befriended them. This time around, our side should have some great fun torturing them," Lucius said._

"_I still am not aware as to where the headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix is, they have somehow kept that quiet," one of the unknown death eaters said._

"_That is something we need to know, once we find that out, we are sure to find all of them, including Potter. For now, we will keep a low profile. But, we will meet here again next week, to discuss where we shall attack first," Lucius said. _

Severus, Remus, Arthur, and Sirius watched as the five death eaters walked from the building, then apparated away.

"We have a leak somewhere in the Order. They cannot possibly know of my marriage to Hermione or our child!" Severus said angrily.

"We will have to keep all of this within the inner circle of the Order, until we find the leak," Remus said. Just then they heard a pop from behind them, but didn't see anyone. All four drew their wands.

"Show yourself," Severus growled. They heard running, and then saw Harry fling his invisibility cloak off.

"Harry, we almost hexed you!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Severus, baby!" Harry said breathlessly.

"Really Potter, now isn't the time for you to claim your undying love for me!" Severus said half angry and half amused.

"No, you _idiot_! Hermione's having the baby!" Harry panted out.

"What!?" Severus exclaimed and jumped up quickly. "Where is she?" Severus asked, grabbing Harry.

"Headquarters, Poppy's there to deliver," Harry said. Severus released his grip on Harry and quickly apparated back to headquarters. The front door to headquarters flew open, as Severus rushed inside.

"Where is she?" Severus asked, out of breath.

"She's in that room, love," Elizabeth said, pointing to a door. Severus could hear Hermione screaming as he pushed the door open.

"I said stop coming in here!" Poppy said angrily until she saw Severus and smiled. Severus went to Hermione's side and cupped her face, all he could do was smile at her.

"Now is not the time for you to be doing that, Severus," Hermione said, having another contraction.

"How long has she been in labor?" Severus asked Poppy.

"Two hours, I believe. Her water broke right after you left," Poppy replied.

"I told you I didn't want you to leave!" Hermione said breathlessly. Severus smirked and wiped the sweat from her face. The door opened again.

"I heard we are awaiting the arrival of our newest little one," Albus said, coming into view.

"Why in the bloody hell does everyone keep coming in here?" Hermione gritted out, having another contraction. Severus smirked, but then winced as Hermione squeezed his hand through her contraction.

It had been a few hours, Hermione was coming very close to the delivery. "Severus, I'm so tired. I don't think I can do this," Hermione said tiredly.

"You're doing wonderfully, love, I know you're tired but you're almost done," Severus said, kissing her forehead.

"Hermione, just one more good push and the baby will be out," Poppy instructed.

"Love, you can do it," Severus whispered into her ear. Hermione bore down and screamed, finally pushing the baby out. They instantly heard cries coming from the baby and then heard cheers outside the door. Poppy cleaned the baby and then walked over to Hermione.

"You have a lovely daughter," Poppy said, handing her to Hermione. Severus and Hermione gazed at their daughter in astonishment, she had pin straight black hair and honey brown eyes.

"Severus, she looks just like you, minus the nose!" Hermione said, smiling at her daughter and then at Severus.

"She's beautiful," Severus said, leaning down and kissing the baby's forehead.

"Do you still want to name her Hannah?" Severus asked.

"No, that name doesn't suit her. I like the other name we picked out," Hermione said tiredly. A moment later, the baby's eyes flashed black, a pillow flew off the bed, and she started to cry.

"I believe she is hungry," Poppy said, watching them.

"Severus, I think she's inherited your temper!" Hermione said grinning. Severus smirked.

"I will go out and tell the waiting crowd of our daughter," he said, leaning down kissing Hermione and the baby. He then walked out the door, and everyone in the hallway fell silent.

"Waiting for something?" Severus asked, smirking. Elizabeth threw a cup at him and he smiled. "In just a few moments, you all will be able to meet mine and Hermione's daughter, Adriana Elizabeth Snape," Severus said, with the biggest smile on his face.

-Review! I know I kind of threw a lot into a short chapter, with graduation, the wedding, Harry proposing, the death eaters, and then the baby. But I didn't really want to drag it all out, I thought the story may become dull if I did that. Hope everyone liked this chapter, let me know what you think.


	38. Chapter 38

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 38 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

I own nothing.

Severus was standing over Adriana's crib, watching her sleep. "Severus, what are you doing?" Hermione asked sleepily from the bed.

"Nothing Love, I'm coming to bed," Severus said quietly, walking back over. He climbed in, and cuddled into Hermione. She peered into his eyes and smiled. "What?" he asked, looking at her.

"You're so cute with Adriana, always watching over her," she said, still smiling but nuzzling her head into his chest. He blushed slightly.

"I just can't believe it's been a week since you've given birth to her. I'm worried that Lucius is going to try to get to you both." Severus said, tightening his grip on Hermione.

"I know, it worries me too. But we're safe here at headquarters, and there are so many people here to protect us." Hermione said, trying to reassure him. The next morning, Severus and Hermione woke to their quilt rolling up and down their legs.

"Adriana's awake," Hermione said, getting up. Severus moaned and rolled out of bed.

"This child, and waking us in odd ways..." Severus mumbled, walking to the bathroom. Hermione smiled, picking up Adriana then sitting down with her. Severus walked out from the bathroom a moment later and sat down. "She's hungry," he said, and then got a confused expression on his face.

"What?" Hermione said, watching him.

"I don't know why I said that, or why I thought that," Severus said, still confused.

"Did you use legilimency on her?" Hermione asked.

"No, I don't know _where_ that came from," Severus replied, shaking his head. He stood up, getting a bottle, then handed it to Hermione. She just stared at him as she began to feed Adriana. "Perhaps we should go downstairs soon, Elizabeth claims we aren't bringing Adriana down to see everyone as much as we should," Severus said.

Hermione smiled, "Alright, and Elizabeth told me she was going to watch over her while we are in the Order meeting later." Severus nodded and made his way to the bathroom to shower.

Later that night as they entered the order meeting, Hermione was watching the door.

"Love, she's fine. Elizabeth is not going to let Adriana out of her sight. And, they are only a room away," Severus said, putting an arm around her.

"I know," Hermione said, smiling.

"This is going to be a short meeting," Dumbledore said.

"Why is the entire Order not here, just the inner circle?" Kingsley asked.

"We have a leak somewhere in the Order. Lucius and the other death eaters somehow knew of Hermione's and Severus' relationship, along with their child. I am sure they are probably aware that the child has been born, and she is now a target along with Hermione," Dumbledore said.

"If we keep having secret meetings and no regular meetings, won't the leak become suspicious?" Kingsley questioned.

"We are going to continue with normal meetings, but the inner circle will meet once a week on separate days as well," Dumbledore said.

"Spying on the death eaters has already been leaked. Arthur, Lupin, Black, and I went back to spy on them at the building yesterday and they didn't show," Severus said.

"We will feed false information to certain people we suspect, and narrow it down that way," Dumbledore said.

"A trip to Knockturn Alley will be required, I'm sure we can find something there," Severus said, turning to Dumbledore. The decision was made for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Kingsley to go to Knockturn Alley in two day's time. The meeting was over, while the inner circle sat around discussing things.

"Hermione, I don't know if it's a good idea for you to go to Knockturn Alley, being a prime target," Severus said, making sure he worded it correctly.

"I know you're worried love, but this is a part of our Auror training. Harry, Ron, and Kingsley will be there as well, I won't be alone," Hermione said, grasping his hand.

"Severus, if I may, this is nothing close to a dangerous mission. I know you're worried, and if you wish you may follow them in Harry's invisibility cloak. But, you will have to start getting used to Hermione going off on missions of her own, as well," Dumbledore said kindly. Severus nodded and glanced back to Hermione.

"Adriana!" Severus said, looking confused and shocked, he got up and left quickly.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, panicked, following him into the kitchen, where Elizabeth was holding Adriana.

"I think she was starting to miss you two. The cabinet doors in here have been flying open for the past ten minutes and she's starting to get fussy," Elizabeth said, handing Adriana to Severus. When Severus took Adriana the cabinet doors immediately stopped moving and she settled down. Hermione walked over to Severus.

"What was that about?" she asked, looking completely confused.

"Well, I'm not sure," Severus said, glancing at Hermione.

"You're lying, you have that look on your face!" Hermione said sternly.

"Look? What look? I've been a spy for some twenty odd years, and _you _can tell when I'm lying?" Severus said skeptically.

"Yeah, well you weren't married to the people you were spying on, Severus!" Hermione said, getting agitated. Severus eyed her, starting to smile and nodded.

"I believe I am able to communicate with Adriana, with our minds. Well, I know she can communicate with me, and I'm pretty sure she has understood the things I have said to her with my mind," Severus said.

"That's what it was this morning, when you knew she was hungry," Hermione said softly.

"Yes, but I didn't know it at the time. It started this morning and it's been happening all day." Severus said, handing Adriana to Hermione.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked, sitting down.

"I wasn't sure what was going on, and I wanted to make sure I was right, before I said anything to you," Severus said, sitting beside her.

"It makes sense with your legilimency skills. Can she read everything you think?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"No, she can send me messages and I can send her messages, but we both have to be tuned into each other to read the other's mind," Severus said. After spending a little more time with Elizabeth, Daniel, and Samuel, Severus and Hermione took Adriana up to their room.

"Are you ok?" Severus asked Hermione.

"Yes, I'm fine," Hermione said confusedly.

"I just didn't want to scare or upset you with what was going on with Adriana," Severus said while he was feeding Adriana a bottle.

"No, as long as it's only you she can communicate with then I'm fine. I just don't want her to be able to communicate with random strangers," Hermione said, laying on the couch.

"I think she can only communicate with me, maybe even you, because we are physically connected to her," Severus said. He then walked Adriana around the room, trying to get her to sleep, Hermione was dozing off on the couch. Severus was walking by Hermione when their bedroom door flung open. Severus' head snapped up and Hermione jumped from the couch grabbing her wand.

"HERMIONE..GINNY!" Harry yelled breathlessly.

"What, what's happened?" Hermione said, staring at him.

"Ginny's pregnant!" Harry said so low they almost didn't hear him, right before he passed out onto the floor.

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled and ran to him. Hermione looked up at Severus, he had a huge smirk on his face. "Well, don't just stand there, help me!" Hermione said angrily. Severus placed Adriana in her crib while Hermione levitated Harry to the couch.

"He will be fine, he just passed out, give him a moment," Severus said, walking over to him. Severus shook him slightly, "Potter, Potter!" Harry began to stir, and opened his eyes.

"Thank gods!" Hermione said, sitting beside him.

"G-Ginny. B-b-baby.." Harry stuttered out.

"Really Harry, maybe you should try forming sentences," Severus said, smirking, Hermione hit him.

"Leave him alone, Severus! Harry, when did you find out?" Hermione asked.

"We both just did. She missed her period, so we cast a spell and found out she's pregnant. She's telling Molly right now," Harry said dazedly.

"Shouldn't you be with her then?" Hermione asked Harry.

"She said it would be better if she did it alone," Harry replied. While he and Hermione were talking, Severus went back over and picked up Adriana.

"Hermione, what am I going to do? I don't know how to take care of a child!" Harry said, panicking again.

"Harry, you'll be fine," Hermione said, reassuring him but he was still panicking. Hermione looked at Severus, signaling him to help. Severus rolled his eyes and walked over to them.

"Harry, listen, no one really knows how to be a parent, it just happens. You do the best you can, and you will make some mistakes, we all will. But, as long as you take care of your child and wife, and protect them, then you will be just fine." Severus said, placing Adriana into his arms. Harry looked down at Adriana.

"This isn't so bad."

"See Harry, you will be great. And, we are all here to help each other. Our kids will get to grow up together and be friends," Hermione said, squeezing his shoulder gently. Severus rolled his eyes and leaned back into the couch.

"Is she smirking at me?" Harry asked, looking down at Adriana.

"It's a good possibility, she seems to have Severus' personality," Hermione said smiling.

After a good hour of calming Harry down, Hermione and Severus put Adriana to bed, and got into bed themselves. "Well, I believe I was right again," Severus said smirking. Hermione looked at him confused. "I said that girl was pregnant or soon would be pregnant when she announced they were engaged," Severus said with another smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled. After a moment Hermione was still staring at Severus and smiling. "What now?" he asked, pretending to be irritated.

"You were wonderful tonight with Harry. I think you two will truly be able to be friends," Hermione said, kissing him.

"Mmm, I should be nice to _all_ of your friends," Severus said before passionately kissing her. Hermione did all she could to break the kiss.

"We'd better stop, I'm still not ready for anything after having Adriana." Hermione laid on Severus' chest.

"I still don't understand how Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, defeater of the Dark Lord, and future Auror, is afraid of a child", Severus said.

"Harry never really had any parents, I think he just doesn't want to mess anything up," Hermione said softly.

"Maybe someone should have told Voldemort that, and he would have had a better chance at defeating Harry. Could you imagine Voldemort in a bib and diaper, trying to kill Harry", Severus said smirking.

"Shut up, Severus. You're such a dork!" Hermione said, hitting him and laughing.

-Review!


	39. Chapter 39

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 39 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

I own nothing.

A couple of weeks had passed at headquarters. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Draco had all begun their Auror training. Dumbledore and the Minster of Magic decided Draco would be a good asset, so he was inducted into the Order of the Phoenix and was to hold the same position as the golden trio.

Hermione was completely exhausted, but wouldn't admit it. The training and getting up with Adriana at night was starting to become unbearable. Severus did get up with Adriana as well, but most times he was just as tired as Hermione, because he was going on missions trying to find death eaters.

But, Hermione wouldn't tell Severus she was getting overwhelmed, because she thought he would ask her to stop with the Auror training. There was a little bit of tension between the two, both being equally exhausted and snapping at each other.

"Hermione, are you almost ready? We're leaving in ten minutes," Draco said, peeking his head inside the bedroom door.

"Yes Draco, I will be out in a moment," Hermione said, looking out the window. Draco nodded and shut the door. Severus walked in.

"Love, do you know where Adriana's bottle is?" Severus asked. Hermione had been lost in thought and hadn't heard him. "Hermione!" Severus said.

"Hmmm?" Hermione said, turning around.

"Adriana's bottle," Severus said, watching her. Hermione walked over to the table and picked it up, walking over and handing it to Severus.

"I have to go," she said, leaning up and kissing his cheek. As she started to walk away Severus grabbed her arm.

"What's wrong?" She shook her head and started to walk away again. "No," Severus said, pulling Hermione back to him and wrapping his arm around her waist. "What is it?" Severus questioned.

"Nothing love, I need to go, we're going to be late," Hermione said tiredly.

"You're lying, but we will discuss this when you return," Severus said, gazing into her eyes. She nodded her head and Severus bent down, giving her a soft kiss.

Ginny was walking down the hallway when Severus exited from the bedroom.

"Ginny, can I have a word?" Severus said.

"Sure," Ginny said stopping.

"Has Hermione told you anything. I know there's something wrong, but she wouldn't tell me," Severus said.

"Well actually, I have no idea. We haven't been able to really talk since they started the Auror training. When they all get back, Hermione usually comes back up to your room," Ginny said thoughtfully.

"I see," Severus replied.

"But, she looks exhausted. She tries to cover it up but I can see the bags under her eyes, and hear the tiredness in her voice," Ginny said.

"Yes, I've noticed that too," Severus said as they walk back downstairs.

A few hours later, Severus was sitting with Adriana at the kitchen table, having a conversation with Sirius, Remus, Arthur, and Daniel. Elizabeth, Ginny, and Molly were cooking lunch, while Samuel was attempting to play with Adriana.

"I still can't believe you are married with a child, Severus. That's one thing I never thought I'd see," Sirius said as he watched Severus with Adriana.

Severus smiled, "I never thought it'd happen either, but I'm glad it did." They heard the front door open. Harry rushed in.

"Remus, I need you for a moment." They all gave Harry a strange look, he wasn't due back from training for another few hours.

"Is everything alright, dear?" Molly questioned. Harry nodded and pulled Remus out of the room.

"Harry, what is it, what's the rush?" Remus asked as Harry pulled him into the living room and shut the door. Remus saw Hermione sitting on the couch, slumped forward, and blood dripping from her face.

"What happened?" Remus cried as he rushed over to Hermione.

"We were in training, and she got hit with a hex. She fell and hit her head on the ground," Draco said as he moved out of the way.

"Go get Severus," Remus said quickly.

"No!" Hermione blurted out breathlessly.

"Hermione, he needs to know about this. Ron, go get him," Remus said.

"No, I knew we shouldn't have told anyone!" Hermione said, getting up. She started to sway and Remus grabbed her.

"Hermione, I think you have a concussion," Remus said but stopped as the living room door opened. Severus stepped in but stopped, looking around at the group standing there staring at him. Severus' eyes landed on Hermione.

"What happened?" Severus said as he rushed over to her. He grabbed Hermione and laid her on the couch. "How did this happen?" Severus repeated.

"She was hit by a hex when we were training," Harry said.

"Why wasn't she taken to see a healer, and why wasn't I informed?" Severus asked angrily as he began to heal Hermione's wound.

"She didn't want you to find out," Ron said quickly. Severus' face was turning red and he was becoming steadily angrier.

"Why wouldn't you want me to know?"

"Alright boys, lets give them some privacy," Remus said, pushing them to the door. Hermione was looking at Severus but wasn't speaking.

"Well, are you going to answer me?" Severus asked coldly.

"Because I knew you would act like this!" Hermione bit out, sitting up. She clutched her head as pain shot through it.

"You have a concussion, lay back down," Severus said, pushing her back on the couch. "And, the only reason I'm acting like _this _is because you were trying to keep things from me. How could you possibly get hit by a hex, I've watched you three practice!" Severus said angrily.

"I was distracted and tired!" Hermione replied, becoming upset.

"I knew this Auror training was a bad idea," Severus said.

"That's why I didn't want to tell you about this or about how exhausted I've been. I knew you would overreact and make me quit!" Hermione said, raising her voice.

"Well, excuse me for caring about your health!" Severus said, raising his voice to match Hermione's.

"Oh SHUT UP! You just want to make me do exactly what you say!" Hermione yelled, half screaming at him. Both of their tempers were flaring, when they heard Adriana start crying from the kitchen. Severus stood up.

"Do whatever you want." He said coldly, as he walked out of the living room and slammed the door. Hermione screamed in frustration and rolled over on the couch. Harry walked in a moment later.

"Here Hermione, Severus asked me to give this to you, he was taking Adriana up for a nap," Harry said, handing her a vial. Hermione sat up and took the vial.

"Is everything alright? Severus seemed angry," Harry said, sitting next to her.

"Yes, we just had an argument." Hermione said, leaning into Harry. Afterwards, Hermione made her way to the bedroom, after Severus went back into the kitchen. She laid on the couch in their room, and napped for hours. She woke up around eight o'clock, to Elizabeth shaking her.

"Hermione wake up, I have dinner for you." Elizabeth said, setting her food down on the table. Hermione sat up, rubbing her face and looking around, noticing Severus and Adriana weren't in the room. "Severus has Adriana downstairs, so you can rest. How are you feeling?" Elizabeth asked.

"Ok, just tired," Hermione said, starting to eat.

"Dumbledore came by earlier, you guys don't having training tomorrow, they gave everyone the day off," Elizabeth said sitting down. Hermione nodded.

"Ok. Is Severus still angry?"

"He's cooled down, but he didn't tell me anything beyond you coming home banged up," Elizabeth replied. They spoke for a few minutes, before Elizabeth left to let Hermione rest. Hermione woke the next morning, she could tell Severus had been to bed but he and Adriana were gone again. She got up, showered, and made her way down to the kitchen.

"I thought you were going to sleep all day, it's close to lunch time," Elizabeth said, handing Adriana to Hermione.

"Where is Severus?" Hermione asked.

"They had another mission today, didn't he tell you?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Yes, he told me about it last week, I just forgot." Hermione said, as she thought about it and sat down with Adriana. Molly, Ginny, and Elizabeth sat down at the table with Hermione, and they started discussing various things. A moment later Daniel came running through the kitchen door with Samuel in his hands.

"We need to get out of here!" Daniel said panicked.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked, standing.

"Death eaters, I saw them standing outside staring at the house," Daniel said quickly.

Hermione handed Adriana to Elizabeth,"Get upstairs, and floo to the house in London."

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth said.

"I'll get Harry, Ron, and Draco, we'll fight them off. Send a patronus to Albus or Kingsley." Hermione said, standing quickly.

--/??

"Where is Lucius? The spy said the death eaters were to be here now," Severus said as he, Sirius, Remus, and Arthur sat and watched a vacant lot.

"This place is obviously empty," Sirius said.

"Our spy has failed us, yet again," Severus said bitterly.

"Perhaps they're just late," Remus said, knowing that wasn't true.

"This is ridiculous, what the hell is going on? Something's wrong.." Severus said trailing off, looking as if he were deep in thought.

"What is it, Severus?" Arthur asked, grabbing his arm.

"Adriana, something's wrong!" Severus said worriedly. All were aware of the connection that Severus had with Adriana.

"Is she hurt?" Remus asked concernedly.

"No, she's frightened, I can feel her fear. Something isn't right, we need to get back to headquarters!" Severus said, panicking. As soon as Severus stopped talking, they saw Albus' patronus. It gave them an urgent message to return to headquarters, and to be prepared for battle.

--

Hermione ran into the study, where Ron, Harry, and Draco were playing wizarding chess. "Death eaters are here!" Hermione nearly yelled. All three jumped up.

"What the hell are you talking about, how can they possibly be here?" Harry spat out.

"Come on!" Hermione pulled on Harry's arm and they all ran to the living room, peeking out the window.

"They can't see this place," Draco said as they watched them.

"They obviously know it's here," Ron said nervously.

"Hermione, they will be after you and Adriana," Draco said.

"I sent Adriana with the others to Severus' house in London, they are contacting Albus. We need a plan!" Hermione said quickly.

"OH FUCK!" Ron yelled. Hermione, Harry, and Draco turned back to the window, seeing another ten death eaters apparate out on the street, in front of the house. "That makes thirteen of them, we're outnumbered!" Ron said panicking.

"Help will be on the way, we just need to keep them out until then," Harry said. They stayed at the window, never taking their eyes off the death eaters.

"They know how to enter," Draco said as they watched them start walking toward the front step.

"Shit, we'll have to hide for now, they'll kill us!" Harry said as they all started running through out the house. They had made it upstairs when they heard the front door fly off the hinges and smash into the wall.

"We need to split up, they can't find us together!" Hermione said as they all ran off into separate directions.

Hermione ran into Sirius' room, and hid in the closet. It was eerily quiet, all Hermione could hear was the sounds of herself breathing. There were no footsteps, no whispers, no screaming, no sounds of battle, which frightened Hermione that much more.

She cracked open the closet door, in hopes of hearing or seeing something, but there was nothing. She stepped out, there was still nothing out of the ordinary. Hundreds of thoughts started running through her head, from everyone else being dead to her imagining the whole thing. She was near the bedroom door, when she heard it.

"Where is that filthy mudblood and bastard child?" Hermione was positive that voice belonged to Lucius Malfoy. She peeked out the door and saw a figure in dark robes wearing a mask, standing over Draco's shaking body. Hermione watched as Draco was hit with the crucio curse again, causing him to scream out in pain. "Tell me where they are, traitor!" Lucius spat out.

Hermione had emerged quietly in the hallway, wand raised, about to shout out a curse. Before she could open her mouth, she heard a voice, then felt instant pain, collapsing to the floor. Moments later, Hermione starting coming to. She was in agony, and could hear the screams of her friends coming from another room. She opened her eyes and was face to face with a robed and masked man.

"The filthy whore is awake, I see," Lucius said, taking off his mask. "Where is your child?" He asked. Hermione didn't speak, she glanced around, seeing she had been taken back to her room and was laying on the bed. "Crucio!" Lucius said laughing. Hermione screamed in pain, Lucius was holding the curse so long she was sure she was going to pass out. Lucius lifted the curse, "You will answer me. Where is that filthy child of yours?" Hermione was gasping for air, while her entire body shook form the curse.

"I will tell you nothing of my child." Hermione said in a low voice. Lucius stalked over to her, grabbing her shirt and ripped it off.

"You're a feisty one, you should be some fun!" Lucius said as he bent down and roughly kissed her. As Lucius kissed her, Hermione sunk her teeth into his lower lip. "YOU DIRTY WHORE!" Lucius screamed angrily and then hit Hermione with crucio again.

Hermione screamed in pain, she could feel the blood pouring from her nose and ears. When Lucius lifted the curse, Hermione began to cough and vomit blood everywhere.

"Do you enjoy this mudblood?" Lucius asked, grinning as he watched Hermione's eyes roll back into her head. Hermione could feel herself passing out, but she heard Lucius murmur something, then felt instant pain in her chest. A gash was made from her breast down to her bellybutton, allowing more blood to spill. Another hooded man in dark robes and mask ran into the room. "The Order is here."

Lucius nodded and turned his attention back to the unconscious Hermione. "Severus won't be pleased when he finds his dead wife," Lucius said, smiling and raising his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Severus screamed, pointing his wand at Lucius. Lucius flew into a wall, dropping his wand. Severus glanced at Hermione, a horrified look coming across his face.

"Aw poor Severus, I'm sure your wife is dead by now, losing all that blood," Lucius drawled, laughing. Severus gripped his wand, but glanced back at Hermione, giving Lucius time to grab his wand.

"Incendio!" Lucius yelled. Fire came flying out of the end of his wand, heading toward Severus. Severus jumped out of the way, the fire hit the crib and it engulfed in flames. "Petrificus Totalus," Lucius said as Severus was trying to regain his balance. Severus was immediately in a body bind, with Lucius stalking toward him. "I will kill you, but first you will watch me have my way with your wife's body," Lucius said with an evil smirk.

"DON'T TOUCH HER, I WILL KILL YOU!" Severus spat out.

"Right, and how are you going to manage that?" Lucius asked, laughing. Severus watched helplessly as Lucius walked back over to her. He wasn't sure if she was still alive or not, but either way he didn't want him near her.

"Lucius, please!" Severus pleaded. That only made Lucius laugh even more.

"This shall be more enjoyable then I thought!"

The door burst open to the bedroom, causing Lucius to jump. Albus Dumbledore rushed into the room, pointing his wand at Lucius, murmuring something. Lucius jumped out of the way of the spell, pointing his wand at himself, and he disappeared, leaving behind black smoke. Albus pointed his wand at Severus, reversing the body binding spell. Severus jumped up and ran to Hermione.

"Hermione, Hermione open your eyes!" Severus cried, shaking her shoulders lightly. As he looked down at her, he noticed how hurt she really was. She was bleeding from head to toe, blood was matted in her hair, and she had deep gashes on her chest. Severus dug his fingers onto the side of her neck. "ALBUS, SHE'S NOT BREATHING!!"

- review!! Sorry it took a while, I wrote the first half and then got writer's block. Should have the next chapter up soon. Sorry it's a cliff hanger!-


	40. Chapter 40

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 40 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

--

Hermione's world went black. The pain was unbearable and she couldn't breathe, she wished for death to take over her. All of a sudden she felt nothing, there was no more pain, no screaming, but she heard a buzzing in her ears. A bright light was becoming visible, and she noticed she was standing in a room.

The walls, floor, and ceiling were completely white. Although Hermione had never been in this place before, she felt at ease. Looking down at herself, she saw all the blood and gashes were gone. Hermione saw a figure walking towards her, as she gazed around the room.

"Hello Hermione," the figure said. Hermione instantly recognized the voice.

"Luna!?" Hermione made her way to Luna, embracing her in a hug. "I've missed you so much, Luna!" Hermione said, still hanging on to her.

"I know, we've been watching over you." Luna said, turning her head, acknowledging the figures walking toward them.

"We?" Hermione questioned and followed her gaze. "Mum! Dad!" Hermione bellowed and ran toward them.

"Hello, Love," Mr Granger said, embracing Hermione.

"I've missed you both so much!" Hermione said, wrapping her arms around her mother and father. "Wait, am I dead?" Hermione asked, looking at them.

"Not exactly," Mrs Granger said.

Hermione looked at them in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"You are between worlds at the moment. You were injured very badly and stopped breathing," Mr Granger explained. Hermione looked up at her father, leaning into him.

"Can I stay with you? I was in so much pain, I can't bear to go back to that."

"Love, you need to go back for now. Your daughter and husband need you. Albus and Severus are trying to save you," Mrs Granger said, rubbing her back. Realization flooded back to Hermione.

"Adriana, Severus. The death eaters didn't hurt them, did they?"

"No, Adriana was taken to safety by Elizabeth and Severus is fine," Luna replied, walking back towards them.

"I can't bear living without all of you anymore!" Hermione said, looking around at them.

"You are doing great, love, you have a wonderful husband and daughter," Mr Granger said.

"It's time for us to leave," Luna said, nodding toward Mr and Mrs Granger.

"No!" Hermione cried, gripping her parents tightly.

"You will go back now, we love you Hermione. We are always watching over you," Mrs Granger said, hugging her firmly. Mr Granger and Luna hugged Hermione goodbye and disappeared.

"NO!" Hermione cried and fell to the floor. She clutched her chest and screamed, as she felt a searing pain run through it. The pain was unbearable and she moaned as her world turned black again.

--

"ALBUS, SHE'S NOT BREATHING!" Severus screamed. Albus rushed over and placed his hand on Hermione's neck, feeling for a pulse that wasn't there. He grabbed Severus' hand, placing it over Hermione's heart, then placed his hand on top of Severus'. Severus felt a jolt of electricity run through his body, and could feel his magic rushing toward his hand that was covering Hermione's heart.

A second later he felt Albus' magic run through the same hand, and Hermione's body jolted inches off the bed and fell back down. Hermione gasped and moaned in pain, but was still unconscious. "Hermione!" Severus cried, grabbing her.

"We need to get her to your place in London, Poppy is there waiting. She doesn't have much time," Albus said quickly.

Severus scooped her up, "We can't apparate, her wounds are too severe."

"We will use the floo." Albus said as they rushed to the fire place.

"POPPY, POPPY!" Severus shouted as he ran out of the fireplace clutching Hermione. Albus pulled on Severus' arm, guiding him into a spare bedroom Poppy had turned into an infirmary. Draco, Harry, and Ron were all laying on beds, but all three were conscious and talking.

"Poppy, we need your assistance," Albus said quickly as he pushed Severus toward a bed.

"Hermione!" Ginny howled. All eyes were on Severus and the battered Hermione.

"Poppy, please help her!" Severus pleaded in a shaky voice, not letting go of Hermione.

"Severus, lay her down," Poppy said quickly. Severus laid Hermione on the bed, but refused to let go of her.

"Severus, Poppy needs room to work," Albus said, wrenching Severus' grip off of Hermione.

"No, I need to stay with her!" Severus protested. Albus pushed him away from the bed, and pushed him toward Elizabeth. "Son, let us work," Albus said, conjuring a curtain and closing it around the bed.

Severus started pacing and mumbling to himself. All watched him in complete silence, no one wanted to approach him. Elizabeth slowly walked toward him, noticing his robes were covered in blood and his entire body was shaking. "Severus," Elizabeth said quietly. Severus was deep in thought and didn't hear her. "Severus!" Elizabeth said, grabbing his arm. Severus stopped and stared Elizabeth in the eyes, she saw a fear in him she had never seen before. "What happened?" Elizabeth asked gently.

"The spy set us up, so the death eaters could attack headquarters while most of us were away. Lucius found Hermione.." Severus had continued speaking but his voice was quavering too much to understand and he broke down in sobs. Elizabeth pulled him into an embrace.

"Severus, she will be ok, two of the best healers are working on her," Elizabeth said, trying not to sound worried. Severus was trying to speak, but all anyone could make out was that he said she wasn't breathing.

If the room could have gotten anymore silent, it did. No one had ever seen Severus Snape break down and cry, let alone sob uncontrollably. The seriousness of the situation sank in, and everyone became very scared for Hermione's life. Elizabeth had slightly calmed Severus down.

"Adriana?" Severus asked in a shaky voice.

"She's fine, she and Samuel are taking a nap in the next room," Elizabeth replied, pulling his robes off of him. Severus became quiet and starting pacing again. Elizabeth walked back over to where Harry, Ron, and Draco were laying, all had convened around their beds. Ginny was sobbing into Arthur's chest, and Harry looked like he was going to be sick.

"Please tell me she's still alive!" Ron said toward Elizabeth. She nodded her head and everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"She's injured very badly, from what I could make out of what Severus was saying, she has severe internal injuries," Elizabeth said.

Two hours had passed, Albus had placed wards around the bed, so no one could see or hear anything that was going on. Severus went from pacing, to being completely outraged, throwing things around the room and cursing, and now he was completely still, sitting up against a wall staring in the direction of Hermione's bed.

"Severus not speaking or moving is scaring me," Elizabeth said, watching him.

"I know, love, he's going through hell right now." Daniel said, trying to comfort her.

"If Hermione doesn't make it, I'm afraid he won't survive either!" Elizabeth said, starting to cry.

"Dear, we've known Hermione a long time, she's strong, she will fight this," Remus said, trying to comfort everyone and himself.

Albus appeared from behind the curtain looking drained. Severus jumped up and was at his side in a second. "Albus--" Severus said but was cut off by Albus raising his hand.

"Severus, she is still alive, but she's hurt very badly," Albus said, placing a hand on Severus' shoulder. Poppy came from around the curtain, all Severus could look at was her blood stained clothes.

"She's lost a lot of blood and has severe internal damage, only time will tell how she will respond to treatment." Poppy said, watching tears run down Severus' face.

"Can I be with her?" Severus asked in a whisper.

"Yes, but you have to remember she is very fragile," Poppy said, ushering him to Hermione's bed side. Severus' face paled as he looked at Hermione. She was completely white, if Severus hadn't just been told she was alive, he would have thought she was dead. He reached out and grabbed her clammy hand, brushing a hand across her forehead.

"She has a fever," he said, looking at Poppy.

"Yes, it's from infection," Poppy said sadly and left Severus to be alone with Hermione. Severus bent down, and placed a gentle kiss on Hermione's cheek.

"I love you, Hermione. Please don't leave me, I can't bear to be without you. Please, if you die I will die too.." Severus said, pleading with her and then breaking into another fit of sobs. Albus walked in a few moments later.

"Son, you need to rest, it will be hours before we know anything."

"No, I will not leave her!" Severus snapped. Albus nodded and conjured a chair next to Hermione's bed .

"At least sit down," Albus said, gently pushing him into the chair. Severus sat, but never let go of Hermione's hand. He sat with Hermione for hours, Albus and Elizabeth would periodically check in on them.

"POPPY!" Severus yelled, causing the entire room to jump to attention.

Poppy rushed in, "What is it?"

"Her eyes, look. Is she waking?" Severus said, pointing at Hermione's eyelids beginning to flutter with rapid movement. Poppy checked her over.

"She's not waking, yet. But this is a very good sign, Severus," she said, giving him a weak smile and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Is everything alright?" Albus asked, gliding in.

"Yes, just some eye movement and slight improvement," Poppy said.

"Good, good." Albus said tiredly.

"Severus, I hate to disturb you, but Adriana has been fussy for some time now. I think she misses the two of you," Elizabeth said, walking toward him with a fussy Adriana. Severus walked over to Elizabeth silently and took Adriana out of her arms. Adriana stopped fussing when Severus cuddled her to his chest, and spoke soothing words to her. Severus went and sat on the side of Hermione's bed and placed her hand on Adriana.

"Love, please wake up. I can't raise Adriana alone, please, I need you," Severus begged, almost sobbing again. Elizabeth covered her eyes, and walked away with tears pouring down her face. Severus sat on the bed until Adriana fell asleep.

"Here, let me take her back to Elizabeth, so you can rest," Poppy said, taking Adriana from Severus. He sat back down in the chair and entwined his fingers with Hermione's. He leaned forward, laying his head beside their hands on the bed, thinking of all the times they had lain in bed entwined and content with each other.

Severus' eyes slowly opened and his senses returned. He figured he must have fallen asleep, but wasn't sure for how long. His eyes were fixed on his and Hermione's hands, that were still entwined. And then he heard the most amazing sound.

"Severus," said a weak whisper. Severus' head shot up, looking at Hermione's face. His breath caught in his throat, when he saw she was looking back at him.

"Hermione," he whispered, bringing his face down to hers. Tears were rolling down his face, he had so many emotions running through him, he couldn't speak. "I love you," he managed to choke out and gently kissed her cheek. He glanced back at her eyes, and noticed a pleading look.

"What's wrong, are you in pain?" Severus asked her anxiously. Hermione gave a half nod without speaking. "POPPY, POPPY!" Severus screamed toward where he thought the others were. Poppy rushed in moments later, looking as if she had been sleeping.

"Pain potion, pain potion!" Severus chanted. Poppy gave a surprising look at Hermione, then reached into her robes, pulling out a thick purple potion.

"Severus, sit her up," Poppy said quickly. Severus gently pulled her up, Hermione winced and moaned in pain.

"I'm sorry love," Severus said, watching Poppy give her the potion.

"Hermione, this potion is going to make you sleep. Your body needs to rest if you are to recover properly." Hermione nodded, and grabbed on to Severus' hand as he laid her back down.

"Adriana," she said in a hoarse voice.

"She's fine love, she's with Elizabeth." Severus said, as Hermione's eyes fluttered and she fell into a deep sleep.

"Poppy, how is she?" Albus asked, walking through the curtain.

"She woke up, she will be in pain for some time, but it appears she will be able to pull through," Poppy said. Severus let out a loud sigh and put a shaking hand on his face.

"Poppy, give him some dreamless sleep and a calming drought," Albus said, watching Severus carefully.

"No--" Severus said but was cut off.

"Severus, you look terrible, you need to rest or your fate will be worse off then Hermione's was a few hours ago," Albus said, trying to be gentle.

"Severus, I can enlarge the bed, and as long as you lay still you may lay with Hermione. I think it would help the both of you," Poppy said, pointing her wand at the bed.

"No discussions Severus, you are taking the potion and sleeping," Albus said firmly, handing him the potion. Severus nodded and downed the potion, he would compromise since he was allowed to lie in the same bed with Hermione. Severus gently lay down, entwining his fingers with Hermione's and laying his head on her shoulder.

--


	41. Chapter 41

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 41 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

I own nothing.

Hermione was slightly aware of someone calling her name, "Hermione, Hermione." She felt weak and drained, it took a lot of effort just to open her eyes. Her eyes slowly opened, to see Poppy standing over her and Severus standing beside the bed, gripping her hand.

"Ah, there she is. How are you feeling?" Poppy asked, getting a potion off the table.

"Weak," Hermione said, so softly that she wasn't sure anyone heard her.

"That's from the blood loss, dear. I have given you blood replenishing potions, but it's going to take a while to get you back together again. Severus, could you sit her up so I can give her these potions," Poppy said, looking toward Severus. He silently sat beside Hermione, and lifted her up.

"I'm dizzy.." Hermione said faintly, clinging to Severus' arm.

"It's alright, that's normal. Give yourself a moment to adjust," Poppy said, having her drink some potions. Hermione rested her head on Severus' arm as he rubbed her back, which she found very soothing.

"Alright, that's all for now. You should be regaining some energy in a few moments, but do not get out of bed," Poppy said as she walked away from the bed. Severus gently laid her back down and was rubbing a hand up and down her arm. Hermione weakly smiled at him, and he bent down and kissed her.

Elizabeth walked in through the curtains, "Hermione, dear, it's so good to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm weak, but I'm feeling a little better," Hermione replied, then looked at Severus, "Where is Adriana?"

"I will get her," Severus said quietly and walked away from the bed.

"Is Severus alright? He's been very quiet," Hermione said, looking at Elizabeth.

"Severus was a mess when he brought you here, he couldn't pull it together long enough to think straight. It took a lot out of him, he hasn't really said anything to anyone." Elizabeth said, gently stroking Hermione's hand. Severus walked over to the bed, cuddling Adriana to his chest. Elizabeth sat the bed up for Hermione, and Severus placed Adriana into her arms.

"Severus, sit with us," Hermione said as Adriana was cooing.

"She has missed the both of you very much, she had the doors in all the halls flying open and shut most the night," Elizabeth said, watching Severus sit down. Hermione smiled as she leaned into Severus' chest.

"Well, I am off to attend to Samuel, I will check in on you guys later," Elizabeth said, walking away from the bed. Severus tightened his arm around Hermione and Adriana.

"It's alright, Love," Hermione said, rubbing Severus' arm to soothe him. Severus nuzzled his face into Hermione's hair.

"I love you," he said softly. Severus, Hermione, and Adriana sat on the bed most of the morning.

"Love, you're falling asleep," Severus said, taking Adriana.

"I'm really tired, again," Hermione said weakly.

"Rest, I will put Adriana down for her nap," Severus said, lightly kissing Hermione and walking Adriana into another room.

"You four will go tonight," Albus said to Kingsley, Draco, Harry, and Ron. Severus was walking out of the room he'd laid Adriana in.

"What's going on?" Severus asked Albus. Albus looked Severus over carefully before he spoke.

"They are going to retrieve the spy tonight, so we can bring him in for questioning, and then take him to Azkaban."

"I'm going." Severus said shortly.

"No Severus, Hermione needs you here." Albus said softly.

"NO! He set us up and almost got my wife killed!" Severus said angrily.

"Severus, the boys will go, it's an easy mission they can do for their Auror training," Albus said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Severus turned on his heel, angrier then ever and stalked into the closest room. The five sat in the hallway and talked for another ten minutes.

"Harry, Ron, Draco, can I speak with you?" Severus asked when Albus and Kingsley were out of sight. The three stood silently, waiting for Severus to talk. "Where are you taking the spy when you capture him?" Severus asked. The three were silent for a moment.

"Hogwarts, we are to escort him to Dumbledore's office," Harry said.

"What time?" Severus asked.

"Seven," Draco said.

"Dumbledore won't allow you to go, he already told us," Ron said quickly.

"I will meet you at Hogwarts, when you get there, send Kingsley ahead to tell Albus you have arrived, that will give me the time I need. I will make sure Albus knows this was my doing, so this doesn't hurt your Auror training," Severus said firmly.

"Severus, I know you're upset, but maybe you shouldn't do this," Harry said softly.

"I will be waiting at Hogwarts." Severus said firmly, then turned swiftly and walked away.

The day had passed quietly in Severus' house, which was odd with all the people staying there. "Love, I need to do a few things for Albus in my study." Severus said, leaning down and kissing Hermione and Adriana.

"Ok, will you be long?" Hermione asked.

"I will be a couple of hours," Severus replied.

"I will put Adriana down when she's ready," Elizabeth said from the chair beside the bed. Severus nodded and walked away.

"Something isn't right, he's lying," Hermione said to Elizabeth.

"I know, lets just give him a little space. He still seems to be overwhelmed."

Severus walked to his study and flooed to the gates of Hogwarts. He grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak and was sitting next to the entrance, waiting for the four to arrive with the spy. Twenty minutes later, he heard a pop and saw Kingsley walking into view, and then into the castle. Five minutes after that, he heard several pops and then Harry, Ron, Draco, and the spy came into view. The spy was chained up with a spell, and also linked to Harry with another spell. As soon as they got within ten feet of Severus, he threw the invisibility cloak off. The spy gasped and paled, at the sight of him. "You three go inside, I will say I hexed you," Severus growled in a deadly voice. Draco and Ron rushed past him, Harry didn't move.

"Severus, I'm still linked to him," Harry said slowly. He saw Severus murmur something, then felt the link release between him and the spy. The spy tried to run off.

"Crucio!" Severus spat out. Harry winced at the high pitched scream coming from the spy.

"Severus, you will go to Azkaban if you kill him," Harry said. Severus didn't respond, he held the curse on the spy a little longer. As Severus released the curse, he looked into the spy's face.

"Do you know how much pain my wife had to suffer, because of your betrayal?" he said in a low menacing growl.

"No, no, it was an accident! I didn't mean to tell them where headquarters was!" The spy said in a pained voice.

"DO YOU THINK I'M AN IDIOT!?" Severus yelled and then continued, "Crucio." The spy screamed out in pain once more, as Severus lifted the curse, blood poured from the spy's mouth.

"Please--" The spy choked out.

"You will feel even more pain then Hermione did. Then, you'll feel death," Severus continued in a growl.

"Severus!" Albus said loudly. Severus' head jerked up, giving Albus enough time to summon his wand.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GIVE ME MY WAND!" Severus screamed, stalking towards Albus.

"Son, this is not worth it," Albus said calmly.

"Yes. It. Is." Severus bit out in a deadly voice, nose to nose with Dumbledore. Severus grabbed Albus' arm, but didn't make a move after that, only stared into his eyes.

"Kingsley, Harry, take him up to my office and heal him, wait for me there." Albus said, pointing at the spy but not breaking eye contact with Severus. Albus could see the breakdown forming in Severus' eyes.

"He is not worth going to Azkaban for. What would Hermione and Adriana do without you? Especially now, Hermione needs you during this recovery," Albus said, putting a hand on Severus' shoulder.

Severus was starting to shake, he had so many emotions flying through him, he didn't know where to begin. Albus pulled Severus into a hug, which Severus gladly excepted. "Now my boy, go back to Hermione, she is very worried about you." Albus said, pulling Severus back and looking carefully into his bloodshot eyes.

"Thank you," Severus said quietly and apparated away. He emerged back into the make-shift infirmary and sat on Hermione's bed.

"Severus," she said, opening her eyes. He gazed down at her, but said nothing. "Have you been crying?" Hermione asked concernedly, trying to sit up. Severus gently pushed her back down, and laid beside her.

"I've missed you." He said quietly.

"I know, Love," she said smiling, putting her face right next to his. She stroked her hand across his cheek.

"I could never leave you," she said, then placed a gentle kiss on his lips. She pulled back to see more tears running down his face. "It's alright Severus, everything is fine now." Hermione said, wrapping an arm around his neck and holding him close.

-Review! Sorry for the delay, it may take a little bit with the next chapter too, I'm having somewhat of a writer's block. Any ideas, anyone?-


	42. Chapter 42

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 42 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

I own nothing.

Hermione spent three more days in the make-shift infirmary, with Severus and Adriana by her side. Poppy allowed Hermione to be moved up to hers and Severus' bedroom, under the condition that she would check Hermione in the morning and at night, until she had completely recovered. Hermione was recovering nicely, but became weak very easily.

Severus had just gotten off their bed, to put a sleeping Adriana into her crib.

"Severus, can I ask you something?" Hermione asked tiredly.

"Of course, love," Severus replied, retreating back to the bed to lay beside her.

"Who is the spy?" Hermione asked, closing her eyes.

"Don't worry about that, he's being taken care of," Severus replied quietly, stroking a hand across her cheek.

"Not worry? He almost got me killed!" Hermione said, opening her eyes and turning her head toward Severus. He gazed into her eyes and sighed.

"Gregory Goyle."

Hermione shot up into a sitting position, "WHAT!? You let that idiot be a spy for the order?" She spat out, furious.

"Shh, quiet down and lay back down," Severus said, trying to pull her back into a laying position.

"I will not! I can't believe you let that blubbering idiot be a spy! I'm surprised it took him that long to tell Lucius where our headquarters was!" Hermione said angrily, getting out of bed.

"No, Hermione, lay back down. And, at first I was unaware of who the spy was, Dumbledore just told me it was someone seeking redemption and was willing to help the Order," Severus said, getting up and walking toward her.

"Redemption! Are you fucking serious?!" Hermione spat out. Severus turned slightly and pointed his wand at Adriana's crib, casting a silencing spell over it.

"Hermione, listen to me for a moment," Severus said, wrapping his arms around her waist, "I know it seems bad, but he came to Dumbledore wanting to get out of the death eaters."

"Because Lucius wanted him for a spy--" Hermione started, but was cut off by Severus' hand covering her mouth.

"I came to Dumbledore asking the same thing, many years ago." Severus said, removing the hand from her mouth and putting it back around her waist.

"Yes, but you were really wanting to get out of the death eaters!" Hermione protested.

"And that is what Dumbledore believed Goyle was trying to do. We still don't know if Goyle told of the headquarters location on purpose, or if it was an idiotic mistake," Severus said softly.

Hermione gazed into his eyes and then huffed, pulling away from Severus. She knew he was right, but that still didn't make her any less angry. Severus watched her for a moment, as she sat on the bed in a grouchy mood. He walked over to Hermione, peering down at her, smirking.

"What?" Hermione huffed out, still annoyed.

"You're beautiful when you're angry," Severus said, his smirk turning into a smile. Hermione looked up at him, holding back a smile, but Severus could see right through her angry face. He pushed her onto her back and hovered over her. Hermione kept up her façade.

Severus bent his head down to her ear, "I think I can help put you into a better mood," he purred. Severus could hear Hermione's breath catch and then she let out soft moans as he began kissing her neck. He made his way to her mouth, finally capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Hermione draped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. Finally, Severus pulled back and started kissing her neck again.

"Severus, as much as, I really want to do this, I don't think I, have the energy!" Hermione said, gasping for air.

"We won't get into anything too tiring," Severus said, slipping his hand up Hermione's shirt and cupping her breast.

Hermione moaned, "Gods Severus, I've missed your touch." Severus removed Hermione's shirt and underwear, the only articles of clothing she was wearing. He kissed his way down to her breast and pulled one into his mouth, Hermione grabbed a handful of his hair and arched her hips into his chest.

"Please Severus, I can't take much more of this," Hermione moaned. He released Hermione's breast from his mouth, and kissed his way down to her core. He rubbed his hands up and down her thighs, causing her to shiver and open her legs wider.

Severus slowly stroked his right hand over her body, until his thumb made contact with Hermione's clit, causing her to moan in pleasure. He rubbed his thumb in a circling motion, and Hermione started moving her hips in sync with him. Severus bent his head down, thrusting his tongue into her.

Hermione yelped in surprise, but kept her hips in sync with Severus' movements. Soon, he was darting his tongue in and out as fast as he could, and Hermione was screaming in ecstasy. Afterwards, Severus licked Hermione's core and juices, until she had come down from her climax. He made his way back up to her and passionately kissed her.

"Severus, what about you?" Hermione asked, rubbing his erection through his pants. Severus groaned and grabbed her hand.

"I will take care of that. You're exhausted and can barely keep your eyes open, go to sleep." Hermione couldn't help but obey what he had said, she let her eyes close as Severus pulled the blanket around her.

She woke a few hours later, noticing Severus and Adriana were not in the room anymore. She rose and sat on the side of the bed, deciding to put her clothes back on and make her way downstairs. She stopped at the kitchen door, hearing a conversation between multiple people in the room.

"We have been informed that the death eaters will raid a small magical village, in three day's time," Albus said.

"Really, and is this another trap of some sort?" Severus asked suspiciously.

"No, no one has any idea where the Order headquarters are located now, except for the ones staying here, and Kingsley," Remus commented.

"We cannot leave this house unguarded, I refuse to leave my wife and child as a consolation prize to those idiots!" Severus spat out.

"Not everyone is going, some will be left behind to protect the house and the remaining people who are unable to defend themselves," Arthur said.

"Who's going and who's stay behind?" Severus asked, looking at Albus.

"Seeing as we have been told that this is a small mission for the death eaters, we will not need to send everyone. You, Harry, Ron, Draco, Kingsley, Arthur , and myself will go. Remus, Sirius, Hermione, Ginny, Molly, and Minerva will be here to protect the house and the remaining people," Albus said to Severus.

"Hermione will not be involved in this, she cannot protect herself or anyone else in the state she is in!" Severus said angrily.

"Severus, there is no need to worry. There are plenty of people here, and the death eaters have no idea this place exists," Sirius said, trying to calm him.

"Severus," Hermione said, opening the kitchen door. Severus spun around.

"Why are you out of bed?" He quickly walked over to Hermione and gently grabbed her arm. "You shouldn't be up and around by yourself," he said, as he walked her over to a chair and sat her down.

"Severus, I will be fine helping to protect the house. I'm feeling much better, and from what I heard, we still have three days," Hermione said looking up at him.

"I know, love. I just don't want you getting hurt again," he said, brushing his hand across her cheek. Hermione smiled.

"You will be the one in harm's way this time, worry about yourself. Adriana and I need you to come back here in one piece." Severus smiled and nodded, before giving her a soft kiss.

Three days had passed rather quickly. All members of the house were gathered in the kitchen, discussing the plans for the mission. "Alright, Poppy, if you would take Samuel and Adriana upstairs. Elizabeth is going to follow you to disguise and ward the room you will be in," Severus said kindly.

"Ginny, maybe you should go with them, I don't want you or the baby harmed," Harry said quietly with a hand on her stomach.

"We will be fine, Harry," Ginny said softly.

"Alright, if everyone will get ready, those that will be leaving will need to depart in five minutes," Albus said. Severus and Hermione quickly gave Adriana a kiss, before handing her over to Poppy.

"No need for you two to worry, she will be just fine," Poppy said with a small smile. Hermione turned and threw her arms around Severus neck.

"Please be careful!" She pleaded.

"I will be just fine, love," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"I need you to come back to me," Hermione said softly, Severus could feel her start to shake.

"Hermione, it will be alright, I promise," he said, pulling away and gazing into her eyes. Severus wiped the tears rolling down her check. "Calm down, I don't want to leave here knowing you're not ok."

"I'm fine, I'm just worried." Hermione said, smiling. Severus bent down and kissed her.

"Come on, I will take you to sit with Remus and Minerva, then I must be off." Severus walked her into the living room, giving her one last hug and kiss. "I love you," he whispered into her ear. "Please watch over her," Severus then said while glancing at Remus, then walked out the door.

"Hermione dear, how are you feeling?" Minerva asked.

"I'm alright, I just get tired easily. Although the last two days I've been able to stay awake for the majority of the day," Hermione said, turning to her.

"That's wonderful dear," Minerva said, putting an arm around her.

"Say Molly, where are the twins off to?" Sirius asked.

"They are with Bill and Charlie, in Romania. I believe those two have their ladies with them," Molly said.

Sirius grinned, "I can only imagine."

A few hours had passed. Hermione, Ginny, Remus, Sirius, Minerva, Molly, Daniel, and Elizabeth sat and chatted in the living room. Hermione was fidgeting and staring at the doorway.

"Hermione, calm down, I'm sure everything is fine." Remus said, patting her hand. Severus' front door opened, then Harry, Draco, and Ron walked through.

Molly sighed, "You boys alright?"

"Yes mum, we're fine, the rest should be back in a while," Ron answered, sitting down.

"What happened?" Remus and Sirius both questioned.

"The death eaters had no idea we were coming. There were about twenty of them, but we easily defeated most of them," Harry said.

"There were a few that got away," Draco chimed in.

"Was your father there?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"I don't know, but I doubt it. It was a small mission for the death eaters, I don't think my father would have risked it," Draco said, trying to reassure Hermione. Twenty minutes later, Kingsley and Arthur returned, and twenty minutes after that Albus returned.

"Severus, where is Severus?" Hermione asked, getting upset.

"Dear, I'm not sure, we were separated. But, Severus is quite capable of handling himself in battle, I'm sure he is fine," Albus said, placing an arm around her.

"No, No, if Lucius was there, he would kill Severus!" Hermione said, darting toward the door.

"Hermione no, you need to wait here," Elizabeth said as she and Remus walked over to her.

"Something's wrong, I know it!" Hermione said anxiously, tears running down her face.

Albus pulled Remus off to the side, "I believe Hermione is still overwhelmed with everything that has gone on, please accompany her to the study so she doesn't have to sit here and listen to us discuss the battle." Remus nodded and walked back over to Hermione.

"Come on, lets go in the study for a bit, we will wait for Severus there," he said, pulling Hermione and Elizabeth with him. Hermione paced the study, and was mumbling. Remus and Elizabeth just watched as her mumbling turned into sobs, and she started shaking.

"Hermione, lets sit down," Elizabeth said, pulling Hermione to the couch. Hermione sat and sobbed on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"It will be alright, Severus is very strong," Remus said, rubbing Hermione's back.

The group in the living room watched silently, as the front door crept open, and in walked Severus. "It's about time, mate," Sirius said, greeting Severus.

"I got caught up with Avery and Macnair. They cornered me and we dueled until one of those idiots cursed the other and I was able to send one off to Azkaban, but the other ran," Severus said, glancing around. "Where's Hermione?"

"She's in the study, she's very upset. She thinks Lucius has gotten to you, I'm sure she is in need of your comfort," Albus said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Severus nodded, and turned to walk to the study. Elizabeth was emerging from the study as Severus walked to the door.

"Thank gods you're alright!" Elizabeth said, pulling him into a hug.

"I'm fine, how's Hermione?" he questioned.

"You better get in there, she's been rambling on about Lucius killing you. She's just overwhelmed with everything that has happened to her, and she's afraid you suffered the same fate," Elizabeth said, pushing him towards the door. He walked in, seeing Hermione sobbing into Remus' chest. Remus sighed when he saw Severus.

"Good, you're alright." Hermione was too upset to understand what Remus was saying.

"Hermione. Love, it's alright," Severus said, pulling at her arm.

"Severus!" She exclaimed. She jumped up and lunged at him, sobbing into his chest. Remus nodded and walked out the door. Severus pulled Hermione back down to the couch and held her tightly to his chest.

"I'm fine love, everything went great. Please calm down, you're going to make yourself sick," Severus said softly into her ear. Hermione had her arms wrapped around his chest, and her face buried into Severus' dirty robes. She slowly stopped sobbing, and regained control of her breathing.

"I thought you were dead," she muttered into his chest.

"I was just held up, love. I'm sorry I frightened you," Severus murmured, running a hand through her hair. He lifted Hermione's chin, peering into her eyes, then gave her a loving kiss. When he finally broke the kiss, he saw some of the tension had left Hermione's face. "Shall we go back into the living room?" Severus suggested.

Hermione nodded and they walked to the living room. They held hands, with Hermione clinging to him, but he didn't mind, with all that had happened over the last week. As they walked into the living room, Elizabeth walked over with Adriana, handing her to Hermione.

"She's been waiting for you," Elizabeth said, smiling. Hermione and Severus both bent their heads down and kissed Adriana.

"Severus, she smiled! I've seen her smirk, but never a smile!" Hermione said happily.

"Why yes, I think she did," Severus said, smiling at Hermione and Adriana.

Sirius walked over with a glass of firewhiskey, "Severus, here you are. I believe you deserve this."

Poppy walked over, "I would be glad to watch Adriana, so the both of you can celebrate. Ginny is going to help me as well, since she cannot partake in the festivities."

An hour later, the entire room was well on their way to being drunk. Except for Ginny and Poppy, who were watching Adriana and Samuel. Hermione refused to drink at first, but Severus insisted, knowing it would help calm her nerves.

"Severussssssssss. Haha, ssssssss..." Hermione slurred, trying to get Severus' attention but getting distracted by her own slurring.

"And I believe you are cut off, my dear," Severus said, smirking at her.

"Fine, I guesshh you wunno my pro-pro-posittttion.." Hermione said slurring. She stumbled her way to a corner of the living room, pulling a wobbling Severus with her. "I believe I ssshtill owe you from the otherrr day," Hermione said, rubbing her hand on his leg.

Severus let out a low growl and pushed Hermione up against the wall. He pushed his hips into her, causing her to moan and push her hands into his robes. Both were too intoxicated and caught up in the moment to remember that there were other people in the room. Severus bent down and sucked on Hermione's neck, as she started unbuttoning his pants.

"As drunk as everyone is, I do not believe I am drunk enough to witness this!" Elizabeth said, grinning. Severus' shot his head in her direction, realizing all the people that were still in the room.

"Perhaps you should carry this on somewhere else!" Elizabeth said, walking over and pushing them towards the door. Hermione and Severus stumbled out the living room door, into the hallway. Hermione lunged at Severus, wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist, kissing him.

"Severus, I can't wait, I need to feel you in me. I haven't felt you since before Adriana was born!" Hermione pleaded as Severus pushed them up against a wall. She started grinding her hips into Severus' and peeling off his robes.

He managed to get them into the study, but not before losing his robes and shirt. He slammed them into the nearest wall, a little harder then intended but neither cared.

"Severus, NOW, I need you NOW!" Hermione begged, nearly screaming. In seconds, Severus had Hermione's clothes off and whispered a contraceptive spell over her stomach. He pulled her down slightly, crushing his lips to hers, then rammed into her. Hermione moaned with each thrust, "Harder, Severus!"

Severus carried Hermione from the wall, and placed her on the desk. "Please don't stop Severus," Hermione moaned as Severus turned her to face the desk, with her back to him. He pushed her down, so her stomach was lying flat on the desk, and he thrust into her as hard as he could. Hermione screamed and moaned his name in pleasure.

"I…can't…hold…back!" Severus gasped out as he started to spill into her. He could feel Hermione's muscles clench down on him as she screamed his name, making him come harder then he ever had before, screaming Hermione's name then collapsing on her back.

After five minutes of catching their breath, Severus slowly got up and turned Hermione over. He bent down and passionately kissed her, sending fire through both of them again. He picked her up, never breaking the kiss, and walked them up to their room. They left behind a trail of clothes, leading from the hallway, to the study, and up the stairs to their bedroom.

-Review! I have no idea why the previous chapter was underlined, it was not like that when I uploaded it. And, I probably won't be able to update until next week, I will be out of town from Thursday until Sunday.-


	43. Chapter 43

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 43 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

I own nothing.

"Severus, honestly, what are you going on about?" Hermione said angrily. Severus huffed, turned on his heel, and stalked back into his study.

The summer months had passed at Severus' house slowly, with no more action or word about the death eaters. Everyone was tired of sitting around the house, causing most to be on edge and snappy. Severus and Hermione had been arguing for the past couple of weeks, and very heavily the last couple of days.

Severus emerged form his study.

"Well, are you done packing? I would like to get back to Hogwarts sometime this year!" he snapped.

"Yes Severus, I am ready," Hermione said, glaring at him.

There was a knock on the bedroom door. "Enter," Severus spat.

Elizabeth walked in carrying Adriana. Hermione walked over and took Adriana in her arms. "Molly and I are looking forward to watching Adriana when you two are at work," Elizabeth said quietly. Elizabeth bent closer to Hermione's ear. "If Severus is still being a prat in a couple of days, I'll take care of him," Elizabeth said, grinning. Hermione let out a giggle, which made Severus glare at the two. Elizabeth walked over to Severus, "I think you just need a change of scenery, Severus, you've been in a foul mood lately," she said, hugging him and kissing him goodbye.

Hermione, Severus, and Adriana flooed back to their chambers, at Hogwarts.

"I need to brew potions for Poppy," Severus said shortly.

"Will you be joining us in the Great Hall for dinner?" Hermione questioned.

"No, I'm too busy," Severus said coldly.

"You can't spare twenty minutes, to have a meal with your wife and daughter?" Hermione said staring at him.

"Did you not hear me the first time, I do not have time!" Severus said, getting angry.

"Students don't arrive for another three days, I'm sure Poppy will be fine on potions until then," Hermione said, her temper rising.

"I don't wait until the last minute to do things, like some," Severus said.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Am I interrupting anything?" Albus called through the floo.

"No, I was just going to begin brewing potions for Poppy," Severus said walking toward the fireplace. Albus watched as Hermione scooped Adriana up, walked to her room, and slammed the door.

"Perhaps you should go attend to your wife," Albus suggested, watching Severus.

"She is fine. I have work I need to do," Severus said, "Was there something you needed?"

"I just came to inform you that the inner circle of the Order is going to have a meeting next Thursday, at 7," Albus said. Severus nodded his thanks, and then made his way into his lab.

"Where is Severus this evening?" Remus asked, looking over at Hermione.

"He's far too busy to attend dinner," Hermione replied sarcastically.

Remus smirked and reached over and grabbed Adriana, bringing her into his arms. Adriana cooed and smiled at Remus. "Well, you may look like your father, but at least you don't have his nasty attitude," Remus said, smiling at her.

Hermione smirked, "Yeah but she can have his foul temper sometimes."

"Ah, I believe we all got to experience a little of Adriana's temper over the summer," Albus said, smiling.

After dinner, Remus walked Hermione and Adriana back down to their chambers. "I shall see you two tomorrow," Remus said, waving them goodbye. Hermione held Adriana close to her as she walked into their chambers. As soon as she opened the door, the smell of firewhiskey hit her senses.

"Severus?" Hermione said, then realizing he was on the couch. She could tell by the empty bottle of firewhiskey and the groggy look on Severus' face, that he was drunk. Hermione walked Adriana into her room and laid her down in the crib.

"Severus, what is the matter with you?!" Hermione said fuming, walking from Adriana's room. Severus glanced up at Hermione, with a smirk on his face. "You couldn't spare twenty minutes for me and Adriana, but you could take the time to get piss drunk?" Hermione spat.

"Maybe I di-n't want to ssh-pend my time wish'n overbearing woman and a sshcreaming baby," Severus slurred.

"How dare you speak of me and your child that way!" Hermione nearly screamed.

"Oh shut up!" Severus said, flinging his glass around.

"I will not shut up, you ass!" Hermione said furiously, stalking toward him.

Severus jumped up, nearly falling over, "You have no idea who messing you with!" Severus screamed and then looked confused.

"You're an idiot! You can't even speak properly, you're so drunk!!" Hermione screamed. Severus grabbed hold of Hermione's arms, looking as if he was thinking about hitting her. "Don't you grab me!" Hermione cried, slapping him across the face, "I am not afraid of you!" Severus turned bright red, his temper was flaring at an all-time high.

"Severus," Albus said, walking from the floo. Severus tightened his grip on Hermione's arm and looked at Albus.

"Maybe I should just leave!" Hermione said angrily, pulling away from Severus.

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD!" Severus yelled in her face. Hermione turned shades of red, with tears in her eyes. She rushed into Adriana's room and grabbed her, then rushed over to the fireplace and flooed back to the house in muggle London. Severus stood completely still, trying to process what had happened. He swayed toward the fireplace, but was stopped by Albus.

"Severus, leave her alone for the night. They are both safe at your house, and you're far too drunk to handle any of this. Let her cool off for tonight, and you can get some sleep," Albus said, grabbing his arm and pushing him towards the bedroom.

Hermione walked out of the fireplace, to see Molly, Ginny and Elizabeth having tea and chatting. "Hermione darling, back so soon?" Molly said, noticing her first.

"Are you crying?" Ginny said, jumping up.

"I'm done," Hermione said, sniffling.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked, getting up and escorting her and Adriana to the couch.

"Done with what, dear?" Molly questioned, as they all watch her intently.

"Severus, with Severus, I can't take his moods anymore," Hermione said, letting more tears fall.

"Don't say that Hermione, you always work things out," Ginny said, trying to be supportive.

"No, he's an idiot and would rather be drunk then spend any time with me or Adriana. Adriana is his only child, you would think…" Hermione broke down and started bawling.

"Hermione love, it's alright. Don't you worry, we will take care of Severus for you," Elizabeth said, hugging her.

"No, no," Hermione said, pushing back sobs and tears, "just leave him alone, I will not allow him to do this to me." Hermione got up and made for her bedroom, followed by Ginny. She sat on the bed with Hermione, after she had put Adriana down for the night.

"Hermione, everything will be alright," Ginny said, rubbing her back.

"You know, it will be a year next week," Hermione said blankly.

"What?" Ginny said confusedly.

"A year since Luna died. Then it will soon be a year since my parents died," Hermione said, tears flowing. Ginny reached over and hugged her. "I thought I'd be ok when this came around because I had Severus, someone who truly loved me. But it seems I was wrong, I don't have anyone," Hermione said, lying on the bed.

"Hermione, you have so many people who care for you. Everyone here does, and Adriana, Hermione, you're a mother now, that's so wonderful. And Severus does love you, you guys are just going through a rough patch right now," Ginny said. She glanced down and saw that Hermione had closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

-Review, please. Sorry it's so short, I've hit a little bit of writer's block, again.-


	44. Chapter 44

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 44 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

I own nothing.

_AryaDrottningu - Thanks for pointing out this chapter was underlined. I don't know why it keeps doing that!! Sorry to those who already read this and had to deal with the underlining._

Severus' head was pounding. It took everything he had to open his eyes. He glanced around, reaching for the nightstand, but his hand smacked on the floor. His eyes focused more, then he saw he was lying on his bathroom floor. The stench of vomit hit his nostrils as he pulled himself to his knees. He grabbed the sink, pulling himself into a standing position and immediately starting swaying.

"Perhaps you should sit back down," Albus said, grabbing his arm and sitting him down on the toilet.

"How did I get in here?" Severus asked, putting his throbbing head in his hands.

"I'm not sure, I brought you into your bedroom last night and you passed out on the bed," Albus said as he opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a hangover potion, giving it to Severus. Immediate relief washed over Severus after taking the potion.

"Thank you," Severus said weakly. Last night's events flooded back into Severus' memory. "Oh no…"

"Ah, I see you have recalled some of last night," Albus said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Please tell me I wasn't as horrible as I recall," Severus said pleadingly, gazing up at Albus.

"I'm afraid you were probably worse then you remember," Albus replied. Severus stuck his head back into his hands. "Severus, take a shower, I believe a visit to Hermione is in order," Albus said, before waving his wand to clean up the bathroom, then walking out the door.

Severus appeared from his bedroom, half an hour later, looking and smelling much better. As he was walking into the living room, he heard Albus talking to someone. "Hermione?" Severus questioned but immediately shut up.

"Yeah, you better shut your mouth!" Elizabeth said with a look that could kill.

"Elizabeth, I..." Severus started, but wasn't sure how to finish.

"I don't want to hear anything from you at the moment, Severus," Elizabeth spat.

Albus cut in, "How is Hermione?"

"Horrible, she woke up in the middle of the night last night, scared to death and calling for Severus. She then remembered his actions from last night and was hysterical. We had to force her to take a dreamless sleep potion," Elizabeth said angrily. Severus was already at the floo by the time Elizabeth had finished talking. "Where are you going now, another night escapade with the firewhiskey?" Elizabeth asked him angrily.

"To Hermione," Severus said quietly.

"No, not now. She's had enough at the moment. And, she said last night she was done with you," Elizabeth said with a smirk on her face. Severus' face dropped. "Good, now you know what it feels like, you idiot," Elizabeth said, starting to get up.

Albus grabbed her arm, "I'm quite sure Hermione is not done with Severus. She was very upset last night, which she had every right, and said a few rash things when she arrived to you. Severus come sit, we need to discuss things before we depart." Severus looked hesitant. "Severus, I assure you Hermione is alright. We are here to help you, so matters do not escalate," Albus said softly. Severus sat down in the chair that was across from the couch Albus and Elizabeth were seated on.

"Of all the times for you to do this Severus, you had to pick now," Elizabeth said. Severus looked at her with an odd expression.

"I believe with all that has happened over the summer, you have forgotten the events of the beginning of last school year," Albus said.

Severus paled and his eyes widened.

"Idiot," Elizabeth murmured.

"With all that was going on it slipped my mind," Severus said, quickly getting up.

"Severus, now is not the time to go to her, let's finish discussing this," Albus said.

"No, she needs me, I can't leave her alone now!" Severus said panicking.

Albus stood up and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder "She's alright, Severus."

"Albus, do you remember what she did after she found Luna last year? She…." Severus trailed off, getting noticeably frightened.

Elizabeth's face softened a little as she said, "Severus, she is fine. She was sleeping when I left and her best friends are watching over her until we return."

Severus was still anxious as Albus pushed him back into his chair. "Severus we are here to help you with this. I know you didn't mean anything you said to Hermione last night. It was the whiskey. But, she is going through a rough time right now. She almost died this summer, and it's coming up to the first anniversary of Luna's and her parents' deaths. Not to mention, the start of everything with Lucius. But Severus, you also have to remember, that's when she started everything with you that has ended with her happiness and love for you, and Adriana. She's not going to forget that. She loves you, you need to be there for her," Albus said gently.

"She's not going to seem…receiving, of your comfort, but I can assure you she wants it and needs it. It's going to take some time for you to get back to normal with her, but you have to keep at it and even push her if needed," Elizabeth said.

"Yes, Elizabeth is quite right," Albus agreed.

"Severus, why have you been acting like such a prat, these last couple of weeks?" Elizabeth asked.

Severus was quiet for a minute, "I almost got her killed."

"What?" Elizabeth said confused.

"Lucius is attacking her because of me. I thought I needed to push her and Adriana away to protect them. I couldn't bear it if Lucius were to kill them.." Severus said, trailing off.

Elizabeth looked up and watched a tear roll down Severus' face, "Severus, Lucius' actions are not your fault," Elizabeth said.

"Yes, when Lucius came after her last year, after Hermione tried to harm Draco, he suspected there was more with me and Hermione then the student/teacher relationship. He owled me several times, I denied the accusations, but he said I would pay for not sharing my little toy with him," Severus said tiredly.

"Lucius is evil. He's a direct connection to Voldemort. You cannot and will not take any responsibility for him." Elizabeth said, going over to him and drawing him into a hug.

"She is correct, Severus. In more ways than one," Albus chimed in.

Severus' head shot up from Elizabeth's shoulder, "Voldemort?"

"We will discuss that later, that is not important right now. I believe a visit to Hermione is in order." Albus said, patting Severus' back.

Severus, Elizabeth and Albus flooed to the London house, and were greeted by Daniel and Samuel.

"Severus!" Samuel exclaimed as he ran to him.

Severus gave Samuel a big hug. "Where's Adriana?" Severus asked, looking at Elizabeth.

"She's with Remus, who is probably upstairs with Hermione," Elizabeth said. Severus gave Samuel a kiss and handed him over to Elizabeth, making his way to the stairs.

Severus never thought so many people would be in his room at one time, with a majority of them on his bed. Everyone in the room was asleep. On the bed were Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Draco. He wasn't completely sure how they all fit on there, but they did. He looked over, Remus was lounged on a sofa with Tonks, which had been conjured next to Adriana's crib. He walked over to Adriana's crib and picked her up. He cuddled her close to his chest and kissed her forehead. As Severus stroked her cheek, he opened his mind to Adriana, trying to get her to wake up. Adriana opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"_I love you,"_ Severus said with his mind. Severus got this overwhelming feeling that made his chest want to explode. "I know you love me. Go back to sleep now," Severus said aloud, kissing Adriana's face and laying her back into the crib.

"Severus," Remus said sleepily. Severus nodded at him. "I will get everyone out of the room so you can be with Hermione," Remus said, shaking Tonks lightly.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea, it might upset her," Severus said.

"I think she needs and wants you right now," Remus said, getting up. He then levitated Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Draco off the bed, "would you like us to take Adriana?"

"No, she's fine in here. Thank you," Severus said. Remus nodded and they all left the room. Severus then lightly got onto the bed and laid beside Hermione. He pondered whether to wrap around her, but wasn't sure if it would send her over the edge or not. So, he grabbed her hand, wrapped it in his, and waited for her to wake up.

-Review please! Thanks to all who do!-


	45. Chapter 45

.I own nothing.

Severus had been laying beside Hermione for about an hour, before she finally started to stir. He rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand, he was still clutching on to. Hermione slowly opened her eyes, and gazed into Severus' soft, dark eyes.

"Hermione, I'm sorry…", Severus had started but was cut off. "Don't. I don't want to hear anything you have to say right now. I don't want to here your apology or your pleading, I have had enough of all of this", Hermione said eyes full of tears.

Severus could see the anger and anguish steaming in her eyes, but she never attempted to pull her hand out of his. They laid on the bed in silence for a few moments, then Hermione got up.

"Where are you going", Severus asked. "I have Auror training this afternoon with the boys. Are you going to be able to watch Adriana or is she to much of an inconvenience for you", Hermione nearly spat out. Severus was hurt by the statement but knew it was because of the comments he had made the night before. "Of course I will watch her, she's my child", he said softly.

Hermione mumbled something as she got ready. She walked over to Adriana's crib and kissed her goodbye. "I will be back in a few hours to relieve you from your _duty_", Hermione said and walked out.

Severus sighed and put his hands over his face, he knew this was going to be a long process. "I see Hermione hasn't killed you, yet", Remus said as he and Albus walked into the bedroom. "Give her time", Severus said sarcastically through his hands.

"Hermione will forgive you in due time, just be patient", Albus said. "Yeah, she didn't hex or leave here screaming at you, so that's a good sign", Remus said grinning. Severus smirked.

The next few days were similar between Hermione and Severus. Hermione only spoke to Severus if it were about Adriana or if she absolutely had to. Hogwarts had started again, leaving Severus very busy. Hermione refused to go back to the castle, so Severus was flooing back in forth so he could be with Hermione and Adriana, and sleep in the same bed as Hermione. Hermione would only let Severus hold on to her hand in bed or sometimes he would _accidentally _cuddle up to her while they were asleep. Severus could tell Hermione had the anniversary of Luna and her parents on her mind, but she wouldn't talk to him about it. He had found out through Draco that she wasn't really speaking much to anyone.

"Seriously, how can the spy have no new information", Harry said bewildered, during the order meeting. "I agree with Potter, the spies are idiots. Goyle almost got my wife killed, and this new one knows nothing", Severus said angrily. "Goyle is actually still providing information at this point, but we are comparing his information with our other spy. We also have a few informants in the ministry", Albus said glancing around at the inner order.

"Do we have any new information", Kingsley asked. "Well, yes", Albus said glancing around and resting his eyes on Severus and Hermione. Severus was lightly running his fingers up and down Hermione's arm, but stopped and grabbed Hermione's hand as Albus' eyes rested on them. He was relieved to see that Hermione was responding to him and gripping onto his hand.

"What is it", Hermione asked after an awkward silence. "It appears Luna Lovegood's suicide wasn't actually a suicide", Albus said softly. "What", Severus said confused. "No, I was there, it was", Hermione said confused and getting upset. "Lucius has been targeting Harry ever since the fall of Voldemort. It appears that the summer before yours, Harry's, and Ron's last year, Lucius put the Imperils Curse on Luna. Luna was stronger then Lucius expected and turned out to be of no use to him. Lucius was aware of Luna's fathers death, so he used that as cover and had Luna slit her wrist, appearing to have committed suicide", Albus said softly to everyone but holding Hermione's gaze.

Hermione openly let tears run down her face. Severus wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him, wrapping the other arm around her middle. "Lucius' killed her", Hermione said, voice shaking. "I'm afraid so. Which brings me to our next issue, everyone in this room needs to be checked for the Imperils Curse. Lucius is obviously targeting those closest to Harry and in the inner Order, so we must take this precaution", Albus said around the room.

Hermione and Severus were the first to be tested for the curse, neither one were under the Imperils. They walked out of the meeting room, Hermione fell to the ground and started sobbing. Severus bent down and wrapped his arms around her, "Love, it's alright."

"I can't do this, Severus. That bastard killed my parents, made Luna kill herself, he's trying to kill me, next he's going to go after you and Adriana", Hermione said through sobs. "We are safe here, and at Hogwarts. Lucius will not get to us", Severus said rubbing circles on her back. "That's what we all thought about the original headquarters", Hermione said tiredly.

"That was due to that idiot Goyle, we are safe here", Severus said pulling Hermione to her feet, still hanging on to her. They stood there for a few minutes, Severus still wrapped around Hermione, calming her down.

Severus let out a gasp and tightened his arms around Hermione. "What is it", Hermione said alarmed. "Adriana, she's upset about something", Severus said pulling Hermione into the kitchen.

The window's and cabinets were banging open and closed, Adriana was starting to let out these ear piercing screams. "What's wrong", Hermione said as they rushed over to her. "She was fine, and then she just started crying. We were trying to console her, but she just kept getting louder and more upset", Molly said. Elizabeth handed Adriana to Hermione, who was still screaming.

"Severus what is it, can you read her thoughts", Hermione said panicking. "I'm trying, but all I can feel is her being upset. I think she's shutting me out of her mind", Severus said getting noticeably upset. Severus and Hermione tried everything, from feeding her to walking her walking her around the kitchen.

Arthur and Albus walked into the kitchen. "She is a powerful one, things are flying around all over the house", Arthur said. Albus holds a calming sense around him, so as he approached the entire room visibly relaxed. Severus calmed down considerably, being as Albus is his father figure. Hermione relaxed into Severus, feeling his calm breathing.

Adriana was still crying and fussy, but had also calmed down some. She stopped the ear piercing screams and the cabinet doors were now just lightly swinging. "Albus, she..", Severus stopped he wasn't sure what to say.

"Stay calm", Albus said putting a hand on Severus' arm and stroking Adriana's check. The more Severus and Hermione calmed, the more Adriana calmed. "You two have a very powerful child, she can sense your feelings. It's very strong between Adriana and Hermione, And her being connected to your mind Severus, she can feel everything from you as well. You two have been illuminating strong feelings this week, and she has tapped into them, and I think she's over whelmed", Albus said gently.

Hermione had tears running down her face, but she was doing her best to stay calm. Severus stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her, "Can she feel everything we feel, all the time", Severus asked curiously. "No, I believe she picks up on the very strong feelings. When she gets older, she will learn to channel them out", Albus said watching the three standing together.

Adriana stopped crying, and peered up at Severus and Hermione. "My love, you are going to make us pay for this aren't you", Severus said stroking Adriana's chin. Adriana smiled up at him and Hermione.

All occupants of the house gathered in the living room. Severus was sitting on the floor up against the couch, with Hermione in between his legs, and Hermione was holding Adriana. Chatter in the room was light and quiet. "What's wrong, love", Severus said after feeling Hermione sigh.

"I'm just thinking, so much has changed in a year", Hermione said laying her head against Severus' chest. "I know, but not everything was a bad change", Severus said smiling down at her. She smiled back up at him, and closed her eyes. "I know this week will be rough on you, and I know your still upset with me, and you have every right. But, I want you to know I am here for you Hermione, I just want you to talk to me. I love you and I will always love you", Severus said softly wrapping his arms tightly around her and Adriana. Hermione peered up into Severus eyes, "I know, I love you too. Just give me some time."

"Miss. Weasley, I believe it is time for you to return to Hogwarts with us", Albus said. "Will the three of you be joining us Severus", Remus asked making his way to the fireplace. "No, not tonight", Severus still wrapped up with Hermione and Adriana. Remus nodded and he flooed back to Hogwarts with Albus and Ginny.

-Review please, I actually have part of the next chapter written, so hopefully it will be up soon. Also, this story isn't "dragging on", is it? I just want to make sure I'm not dragging it out or making it boring. To be honest, I have no idea how it's going to end or when it's going to end.


	46. Chapter 46

.I own nothing.

The next morning, Severus woke up fairly early. Hermione was clinging to his chest, so he tightened his hold on her. He knew today was the day Luna died a year ago and Hermione was going to need all of his support.

Hermione had an awful nights sleep, her mind wouldn't stop racing. Although she was still angry with Severus, she needed him desperately today and the rest of this week. She felt Severus tighten his arms around her, and she looked up to see him watching her.

"You're awake", Severus stated. Hermione nodded and laid her head back on his chest. "Did you sleep, you look exhausted", Severus said. "I slept a little", she said softly. "You should have woken me, I would have stayed up with you or gotten you something to help you sleep", Severus said concerned.

"It's alright, I'll be ok", Hermione said. "Maybe you should take the day off today, I will stay with you", Severus said rubbing her back. "No, I can't. I've already missed so much from the beginning of the summer and school just started Severus, you need to teach your classes", She responded tiredly. Severus just sighed and pulled her closer, he knew she was right.

By the end of the day, Hermione was in a foul mood. Auror training was awful, she had been hit by several hexes and some of the other Aurors were annoying her to no end. "Hermione, are you alright, you haven't said anything since we left the ministry", Harry said as they walked into the front door of Severus' house. "I'm fine, just leave me alone", Hermione snapped towards the boys. "Hermione", Ron started. "Ron, just shut up, mate", Draco said.

Everyone was well aware that today was the year anniversary of Luna's death. Harry and Ron were upset about it as well, but they were concerned for Hermione, remembering how just acted towards the events when they happened last year.

Elizabeth greeted the four as they walked through the door, and Molly walked over and placed Adriana into Hermione's arms. Hermione's face softened as she looked down into Adriana's big brown eyes.

"She sure does have those eyes that will melt anyone's heart", Molly said softly. "Just want until she gets older, she going to have the mean old potions master at her beck and call", Elizabeth said smiling.

Hermione grinned, she knew Elizabeth was right. Adriana already showed signs of being a mischief maker, and Hermione knew she would use those eyes for defense against Severus.

The sound of the floo opening up drew everyone's attention. "Hey Remus", Harry called out. Remus waved and made his way to the group that was gathered around. "Hermione, Severus is going to be a little late tonight, he was detained in a meeting with Albus", Remus said placing an arm around her shoulder. Hermione merely nodded and smiled.

"I am going to put Adriana down for a nap", Hermione said quietly and made her way upstairs.

"How is she doing", Remus asked glancing around at everyone. "She had a bad day, and was in quite a horrible mood when we left the ministry", Draco answered. "Well, that was to be expected. Severus asked that we all keep an eye on her, without letting her know. So, if anyone sees odd or alarming activity coming from Hermione please let me know, so I can go fetch Severus", Remus said gesturing to everyone.

"Poor girl she's been through so much, at such a young age. So have you boys as well", Elizabeth said. "Yes, please boys if you need anything let us know. I don't think anyone here can deal with anymore excitement right now", Molly said. The boys nodded and everyone made their way into the kitchen.

Hermione had been walking back downstairs and heard the conversation from when Remus had said Severus wanted everyone to keep an eye on her. She was grateful that she had such loving friends and family, but she just wanted to be alone for a while.

Making her way silently to the study, Hermione put wards up to signal her if anyone was coming. She had a book in her hand, as she sat on the couch. The book was for show for anyone who walked in, her mind was racing to much to actually read.

Hermione sat and thought about her deceased friend. How Luna would never get to meet Adriana, or see what a wonderful friend and lover Severus turned out to be. She then wondered if her and Severus would even be together if it wasn't for Luna's death. Hermione then thought of her parents, they were never going to meet their son-in-law or their granddaughter.

Hermione was trying to fight back the tears of these thoughts. She was so sad and angry. Hermione's thoughts were drawn to Lucius. What she wouldn't give for two minutes with him, she would murder him and wouldn't think twice about him. He had taken three people she loved dearly and tried to kill her. Hermione knew he would come after her again and Severus and Adriana as well. Lucius would come after everyone in the order and she would be ready the next time.

Silent tears fell down Hermione's face as she was deep in thought.

Remus had been watching Hermione from the door of the study for quite some time now. She was so deep in thought, she had missed the wards signal that someone was there. He broke the silence when he saw the tears running down her check. "Hermione", Remus said softly as he made his way to the couch. Hermione said nothing but looked up into his eyes.

Remus brushed the tears from her check, "I know today and this week will be rough on you, but all of us are here for you." Hermione nodded but remained silent. "Do you want me to go get Severus or take you to him", Remus said putting a arm around her.

"No, don't bother him. I think I just need to be alone right now", Hermione said quietly. "I think that is the worst thing for you. At your wish, I will not bother Severus, but I will not leave you alone", Remus rubbing her arm.

Hermione sighed and looked away from Remus. All she wanted was to be alone and think, but she knew Remus wouldn't allow it. "Remus, do you think you could watch Adriana until Severus gets back", Hermione said still looking away from him.

"Where are you going", Remus asked. "I just need a little fresh air", Hermione responded. "It is far to dangerous for you to be going out alone, let me go with you", Remus said watching her. "I'm just going to the Three Broomsticks", Hermione said sighing. "Even more of a reason for me to go with you. I will let you be alone while we are there, but I insist that I go with you", Remus said sternly.

"Alright", Hermione sighed. "I will let everyone know we are leaving, and ask Molly to watch Adriana, I will be right back", Remus said getting up.

Remus walked into the kitchen to find everyone seated around the table. "Molly could you watch Adriana, please. And Elizabeth, could you floo to Hogwarts and retrieve Severus and tell him to meet me at the Three Broomsticks", Remus said quickly.

"What's going on", Harry asked concerned. "Nothing to get worried about. Hermione insists on going to The Three Broomsticks, I am going to escort her there and she doesn't know it but I'm going to have Severus meet us there", Remus said trying to be reassuring.

"Then why don't we all go", Ron suggested. "I'm afraid if we all go, she will then refuse to go. And will slip out of the house alone and no one will know where she is". Remus said. "Boys stay put, let Remus and Severus handle this", Molly said.

Hermione sat at the bar feeling lightheaded and whimsy. Having downed two glasses of brandy and three glasses of fire whiskey, she was drunk. Remus was sitting in a booth that was directly behind her. He couldn't believe the amount of alcohol she had already downed. Remus had tried to intervene with the third drink she had, but she was starting to become belligerent and make a scene, so he left her alone and awaited Severus' arrival.

"Hello, my dear Lady", Hermione heard an unfamiliar voice say. She turned to see a sandy- brown haired wizard placing a kiss on her hand. "Do I knowssss you", Hermione slurred. "Not yet", the man replied. Before speaking to Hermione again, the man turned to the bartender and order himself and Hermione another drink.

"What is your name, Madam", the man said in a sweet voice. Hermione was trying to get out that she was married but was to drunk to say it correctly. "Severussss", She said holding the "S" out way to long. "Your name is Severus", the man asked confused.

"No, go away", Hermione said deciding it was to much work to explain. Remus had gotten up from his seat to get the man away when he saw Severus walking toward them.

"Perhaps we could relocate this conversation somewhere, more special", the man said rubbing his hand up Hermione's arm. Before Hermione could respond she felt someone snack an arm around her waist and heard a familiar voice, "It would be in your best interest to remove your hand off my wife."

Hermione was relieved that Severus was there to save her. "This is Severus", Hermione slurred, leaning back into his chest and peering up into his eyes. Severus smiled at her and leaned down giving her a gentle kiss, that turned heated in seconds.

"Married?" the man said, just now noticing Hermione's wedding ring and then he saw the matching one Severus had on. Severus broke the kiss, hearing the man speaking. "Severus?, Severus Snape", the man said bewildered and continued babbling, "That makes you Hermione Granger, you two got married at the beginning of last summer and have a child."

Since Hermione and Severus were among the war hero's, their lives were flowed closely. It had gotten out after Lucius attack on Hermione, that her and Severus were now married and had a child.

"It's Hermione Snape now, and yes we have a child. Why are you still here, go away", Severus snapped.

The man readily got up and ran out of the pub. Remus smirked as he walked up to Severus, "I believe I will make my way back to the house now, Tonks is there waiting for me." "Thank you, Remus", Severus said getting up and half hugging him.

"My drink, who drank my drink! Severus call the Aurors! someone stole my drink!", Hermione said seriously. It took all Severus had not to laugh at her, "Love, you drank it." "I most certainly did not, go get Harry, now", Hermione demanded, but was distracted by the bartender pouring her another drink.

While Hermione was occupied with her drink, Severus told the bartender to only give Hermione non-alcoholic drinks for the rest of the night.

"Love, would you like to go home", Severus asked sitting down beside her. "No, they just want me to talk and watch me cry", Hermione said looking at her empty glass confused. "You were crying today", Severus said softly rubbing her face.

"No more thinking", Hermione said grabbing the bartender by the arm and pushing her glass towards him. Severus sighed and watched Hermione drink a glass of water that was charmed to taste and look like fire whiskey.

Hermione looked over and drunkenly gazed into Severus' eyes. He could see how exhausted and her hurt she was. "Come on love, lets go home", Severus said standing. Hermione was slurring out something that sounded like a protest, but Severus couldn't understand what she was saying.

After paying the bartended, Severus pulled Hermione outside so they could apparate home. Hermione leaned into Severus, "Severus." He could hear the desperation in her voice, all he wanted to do was take her home and hold her. "Love, take this, it's just a hang over potion", Severus said placing the vial to her lips.

Hermione swallowed the potion and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hang on", Severus said wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her forehead, and apparating away.

When Severus and Hermione landed on the doorstep at their home, Hermione had passed out. Her arms were still loosely around both sides of Severus neck, so he lifted her up, having her legs dangling on both sides of him, and carried her in the house.

"Oh my, Severus is she alright", Molly asked alarmed. Severus could tell everyone was waiting on their arrival, they were all lurking near the front door. "Yes, she's fine. She just drank a bit much and passed out. I am going to take her to bed", Severus said walking toward the stairs.

Hermione woke the next morning with Severus wrapped around her. She remembered going to the Three Broomsticks and vaguely remembered Severus' arrival, but all in between was blurry. Only feeling slightly nauseous, she wondered how she consumed so much and didn't feel that bad.

"OH NO, Severus get up, we're late", Hermione said realizing it was late morning. Hermione jumped out of bed, but was pulled back by Severus' arm. "Severus stop, we're both late", Hermione said trying to pull him off.

"Hermione, we have the day off", Severus said, his voice muffled from talking into a pillow. "What? No, I have already missed so much" Hermione said confused and anxious. "It's alright love, calm down. Albus came by this morning and had a word with me. Hogwarts is having a sort of day of remembrance for Luna, in turn having all classes canceled. And the Aurors in training were given a day off for the same reasons as well", Severus said pulling her back under the blankets and cuddling with her.

"Adriana..", Hermione said and started to get up. Severus tightened his grip on her and continued her sentence, "Has been fed, changed, and is back to sleep."

Hermione rolled over and gazed into Severus' eyes "Your wonderful." Severus smiled, "I would do anything for you and Adriana."

Hermione leaned up and kissed him softly, and then passionately. Severus moaned as Hermione licked her way into Severus' mouth. He rolled over on top of her and pressed his growing erection into her leg, "gods, I want you", Severus said and then gently sucked on Hermione's collarbone.

Adriana let out a small cry, signaling she was awake. Severus whimpered placing his head on Hermione's chest, making her giggling. "Our daughter and her impeccable timing", Severus said rolling off of Hermione. Hermione laughed and got up and picked up Adriana.

Hermione was cuddling Adriana and rocking her when someone knocked on the door. Severus made a noise, turned on his side, and threw the blanket over him. Hermione laughed and open the door.

"Hermione dear, could Ginny and I possibly take care Adriana for a few hours. I'm trying to teach Ginny and Harry to care for a baby, since they will be parents soon", Molly said smiling. "Sure, she just woke up, so I'm sure she's probably hungry again", Hermione said handing Adriana to Molly.

Hermione closed the door and turned toward the bed, to see Severus was gone. She yelped when she turned completely around and saw him standing there, with a lustful look on his face.

Severus pushed Hermione into the door with his own body, and devoured her mouth with his. "Severus", Hermione said gasping for air, "I…haven't…completely…forgiven…you", She said in between kissed. "I know, but I'm sure I know a few things that will help us along", he said pressing his erection into her hips. Hermione moaned and laced her hands into his hair, pushing him to kiss her deeply.

Severus picked Hermione up by the waist, and moved them to the bed. They slowly removed each others clothing, while Severus sucked and kissed on Hermione's neck. "Severus, I want you, now", Hermione gasped out.

"I'm going to make love to you", Severus purred into her ear. Hermione moaned at the sound of his voice, and Severus knew he could do whatever he wanted to her.

Severus placed slow and loving kisses up and down her body, but made sure he missed the sensitive spot he knew she wanted touched. He made his way back up to her mouth, and kissed her tenderly and passionately, as he caressed the rest of her body. Severus began nibbling on her ear and told her how much he loved her in his silkiest voice.

"Severus", Hermione said pleading with him. Severus obeyed and moved in between her legs. After whispering a contraceptive spell, he slowly glided into her. "Yes, Severus", Hermione moaned loudly as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Severus' thrusts were long and slow, as he stimulated Hermione's nipples. Hermione starting bucking with him, encouraging him to pick up the speed.

Severus' thrust were still slow, but they were harder. He had Hermione Screaming his name in Ecstasy a few moments later, bringing him over the top as well.

Severus laid completely still on top of Hermione, both trying to catch their breath. Neither wanting to move, as they enjoyed each others embrace.

Ginny and Harry sat in the kitchen, holding Adriana, as Molly explained a few things to them. Ron and Draco both ran into the kitchen with horrified looks on their face. "What has gotten into you two", Remus said walking up behind them. "We heard Hermione moaning Severus' name..", Draco started but shuttered before he could finish.

"They forgot to put a silencing charm on the room", Ron said looking equally traumatized. "Ah, I believe Severus is making up his mistakes to Hermione", Remus said with a smirk on his face.

-Review, please!


	47. Chapter 47

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 47 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

I own nothing.

Weeks had passed, there was still no word on the death eater's next move. It had been decided that the spy, within the ministry, was either working for Lucius or was being set up by Lucius, either way he was of no assistance. The Order was still receiving information from Gregory Goyle, Albus was sure he was working for the Order, but Severus and nearly everyone else still held a grudge on him for almost getting Hermione killed.

Severus had won Hermione back completely, she had forgiven him. She and Adriana had moved back into the castle during the week with Severus, and the three would stay at their home with everyone else on the weekends. Severus still went out of his way to do unnecessary things for her and Adriana, knowing how cruel he had been.

"We really should be getting ready to leave," Severus said, laying half on Hermione and gazing into the eyes of his daughter.

"I know," Hermione said smiling, her arms laying lazily over both of them. Hermione was lying on the couch, Severus was lying half on her, while Adriana occupied the other half of her chest. Severus' arm was draped over Adriana and Hermione, and his eyes were drifting shut.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Albus asked, smiling as he walked through the floo. Severus jerked, but was soothed by Hermione rubbing his back.

"I swear old man, one day you're going to walk in on something you're not going to want to see," Severus grumbled, sitting up and taking Adriana so Hermione could sit up.

Albus smirked but continued with the reason he had showed up unannounced, "Severus, you are needed in my office."

Severus looked at Albus strangely, "What's the occasion?" At that moment, Draco walked out of the fireplace. "Does anyone announce their visits anymore?" Snape asked, starting to get annoyed.

"I asked Draco here, this concerns him as well", Albus said.

"Well, get on with it!" Snape urged.

"Draco, your mother is in my office," Albus said, smiling at him.

Draco turned completely white, "She's alive?"

"Alive and well, I might add. She's anxious to see you." Albus replied.

Severus handed Adriana to Hermione and got up and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. "I thought she was dead!" Draco said, turning to Severus and trying to hold back his tears.

Severus squeezed his shoulder, "She's waiting, Draco." Draco made his way to the fireplace, followed by Albus, and then by Severus, who stopped and turned toward Hermione, "Are you coming?"

"No, you go, I will wait here," Hermione said, smiling. Severus walked over, gave her and Adriana gentle kisses, and then smiled, "I'll be right back."

By the time Severus flooed to Albus' office, Draco was embraced into a tight hug with his mother. "Where did you go, how. How..?" Draco said, babbling. Narcissa Malfoy was standing quietly, enjoying the embrace with her son. Severus could tell she had lost weight and looked rather exhausted, but seemed to be in good health.

"Come, let's sit down Draco," Narcissa said, tugging Draco down to the couch.

"Nice to see you in good health," Severus said, nodding toward Narcissa.

"Thank you Severus, and it's good to see you as well," she replied.

"Narcissa, we would be delighted to hear all about your last eight months or so," Albus said cheerfully.

"I'm afraid there is not much to tell. I stayed on the move constantly, sometimes nearly missing capture by my husband, but I was always able to escape. I stayed in a tent most of the time, making it harder for me to be found. I decided it was time to come to see you Albus, seeing as my husband still seems to be at large and very powerful," Narcissa explained.

"That he is. And, we are very glad you came here and we are more than willing to protect you," Albus said.

"I will take her back to.." Draco started, but was cut off.

"..the dungeons, and we will assess a room for her in the castle", Albus said. Severus and Draco both gave him questioning looks but said nothing of it.

"Draco, you may escort your mother back to my chambers and wait for us there." Severus said, glancing towards Draco.

Draco and Narcissa walked toward the fireplace. "Severus I just can't wait to meet your wife and daughter," Narcissa said, smiling.

Severus smiled back, "They are in my chambers."

Severus sat down in front of Albus' desk, "So, you don't trust her," he said, after the two had flooed away.

"It's not that I don't trust her, it's just that she's been gone for nearly nine months and she was very vague on what happened. So, I don't think it's wise to take her to headquarters right away," Albus replied.

Severus sighed, "You are right. But, I also don't think it to be wise to leave her in the castle with all these children."

"I will call to have an Auror in the castle, unknown to Narcissa." Albus responded. Severus and Albus had been speaking for nearly half an hour, before Severus stopped talking completely. "Severus, what is it?" Albus asked.

Severus jumped up out of his chair, knocking it over. "How did she know I was married and had a child, Albus?" Severus said, panicked.

"Draco?" Albus suggested.

"No! Don't you remember? I spoke with Draco once he woke up, after coming to my house, near death, right after Christmas. The death eaters were trying to convince him to join Lucius' ranks and trying to get information on Potter and the rest of the Order. He told me he hadn't spoken of mine and Hermione's relationship or our child, he left Narcissa out of the loop to protect her. She didn't have any knowledge of it at all!" Severus nearly yelled, and ran toward the fireplace. Severus stopped abruptly, with a faraway look in his eyes, then gasped, "Adriana's hurt!"

Draco and Narcissa flooed back to Severus' chambers, where Hermione was feeding Adriana on the couch.

"I don't think you two have formally met, Mum this is Hermione and Adriana Snape. Hermione this is my mother, Narcissa Malfoy," Draco said, sitting down next to Hermione.

"It's very nice to meet you," Hermione said.

"Likewise, it's very nice to meet the person who tamed Severus Snape and gave him a child," Narcissa said smiling. Hermione smirked. "Anyway, I've heard so much about you," Narcissa said, sitting down.

Draco got a confused look on his face, "How?" Narcissa's smiled faded for a split second but was quickly returned.

"You told me, of course. Now, tell me all about yourself, Hermione," Narcissa said, changing the subject.

"No, mother, what are you talking about? I never told you anything about Severus and Hermione, to protect you and them!" Draco said, staring at her.

Hermione and Draco seemed to notice the same glazed-over look in Narcissa's eyes at the same time. Hermione got up quickly and moved away from the couch, backing toward the hall that led toward hers and Severus' room.

"Where do you think you're going, Mudblood?" Narcissa spat out.

"Mother?" Draco said, astonished.

"Please Draco, you cannot be this idiotic!" Narcissa said, standing upright.

"Father.." Draco said, trailing off.

Hermione was quietly backing her way toward the hallway. "Confringo," Narcissa said, pointing her wand at the wall near Hermione. The corner of the wall exploded off, flinging debris at Hermione and Adriana. A piece of stone smacked Hermione in the side of the head and nicked Adriana's arm. Adriana started howling, and Narcissa was knocked off her feet by Draco. Hermione took this time to dart back to her bedroom, putting Adriana in her crib, and warding her in the room. When she exited the bedroom, she could see Narcissa hovering over Draco with her wand raised.

"No Mother, fight him!" Draco screamed, staring into her glazed-over eyes.

"Shut up, you idiotic child! Your mother is weak, just as you are. If I didn't want the mudblood and her child, I would kill you first, but your death will have to wait!" Narcissa spat out, then said "Incarcerous." Ropes appeared over Draco's body, tying him down tightly.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione bellowed, but Narcissa jumped out of the way.

"Are you so stupid, to think that I didn't know you were right behind me?" Narcissa said, laughing.

"Narcissa, you have to fight Lucius, don't let him control you!" Hermione yelled.

Narcissa laughed harder, "Mobilicorpus." Hermione grabbed a hold of the wall as she started to lift off the ground. "You survived me once, mudblood. But, not this time!" Narcissa said in an angry voice. Out of nowhere, a sudden burst of wind filled the chambers. Any object that wasn't attached to the ground or wall was lifted and started flying around erratically. Narcissa, Hermione, and Draco looked around confusedly, trying to find the source of these actions.

Hermione quickly realised it was Adriana and took the opportunity to counter Narcissa's spell. "Locomotor Mortis," Hermione said, wand pointed at Narcissa. Narcissa's legs became immobile, which distracted her and she dropped the spell on Hermione, who quickly got to her feet, and was trying to make her way back to Adriana.

"Incendio!" Narcissa screamed. A fire erupted at Hermione's feet, causing her to stumble back into a wall.

"Aguamenti", Severus yelled, pointing his wand at the fire. Water flew out of Severus' wand and extinguished it. At the same time, Albus had cast Stupefy on Narcissa, knocking her unconscious. Hermione jumped up and ran back to her bedroom, trailed by Severus.

"Adriana, is she alright?" Severus asked, panicked, still being able to hear her howls and seeing the objects flying. Hermione heard Severus, but didn't answer, she was scrambling to unward the door. With the wards off, they both rushed over and Hermione scooped her up out of her crib. Severus ushered them over to the bed and sat down. "Let me check her over," Severus said, clearly frightened.

Hermione cradled Adriana in her arms, as Severus was checking her over. Severus cast several spells and removed all of her clothing to look her over thoroughly. "It appears she only has a small knick," Severus said relieved. He heard Hermione let out a breath, but could see her hands still shaking. "Everything's alright, love." Severus said, placing his hands over hers and looking into her face. "You're bleeding!" Severus said, alarmed again.

"I'm fine, I was hit in the face with part of the wall," Hermione said quickly, refusing to let go of Adriana. Severus reached up and examined her wound, "You will need a potion for this, it's deep."

"Is everyone alright in here? Albus called for me," Poppy said, rushing into the bedroom.

"Hermione needs to be looked over," Severus said.

"I'm fine Severus, I'm not leaving," Hermione said in a shaky voice.

"I will look you over in here, so you can both stay with Adriana," Poppy said gently.

"It will only take a minute," Severus said, taking Adriana. Hermione stood up and let the tears fall down her face, she took a few steps, and then dropped to the ground. "Hermione!" Severus bellowed and Adriana cried louder again.

Poppy rushed over and levitated Hermione to the bed, "Calm down Severus, I'm sure she's fine." Severus laid Adriana up against his chest, talking softly to her out loud and with his mind. Poppy waved her wand over Hermione's head, healing the wound. "Hermione will be just fine. I think she just got a little overwhelmed and fainted," Poppy said, putting a hand on Severus' shoulder and then leaving the room.

Severus sat down beside Hermione, "Hermione." Her eyes began to flutter and then they snapped open.

"ADRIANA, SEVERUS!" She yelled, panicking again.

"Shhhh, Hermione, we're fine. Calm down, love. Adriana is sensitive to our emotions right now, she's terrified." Severus said, placing Adriana on Hermione's chest and laying himself down so he was almost on top of Adriana.

Hermione looked down and saw Adriana's eyes wide with fear. She wrapped her arms around Adriana, murmuring soft loving words to her, while Severus ran his fingers through Adriana's hair.

"Severus, I don't want to be in the castle right now," Hermione said, still upset.

"I know, love. Lets go back to our home for the weekend, as planned." Severus said in a whisper, watching Adriana fall asleep. They walked out into the living room, and saw everything had been cleaned up and put back together.

"I see everyone is well," Albus said, sitting on the couch.

Severus nodded, "Where is Draco and Narcissa?"

"In my office, Narcissa is getting the Imperius curse removed, while Draco is being checked for it," Albus replied.

"Are they coming back to Headquarters?" Hermione asked, clinging to Severus.

"Draco will, once he is cleared, but for now, Narcissa will remain in the castle," Albus said. After being checked over for the Imperius curse by Albus, Severus, Hermione, and Adriana made their way to London.

"Thank gods you're alright!" Harry said, pulling Hermione into a hug. As they walked into the kitchen, Elizabeth came up and hugged Severus.

"Albus let us know what happened," Elizabeth said, letting go of Severus and hugging Hermione and Adriana.

All were sitting down around the kitchen table, discussing the events with Narcissa Malfoy. Hermione had finally released her death grip on Adriana, and had let Elizabeth lay her down with Samuel for a nap. Hermione got up, and was standing in front of the kitchen sink, looking out the window. Severus walked over and wrapped his arms around her, "What are you thinking about?"

"My mum and dad, I miss them terribly." Hermione said, leaning her head back onto Severus.

"I know love, I know," Severus said, kissing the top of her head.

Both were brought out of their trance by hearing Ron snort loudly with laughter. "Do you remember that time in potions when Hermione tried to hex Draco, but it ended up hitting Severus in the back of the leg?" Ron said, turning red from laughter.

"Yeah, Crabbe got blamed for it and Severus' leg wobbled for a week after that!" Harry said, laughing as hard as Ron.

Hermione snorted with laughter. Severus cocked an eyebrow, "So, that was you!" Hermione looked into his eyes and grinned. "You know, I always get revenge," Severus said, spinning her around, pinning her up against the sink, and grabbing a can of flour that was sitting on the counter.

"Severus no, I apologise!" Hermione said, laughing. Severus smirked and Hermione grabbed his arm. She wrapped her ankle around Severus' and pushed him backward. Severus grabbed Hermione, pulling her down to the floor on top of him, with the flour flying everywhere. Severus was trying to tickle Hermione, so she pinned his arms down along both sides of his head. "Is this the revenge you choose to seek?" Hermione asked, giggling and trying to shake the flour off of her face.

"I have a few more things in mind," Severus said, smiling.

The scene didn't go unnoticed by the others in the room. "That is the one position I never wanted to see Hermione in," Ron said jokingly.

"Really? Because this is one of my favorite positions," Hermione said, glancing toward Ron. Ron gave a disgusted look and Severus snorted with laughter, yanking his arms free then flipping Hermione over so he was on top of her.

"Say Weasley, how do you like this position?" Severus said, smirking and tickling Hermione.

"Severus stop, please stop!" Hermione said, her face turning as red as Ron's. Severus stopped and was gazing down into her eyes, and Hermione was lifting her head up to kiss him. He then let out a pained moan and grabbed his arm.

"What's wrong Severus?" Hermione said, grabbing onto his shirt.

"Dark mark activated," Severus said through clenched teeth and laid his head on Hermione's stomach.

A moment later, Remus came bursting through the kitchen door, "The dark mark was cast over Hogsmeade!"

-Review please! I need some time to think of what comes next.


	48. Chapter 48

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 48 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

I own nothing.

Five minutes after Remus arrived, telling everyone of the dark mark over Hogsmeade, Albus walked in quickly. "It appears death eaters have invaded Hogsmeade, we need to gather and discuss a plan quickly."

"How many death eaters are there?" Severus asked, getting off of Hermione, then helping her up off the floor.

"That, I am afraid, is unknown." Albus said. The rest of the inner Order that was not already at Headquarters, had arrived. All were gathered in the kitchen, discussing what was going to take place.

"We are going into this blind, so we all need to be very careful. There will be three separate groups, apparating to different locations. The first group will be Harry, Ron, and Kingsley, you will apparate to the center of town. The second group will be Draco, Hermione, and Remus, you will apparate to Fred and George's shop, they will then join you in the fight . And the third will be Severus, Sirius, and Arthur, you will apparate near Knockturn alley," Albus said, looking around at everyone while he spoke.

Severus looked furious, he wasn't going to argue Hermione's role in the fight, but if she were to go he wanted her to stay with him. Albus noticed his change in demeanor and saw Severus start to speak. "Severus, we don't have time to argue about this. I know you want Hermione with you, but I believe it will be suited better for her to be with Remus and Draco."

"Severus, I will look after her, she will be fine. And I know you are aware that she is very skilled in battle, and can hold her own," Remus said. Severus nodded his head but was still upset. Hermione had been watching him the entire time, she gently grabbed his hand and squeezed. He glanced down and his face softened when Hermione gave him a warm smile.

"The rest of us will remain here," Severus and Hermione heard Albus say.

"What if this is a set-up again? Maybe the rest should go back to the castle," Severus said, concerned for Adriana.

"Severus, no. Not with what just happened there this morning and Narcissa still in the castle," Hermione said sternly.

"I am sure Headquarters' location is still secret. I will remain with everyone else, Minerva is in charge at Hogwarts. If a problem occurs here, we will all floo to the castle for further protection. And Hermione, I can assure you Narcissa was under the Imperious by Lucius and she meant you or Adrianna no harm," Albus said in the direction of Severus and Hermione.

Severus and Hermione nodded to Albus. Hermione put her hand on Severus' face and said, "I will be fine and so will Adriana, you need to take care of yourself."

"Make sure you stay with Draco, Remus, and the twins. I know you can take care of yourself, but they will outnumber any of us that are left alone," Severus said softly. Hermione nodded and Severus leaned down and kissed her softly.

Hermione, Remus, and Draco then apparated to the twin's shop, with wands drawn. They looked around, nothing seemed out of place, but the twins weren't anywhere to be seen either.

"Do you think the death eaters have already been here?" Draco asked quietly.

"It looks undisturbed," Remus said, glancing around.

"We put a concealment charm on the shop," Fred spoke, but could not be seen. Hermione, Remus, and Draco looked around but the twins were still not in sight. Finally, Fred and George appeared in the middle of the room.

"How did you do that?" Draco said, amazed.

"We created an invisibility charm, but it's not perfected yet. It wears off too quickly sometimes, or lasts longer than intended," George said smiling.

"So, you two are alright then?" Hermione asked.

"Yup, we haven't encountered any death eaters yet," Fred answered.

"Well, lets make our way outside," Remus said. Outside was eerily quiet and deserted.

"You don't think this was a set-up do you? There's no one around," Draco said, looking at Remus.

"No, they're here. You're right, no one is around, but it's early evening and there are always people out and about in Hogsmeade. Something has drawn them into hiding," Remus said.

Hermione jumped, she thought she saw someone apparate beside her. "Sorry, it's the charm, we randomly go in and out of invisibility," George said. Hermione glanced over and saw how both Fred and George were flickering in and out of sight.

The five stopped, in front of The Three Broomsticks. "What should we do, we can't just wait for them to attack us," Hermione said. The next thing Hermione saw was a purple streak fly by and Draco was on the ground screaming. She whipped around, wand raised, and saw five death eaters approaching. Hermione and Remus started firing curses, while Fred and George helped Draco. Three of the death eaters had dropped, but five more had appeared from the alleyways.

"We're outnumbered, we need to get out of here!" Remus yelled while dueling a death eater.

"We can't leave without everyone else, they will be killed!" Hermione said, shooting a Crucio at Macnair. Suddenly she was grabbed by the neck and shoved to the ground.

"I have the mudblood!" The masked man yelled.

"Master said he wants her for his own, but if she's too much to handle, just kill her!" Another masked man yelled. Hermione looked around, praying her friends were in earshot to help her. Remus was battling two death eaters and Draco firing multiple curses in all directions.

"Well mudblood, you could prove to be a fun toy, but I think I'd rather kill you!" The masked man said, cackling. All of a sudden, the man dropped to his knees, screaming. Hermione had missed the red streak that had hit him in the back. Hermione felt strong arms pulling her to her feet, but couldn't see anyone.

"Well, that was easy enough. Are you alright?" George said, as he and Fred started to flicker back into view.

"Yes, thank you," Hermione said, letting out a sigh of relief.

They continued to battle for another hour, fighting off death eaters and sending them to Azkaban with portkeys. The five had managed to fight off the death eaters, and no more were apparating into view. "We need to find the others," Remus said, as they walked the streets once again. They walked towards the center of town, expecting to meet Harry, Ron, and Kingsley. Instead, they were met by Severus, Sirius and Arthur. All of them appeared to be fine, but you could tell they were also in heavy battle.

"Is everyone alright?" Arthur asked. Severus walked up to Hermione and grabbed her gently, looking her over.

"Are you ok?" Severus asked her quietly.

"Yes love, but you're bleeding," Hermione said, grabbing his head.

"It's a small cut, I will mend it later." Severus said, then looked at Remus, "Have you seen Potter and his group?"

"No, we walked here expecting to find them," Remus said.

"As did we, but we haven't been able to locate them," Severus said, then immediately pulled out his wand, pointing it at something no one could see.

"Severus wait! It's Fred and George!" Hermione said quickly, realising they were still flickering in and out of view.

"Well you picked a fine day to test your little experiments," Severus mumbled as they started walking again.

"Where is everyone from town?" Draco said, looking around at the empty streets and stores.

"Hiding," Sirius said.

"Yeah, everyone has their own concealment spells that they place on their shops. Usually it's just on a room or basement so the death eaters can't detect them," Fred added.

"Then why did you put it on your whole shop?" Draco asked confusedly.

"Er, just to see if it would work. But if the concealment spell was put on all the shops, the death eaters would know immediately that something was wrong since they wouldn't be able to see anything in town," Fred explained.

"Stop!" Severus said quietly but sternly, he had abruptly stopped walking. Everyone looked at him with confusion, but then glanced over to where he was looking. There was a figure lying in the middle of the street, motionless.

"That's Kingsley!" Hermione said, wide eyed. Cautiously walking to the middle of the road, Severus checked him over.

"He's been Stunned," Severus said, waving for them to come over.

"We need to find Harry and Ron," Sirius said, looking around. The front door to the shop right in front of them slammed open. The entire group drew their wands in a matter of seconds.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry was leaning up against the door for support, trying to catch his breath.

"Ron…help!" Harry said, still breathless. Remus ran into the shop, while Arthur and Sirius pulled Harry onto the road with the rest of the group. "There were too many, they came from no where," Harry said, visibly shaken. Remus appeared in the shop doorway, carrying Ron's limp body in his arms.

"Oh my god!" Hermione said, turning and putting her head on Severus' chest, "is he dead, Severus? I can't look. Please, tell me he's not dead!" Hermione said, pleading.

Severus wrapped his arms around her, "I don't know love, I don't know."

-Review please.


	49. Chapter 49

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 49 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

I own nothing.

"What the hell happened?" Kingsley said angrily, laying on the infirmary bed.

"We were outnumbered," Harry said quickly, still staring at the curtain that hid Ron's bed from view. Remus had apparated back to headquarters, rushing Ron in to Poppy. Everyone had followed suit, but by the time they got there Poppy was working on Ron, and no one was allowed through the curtain.

"Potter, POTTER!" Kingsley screamed, trying to get Harry's attention.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! Let the boy breathe. Ask your idiotic questions later!" Severus spat, rushing towards him.

Albus grabbed Severus' arm, "How many death eaters were there?"

"Too many to count. Each group was bombarded, Lucius had to have picked up more followers. We were able to kill some and send some to Azkaban, but I'm not sure how greatly it will affect their ranks." Albus nodded, and Severus turned to find Hermione. She was still standing in the same spot he had left her, next to Draco and Harry. She hadn't spoken since she had pleaded with him to tell her Ron wasn't dead.

"Hermione," Severus said softly, walking up to her and putting an arm around her waist. She glanced up at him with sad, wet eyes, but still said nothing. Hermione leaned into Severus, resting her head on his shoulder.

Poppy emerged from the curtain, looking oddly pale and extremely tired. She walked over to Molly and Arthur, who were sitting off to the side.

"Ron is still alive, but without knowing what curse he was hit with, I can only do so much. I'm not going to lie to you, he's not stable, and I cannot guarantee that he will survive the night." Poppy took Molly, Arthur, Fred and George in to see Ron. The rest of the room was quiet, except for the sob that escaped Hermione's lips.

Severus pulled her into his chest, "Shh, love it's going to be alright." Severus continued to murmur consoling words into her ear, as he ran his hands through her hair.

"Harry, Harry! Where is he?" Ginny said, running through the doors. Harry rushed to Ginny and hugged her, pointing her through the curtain.

Moments later, Poppy and the Weasleys appeared from behind the curtain. Arthur had wrapped his arms around Molly and Fred and George had their arms around Ginny. "You lot may see Ron, but it can't be for long," Poppy said sternly, looking to the group gathered in the middle of the room.

Severus had quieted Hermione down, they followed Harry, Draco, Remus, Sirius, and Albus through the curtain. Ron was a nasty gray color, it looked as though he was already dead. Hermione took one look and started sobbing again, clutching onto Severus. Severus grabbed her as she started to slide toward the floor. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her away from Ron's bed. He laid her on one of the infirmary beds, then lay beside her. All he could do was hold her, there wasn't anything he could say to make this alright. Eventually Hermione stopped sobbing, and just stared into Severus' chest.

Elizabeth walked over and sat down gently beside Severus, "Shall I bring Adriana over?" Severus nodded, he hoped Adriana would help keep Hermione in the right mind frame. Elizabeth walked back over, laying Adriana between Severus and Hermione. She was wide awake, looking between her two parents with a big smile on her face. Severus leaned his head down and kissed Adriana's forehead, she let out a squeal, grabbing Severus' nose.

"Why do you always insist on grabbing my nose?" Severus said, placing a hand on Adriana. He glanced over at Hermione and saw the small smile on her face.

Draco, Harry, and Ginny made their way over to the bed. Severus waved his wand expanding the bed, and signaled for the rest of them to get on. They laid there in silence for a while, watching Adriana make noises and continue grabbing onto Severus' nose.

"Love, my nose is not a toy," Severus said, softly looking down at Adriana.

"Perhaps she's just grabbing for the biggest thing on your body," Draco said with a weak smile. Severus was trying not to smile, then looking around he noticed everyone else was smirking, including Hermione.

"I can assure you, that is not the biggest thing on my body," Severus said in a sexy, silky voice. Draco and Harry had disgusted looks on their face, Ginny started laughing, and Hermione was grinning. Hermione looked into Severus' eyes and gave him a loving kiss.

"Great way to provoke them Malfoy. Now they're never going to stop touching each other," Harry said, pretending to be annoyed.

"Please, we have to watch you two snog all the time. Not to mention the numerous times I've walked in on you two in rather odd positions. Although, maybe you could give me some sex advice, Potter. What was it Ginny was doing with that whip?" Severus said, looking rather interested. Ginny hid her face in Harry's chest, while Harry turned bright red. Hermione and Draco burst out laughing.

"I don't think you need any advice from me. The way Hermione moans and screams your name, I think you're doing a pretty good job. But, maybe you should move your bed away from the wall, most nights it sounds like my wall is going to explode," Harry retorted with a smirk.

Everyone on the bed burst out laughing, not before Hermione turned a bright shade of red.

"Severus is talented with his…" Hermione started to say but was cut off.

"Shut up! This conversation is over! We are all well aware of how talented you two are in bed, perhaps you should try a silencing spell, so we don't have you hear the two of you screaming each others names!" Draco said. Everyone on the bed burst out laughing again.

The five spent the night on the bed in the infirmary. Severus conjured a crib, so Adriana could stay there with them. Hermione woke up to someone speaking.

"I don't understand how this happened. I wasn't prepared for this outcome so soon."

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and sat up. Everyone was still asleep on the bed, so she wasn't sure where the voice was coming from.

"We should alert Ronald's family."

Hermione slid off the bed at hearing this, she knew the voice had to be coming from where Ron was laying. She slowly walked toward the curtain, tears running down her face. Before she could pull the curtain open, Albus stepped through.

"Hermione," Albus said, surprised.

"I just want to see him, I…" She trailed off, knowing if she kept talking she would start sobbing again. Albus smiled slightly and nodded, then he ushered her through the curtain.

Hermione wasn't prepared for what she saw next. Ron was sitting up in his bed, eating a plate of eggs, smiling at her. She gasped and took a step back, causing Albus to wrap an arm around her so she wouldn't fall.

"But, I thought, I thought you were d-dead.." Hermione said, stuttering.

"It appears Ronald is completely fine. We all had thought the worst, but the curse must have been temporary," Poppy said.

Hermione sighed and let tears fall down her face. "Mione don't cry, I'm fine," Ron said, gesturing for Hermione to sit next to him.

Ron was allowed to leave the make-shift infirmary the same day.

"Where is everyone?" Harry asked as Hermione and Severus walked into the kitchen. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Draco were sitting around the kitchen table.

"Albus and Remus went back to Hogwarts and everyone else is around here somewhere," Severus replied, opening the fridge.

"Where's Adriana?" Ginny asked, walking up to Hermione.

"Taking a nap", Hermione said, smiling. Draco, Harry, and Ron had all come up to join the conversation.

"Move boy," Severus said, trying to walk past Draco.

"Boy? I'm not a boy, I'm a man!" Draco insisted. Severus cocked an eyebrow and everyone else muffled their laughs. "Damn it, I know that sounded stupid, but you know what I meant!" Draco said sternly.

"Well, _man, _maybe you could be so kind as to move out of my way, so I can make a sandwich", Severus said sarcastically. Draco huffed, walked past Severus, and deliberately bumped into his arm. The food Severus was holding was now plastered all over the front of his shirt. Everyone was completely silent. They now considered Severus a good friend, but knew if he was in a bad mood, he was likely to hurt someone.

Severus looked at Draco for a second, with a blank look on his face. Severus lifted his hand, smirked, and smashed the remaining food all over Draco's face.

All hell broke out, food began flying everywhere. Severus was holding Draco down with his foot, dumping flour on him, Hermione and Harry were throwing eggs at each other, while Ginny was rubbing butter all over Ron's face. After a few moments, they would switch and battle another person. Severus was now sitting on Hermione, squirting chocolate onto her face.

"Perhaps we could use this later tonight," Severus said, gesturing to the chocolate and wiggling his eyebrows up and down. Hermione giggled at his insinuation.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Molly shrieked from the doorway. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her.

"Well, I never," Molly said, a disgusted look on her face.

Severus stood up and pulled Hermione to her feet, the others gathered around them, hoping Severus would provide protection.

"Have you six lost your minds? What were you thinking, oh let's have a good ol' time and throw the food around? What made you think this was ok to do?" Molly said in her stern, motherly tone.

"Er, Molly, this is _my_ house." Severus stated.

"Close your mouth, Severus!" Molly said, continuing on with her rant. The others stifled a laugh as Severus closed his mouth and got a strange look on his face.

"..now clean this mess up!" Molly said, storming out of the kitchen. Everyone was silent and didn't move.

"Maybe someone should have told Voldemort that if he had Molly on his side, maybe he would have had a different outcome," Severus said casually. Everyone started laughing.

"I heard that, Severus Snape!" Molly shouted from the hallway. The room howled in laughter at the horrified look on Severus' face.

-Please review! I'm not getting as many reviews as I used to, let me know what you think and what you like or dislike. Thanks!!


	50. Chapter 50

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 50 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

I own nothing.

The entire school year and summer had passed without any moves from Lucius and the death eaters. This allowed the Order to strengthen immensely, and to try seek out Lucius. Their missions usually led to dead ends or to capturing only a few death eaters. They weren't any closer to capturing Lucius or ending his madness.

The press had caught wind of everything that had happened, after the death eaters invaded Hogsmeade. Rite Skeeter was able to track down Hogwarts students and get all the details from the very beginning, starting with Luna's death. The press was calling Lucius the new Dark Lord and emphasized that he had quite a few more followers than Voldemort ever had.

Ginny gave birth to hers and Harry's son, James Albus Potter. They were wed three days after Ginny graduated Hogwarts. Ron and Draco were reacquainted with two fellow Hogwarts students, and seemed to be falling in love with them. Ron was dating Lavender Brown, while Draco was dating Hannah Abbott. Severus and Hermione were still completely in love and enjoying watching their daughter grow.

A new school year had begun, leaving Severus very busy. "Love, are you coming to the Welcome Ball?" Hermione questioned Severus from the bedroom.

"I'm not sure, I have a lot to finish up." Hermione emerged from the bedroom and into the study, to find Severus working on his lesson plans.

"Severus, you can put off lesson plans for one night. Your daughter and I would like to spend time with you at the ball," Hermione demanded.

Severus snorted, "You're telling me not to work. Coming from the woman who nearly gets herself killed and goes…" Severus looked up while he was talking, then stopped abruptly.

"What?" Hermione asked, confused. Severus couldn't think, his wife was standing in front of him with the most beautiful dress on, that clung to her body in the right places. Her hair was pulled back, with a few curly strands hanging along her cheek. Severus stood up and pulled her to him, capturing her lips with his.

"You're breathtaking," Severus said, after releasing her lips and starting to kiss her neck.

They suddenly heard squealing and a little voice yelling "da da da da," coming down the hall. Adriana came running in, being that she was only a little over a year old and hadn't gotten walking and running down perfectly, she toppled over onto Hermione's and Severus' feet.

Severus picked up his giggling daughter. "Just as beautiful as your mother," he said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"We need to be going, Harry, Ginny, and James are meeting us in the Great Hall. Please don't work yourself too much, love," Hermione said, taking Adriana into her arms.

Severus kissed Hermione and Adriana again, "I promise to make an appearance, save me a dance."

Everyone from the order attended the ball, mostly due to the fact that they were still occupying Severus' house and needed a night out. The ball was in full swing, but was nearing an end.

"Is Severus going to make an appearance tonight?" Remus asked, Tonks leaning on his shoulder.

"He promised he would, but you know how he gets when he's working," Hermione said, rocking a sleeping Adriana.

"Hermione let me have her, Molly is off in Dumbledore's office watching James and Samuel, I will take her up there so you can enjoy yourself," Elizabeth said, taking Adriana and walking away. As if on cue, a slow song started playing, with all the couples making their way to the dance floor. Hermione sat at the table alone, watching all her friends enjoying their companions. Getting that sinking, alone feeling, Hermione stood up and attempted to walk to the door, but was stopped by something grabbing her hand.

"Perhaps I could interest Mrs Snape in a dance," Severus said, bowing and kissing her hand. Hermione said nothing and smiled, letting Severus lead her to the dance floor. He pulled her into his chest, and held onto her tightly, while she laid her head on his shoulder. "Are you tired, my love?" Severus asked softly into her ear.

"Mm hmm."

"Shall we gather Adriana, and go to bed?"

"No, I want to spend sometime with you." Hermione pulled away from his shoulder, to see Severus smiling down at her.

"I need to tell you something, Severus. But, I would like for you to keep an open mind, I'm not sure how you're going to react," Hermione said, watching his face.

Severus was all ears, "You can tell me anything. But, if it's about your job, can we discuss it later? I don't want to ruin the evening with us bickering over one of your missions."

Hermione shook her head, "It has nothing to do with my job." There was silence, Severus raised his eyebrow waiting for her to continue. Hermione stood on her tip toes, pulling Severus' ear down toward her mouth and whispered, "I'm pregnant."

Severus stopped moving completely. Hermione was afraid to look at Severus' face again, not sure what his feelings were. She slowly lowered away from his face, and looked up at him.

Severus had the biggest grin on his face Hermione could ever remember seeing.

_Flash Forward_

Severus was brought out of thought by a small groan that was made on the bed. He opened his eyes to see his three year old son looking at him sleepily. Severus looked into his brown eyes and smiled, as he tucked him into the nook of his arm and watched him fall back asleep.

Thinking back on it, Severus couldn't figure out how Hermione had talked him into naming the boy Severus. But, Hermione gave in with Severus' request to call him by his middle name, Evan. He didn't want the poor boy to get picked on when he started Hogwarts.

Evan was a good mixture of Hermione and Severus. He had Hermione's brown eyes, but Severus' black hair. Although, the texture of his hair was much like Hermione's, causing it to be unruly, like Harry's hair use to be when he was younger. Evan's facial features were the same as Severus', even the nose. Evan's nose wasn't quite as large as Severus', but it had obviously taken to the Snape side of the family.

Severus was brought out of thought once again hearing a groan, but this time coming from his wife. He looked over and laughed, seeing five year old Adriana sprawled out across her mother.

"When did they get in bed with us?" Hermione asked sleepily.

"I'm not sure, I woke up and they were here asleep."

"Really Severus, you used to be a spy. You would think you would notice when these two got up here, their movements are far from being stealth," Hermione said with a smile.

Severus laughed, "When we started sharing a bed, I let my guard down. As much as you kick me, I would have hexed you into oblivion by now." There was a light knock on the bedroom door, Severus got up and answered it.

"Uncle Severus, is Adriana in here?" Four year old James Potter asked, holding the hand of his three year old sister, Lily.

"I believe she is suffocating her mother at the moment, you are welcome to come in," Severus said, letting them in and helping them onto the bed. Adriana and Evan were beginning to wake up.

"Does your mum and dad know you're out of your room?" Hermione asked the two Potter children. James grinned and shook his head no.

"A true Potter," Severus said, smirking.

"Please, our children are just the same. I'm terrified for you when they are all in Hogwarts," Hermione said jokingly.

"I can only imagine," Severus said, groaning.

"Hermione, are you awake? Are James and Lily in there?" Ginny asked from outside the door.

"Gin, you can come in. Yes they're in here," Hermione said. Harry and pregnant Ginny walked into the room.

"What did we tell you two about wandering around the house?" Harry said to his children. There was a loud squealing sound coming from two girls in the hallway. Ron and Draco were dragged into the room by their wives, Lavender and Hannah.

"Hannah's pregnant!" Draco said, grinning and hugging his wife.

"So is Lavender," Ron said, grinning as well. Hermione and Ginny jumped off the bed, squealing and hugging Lavender and Hannah.

Severus moaned and stuck his head into the pillow, "I'm going to have all our children running around the castle for ages."

"Daddy, I'm pregnant too," Adriana said in a sleepy voice. The entire room laughed as Severus sat straight up, with a horrified look on his face.

"What?" Adriana said in an innocent voice. Even though Adriana was only five, she was very intelligent and also loved to mess with people, especially her father.

"No!" Was all Severus could seem to get out of his mouth.

"Honey, only grown ups can have babies. You have a long time before you meet a man and decide to have a baby," Hermione said, sitting on the bed next to Adriana.

"Never sounds good to me," Severus said grumpily.

"Me and James are going to have a baby when we get older, right James?" Adriana said to the grinning four year old. Severus huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Aw, you're making daddy upset, go give him a big kiss," Hermione whispered to Adriana, who then jumped up and fell onto Severus, giving him a wet kiss on his chin, making him smile. A moment later, Evan fell onto him, kissing him and giggling. Followed by James and Lily, who just loved their uncle Severus.

-Review! This is not the end. I just needed a set up chapter so I could smoothly progress to the next chapter, which is going to be when Adriana and Evan are in Hogwarts. And the war with Lucius is still going on.


	51. Chapter 51

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 51 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

I own nothing.

Hermione was lying in bed, with Severus hovering over the top of her. "Now, while I'm with the Aurors on the train, don't go off embarrassing our children or terrorizing the others," she said jokingly.

"I had planned on occupying a cabin with my kinky little Auror," Severus said, smirking and grinding his hips into hers. Hermione bit her lip, trying not to let a moan escape. There was a screeching sound coming from down the hallway, and then an eruption of laughter. Severus sighed, "Those kids are going to be the death of me."

Since the war with Lucius and his numerous followers was still raging on, all were still occupying Severus' house, which was still Headquarters. The kids had started a tradition; on the night before school, they would all share the same room and have something of a slumber party. Severus still hadn't seen how it was different from any other night during the holidays.

The kids had become very close, and were known to get into loads of trouble, especially at Hogwarts. Adriana was now 16 and a Slytherin sixth year, leaving Evan, 14, a Gryffindor fourth year. James was 15 in Slytherin fifth year, Lily was 14 in fourth year Gryffindor, and Nicholas Sirius Potter was 11 and going into his first year at Hogwarts. It was quite a shock when James was sorted into Slytherin, but it was soon realised that Harry had passed down a lot of the Slytherin traits he had received from Voldemort.

Draco and Hannah had a son and a daughter, Mason, who was 11 and going into his first year at Hogwarts, and Mallory who was 6. Ron and Lavender had 4 children so far. They had twin sons, Jeremy and Justus, who were about to enter their first year at Hogwarts, and another son named Thomas who was 6, and a daughter named Natalie who was 3.

There had been a rumor going around Hogwarts and Headquarters that Adriana and James were secretly dating, but none of the kids would give up any information. There had also been speculation that Evan liked Lily, but he wouldn't admit it to anyone, except Hermione.

Samuel had completed his years at Hogwarts and was now off at University, and was begging to become an Order member, because he insisted he was going to become an Auror after he had finished school.

"There are going to be eight of them this year!" Severus groaned, rolling off of Hermione.

"I'm sure they won't cause _too much _damage," Hermione said, smirking.

"You do remember who we are talking about, right? The lot that set the backyard on fire, playing quidditch. I mean, how does that happen, during a quidditch a game?" Severus said, baffled.

"You do have a point," Hermione laughed.

"Do you remember Adriana's first year, and she just had Samuel as an accomplice, now she has seven others that are Potters, Malfoys, Weasleys and her brother!" Severus said, covering his eyes. Hermione rolled halfway on top of him.

"You know, that just means that our children have more people to distract them. So, we will have some time to ourselves," Hermione said seductively, nibbling on Severus' ear.

Severus uncovered his eyes and smirked, "I like the way you think," he said, rolling her over and kissing her deeply. The bedroom door suddenly slammed open.

"Mum, Evan hexed my hair and it won't turn back to it's normal color!!" Adriana shrieked, then stopped and looked at them. "Ew, no one wants to see that!" She said, in a disgusted voice.

Severus groaned again, "Well, if you would knock, then you wouldn't have to see anything!" Severus said, annoyed, rolling Hermione off of him . Hermione sat up and looked at Adriana, holding back a smirk. Her hair was a variety of colors. Red, green, blue, and pink to be exact.

"Come here, love", Hermione motioned to Adriana. Severus glanced over and burst out laughing at the color of Adriana's hair.

"Shut up dad, it's not funny!" Adriana said, annoyed.

"Yes, it is," Severus said, still chuckling. Adriana gave him the best Severus Snape glare she could muster, which was very close to that of her father's. Hermione turned Adriana's hair back to it's normal black and called Evan into the room.

"Yes mum?" Evan said, walking into the room, his unruly black hair all over the place.

"What did we tell you about hexing each other?" Hermione said, in a motherly voice.

"Dad said if we are going to do it, to make it worthwhile," Evan said, sitting down beside Severus.

Hermione and Adriana both glared, as Severus and Evan were smirking. There was no doubt in Hermione's mind that Severus had said that. She was just afraid their children were going to hurt each other, being as they were both extremely powerful and brilliant.

Hermione was walking around the train with Harry, Ron, and Draco. The Hogwarts Express was to be heavily guarded by many Aurors and teachers on the way to and from the castle. She was glancing out the window, when strong arms wrapped around her.

"Are you going to take me up on that offer I gave you this morning, my cabin is over there," Severus said silkily into her ear.

She leaned back into his chest and smiled, "As much as I would love to do that, I am on duty right now."

"What a shame," Severus said, tracing his tongue around her ear.

"I swear you two are on each other more so than when you were first married," Draco said, acting disgusted as he walked by them. Severus grinned and whispered into Hermione's ear, causing her to giggle and turn red. Draco made a face.

All of a sudden, the train came to an alarming halt. Draco went flying and smacked into a cabin door, while Hermione and Severus went barreling face first into the window. Severus threw one arm out, leaving the other wrapped around Hermione. He had managed to stop Hermione from colliding with the window, and himself from crushing her.

"Are you alright love?" Severus asked her quickly.

She nodded, "Draco?"

He grunted, while he pulled himself up and waved an arm, signaling he was alright. Harry came into view, after checking everyone was alright, then started to head toward the front of the train.

"Dad, what's going on?" Adriana asked, popping her head out of the compartment.

"I'm not sure love, but don't any of you come out of the cabin. We will come speak with you all in a little while," Severus said, before he walked out of view.

"This is odd, you don't think this has anything to do with the death eaters, do you?" James asked, looking around at Adriana, Lily, and Evan.

"I doubt it. They would be stupid to attack the Hogwarts train," Adriana scoffed.

"I hope Nicholas is alright, I bet he, Mason, Justus, and Jeremy are terrified," Lily said worriedly, looking at the cabin door.

"I'm sure they're fine," James replied, but was too busy with nibbling on Adriana's neck.

"I can go check!" Evan said eagerly to Lily, wanting her admiration more than anything.

"But Uncle Severus said to stay in the cabin," Lily stated.

"What he doesn't know, won't hurt him," Evan said, grinning and then slipped out of the cabin. He walked further toward the end of the train, where he found Nicholas, Mason, Justus, and Jeremy playing exploding snap in their cabin. After reassuring them everything was alright, he made his way back toward his own cabin.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Evan heard from behind him. "If It isn't one of the spawns of Severus and Hermione Snape," he heard a deep manly voice spit out. Evan spun around, and reached for his wand. The next thing he knew, he was slammed up against the wall of the train.

"It would behoove you to keep your hands in my line of sight," Lucius said, stroking the tip of his wand across Evan's face.

"Y-y-you're Lucius Malfoy," Evan stuttered.

Lucius snorted and continued staring into Evan's eyes and looking him over. "You have a very strong power inside of you, I can feel it. Perhaps you can benefit from me, as I can from you," Lucius said almost seductively.

"W-what?" Evan stuttered again.

"You're a child from Snape and Granger, no doubt you have powers beyond most recognition. You also have a yearning for acceptance, I can feel it. You have an older sister, so no doubt you don't get enough attention for the magic you withhold," Lucius said, releasing Evan from his grip. Evan stood motionless, unsure of what to say or do. "Your speechlessness makes me believe even more how correct I am. Perhaps we shall meet again," Lucius said, with gleaming eyes.

Evan watched Lucius walk away from him, and disappear off the train. He stood there for several moments, watching out the window, at the last place he saw Lucius.

"Evan! Did I not tell your sister that everyone was to remain in the cabin?" Severus said angrily. Evan looked over and saw his mother and father walking towards him, but said nothing. "Answer me!" Severus shouted.

"Severus, stop shouting. Evan, what were you doing out here, are you alright?" Hermione asked, walking over to him and noticing how pale he was. He didn't respond.

"Ev, love, what's wrong?" Hermione asked worriedly, wrapping her arms around him.

"Stop babying him, Hermione," Severus said fiercely. Hermione glared at Severus.

"I'm ok, mum," Evan said softly, wrenching himself away from his mother and going back to his cabin.

Hermione smacked Severus on the arm, "Stop being such a git, Severus, he is still a child. _Your _child."

"If you keep babying him, he will never grow up. Always running back to his mummy for help."

"Oh yes, let's not show our children any love, so they can end up just like you." Severus glared at Hermione, but was cut off before he could retort.

"One minute they're all over each other, the next they're ripping each other's throats out!" Draco said, smirking to a snickering Harry.

Severus and Hermione both glared in their direction. Hermione pushed past Severus, fuming, and stalked back to the front of the cabin.

"Well, you should have a fun first night back at Hogwarts," Harry said, grinning at Severus.

The students, staff, and a select few Aurors that had stayed for the welcoming feast, watched as the new students were sorted into houses. Hermione was sitting in her usual chair that she occupied if she choose to eat in the Great Hall with her husband.

Severus was sneaking glances at his still-fuming wife. He faintly heard the two Weasleys and Potter get sorted into Gryffindor, and nearly choked when he heard Malfoy get sorted into Gryffindor as well. He saw Hermione smirk at him, then cleaning the pumpkin juice off his shirt, he looked over at Draco, who was proudly cheering his son on.

He glanced back over to his wife, who seemed to have calmed down some. So he made his move, and grabbed her hand that was resting in her lap. At first Hermione jumped, but soon relaxed. She looked over, and flashed Severus a tired smile.

"If you will allow it, I would like to apologise to you for earlier, say in our chambers?" Severus suggested, leaning over and whispering seductively into her ear. Hermione grinned and started to flush, as Severus rubbed his finger along her thigh.

"I find that acceptable," Hermione said, as her breath hitched in her throat.

"If the staff will file to my office, we need to have a meeting on a few upcoming events," Albus announced to the staff table. Severus growled in protest, but was caught off guard as Hermione stood and leaned over him from behind.

"You have until 10 o'clock to get to our chambers, or I'm starting without you," Hermione breathed seductively into Severus's ear.

Severus' face turned a deep red as a grin plastered itself from ear to ear. Remus, who was sitting beside Severus, spit the mashed potato he was eating all over his plate and the table in front of him. Hermione grinned at Remus, who was trying to suppress a grin, and simultaneously ignoring the staff's and student's attention he had drawn.

Hermione looked at the clock, it read 9:38. She was sprawled out on the bed, in a silky blue bra and panties. Closing her eyes, she hadn't realised how tired she was, and thought she wasn't going to be able to stay awake long enough to wait for Severus, let alone him making it up to her. Feeling pressure on her arms and lower body, her eyes flew open.

"I know the little minx that was seducing me in the Great Hall, is surely not asleep!" Severus said in a silky voice, before kissing her neck. Hermione smiled and tangled her hands into his hair. "I think you may have scared Lupin, he wouldn't make eye contact with me all night."

Hermione laughed and decided to have a little fun with Severus. "Perhaps you should have asked him to join us."

Severus stopped his attack on her neck, and brought his face back up to hers, cocking an eyebrow. "Do you have some fantasy about werewolves I don't know about?"

Hermione snorted and rolled on top of Severus, regaining all her lost energy. "I must say, you have far too many clothes on." Severus waved his hand, removing all of his and Hermione's clothing.

Bending down, Hermione drew Severus' nipple into her mouth, and gently bit down. Severus let out a low moan, and felt himself growing increasing hard. After licking his nipple a few more times, she licked and sucked her way down to his erection. She slowly circled the tip and shaft with her tongue, before sucking him into her mouth. Severus let out a low moan and tangled his hands into her hair. Hermione sucked and bobbed for a few more moments, until she felt Severus start to tense up. Releasing him from her mouth, she mounted Severus, but didn't let him enter her. She hovered slightly above him and began rubbing the tip of his throbbing erection over her clit. Hermione let out soft moans of ecstasy as she pleasured herself. Severus was confident that if she kept doing that, he was going to lose it right there. Letting out a low growl, Severus grabbed Hermione and flipped her so she was under him. Hermione let out a squeal of surprise and a whimper from the lost contact.

"You're going to drive me mad, woman. And surely it was I who was to apologise," Severus said huskily, before sucking Hermione's clit, hard, into his mouth. Hermione screamed in pleasure and wrapped a leg around Severus' back. After Severus thrust two fingers into her, Hermione was orgasming in seconds. Severus made his way back up to Hermione's lips and kissed her passionately. He picked up her legs and trapped them over his shoulders, and thrust inside her as deeply as possible.

"Harder!" Hermione gasped.

Severus was thrusting as hard as he could, then gradually picked up the pace. Hermione was panting and screaming for as much as Severus could give. Needing more, she reached up and grabbed Severus' ass, pushing him into her even harder, sending them both over the edge after two more thrusts.

Severus dropped Hermione's legs, and laid on her chest. "I don't think I can move." Hermione grinned, and rubbed circles on his back, until they both fell into a deep sleep.

-Review please!! I love reading them, they help me write.


	52. Chapter 52

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 52 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

I own nothing.

Being the beginning of the school year, it was the anniversary of Luna's and Hermione's parent's deaths. Everyone residing at Headquarters would have a celebration, it would usually fall on a day that was in between the day that Luna died and the day Hermione's parent's died.

On this day, Severus would visit Hermione at work and eat lunch with her. Even if he had classes or other obligations, he always made sure to see her at work on this day. Then later that night, all would convene from work and the castle into an enlarged room at Headquarters. They spent their time eating, drinking, sharing stories, and enjoying each other's company.

"Severus, what are our children doing?" Hermione asked, peering across the enlarged room, watching her two children huddled in a corner.

"I don't think I want to know," Severus said, taking a swig of his whiskey.

Evan was bent forward, whispering to Adriana. "So, I heard a third year walked in on you and James……in mid-thrust!"

Adriana turned bright red, and wanted to smack the smirk off Evan's face. "How could you possibly know that? We paid that kid to keep his mouth shut!"

"Perhaps you should have paid him with something other than money. Now, how many galleons are you willing to pay me not to tell mum and dad?"

Adriana snorted, "Please, as much stuff as I have on you. Don't make me go find Lily and tell her your undying love for her, I heard you talking to mum. And I'm sure dad will be so pleased to hear about the potions you've been stealing from him for your own little experiments!"

Evan scowled at Adriana, "Trust me, that's not the worst I've ever done."

"You really shouldn't do that, you look just like dad."

"_Adriana, you and your brother stop doing whatever it is your doing and come spend time with your mother," _Severus said, communicating with Adriana's mind.

"_Ok dad, we will be right there."_

"Are you talking to dad?" Evan asked, as his sister looked like she was concentrating.

"Yes, he wants us to go over and spend time with mum. Breathe a word about me and James, and I will spill everything I know about you."

Evan was walking down the hall, heading for the Great Hall to eat breakfast.

"Evan Snape," he heard a deep voice say. Evan turned and saw a tall, muscular blond walk up to him, with his hand out.

"Do you know who I am?" the boy asked, shaking Evan's hand.

"Yeah, Marcus Carrow. You're a seventh year Slytherin."

The boy gave a mischievous smile. "Exactly. I've come to ask if you would like to join me and a couple of friends of mine tonight."

"Doing what?"

"We're going to sneak out and head to Hogsmeade. There is a small bar there where we can gather and socialize, the bartender won't turn us in."

"Why do you want me? I'm not even in Slytherin and I'm a 4th year."

"House and year doesn't matter. You've made quite a name for yourself around here and that's saying something since you're only a 4th year."

Evan nodded, not sure how to respond.

"Look, just think about it. I'm confident you will enjoy yourself if you join us. I'll be at the front gate at 11."

"Alright." Evan watched Marcus walk away, as he approached the doors to the Great Hall.

"Evan, what were you doing talking to Marcus Carrow?" Adriana asked, coming up behind him.

"He just had to ask me something."

"That kid is as evil as they come, don't associate with him."

Evan glared, "You will not tell me who to associate with."

"It's rumored that he's a follower of Lucius Malfoy's."

"So is half of Slytherin, so does that make you a follower of Lucius' too?" Evan asked, then stalked into the Great Hall.

Adriana came up behind Evan, who was about to sit down at the Gryffindor table, "Are you an idiot?"

Evan spun around, "Why don't you dictate who James associates with, I'm sure he will be more accepting!" Adriana glared at Evan and walked away.

Remus leaned over to Severus, "It appears your two are having a spat about something."

"It's never ending. They're both too intelligent and stubborn for their age."

"Ah, I see they take after you and Hermione."

Severus glared at Remus and made a mental note to speak with his children later. Not having a class until 10 o'clock, Severus made his way down to his chambers to collect a few things. As he walked toward the fireplace in the living room, he saw Hermione laid out on the couch with her eyes closed.

"Love, shouldn't you have left for work by now?"

Hermione jumped at hearing Severus' voice, but then smiled, "No, I forgot there is a trial this morning that Ron and Draco had to attend, so they gave Harry and I the morning off." Severus walked over to the couch, placed his robe over the back of it and laid on top of Hermione.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Hermione giggled, then gasped as Severus nipped at her ear.

"It appears I'm about to be doing you," Severus purred.

Hermione pulled Severus down to her mouth for a heated kiss. In the middle of the kiss, the chamber door slowly creaked open. Severus pulled slightly away from Hermione's mouth, and they both reached for their wands.

Where the couch was positioned, and since Severus and Hermione were laying on it, they wouldn't be seen unless someone was to walk toward the fireplace in the sitting room.

"Is it clear?" James asked quietly.

"Yeah, mum should be at work and dad is either in his office or has a class," Adriana replied.

"Adriana, this is stupid, why did you chose here out of all the places for us to go? And, Lily and I are supposed to be in class, not being there at the same time is going to be obvious." Evan stated.

Hearing his children's voices, Severus closed his eyes and placed his forehead on Hermione's. Their children were always getting into something and interrupting them at the wrong time.

"You wanted time alone with Lily, right? Well this is perfect, mum and dad are both working, so I can spend time with James and you can spend time with Lily."

James made a face at the thought of someone touching his sister, but decided it was worth it to have uninterrupted time with Adriana.

Severus cocked an eyebrow at Hermione, who was smirking back up at him. Her children really did need to learn to be more sneakier.

"As for the excuse for class, just say Lily was sick and you had to take her to the infirmary," Adriana added after thinking about it.

"_Or you could say you were all in the infirmary, because your father hexed you for being complete dunderheads."_

Adriana froze and looked around, her eyes falling on Severus' robe on the back of the couch.

"What, what's wrong?" Evan asked anxiously, following Adriana's eyes to Severus' robe. Severus rose from off the couch, stared at them, but said nothing.

All four took a step back. "Dad, it's not what you think," Adriana said quickly.

Severus cocked an eyebrow, "Really, and what is it that I'm thinking?"

Hermione then stood up off the couch, making her presence known.

"Shit," Adriana whispered. She knew she could usually work her dad over, but since him and Hermione were both together, they were screwed.

"Nothing to say? Perhaps you will have something to say in detention tonight, with me and your mother and the Potters," Severus said, smirking.

The kids paled, detention with their parents was going to be awful.

"Lily and James, go to class, I will see you at 8 in the potions classroom, your mother and father will be waiting."

Lily and James ran to the door and rushed out.

"What do you two have to say for yourselves?" Hermione asked, her arms folded across her chest. Evan opened his mouth, but shut it. He figured he was safe not saying anything.

"Let me ask this. Why did I see you two arguing a mere fifteen minutes ago, and yet here you are trying to have a snog fest with the Potter children?" Severus asked, mimicking his wife's stance.

"I…We.." Evan stammered.

"Perhaps you should shut your mouth before you say something idiotic!" Severus snarled.

Evan turned red and started to open his mouth, but was cut off by Hermione.

"You two go to class, we will discuss this later."

Evan huffed and stalked to the door, followed by Adriana. "I told you this was a stupid idea!" Evan spat as they walked down the hall.

"How was I supposed to know mum and dad would be in there snogging!"

"Because they're always snogging!" Evan said angrily and stalked away.

"Why do our kids always have to be up to something?" Severus said, sitting on the couch.

"Severus, they're still young, they are just trying to have fun. And stop being so harsh on Evan."

"What are you talking about?"

"You always make one of your snarky comments to him. He's starting to become distant, Severus."

"He's being a teenage boy, they all pull away from their parents at some point. And, Evan shouldn't have opened his mouth and I wouldn't have said anything to him."

Hermione made a face and sat on the couch.

"Why are we arguing about this now anyway. We can discuss it tonight in their detention. And I do believe _our _snog fest was interrupted," Severus said, turning and pouncing on Hermione, making her giggle.

"I wonder how many times our two snuck off over the summer, for alone time," Ginny said to Hermione.

"Often I'm sure, but hopefully Severus doesn't catch wind of it, or poor James will be hexed to death," Hermione said, glancing at her watch, seeing it was almost eight.

"Yeah, I know Severus is very protective of Adriana, Harry is the same with Lily. When he found out Evan and Lily were trying to be alone I thought he was going come here straight away."

Hermione smirked, "I'm not sure who should be more afraid, Evan or James." She looked over to where Severus and Harry were talking, when the kids walked into the classroom.

"Go speak with your parents, then when your through go into my store rooms and begin cleaning," Severus said to Lily and James. "Same goes for you two, come over here."

Each of the parents spoke with their children, trying to get a handle of what their relationships were. They were only able to get so much out of them, most of the information they were already aware of.

Severus, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny were all standing around Severus' desk talking.

"Adriana stop being an idiot!" Evan spat from inside the store room, "Dads right outside in the classroom," he whispered.

"Evan shut up, you will not tell me what to do!" Adriana said as she snuck some potion vials into her robes.

"Will the both of you shut up?" James said.

"Why is it, that you four cannot even get through a detention without getting into trouble!" Severus said angrily, walking into the store room.

"Well, Adriana why don't you tell him what you were doing?" Evan said.

"Did I ask any of you to speak?" Severus spat.

Evan glared, "No, but it wasn't me who started this."

"I don't care!" Severus temper was starting to boil.

Hermione came up behind him and placed a hand on his arm, "Severus calm down."

"No, you are not protecting him this time, I'm tired of his back talk," Severus said, yanking his arm out of Hermione's.

"Severus Snape, stop acting like a complete ass. They are just children, they are bound to get into trouble!"

Severus spun around and glared at Hermione, and then back to the kids, "Get Out! You four will have detention again tomorrow."

Harry and Ginny escorted James and Lily out of the classroom, Severus stopped Evan and Adriana before they could walk by him.

"If either one of you gets into any more trouble, I will hex you into next week," Severus seethed, holding onto both their arms.

Evan yanked his arm away and glared at Severus, "I will do whatever I wish."

Hermione grabbed Severus before he could move, and watched Evan stalk out of the classroom and Adriana following behind him. Severus picked up a jar and threw it at the wall, smashing it against the fireplace, then stalking back to his chambers.

"Evan, what's wrong with you, dad is going to kill you for speaking like that to him!" Adriana asked, almost scared.

"I'm tired of dad talking to me like I'm shit, I will do whatever I please whether he likes it or not. Now, leave me alone!" Evan said viciously.

Adriana stopped in the middle of the hallway, watching her brother gliding down the hallway, looking exactly like his father.

"Good to see you decided to join us," Marcus Carrow said to Evan, as Evan walked out of the Hogwarts front gate.

Review! Thanks to all who do!


	53. Chapter 53

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 53 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

I own nothing.

Evan followed Marcus down the path toward Hogsmeade. Being September and late at night, the air temperature was starting to cool down.

"How many others will be there?" Evan asked, breaking the silence.

"Probably about fifteen or so from Hogwarts, there'll be a few adults there as well. No need to worry, they won't say a word to anyone about us sneaking off."

As they entered Hogsmeade, Evan noticed how different it was then from the daytime. All the shops were closed and there were no people walking about on the street. They walked for several more minutes, then turned down a shady alley. Evan immediately tensed, dark looming characters were lurking around. Marcus stopped in front of a door that was labeled: Aparecium.

"I've never been here before. I didn't even know it existed," Evan murmured as they walked through the door.

They walked into the bar and were greeted by Hogwarts students, all being Syltherin. There were tables and chairs off to the left and right, with the bar straight in front of them.

Evan sat down at the bar beside Marcus, and ordered a butter beer.

"Marcus, are you sure it's alright that I'm here? Most of these guys are 7th year Syltherins," Evan said somewhat nervously.

"Yes, it's fine. I had a request from someone to bring you here", Marcus said ordering his drink.

"What? From who?"

Evan felt someone put a hand on his shoulder, "It was I, who requested for you to come."

Evan turned around and found himself face to face with Lucius Malfoy. He grabbed for the wand in his robe, but was stopped by Marcus.

"I mean you no harm, Evan. If I wanted to kill you I could have on the Hogwarts Express. I merely wanted you to come and join in our fun tonight, get to know some of your fellow Hogwarts students," Lucius stated.

Evan pulled his arm out of Marcus' hand.

"Why do you want me here? You hate my family, you even tried to kill my mum on several occasions." Evan said.

"Marcus if you will excuse us," Lucius said, as he pulled Evan off into a booth. "I do not hate you, Evan. And yes, your mother and father and I have a past, but that has nothing to do with you. You have a yearning for learning and power, do you not?"

Evan was silent, he did love being powerful and loved learning, but he was speaking to the man who everyone was fighting to stop and the man who almost killed his mother.

"I see you have inherited your father's personality," Lucius said, as the silence continued. Evan made a face, he was still angry at Severus.

"Ah, family problems? Father being too hard on you, is he? I bet your big sister is his pride and joy, and once she marries Potter and has children, it will only get worse for you."

Evan stared at him blankly. How did Lucius know what was going on with his family? Evan thought his father loved him, but sometimes he questioned it. Adriana and Severus always seemed to have a better relationship, and since their minds were connected, it made their bond that much stronger. For sure, his mother loved him and was always defending him to father, but sometimes that just made it worse.

"It's alright, I don't expect you to confess any secrets to me. But I assure you that when you are ready, your secrets are safe with me. We are a family here, and we would like for you to join us, that is the reason for bringing you here," Lucius said, looking Evan in the eyes.

Evan was picking his glass up to take a drink and immediately froze, did Lucius just offer him a position in his ranks?

"Think it over, my son, I don't expect an answer right now. We will be convening here two more days this week, so come with Marcus and get a feel for things. And then this Friday, if you wish, you can come with everyone to my manor for some weekend fun," Lucius said, genially patting Evan's shoulder, then stood and walked from the bar.

Evan was exhausted the next day, he returned to the castle somewhere around 4 a.m. The effects from a sleepless night and drinking could be seen on his face. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was more unruly then ever.

"Evan, are you ok? Adriana told me what happened with your dad last night," Lily asked as Evan sat down beside her in the potions classroom.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired. I'm going to have to take a nap before our detention tonight, or I'll never make it all the way through it."

Severus glided into the classroom and flicked his wand, writing the instructions for the lesson on the board, "Get to work."

Sitting down at his desk, Severus looked over at his son and his heart sank. Evan looked horrible, his pale skin and dark circles reminded Severus of himself, when he used to get called to Voldemort during the night.

Severus and Hermione had gotten into an argument after the detention last night. She refused to let Severus treat their children the way he was treating Evan. Severus ended up sleeping on the couch, Hermione had warded the bedroom and was refusing to speak to him.

Seeing Evan look horrible, made Severus feel like a failure as a parent. He really did love both his children, he just wanted them to turn out better then he did. From the time Adriana was born, he made a pact with himself that he would never be anything like his parents and he would always be in his children's life.

Right before the bell rang, Severus decided he needed to speak with Evan to make sure he was alright.

"Mr Snape, if I could have a word with you," Severus said as the bell rang.

Evan let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. Lily grabbed his arm and gave him a warm smile, that caused Evan to smile back. "I'll see you in the common room," Lily said, kissing his cheek. Evan blushed and nodded.

Evan then slowly packed up his belongings and walked toward his father. Severus studied him for a moment before speaking. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright," He said softly.

Evan just nodded. He was shocked, he was sure Severus was going to yell at him for last night, and give him some awful punishment. They stood there in silence for a moment, before Evan spoke up.

"Is that all, father? I need to get to the common room to study for a test," Evan stated in a flat tone.

Severus was stunned, Evan just called him father. His kids were never this formal with him, he was always dad or daddy.

Severus nodded, afraid to speak, and watched Evan walk out the door.

After the last class of the day, Evan and Lily were on their way back to the Gryffindor common room. As they walked inside, they saw Lily's younger brother Nick, the two Weasleys, Justus and Jeremy, and Mason Malfoy huddled around the fire.

"Hey Evan, Adriana is looking for you, her and James just came by," Nick said, looking over in Evan's direction.

"What did she want?"

"She said your mum wanted to talk to you down in her's and your dad's chambers."

Evan sighed and turned to Lily, "Hopefully this won't take long, I will see you at dinner."

"Alright," Lily said, looking at him and smiling. Evan looked into her face for a moment, before they both started blushing, then he left to speak to his mother.

Hermione was finally speaking to Severus, more like yelling at him.

"You are going to end up pushing Evan away Severus, if you keep acting like this!" Hermione yelled, her face turning red.

"I don't mean to, I just don't want to be like my father! " Severus finally said angrily, sitting on the couch.

"Severus, you are nothing like your father. He was never there for you, neither was your mother, you had to rely on your sister. Evan has his sister and his two loving parents, you are nothing like that man!" Hermione said, sitting down beside him.

"I know, I love Evan and Adriana, I'm just afraid I'm not good enough as a father," Severus anxiously replied, running a hand through his hair.

Hermione took Severus' hands, "Severus, you are a wonderful father, and your kids love you to death. Evan is just mixed up right now, and he's pulling away from us. You have to be more gentle with him right now or we are going to lose him. Listen, Evan is getting ready to come down here, I'm going to have a talk with him. So make yourself scarce for a little while so I can get him to open up. Tonight at detention try talking to him, in a civilized and calm manner."

Severus nodded, "I will be in my office if you need anything, I will come back down here so we can go to the Great Hall for dinner."

Hermione nodded and gave him a soft kiss. Severus exited, to go to his office, and Evan came in about five minutes later.

"Mum, you wanted to see me?"

Hermione smiled and got up and hugged him, "I just wanted to see how you were, your sister and father were worried about you. They said it looked like you hadn't slept last night, and it appears they are correct."

Evan gave Hermione a weak smile, as she studied his face. She flicked her wand, enlarging the couch, and pulled Evan to lay down with her.

Hermione was laying against the back of the couch, with Evan cuddled in front of her. "Now, what's going on Love? You have been acting strange lately, and you've never spoken to your father the way you did last night, no matter how mad he made you," Hermione said, gently running her hands through Evan's hair.

"He's so mean to me sometimes. He's always getting on me about something, even if it was Adriana who did it or started it in the first place. I know he doesn't love me as much as Adriana, I just wish he wouldn't be so mean to me all the time."

"Severus Evan Snape, your father does not love your sister more than he loves you!" Hermione said sternly, but then softened. "I know it may seem like that, but he loves you both equally. I spoke with him earlier, he was just afraid he was going to turn out like his own father. You remember what we told you about him, right? He was never there for your dad and Aunt Elizabeth."

"Yeah, I remember."

"He's thinks that if he doesn't criticise you, then you will end up doing something you will regret. Your dad just wants to be a good father, he just doesn't realise he overdoes it sometimes. He really loves you Evan, he's so proud of you. He's always telling Uncle Draco that you outrank him in his potion projects, your dad thinks your skills are almost better then his own. You should have seen him and Uncle Harry the other night, your dad was bragging about how you are a way better seeker for Gryffindor then Harry ever was."

Evan smiled, "Really? Well, why doesn't he ever tell me any of this stuff?"

"I don't know love, give him a little bit of time. If not, I will beat it out of him."

Evan laughed and closed his eyes.

"Why don't you take a nap with me, I'm sure you're going to need it to deal with your father tonight," Hermione said, conjuring a blanket and pulling it over them.

Severus walked into his living room at six o'clock to get Hermione for dinner. He found Hermione and Evan cuddled on the couch, asleep.

Instead of going to the Great Hall for dinner, Severus decided he would make dinner in his chambers. About an hour after entering his chambers, Hermione woke up.

"Mmm, what is that smell?" Hermione said, getting up slowly, so she wouldn't wake Evan. She walked into the kitchen, where she saw Severus standing over the top of something cooking on the stove, and Adriana, James, and Lily sitting at the kitchen table.

"Shouldn't all of you be getting ready for a detention?" Hermione asked, glancing at the kids and walking up to Severus.

"This is their detention, helping me cook dinner and then eating," Severus said, kissing Hermione and then turning back to the stove.

"What about Evan?"

"He's serving his detention right now, then he will eat with the rest of us," Severus commented.

"Severus, Evan is asleep on the couch."

"I know."

Hermione turned around and looked at Adriana with a confused look on her face. Adriana just shrugged.

"Don't question it mum. But, we think dad might have been slipped a potion," Adriana said, whispering to Hermione, as she sat down with the kids.

Severus turned around and smirked at them, then went back to cooking.

"See, he's in a really good mood for some reason. Last time he was like this was when grandfather slipped him some potion in his coffee, remember? He was giddy for a week," Adriana commented, and the rest of the table laughed.

"Severus, you haven't been around Albus today have you?" Hermione asked, laughing at the memory.

"No, I haven't," Severus said, still smirking.

Just then, Evan walked into the kitchen, with his hair sticking up and the imprint of the couch on the side of his face.

"Well, isn't that a pretty picture," Adriana said sarcastically.

Evan glared, "Shut up…", he stopped, and blushed once he saw Lily.

"Aw did you realise your..", Adriana started to say, but was cut off when her mouth wouldn't open. She looked up and saw her father had his wand pointed at her.

"Yes, that's better," Severus smirked, and everyone else laughed.

"_Dad! Undo the hex!"_

"_I will, when you can keep your mouth shut."_

Evan looked down at his watch, and over at the food. He was starving, but he knew if he was to make it to detention on time he would have to shovel it down.

"Welcome to detention," Severus said, looking at Evan and then turning back around to the stove.

"What?" Evan said, looking as confused as Hermione did.

"This is your detention, love. Come sit down with us, the food is almost done," Hermione said.

Evan sat down next to Lily, "What are we doing for detention?"

"Eating," Lily said. Evan looked at her confusedly, but before he could say anything, Severus sat the food down on the table.

Everyone was serving themselves and starting to eat.

"_Dad! My mouth!"_

Severus laughed, "I guess I can give you the liberty of using your mouth now," he said, and pointed his wand at her, undoing the hex.

Evan was just staring at his food and looking around at everyone else.

"What's wrong, Evan?" Severus asked.

Evan looked up at him, "This is our detention?"

Severus nodded.

"What's in the food?" Evan said, eyeing his plate.

Severus smirked, "I didn't poison it, Evan. Besides if I wanted to poison us, I'd just have your mother cook."

Evan smirked, and James choked on his food, causing Evan to laugh.

"Severus Snape, just you wait until these children leave!" Hermione said, glaring.

Everyone burst out laughing, wondering what Hermione was going to do to her husband. The _detention _went over rather well, everyone enjoyed each other's company.

"Alright, you four need to get back, it's almost curfew," Severus stated.

Hermione and Severus kissed both their children and watched them leave for their dormitories.

"I'm proud of you, Severus," Hermione said lovingly, wrapping herself around him.

"For what?" Severus asked, as he wrapped himself around Hermione.

"For not being a jerk, and trying to make it up to your son."

"I was going to try to apologise to him tonight, but I didn't want to push him," Severus said, resting his head on Hermione's forehead.

"Give him a little bit, I'm sure he will be accepting. Hexing Adriana's mouth shut gave you big points with him, I'm sure."

Severus smirked, "I do what I can."

Evan decided to join Marcus for the two remaining evenings at the pub in Hogsmeade, he was still curious about what was going on with the group. He returned again around 4 a.m. the following morning from each visit.

"Ah, out for a late night stroll," Albus asked, walking up to Evan as he came in the main doors.

"Erm, yes Grandfather. Sorry, I know it's past curfew.." Evan said, somewhat nervously.

Albus waved his hand, "It's alright, I understand sometimes you just need to get up and clear your head."

Evan nodded.

"How is everything with your father? Your mother filled me in on the happenings between you two. She said Severus was trying to make it up to you."

"Yes, he is. He said when I was ready to talk, to come see him."

"Yes, Severus has a very good head on his shoulders, just lets his temper get in the way sometimes. You should have a chat with him, he loves you very much," Albus said, putting an arm around Evan and walking him to his common room.

Albus stopped in front of the portrait that led to the Gryffindor common room. "Evan, you may confide in me as well, you know that. And, I will let this little late night endeavor slip, and not mention it to your mother or father," Albus said, smiling and giving Evan a hug.

Friday evening after dinner, Evan was walking the grounds of Hogwarts. He still hadn't decided whether to join everyone at Malfoy Manor. Knowing who Lucius Malfoy was, he knew it was a bad idea, but he was interested in what Lucius was providing; power, knowledge, and a second family.

Evan rounded the lake, and saw Adriana sitting in front of it.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Evan asked, going over and sitting down beside her, "Are you crying?"

Adriana sniffled and looked up at Evan.

"What's wrong?" Evan asked, putting an arm around her, "You and James didn't break up, did you?"

"No, Evan, I screwed up bad, I think mum and dad are going to kill me."

"It can't be that bad, and dad would never kill you, I can assure you of that," Evan said, trying to lighten the mood.

Adriana half smiled, "Evan, I think…I think I might be pregnant."

Evan's mouth gaped open, "What!? Are you sure? I mean, how do you know?"

"Well, no, I'm not sure. But I missed my period, Evan, I need to go to Poppy, but I know she's going to tell mum and dad or granddad or grandmum."

"It will be alright, mum and dad will flip out at first, but they will come to terms with it. They know you and James are having sex anyway, well dads in denial about it but mum knows."

"Yeah, but they don't expect me to be popping out a kid anytime soon!"

Evan stood up and held his hand out, "Come on, lets go to mum and dad. I will go with you, I need to talk to dad anyway."

Adriana nodded and got up, Evan put his arm back around her, and together they walked down to the dungeons.

"YOU'RE WHAT!?" Severus bellowed, jumping up from the couch. Hermione sat there with a blank expression on her face.

"I don't know for sure, dad. I need to go to Poppy and find out, but it's a possibility," Adriana said nervously, gripping tightly onto Evan's hand.

"This is just fantastic. One of my kids won't even talk to me, while the other one is making babies with the damned Potter boy!" Severus spat.

"Dad! It was an accident!"

"So you accidentally fell into bed with James, with no clothes on!"

"Severus sit down, this isn't helping," Hermione said calmly.

"I'm going to fucking kill that Potter boy!" Severus muttered, grudgingly sitting down.

Hermione stood up and flooed Poppy, asking her to come to her chambers. When Poppy arrived, Hermione, Severus, Adriana, and Poppy walked into the master bedroom.

"It will be alright," Evan said comfortingly, squeezing Adriana's hand before she went.

Ten minutes later, Poppy emerged from the bedroom and flooed back to the infirmary. About twenty minutes later, Severus came out of the bedroom.

"Dad, I need to talk to you," Evan said, standing from the couch.

"Evan, not now," Severus said, still angry at Adriana's situation.

"No, it has to be now. I know this isn't a good time, but I need to speak with you," Evan said pleadingly.

"NO! Evan, I have had enough for one night, this has to wait," Severus said shortly, walking into the kitchen.

"It HAS to be NOW!" Evan said, raising his voice and grabbing Severus' arm.

"Boy, do you have a death wish?" Severus said furiously, about an inch from Evan's face.

"Why all the yelling?" Hermione asked, coming out of the bedroom.

"Mum, I need to speak with dad, well, you and dad."

"I said not now!" Severus bellowed.

"Evan, he's right, not right now."

Evan was becoming more and more angry. He knew he needed to tell them about Lucius and all his encounters. "MUM! You don't understand!"

"SEVERUS EVAN SNAPE, YOU WILL NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME! Your father and I have had enough for the evening, go back to your common room!" Hermione barked out.

Evan's face turned red, and he fought back tears as he stalked out of the chambers. Hermione had never yelled at Evan like that for no reason, he knew they were still upset about Adriana, but it still hurt him.

_I wonder if she is pregnant?_ Evan thought. He was reminded of what Lucius had said to him in the pub, once Adriana has James children, Evan would be out of the picture. It appeared Lucius was right.

It was almost 11 o'clock now. Evan walked up to his dorm, removed the robe Lucius gave him for the _party _at the manor tonight, and put it on. He walked to the front gate, and met Marcus Carrow.

"Can you apparate?" Marcus asked.

"Well, I know how, but legally I can't," Evan replied.

"Alright, we'll do side-along then," Marcus grabbed Evan's arm and they apparated outside of Malfoy Manor.

"Oh, before I forget, you will need this," Marcus said, handing Evan a mask.

Evan looked down, and saw a skull-shaped mask staring back at him.

Review!! I want to know what everyone thinks of this chapter.


	54. Chapter 54

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 54 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

I own nothing.

Evan stepped into Malfoy Manor and was amazed. He had heard Draco describe what it was like, but he could have never imagined this. Although, a few things had changed since Draco had last been there, over sixteen years ago.

There was a circle staircase that came into view, when you first stepped into the entrance. A bright and elegant chandelier hung in the center of the room.

As Evan and Marcus walked toward a room off to the right, they were met by a masked man.

"I see young master Snape has graced us with his presence, welcome Evan," came the voice of Lucius Malfoy, who then pulled him into an embrace. "I'm glad you joined us."

Evan nodded as Lucius released him.

"Don't be nervous, my son. You are among family here," Lucius said, as he led Evan and Marcus into the next room.

Evan walked into the next room, gazing around in awe, it was just as big as the Great Hall. There were people everywhere, which made Evan assume this was some sort of social event, only with masked and cloaked witches and wizards.

"How are we supposed to tell who everyone is? We all look exactly the same," Evan asked Marcus.

"We won't be socializing for long, the entertainment should start soon."

"What's the entertainment?"

Marcus smirked, but it was hidden behind his mask, "Just wait and see, it will be fun."

Evan was becoming nervous, he knew his father had partaken in death eater activities when he was younger, but Severus would never tell him or Adriana what went on.

Marcus had started a conversation with the masked man on the other side of him. So, Evan slowly backed toward the door, if he could just get outside he could apparate to Hogwarts.

"Leaving so soon?" A masked figure said behind Evan, obviously a woman's voice.

Evan stopped and turned around, "Do I know you?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Ah, I see you have met the youngest Snape, Bella, this is Evan Snape, Evan this is Bellatrix Lestrange," Lucius said, coming up and placing an arm around Evan.

"Snape? Are you anything like your father? I always did have a thing for Severus," Bella purred and ran a hand down Evan's chest.

"Now, now, keeps your hands to yourself, at least until the entertainment is through," Lucius said, glancing over to the center of the room, "Ah, and it has arrived, come join us in the front, Evan."

Lucius grabbed Evan by the arm and led him to the front, to stand by Marcus, while Lucius went up to speak.

Evan looked to the center of the room, where Lucius was speaking, and saw four muggle women chained to four separate tables.

"Oh my gods," Evan breathed. The first girl was barely Adriana's age, and the other three were in their early twenties. Evan immediately went for his wand, when a hand grabbed him.

"Don't be a fool, they will kill you," Marcus said in his ear, "Just enjoy this, you are already high on Lucius' list, he can take you far in the wizarding world. These muggle women are filthy pieces of shit, they deserve what's coming to them."

Evan dropped his wand back into his pocket, he knew if he tried to save these women, he was as good as dead. Looking around, Evan found the nearest exit, he knew he was in way over his head.

Lucius hadn't been straight forward when he told Evan about everything that went on at these parties. Evan was aware of what death eaters were and knew they did monstrous things, but Lucius had made this group of people sound more political and not like the monsters that were around when his mother was in school.

Evan was brought out of his thoughts by the sounds of screaming. He looked up and saw each girl had four masked figures around them and were whipping them with long leather whips. Ten minutes, and loads of blood later, the raping began.

He watched as the youngest girl had her skirt ripped off, she was pleading and crying for the men to stop. The more the girl cried, the more she got whipped. Evan watched as the first man opened his robes, unzipped his pants, and slammed himself as hard as he could into the girl.

Feeling vomit rise up in his throat, Evan looked away, he couldn't imagine doing that to a woman. Adriana and Lily came to mind, he became very angry when he realised that they could easily be the ones lying there. Then, Hermione came to mind, what would his mother think of him if she saw him violating a woman like that. He had to get himself out of this and back to the safety of his parents.

He backed further towards the exit, hoping no one would notice him leaving. He wasn't quite as lucky.

"Care to partake in the entertainment?" Lucius asked, walking up beside him.

Evan stopped moving and said nothing. How did Lucius always seem to pop up at the worst times?

"I can assure you it is quite enjoyable."

"N-nno thanks," Evan stammered.

"This boy is nothing like his grandparents, more like his traitorous father. Are you going to throw up like Sevie did on his first night?" Bella taunted as she came up behind them, "Tell me Evan, you're not a traitor are you, spying for Dumbledore, hmm?"

"No, I'm not," Evan said flatly, trying to push down his nerves.

"Perhaps I can have some fun with you," Bella said, seductively rubbing his thigh.

"Get off me!" Evan spat, throwing Bella's arm away.

"I believe he has a girlfriend, Lily Potter is it?" Lucius asked in a mischievous voice.

"You're fucking a Potter? You Snape's have no shame, do you? First your father fucks and marries a mudblood, and now you're fucking a Potter!" Bella roared.

"His sister is fucking a Potter as well, probably getting married in the next few years I would imagine," Lucius replied.

Evan looked at Lucius. How could this man, claiming to be about family and trying to act as his father, treat him like total shit? As bad as Severus' temper could be sometimes, his father would never treat him like this.

"Well, we will just have to clean this Potter filth off of you, now won't we?" Bella said, pulling out her wand and bonding his arms and legs.

"Let me go!" Evan cried out, struggling**.**

Bella flicked her wand again and gagged his mouth.

"No use fighting Evan, she will have her way with you," Lucius said with an evil smirk, then turned to Bella, "Don't kill him, we need him, and he has to be back at Hogwarts by Sunday night."

Hermione and Severus were lying in bed on Friday night. It had only been an hour since Poppy had checked over Adriana.

"I cannot believe the night we have had," Hermione said, rubbing her hand on Severus' chest.

"I know, I swear I'm going to kill that Potter boy the next time I see him," Severus replied.

"Now Severus, Adriana isn't even pregnant, thank the gods. And, it took both of them for this to happen. Besides, I was only a year older then Adriana when I became pregnant with her."

"I know, but this is different."

"No it's not. The only difference is she is our baby, but we have to realize she's growing up, she only has one more year of Hogwarts left."

Severus sighed, "I know. At least Evan is still young. I'm going to miss them when they go off out on their own."

"So am I. Speaking of Evan, we really do need to apologise to him. We were harsh with him, I wonder what he wanted to speak to us about."

"I don't know. We will let him cool down tonight, and since tomorrow is Saturday I will ask him to come down to the chambers after breakfast."

"Ah, I see you have Severus' features," Bella said, tearing off Evan's mask, "I wonder what else you have thats similar to your fathers," she implied, as she suggestively rubbed her hand on his leg.

Evan looked at her in disgust and looked away, he was still gagged so speaking wasn't an option.

Evan was literally suspended in the middle of the room. Chains hung down from the ceiling holding his arms above his head, while chains sprouted out of the floor, holding his legs in place.

"Don't look at me, as if I am something lower then you!" Bella spat, and punched him in the stomach.

Evan groaned, this might be a woman but she was strong. Bella walked to the corner of the room, out of view, where Evan could hear her rustle around with something. When she came back into view, she was carrying a leather whip, like the ones he saw the muggles being beaten with.

"Perhaps this will change your mind," Bella said menacingly, and snapped the whip into his leg.

Evan screamed in agony, but it was muffled by the gag. Bella ripped his cloak off and tore the front of his shirt open.

"Mmm, built just like your father," Bella purred. Evan's features were chiseled and well defined, being that he was on the quidditch team.

Bella rubbed her hands all over his chest and then down to the waist band of his pants. Evan tried to twist his body to get her off, causing Bella to lash out.

"What, rather have the Potter whore in your pants?"

Evan tried to scream and thrash at her for calling Lily a whore. Bella picked her hand up, stood to Evan's side, and snapped the whip onto his back.

"Shall I beat the Potter filth out of you then?" Bella snapped the whip several more times, Evan could feel the blood pouring from his back. The last thing Evan heard was Bella's cruel laughter, then he blacked out from the pain.

The next morning Adriana had woken up rather early. James was still in the shower, so she decided she would walk down to the Great Hall to try and find Evan. He had been a great help to her last night, and she wanted to thank him for it, and also wanted to make sure he was alright after their mum and dad had yelled at him.

As Adriana walked in, she saw Lily sitting with her youngest brother, the Weasleys, and Malfoy, but Evan was nowhere in sight.

"Hey guys. Lily, have you seen Evan?" Adriana asked, sitting down with them.

Lily looked worried, "No, I heard from a few of his dorm mates that he never came back last night."

Adriana glanced up at the staff table and saw Severus wasn't present yet, "Don't worry I'm sure he probably just stayed with mum and dad last night, he had to discuss something with them."

Adriana had started putting food on her plate and talking to the group, when the Great Hall door's crashed open, and James came barreling down the aisle.

"Adriana!" James exclaimed, out of breath.

"What?"

"It's Evan…", James was trying to catch his breath.

"What about him?" Adriana said, alarmed.

"When I was leaving the shower, Marcus Carrow and a bunch of others were entering the bathroom. It looked like they just got in from last night. They were talking about a new kid they brought to their party that Bellatrix Lestrange got a hold of and was being held for her pleasure."

"What does this have to do with Evan?" Adriana asked, confused.

"The new kid is Evan!" James said quickly.

"What! No, no way. Evan was supposed to be talking to my dad about something important last night, he would never join Lucius Malfoy…", Adriana trailed off, everything was clicking together.

Adriana frantically glanced up at the staff table, noticing her father still wasn't there, but catching Albus' eye.

"Go tell my grandfather what you just told me, I've got to find my dad!" Adriana said, jumping up and running out of the Great Hall.

Severus and Hermione were still asleep, the reason why neither of them were present at breakfast.

Adriana ran into the room, slamming the door open, "DAD!, DAD!"

Severus flew out of bed, grabbing his wand, his eyes darting around the room, "What, what is it?" Severus asked, still half asleep. He heard Adriana going on about something, and could tell she was almost in tears, but still being half asleep, his mind wasn't comprehending anything.

"What, Adriana slow down," Severus said, looking over and noticing Hermione was awake and sitting up. Adriana was becoming hysterical now and neither Severus or Hermione could make out what she was saying.

Severus grabbed her and sat her on the bed next to her mother, "Adriana, stop, we can't understand you."

"Love, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, gently touching Adriana's face.

"Bellatrix Lestrange has Evan!" She cried.

"WHAT!?" Severus and Hermione both yelled in unison.

Adriana told them the story that James had told her, about that time they could hear Albus calling them from the floo. Severus ran out into the living room.

"Severus, I trust Adriana has just told you the story that James has told me. I've flooed the ministry, Aurors will be here shortly," Albus said as he stepped through.

"What the hell is going on, how did Bellatrix get anywhere near my son?" Severus yelled.

Hermione and Adriana came out of the bedroom, Hermione dressed in her pajama pants and one of Severus' white button up shirts.

"Severus, what's going on?" Hermione asked in tears, handing him a pair of pants, making Severus realize he was still in his boxers.

The floo opened up and out stepped Harry, Ron, Draco, Kingsley, and Tonks.

"We are going to have to have a talk with Marcus Carrow, he is in my office now with Minerva and Remus," Dumbledore stated.

"I'm coming as well," Severus said, throwing his cloak on.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Harry said.

"Shut up, Potter!" Severus said, glaring and putting his boots on.

"Harry is right, Severus. You will only intimidate young Mr Carrow," Albus interjected.

"I don't care, I will beat it out of that boy if he doesn't tell me where my son is!" Severus said furiously, and stalked out of the room.

Everyone quickly walked behind him. "Hermione, floo Ginny to come sit with you and Adriana while we interrogate this kid," Harry said, rushing out the door.

Evan slowly came back to consciousness, he couldn't hear any more noises outside the room, so he assumed the party was over. Judging by the pain in his arms from hanging, he figured it was morning now. His back was throbbing now, along with his left leg.

The door creaked open, and Bella came into view. Evan cringed inwardly, but held an unreadable facial expression, so he wouldn't be beaten again.

"You finally decided to join the living again," Bella said, stalking toward him. Unzipping his pants, she stuck her hand inside and began caressing him, "Like your father in so many ways," she purred.

Evan wanted anything but this, he would rather she beat him again, then have this disgusting woman touching him. And to his horror, his body was reacting to Bella's touches.

Bella unbuttoned his pants, and pushed them and his boxers down to his ankles. Evan could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, he was silently praying he'd pass out again. As Bella started to lick and suck, she was emitting low moans. Evan let the tears fall as soon she started, a few hitting Bella in the face.

"Are you crying?" she yelled, as she took her mouth off of him, "You really are as weak as your father!" she spat and punched him in the mouth.

Bella picked up the whip and began beating him harder then before. She worked his back over again, opening up the wounds that had closed from the night before. Evan was screaming through the gag, wishing she would just kill him, when he finally passed out again.

An hour later, Severus and the Aurors walked back into Severus' chambers.

"Hermione, you're not going anywhere," Ginny said. grabbing onto her arm and pulling her away from the fireplace. Adriana was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, not moving or saying anything.

"Hermione, what's going on, where are you going?" Severus asked, walking quickly towards her. As he got closer to her, he could see red blotches on her face, her cheeks tear-stained from the entire hour of crying.

"I'm going to get our son, Severus," She sobbed. Severus walked up to her and pulled her into his arms. "That fucking bastard has our son!" She sobbed and broke down into his chest.

Adriana starting sobbing as well, hearing her mother crying finally broke her down. Severus turned in her direction. "I've got her, Severus," Ginny said, walking over and pulling Adriana into a hug.

Harry walked over and wrapped his arms around them both, "Come, lets go to your room, I will go find James and bring him down here to keep you company," Harry said, ushering them toward Adriana's bedroom.

Severus pulled Hermione over the couch and sat down with her.

"What did you find out from that other child?" Hermione asked in between sobs.

"Not much, he claims that himself, Evan, and a few of the others snuck off to Hogsmeade last night and Evan left before they did. But, I looked into his mind while Albus was talking to him and saw a memory of him speaking to Evan and it appeared they were at Malfoy Manor."

Hermione started sobbing harder into Severus' chest. Severus deliberately left out the part that Evan was in death eater robes and mask.

Draco walked over and handed a bottle to Severus.

"Here Hermione, take this," Severus said, uncorking the bottle.

"What is it?"

"A calming drought."

"No, no, we need to go to Malfoy Manor and get Evan," Hermione said, getting up.

Severus pulled her back down, "They would kill us if we apparate there. They aren't going to kill Evan, he will make it back here in one piece. Besides you're a wreck, you would do more harm then good."

"How do you know that, Severus! Lucius tried to kill me on a number of occasions, gods know what he's doing to MY SON!"

Severus pulled her face to his, "Listen to me, Lucius wants Evan to join his ranks. Evan is more powerful then either one of us and Lucius knows it. We will take care of him once he gets back here, but for now we have to wait."

Hermione started to sob again, Severus placed the vial to her lips and had her drink the drought. Hermione quieted down, getting a glazed-over look in her eyes.

"That's it love, just rest for now."

Evan slipped in and out of consciousness the entire day. He lost a lot of blood, and it was still dripping from his body.

It was 1 a.m. when Evan woke up, and Lucius was standing in front of him.

"I see Bella did a number on you, although she was quite gentle," Lucius said, removing the gag.

Evan remained quiet, he was sure if he opened his mouth he was going to vomit everywhere.

"This was just a little warning about what happens when you do not participate in our events. I trust the next time you will indulge yourself on the entertainment."

Evan nodded. He knew if he protested he was dead.

"The next time we meet, we will discuss you taking the mark, seeing as you are in no shape to take it now."

Lucius unclasped the chains that held Evan's arms and legs and he fell to the floor.

"You are to leave here, apparate once you reach the outside gate. Do not speak of where you were, or you will not survive the next time we meet," Lucius said, and walked out.

Evan couldn't feel his lower arms, but his shoulders and under his arms were killing him. He stood and immediately started swaying and seeing black. He fought the urge to pass out and vomit, making his way to the manor's front gate.

As soon as he stepped outside of the gate, he apparated as close to Hogwarts as he could get. Once he hit the ground, he vomited blood and screamed in agony, some of his back wounds had ripped back open from apparating. A hand reached down and grabbed him.

"NO! Please no, Leave me alone!" He screamed and fell to the ground.

"Evan! It's Uncle Ron," Ron said, as he and Draco leaned down to him.

Evan looked up and grabbed onto both of them. "Help me..," he said, and blacked out.

-Review!! Thanks to all who do. So what do you guys think of the Evan situation so far? Please review, i'll read and take everything into account!! Thanks.


	55. Chapter 55

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 55 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

I own nothing.

Severus was reclined on the couch, with his feet propped up on the table. Hermione had her head resting on Severus' leg and was stretched out on the couch. Adriana and James were curled up in a chair, while Harry and Ginny were sitting in front of the fireplace. Everyone was wide awake, but remained quiet.

Everyone jumped at the sound of loud banging on the door.

"HERMIONE, SEVERUS!" Draco screamed as he pounded harder.

Severus jumped up and opened the door, "Did you find Evan?"

"Yes! Ron took him to the infirmary!" Draco said breathlessly.

"Is he alright?" Hermione said, rushing to them.

"We just need to get there."

As Draco finished talking, they heard the floo, they looked over and saw Adriana and James had already flooed out.

When Severus and Hermione flooed to the infirmary, they were met with Albus holding a sobbing and pale Adriana.

"He will be just fine, my love," Albus was whispering into her ear.

Severus turned to the bed, and thought he was going to pass out. Evan was lying on his stomach, unconscious, the only thing visible was his blood soaked clothes and the stream of blood coming from his mouth.

"Evan!" Hermione sobbed and tried to rush to him, but was stopped by Ron.

"We have to let Poppy work." At that moment Poppy shut the certain, leaving the bed out of view.

Severus was frozen in place, this scene reminded him of the time he found Hermione after Lucius had gotten to her, leaving her blood-soaked and without a pulse. Severus started swaying and seeing black.

"Severus, are you alright?" Remus asked; he had just walked in and saw Severus looking deathly pale and about to pass out.

Severus opened his mouth but only became more light headed. Remus quickly conjured a chair and forced him to sit in it. Severus leaned over and put his head in his hands, he was sure he was going to break down.

Hermione had been sobbing into Ron's chest, and he walked her over to Severus. She bent down and grabbed Severus' shoulders, bringing his face into her shoulders. They sobbed and held onto each other for support.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione, this is all my fault. I've gotten our son killed!" Severus said, still crying.

"Severus, he isn't dead, and this isn't your fault," Hermione replied.

Before Severus could retort, Poppy came through the curtain.

"Alright, we all need to calm down," Poppy said, looking around at all the crying faces, "Evan is going to be alright. He has lost a lot of blood, has some nasty gashes on his back, and some bruises to his face and stomach, but he will be just fine. Evan will need to stay here for a day or so, but you all may see him. Although, he is still unconscious and you cannot stay for long, except Hermione and Severus of course."

Hermione and Severus got up as Poppy pulled the curtain back. Evan was now lying on his back, with a hospital gown on.

"He's so pale," Hermione whispered, walking up to him, grabbing his hand and kissing his cheek.

"It's from the blood loss, his complexion will go back to normal in a day or so," Poppy replied.

Severus walked up beside Hermione and cupped Evan's face with his shaking hand.

"You both need to sit down," Poppy said, pulling the chairs up so they could sit beside Evan.

Albus walked over to the bed, "We need to find out what happened. Severus, can you use Legilimens on him?"

Severus nodded and stood up, "Poppy, if you could bring a pensive, I will go through his mind and extract his memories that have to do with Lucius."

Severus sat on the side of the bed, and cast the spell. As soon as he did, he felt a barrier go up, and Evan started screaming and swinging his hands.

"Evan, Evan open your eyes, it's dad," Severus said gently, grabbing Evan's arms.

Evan's eyes flew open, he clutched onto Severus' shirt then started crying. Severus pulled him into his chest and held him while he cried, Hermione wrapped her arms around both of them and whispered to Evan how much she loved him.

After a few moments, Evan quieted down but was still buried in Severus' chest.

"Evan, I need to look into your mind so I can see what happened," Severus said, running a hand through Evan's hair.

"It was horrible!" Evan sobbed.

"Shh, love, it's alright. Let your father extract the memories so we can see them and you can get some rest," Hermione said soothingly, rubbing his back.

"Please, don't leave me," Evan said in a shaky voice.

"We aren't going anywhere, we are going to stay with you," Hermione said softly.

Severus and Hermione lent him back down to lay on the bed.

"Just keep eye contact, it will be quicker that way," Severus said, softly stroking Evan's cheek. Severus probed Evan's mind and took out all the memories with Lucius in them.

"Here Evan, take this, it's to help you sleep," Poppy said, uncorking the vial and helping him drink it. Evan laid his head back onto his pillow and clutched onto Severus' and Hermione's arms.

"It's alright love, we will be here when you wake," Hermione said softly, watching him drift off.

Albus conjured a table, took the pensive from Severus, and sat it down. "Hermione, Severus, I will understand if you don't want to take a look."

"No, I want to see what these monsters did to my son," Hermione replied, Severus nodding in agreement.

"I want to see too," Adriana piped up from James' chest.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Severus said.

"Evan will show me anyway, so either way I'm going to see it," Adriana said tiredly.

Severus looked at Hermione and she nodded, "Yes, Alright."

They all crowded around the pensive, making Hermione and Severus realize how many people were actually in the room. Around the pensive was Hermione, Severus, Adrianna, Albus, Harry, Draco, Ron, and Kingsley. Standing off to the side, waiting for their family and Aurors to tell them what they saw, was Ginny, James, Minerva, Remus, and Poppy.

The group around the pensive fell into Evan's memories. The memories started with the train to Hogwarts, with Lucius trapping Evan and speaking to him, then Severus yelling at him for being out of his cabin. They went through his encounters with Marcus Carrow, the meetings at the shady bar, encountering Albus in the hallway at 4 a.m., Evan seeing Adriana at the lake and them both deciding to speak to their parents, Severus and Hermione yelling at him, the entire death eater gathering, his torture from Bellatrix, and him passing out in Ron's and Draco's arms.

They came back to the infirmary, and no one spoke a word. Hermione pushed past everyone and headed for the door, in a rage.

"Hermione!" she heard several of them call after her.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BITCH! SHE TORTURED MY SON AND THEN TRIED TO RAPE HIM!" Hermione seethed as she stalked furiously toward the door.

Severus rushed up behind her and grabbed her around the waist, "Hermione, no. You can't go there, they will kill you."

"I DON'T CARE!" Hermione yelled and then started to sob.

Hermione was starting to drop to the floor when Severus turned her around and brought her into his chest. "I know love. I will kill Lucius and Bellatrix myself, but it can't be now, we have to wait."

Severus placed his arm under her knees, picked her up and carried her to Evan's bed, laying her down beside him. Hermione pulled Evan's sleeping form to her body, and sobbed into his hair.

"I am going to take Adriana to my chambers," Albus said, stroking Adriana's hair, she was sobbing into his chest again.

Severus walked up to them and kissed the back of her head, "Love, don't let Evan know you saw those memories, alright?"

Adriana nodded, not moving an inch from Albus. Once the infirmary emptied, Severus pointed his wand at the bed and made it bigger, he then got in behind Evan and wrapped his arms around him and Hermione.

Poppy walked over with dreamless sleep, "You both will take this", she said persistently. Severus and Hermione were both too tired to protest, so they took the potion, and cuddled back into Evan.

Evan woke with the sun shining on his face and many arms and legs wrapped around him. He was oddly calm. Remembering the previous nights events, he figured Poppy had put a couple of doses of a calming drought in his dreamless sleep potion.

Opening his eyes, he saw his head was in the nook of his mothers neck and she was wrapped tightly around him. His father was smushed up behind him, his head was resting on top of Evan's, their legs intertwined, one hand laid across Evan and Hermione while the other was wrapped around Evan's stomach.

Normally Evan would be embarrassed to be wrapped up like this in a public place with his parents. But, he was content with just laying in their arms and feeling them around him.

"Are you awake?" Severus asked, feeling Evan move slightly.

"Yes," Evan said quietly, and turned his head as much as he could.

"Let me see if I can get you turned around so we can talk, your mother has a death grip on you," Severus said quietly. He managed to get Evan turned around and facing him.

"Are you feeling alright?" Severus asked, pulling Evan's hand into his.

"Yes, just tired."

Severus remained quiet and looked into Evan's eyes. Unknown to him, it was making Evan nervous because he was unable to read Severus' facial expression.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen," Evan said in a shaky voice, tears rolling down his face.

Severus wiped his tears and kissed his face softly, "It's alright Evan, we all make mistakes."

"But this was big, I..I just don't want you and mum to hate me for this," Evan was choking back sobs now.

Severus gently grabbed Evan's chin, forcing him to look into his eyes, "Look at me, son."

Evan's tear-filled eyes looked into Severus' soft black ones.

"I love you Evan, and so does your mother. We could never hate you, no matter what you do. Yes, this was a big mistake, but you knew that as soon as you entered the Malfoy Manor, and you did your best to get out of it. Now I know you understand what those people are, and they were just using you," Severus said, speaking softly, "Evan, we love you more than you could ever realize, and I'm sorry for being an ass to you and not listening when you were trying to speak to me. If I ever do that to you again, you have permission to use an Unforgivable on me."

Evan looked at Severus' water-filled eyes and smiled.

"The same goes for me, love," Hermione chimed in by Evan's ear, "I'm sorry I wouldn't listen to you, and I love you," she said, kissing his cheek.

Evan was released from the infirmary that afternoon, with instructions to take a few days off from school and get plenty of rest.

Then entire afternoon and evening, visitors were coming in and out of Severus and Hermione's chambers. Elizabeth and Daniel flooed in, and to everyone's surprise they were accompanied by Samuel.

Samuel and Evan were sitting on the couch discussing quidditch, Samuel was a beater for his college's team.

"Where is Adriana?" Elizabeth asked.

"She spent the night with Albus and Minerva, Albus was by earlier and said she had gone to her common room with James," Severus replied.

"Severus, tell her to come down here, she was very upset last night," Hermione said tiredly.

"I tried to contact her with my mind earlier but she shut me out," Severus said.

"You don't think she would do something to that boy, Marcus was it? Aren't they in the same house?" Daniel asked.

"I can almost guarantee she will retaliate and do something, but she's not rash when it comes to getting revenge. She will think it through first, hopefully to give us enough time to talk her out of it," Severus said.

Elizabeth smirked, "Just like her father."

The next two days were hard on everyone. Evan was staying with his parents instead of in the dorm. He woke up screaming a few times, so he started spending the night in his parent's bed. They hadn't seen Adriana, she stopped going to meals in the Great Hall, and Severus wasn't due to have her in class until the following day. They were assured by James and Lily that she was ok, but she was refusing to come out of her dorm unless it was for class.

The ministry had given Hermione as much time as she needed off, she was spending all her time laying in bed with Evan and sleeping. Severus was worn out and felt helpless, he was watching his wife and kids fall into a depression, along with the one he was falling into himself**.**

The next morning Severus rolled out of bed, to see Evan walking out the door.

"Evan, wait. Are you sure you're ready to go back to class? There are rumors going around, about what happened. Although between your sister, the Potters, the Weasleys, and Malfoy, they seem to have them under control."

"Yes dad, I'm tired of lying around here and I miss my friends and Adriana."

Severus nodded and let him go get ready.

"Hermione," Severus said, touching her face, and her eyes fluttered open, "Are you going to go to work today? Evan is returning to classes."

She shook her head, "No, I'm not feeling well."

Severus sighed and kissed her lips, "Ok, but you're getting out of this bed when I return this afternoon."

Severus and Evan walked into the Great Hall. Evan was greeted by all of the Gryffindors with hugs and warm smiles, including James who had taken to sitting with them.

"It's good to see Evan up and around," Albus commented as Severus sat down.

"Yes, he seems to be adjusting. Have you seen Adriana this morning?"

"No, she hasn't been here for a meal since before the situation with Evan. I've sent house elves with food, to make sure she is nourished. I believe she is blaming herself for what happened to her brother."

"Yes, I was afraid of that. I will have to approach her after her potions lesson today, she has been avoiding all of us for far too long."

Before leaving the Great Hall, Severus walked up to the Gryffindor table.

"James, make sure Adriana comes to my class this afternoon. Tell her if she skips it I will personally come and remove her from her dorm, and I'm sure the other ladies in the dorm will not appreciate having their professor in their personal space," Severus said, giving him a cheeky grin. James grinned and nodded.

With Evan back in classes, the rumor mill was running high. Evan did his best to ignore them, but it was hard with all of his classmates whispering around him.

Severus noticed Evan looked pale and tired when he entered his potions lesson. Of course, it was Gryffindor and Slytherin, so Evan was in for a tension-filled class.

Evan and Lily were standing over a cauldron, when a Slytherin named Derrick approached them.

"I hear you're on our side, Gryffindor," Derrick said with a grin.

"I would never follow idiotic fouls, such as yourself," Evan sneered quietly.

"That's not what I heard. Apparently Bella did a good number on you, maybe I could get a shot with Lily," Derrick said suggestively, rubbing his hand up her arm.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Evan said, pushing him back into a table.

Severus was now stalking over, he had caught the end of their conversation.

"I will do whatever I like!" Derrick growled, and started to grab Lily.

Before Evan could move, Lily swung her hand and punched Derrick in the face. Derrick fell back into Severus, who in turn grabbed him, and slammed him into the nearest wall.

"I would suggest you keep your hands to yourself, boy. If you ever touch Miss Potter or even look at her again I will hex you into next week. You will have the same fate if you speak to my son, as well," Severus sneered an inch from the boy's face.

"B-b-but she punched me!" Derrick stuttered.

"Be happy that's all I let her do to you," Severus said, throwing him down, "NOW GET OUT OF MY CLASS!"

About that time the bell rang, all of the students rushed out of his class, except Evan and Lily.

"Lily, are you alright?" Severus asked as he walked back to them.

"Yes Uncle Severus, sorry I hit him," Lily said shyly.

"Don't be, love, better you did it before I did," Severus said, smiling at her. He looked over at Evan and noticed he was very pale.

"Evan, are you alright?" Evan turned around and threw up all over the floor.

Severus flicked his wand and cleaned up the mess, "I think you've had enough for the day, lets get you back to my chambers."

After leaving Evan with Hermione, Severus came back and realized it was time for Adriana's class.

He waited, and finally James and Adriana lagged in. She looked just as bad, if not worse, then Evan. Her face seemed to be sunken in, dark circles under her eyes, and pale.

"Good afternoon," Severus said to the class, watching Adriana avoid eye contact with him. He flicked his wand at the board, and the class got to work.

The class was almost over, Severus had left Adriana alone so she could work, but he decided it was time for them to talk.

"_Adriana."_

No response.

"_Adriana, don't block me out, I know you can hear me. I just want to speak with you after class, love, so don't leave when the bell rings."_

The bell rang, and the class gradually filed out. Adriana was pretending to stay behind, but planned on sneaking out with the rest of the class.

As she approached the door, Severus gently grabbed her. "You are so much like your mother sometimes," Severus said, smiling.

Adriana wouldn't look at him and walked back toward his desk, with Severus following her.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok, we haven't seen you in days."

Adriana nodded, looking at the floor.

"Adriana," Severus said, grabbing her chin and tilting her head up, "Look at me."

Tears rolled out of Adriana's eyes, she lunged into his chest and started sobbing.

"I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I didn't know what was going on with Evan, or I wouldn't have said anything about my situation with James, so he could speak to you. It's my fault, I know. I'm sorry, please don't hate me!" Adriana cried into her father's chest.

Severus pulled her head out of his chest and raised it, "Love, I could never hate you. None of this is your fault, I don't want to hear you say that again. How you and your brother could ever think your mother and I would hate either of you is beyond me," Severus said.

"_And I love you"_, Severus said, knowing that using their connection she would be able to feel the emotion behind it.

"I love you too, daddy," Adriana said, crying into his chest again.

"Sorry to interrupt," Albus said from the doorway, "But Severus, I have come to inform you that you and your children have the rest of the week off, as well as Hermione from the ministry. May I suggest staying at your home, to give yourselves a little break from the castle."

-Review please!!


	56. Chapter 56

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 56 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

I own nothing.

Severus' eyes started to droop as he watched his family sleeping. After Albus informed him that all of them had the rest of the week off, they flooed to their home. Severus forced Hermione, Evan, and Adriana to take a dreamless sleeping drought so they could get the rest they needed.

Hermione was lying in the middle of the bed, with Adriana and Evan on either side of her, wrapped tightly around her chest. Severus was laying on top of them, with his head rested on Hermione's chest, and his arms wrapped around his kids. He had also warded the door, no one was leaving his bedroom without his knowledge.

While everyone was sleeping, Severus had been reminiscing about the past. When Adriana was about 8 and Evan was 6, they had somehow talked Severus into getting a television. The kids had first approached Hermione, who said no. There were plenty of things to do and people to play with around the house, there was no need for a TV.

Adriana came up with the idea of approaching their father. She and Evan knew from a young age they had Severus wrapped around their fingers, and Adriana could pretty much talk him into anything. Having Evan by her side pleading as well was a big help. It had only taken about ten minutes to convince him that they would absolutely die without a television.

The whole night, Severus drifted in and out of sleep. Any slight movement would wake him, he wanted to be awake when they all woke up. This light sleeping reminded him of his days as a spy, he was always terrified someone would murder him in the middle of the night.

Brushing his hand across Evan's face, he was relieved Evan had gotten back to them in one piece. Although he would be emotionally messed up for a little while, he was just glad his son was smarter then him at that age, and knew that what happened was very wrong.

Severus didn't wake again until the sun was shining on his face, and he felt movement under his arm.

"Where are you going?" Severus whispered to Evan, who was trying to get out of his and Hermione's grip.

"The bathroom."

Severus let go of him and watched him walk into the bathroom and then emerge a few minutes later.

"Are you feeling alright this morning?" Severus asked Evan as he laid back on the bed.

"Yeah I'm alright."

Severus nodded and laid his head back down, but kept his eyes open.

"Dad"

"Hmmm?"

"You're not going to make us stay confined in this room the entire time we're here, are you?"

Severus smirked. "No, I just thought everyone would sleep better last tonight if we were all together. I know the last week has been rough on all of us. And on Saturday, the rest of the kids are coming here to stay the night, Albus insists we have a party to cheer everyone up."

"Really?" Evan said, and was obviously now deep in thought.

Severus was getting uncomfortable, so he waved his hand, slightly enlarging the side of the bed Evan was laying on, and crawled up next to him.

"Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what's on your mind?" Severus asked, snuggling into Evan.

"It's about Lily."

Severus gave Evan a reassuring smile, waiting for him to continue.

"Well, I like her, a lot. But, I'm not sure how to approach her about it. I'm kind of afraid she won't return the feelings I have for her. Not only that, I have no idea how to be a boyfriend or even what to do."

"Well, let me just say this, I can tell Lily likes you a lot too. You can see it in her eyes, both of your eyes actually. Just get her alone so you two can discuss it, take a walk or perhaps cuddle in front of the fire. As for being a boyfriend, you just need to care deeply for her. Your caring and love for her will make you want to do sweet things for her, such as giving her gifts or making her dinner. Little things are big in women's eyes, you don't have to go all out and be extravagant to receive their love. Although, on occasion, you do need to pull off something big. You just need to make it clear to her how you feel. Let me tell you, your mother melts when I whisper things into her ear and hold her or gently rub my hand on her back."

"It sounds so complicated."

"Well to be honest, it is. But, it is definitely worth it. You three are everything to me, I couldn't imagine my life if I had never fallen in love with your mother. She blessed me with you two, and she is such an amazing person. I know still being young, you don't quite understand the feeling, but one day you will and it will be amazing. Just try your best not to hurt her, things do happen, but I will not allow any son of mine to be cruel to a woman. But, I know I don't have to worry about that with you."

Evan smiled, "I could never think of hurting Lily. Besides even if I was cruel I'd have to answer to Uncle Harry and James, which I'd rather not."

"Don't you worry about James, he has enough on his hands with your sister."

"Hey! I heard that!" Adriana said tiredly.

"Well you were supposed to be sleeping," Severus said smirking, while Evan laughed.

"I obviously can't sleep with you two blabbering your mouths off over there. You could have at least put up a silencing spell," Adriana huffed.

Severus reached over and touched Adriana's face, watching her eyes flutter shut again. He peered back down at Evan and saw his eyes closing as well.

Severus awoke again to the sound of thunder and rain splattering on the window. He wondered how long he had been asleep, since the last time he was awake it was sunny. Suddenly becoming aware he was wrapped around Hermione and his kids weren't on the bed, he started to get up.

"It's alright, they're still in the room," Hermione said, rubbing his chest, before he got too far.

Severus looked and saw the back of their heads poking up at the end of the bed. They were both sitting on the floor, propped up against the bed, watching TV.

"What time is it?" Severus asked, cuddling into Hermione again.

"Noon."

"What? Why did you let me sleep that late?"

"Love, you were tired, and Evan said you looked exhausted when he had woken up earlier and spoke to you."

"Oh, how did you sleep?"

"Good, a lot better then you apparently. You're taking that drought tonight, even if I have to shove it down your throat," Hermione said, smiling at him fondly.

Severus smirked and nuzzled into Hermione's neck.

Saturday finally rolled around, the Snape family was managing to pull themselves together. The days they spent together drew them even closer then before, allowing them to feel comfortable again.

They were sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast, with the rest of the residents of the house, when the floo opened up. In walked all the children from the castle, and Remus.

"Albus wanted me to escort the kids, along with telling everyone that he will be here around 5, so the festivities can begin at 6."

Severus rolled his eyes, "That man insists on having a party for everything."

"Adriana, Evan, get your brooms. We're going to play quidditch," James said, walking over to them.

Both Adriana's and Evan's faces lit up, as they looked at their parents.

"Go," Hermione said, smiling at them.

"Dad, want to play?" James asked Harry. Harry nodded his head yes, and kissed Ginny on the cheek.

Ron and Draco jumped up, kissing their wives, "We're playing too."

Evan looked at Severus, "Well, aren't you coming too?"

Severus looked at Hermione and she rolled her eyes and laughed, "I swear you're the biggest kid of all, yes, go." Severus gave her a light kiss on the mouth and got up.

Samuel walked into the kitchen.

"Samuel! Why are you home from school?" Elizabeth asked, getting up and hugging him.

"Albus contacted me, said there was a party here I was to attend tonight."

"Sammy, my boy, come play quidditch with us," Severus said, as he stuck an arm around Evan and Adriana.

"Severus, I swear, he is twenty years old, STOP calling him Sammy."

Severus smirked at her and walked outside with his kids, followed by everyone else. He spent a couple of hours playing quidditch with his kids, then decided to spend some alone time with Hermione.

He walked into the bedroom, hearing the shower running from the bathroom. Severus smirked and started disrobing as he walked into the bathroom. He managed to get completely undressed by the time he pulled the curtain back.

Hermione yelped. "Severus! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that, you're going to give me a heart attack!"

Severus smirked and handed her a vial of purple liquid, he had pulled from his robes before removing them.

"What's this?"

"A prolonged contraceptive potion, lasting 48 hours. The way I see it, it's eleven now, we have until six to be ready for this party. Then, we have a fair amount of time when we get back to bed, tomorrow, before and after we get back to the castle, and anything we can fit in between. It's been far too long since I have been able to make love to you, so I figured I'd make up for it," Severus said, pushing her up against the shower wall and kissing her neck.

All Hermione could do was moan. His hands were all over her, with his erection pressed into her stomach. She hadn't realized how much she missed his touch.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, making him press her harder into the wall, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Please Severus, I need you now."

Severus couldn't think of any reason not to, so he pushed into her, causing both of them to moan. Both were moving frantically, begging for release, which came rather quickly for both of them.

"Gods Severus, I can't remember the last time we shagged like that."

"Me either, but now it's time for the love making," he purred into her ear, and pulled her out of the shower, escorting her to the bed.

Pushing Hermione onto the middle of the bed, Severus hovered over her and sucked on her collarbone. He gently smoothed his hand over her breast, cupping one, then slightly pinching her nipple. Hermione moaned loudly, but was smothered with Severus' mouth, as he gave her a passionate kiss.

Severus slid his hand down her body, circling her clit with his index finger, but never removing his mouth from hers. All Hermione could do was moan into Severus' mouth, which he loved and could never get enough of.

Severus came up for air and moved down to probe Hermione with his tongue.

He was now sucking her clit, and thrusting three fingers inside of her. Just as she was about to orgasm, he stopped.

"No, no, don't stop. Severus, you're driving me insane!" Hermione squealed.

Severus smirked and glided his way back up to Hermione's face, kissing her and probing his erection at her entrance. She moaned in his mouth again from the contact.

He slid into her, giving her long and even strokes, but hard, knowing how she liked it. Severus had himself propped up with his hands, he loved watching Hermione's facial expressions as he made love to her.

Her mouth began to sag open, signaling to Severus that she was close. Making his thrusts harder and quicker, Hermione started panting and moaning his name.

"Open your eyes," Severus grunted.

Her eyes were filled with passion and lust, causing Severus to move even quicker.

"Severusssss…" she hissed, as her eyes rolled back in her head in ecstasy.

Severus was done at the sound of her voice, he spilled into her as she clamped down on him. Severus' arms gave out and he fell heavily onto Hermione's chest.

"I love you," he told her softly.

"I love you too," she said while cuddling into him, and both dozed off for a short nap.

Hermione and Severus spent the entire day together. While playing quidditch with the kids, Severus had told them that he had planned on spending the day with their mother while they were with their friends. But, if they needed anything, even if it was just to talk, they were to come to the bedroom. Severus had set wards to recognize his kids and alert him if they were outside.

At five forty five, Hermione had emerged from the bathroom, managing to actually take a shower this time. The party was informal, so they all were to wear whatever was comfortable.

"Do you think Adriana and Evan are alright?" Hermione asked, a worried look on her face.

"Yes, I told them if they needed anything to come up here. And, Elizabeth and Ginny assured me that they, along with everyone else, were watching over them."

Hermione smiled, she loved how they all grew together and became one massive family.

"But, I am the same as you and would like to go make sure for myself," Severus said, getting up, taking her hand, and escorting her downstairs.

The first thing they saw when coming down the stairs, was Adriana pushed up against the wall being thoroughly snogged by James.

"It appears James Potter would like my foot up his ass," Severus said evenly.

James stopped and turned pale, he didn't have to look, he already knew whose voice that was. Adriana scowled at Severus, but smiled when Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"I was only joking," Severus said to Hermione. Severus walked over and kissed Adriana on the cheek and stuck his hand out to James, who was now a good ten feet from Adriana.

"Relax, I'm not going to kill you," Severus said as James took his hand, "Not tonight, at least." Adriana had to laugh at that, her dad was so ridiculous sometimes.

All four walked into the room that the party was being held in. Everyone was already there, talking amongst one another.

"I think with all the people that live in this house, we could have our own school and houses," Severus said jokingly.

Everyone mingled around and eventually music started playing. Severus was in a conversation with Albus, as he watched his wife and two kids.

"How is everyone coping?" Albus asked.

"Much better. I wasn't sure how we were going to come out of this, but they seem to be getting back to their old selves."

"And yourself?"

Severus smiled as he watched Evan with Lily, "I'm fine."

"Ah, I see Evan is finally acting on his feelings for Lily."

"Yes, he was just apprehensive about approaching her. Afraid of her rejection."

Albus smiled. Severus looked up and saw that Mason Malfoy had dragged Lily off, trying to get her to dance. Draco had informed Severus a while ago about Mason's fascination with Lily, he was sure it would pass though.

"Damn Malfoy," Severus grumbled, then set down his drink, "If you will excuse me, I believe I have a Malfoy to harm."

Severus stalked up to where Mason and Lily were standing, Mason paled as Severus glared at him. He looked to Lily and changed his demeanor. Severus bowed and brought Lily's hand to her lips, "Miss Potter, would you honor me with this dance?"

Lily smiled, "Of course."

Severus pulled her in, as if he were dancing with his own daughter.

"Thanks for saving me from Mason, Uncle Severus, he really is arrogant and annoying."

"I would have to agree, takes after his father at that age."

"Can I ask you something?"

Severus nodded.

"Evan has been really quiet around me lately. I know he has been through a lot, but he has been that way for a while now. He won't even ask me to dance."

Severus smiled, "I can trust you know why he is acting shy. I see the way you two look at each other." Lily blushed at his comment. "He was just afraid of your rejection, but give him some time, he is new at this, as are you." Lily had missed the eye signal Severus had given to Evan to come over and cut in.

Lily smiled at Severus, about that time Evan walked over and tapped Severus on the arm, "May I cut in?"

Severus smiled, bowed toward Lily, and then patted Evan's shoulder.

"Tonight would be perfect, my son," Severus whispered in his ear, and walked over to Hermione.

"I do believe Lily and Evan will both love you forever for saving her from Mason," Hermione said, smiling at him.

Severus wrapped his arms around her, "Yes, I think so." He bent down and whispered into her ear, "We've been down here for a few hours, I believe we have something to tend to in our bedroom."

"And who's going to save me from you?" Hermione asked, smirking.

"Sorry you have no such luck, you're stuck with me," Severus said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Hermione said as she led him out of the room and upstairs for their own fun filled night.

-Review please!! So, I feel the end is coming near for this story. I could be talked out of it, but I sort of think it's drawing to an end. I do have an idea for how it will end, I just need to figure out how to get the transition to it, so be patient please. I'm not sure how many chapters are left, if I can get it in the next chapter then there is just one, but who knows. But I will post an epilogue for the story. And, I do have ideas for other Hermione and Severus fics.


	57. Chapter 57

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 57 (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

I own nothing.

Weeks had passed since the gathering at the Snape's house. Everything seemed to be going rather well for everyone.

Evan and Lily were now officially a couple. Between his parents, sister, and girlfriend, Evan was slowly returning to his normal self. Although, there was a night here and there, where Evan would come down to his parent's chambers and stay the night, usually accompanied by Adriana.

After a few endless nights of love making, Severus and Hermione were as good as ever.

It was now Halloween. Severus sat at the staff table in the Great Hall and watched his children eat breakfast, who were sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"I see Adriana and James have taken to eating with the Gryffindors these past weeks," Remus said casually to Severus.

"Yes, they have very few friends in Slytherin anymore. They have been spending most of their time with Evan and Lily, and a few of the older Gryffindors. Marcus Carrow has made it his mission to make my children's lives hell, so they have been staying away from most Slytherins."

"Yes, I have noticed that. The Slytherins seem to be up to something lately. They have been very quiet in class, and even in the Great Hall."

"I've noticed that too," Severus said, glancing over at the Slytherins speaking in hushed voices.

"_Adriana"_

"_Yes?"_

"_All of you need to be careful around the Slytherins. If they were to do something, today would be the day. You and James stay away from your dorm and common room."_

"_Do you really think they would do something on an obvious day, such as Halloween?"_

"_Yes, I can almost guarantee it. After classes end today, bring your brother, the Potters, the Weasleys, and Malfoy down to my chambers. You can spend the rest of the day there until it's time for the ball."_

"_Ok dad, I'll relay the message to everyone",_ Adriana said, smiling and nodding in Severus direction.

Hermione flooed home around 3 o'clock. Today had been eerily quiet in the Auror's office, absolutely nothing was going on. As she stepped into the living room of the chamber, she heard loud noises and laughter coming from the direction of Evan's bedroom.

She approached the door and was about to push the door open, when someone grabbed her shoulder. Hermione let out a yell and spun around and pushed her wand into someone's neck.

"Well, good afternoon to you too," Severus said, smirking.

"How many times do I have to tell you NOT to sneak up on me!" Hermione said, lowering her wand.

Adriana poked her head out of Evan's door, "Mum? Are you alright?"

"Yes, your father just startled me."

Adriana smiled and shut the door, then about ten seconds later there was a mass eruption of laughter coming for the room.

"What's going on in there?" Hermione asked, looking at Severus.

"The Potters, Weasleys , Malfoy, and our two are in there at my request. I asked them to come down here after classes and stay until it was time for the ball. I think it would be a good idea for them to stay here tonight as well. The Slytherins have been oddly quiet this past week, especially today. I'm fairly sure something is going to happen tonight."

"I have the same feeling. We had absolutely nothing to do at work today. Usually we get owls regarding some death eater activity, but today we had nothing."

Severus looked worried, "Perhaps we shouldn't allow them to go to the ball tonight."

"Hogwarts is safe. After all everyone has been through, I think a little fun wouldn't hurt."

The hour of the ball was approaching. All the kids were getting ready, while the adults were in the living room discussing the evening.

Albus, Harry, Ron, Draco, Kingsley, Tonks, Arthur, Sirius, the twins, and a few other order members were sitting in the Snape's chamber. They would all be in disguise at Albus' request, roaming around the ball looking for any sign of trouble.

"You don't think Lucius will try something tonight, do you?" Harry asked Albus.

"I'm not sure. But the way the Slytherins are acting, something is about to happen."

"I think he will," Severus chimed in, "He's angry, I can feel it in my dark mark. Hes been trying for ages to kill Hermione and I, and he thought he had gotten to Evan. But, we have proved to be able to overcome him, and it's pissing him off."

"Yeah, father never did like having anyone more powerful then he was," Draco said.

"We all just need to be on our toes tonight. We will have the advantage with this being a costume ball, they will never know there are Aurors and Order members present," Hermione said.

The ball had begun, and everything seemed to be going accordingly. Severus and Hermione were lingering about fifteen feet from the table their children were occupying. The rest of the Order members and Aurors were scattered throughout the hall, going unnoticed by the students.

Severus and Hermione watched as Evan leaned over and gave Lily a sweet kiss, and then James glared in their direction.

"Ah, what another great way to annoy the Potter men," Severus said, smirking.

Hermione smiled, "I'm glad our children are falling in love in the middle of this war. It gives us all something to look forward to when this is over."

Severus looked at her and smiled, "I agree."

A slow song starred to hum softly in the air. "Hermione, could I interest you in a dance?" Severus asked her, kissing her hand.

Hermione grinned, "Yes, but we do need to keep an eye on things. None of that seductive business you like to whisper in my ear while we're dancing."

Severus and Hermione floated around the dance floor, but were still keeping their eyes peeled for anything suspicious.

"Severus, what are we going to do when Evan and Adriana go off to university?" Hermione asked sadly.

"We both know they won't stay away for long. And, thats even if they choose to go to university. Evan has been asking me a lot of questions about Auror training these last couple of weeks."

Hermione smiled and laid her head on Severus shoulder, at the same time loud screams filled the Great Hall.

Severus and Hermione broke apart. Glancing around, all they saw were faces and hands pointed at the ceiling.

"Shit!" Hermione breathed, as she looked up and saw that the dark mark now covered the ceiling.

"_Adriana, are you and Evan alright?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Don't you kids leave the Hall without your mother and I!"_

"_Alright dad."_

The doors to the Great Hall flung open, and in marched thirty death eaters, followed by Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Marcus Carrow. Curses and hexes started flying around the Great Hall.

"Severus! Our children!" Hermione bellowed as she was battling a masked man.

"They're still in here, I can feel Adriana, she's alright," Severus yelled, before flinging a death eater into the nearest wall.

"We have to find mum and dad!" Evan said to Adriana, James, and Lily as they backed up together.

"Ah, if it isn't the Snape's and the Potters," came the voice of one of the masked men.

None of the four recognized the voice, so they assumed it was someone their parents knew.

"Too bad you were too much of a coward to join our ranks, now I have to kill you!" the man laughed maliciously at Evan.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled from behind James. The death eater flew back into the nearest wall.

"Are you four alright?" Harry asked.

"Yes Dad," Lily replied.

"James, keep an eye on your brother and sister," Harry said, placing Nick's shaking hand in James'. James nodded.

Severus and Hermione made their way over to Harry.

"I think we can outnumber them, Lucius and Bellatrix are in the middle of the rest of the death eaters. They're dropping quickly, but Albus said there are quite a few outside," Severus said to Harry.

A loud bang that shook the Great Hall was coming from the main entrance. Severus grabbed Hermione and his kids, dragging them toward his chest.

"There are ministry officials, more Order members, and Aurors outside fighting them off," Remus said as he limped towards them.

A group of death eaters were now approaching them. Severus, Hermione, Harry, and Remus stood in front of the kids.

"Don't kill the mudblood or her son, Lucius wants them specifically. The others are fair game," one of the masked men said.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL MY MOTHER!?" Evan screamed and pushed Severus out of the way, "Crucio!"

The death eater fell to the floor screaming, more hexes and curses started to fly.

Hermione and Harry were hit with hexes and fell to the ground. Severus caught the two death eaters off guard and put a body binding spell on them, before knocking them unconscious. Evan, Remus, Adriana, James, and Lily were able to take five death eaters, leaving one with his wand pointed at James.

"Crucio!" the death eater screamed.

James fell to the floor, screaming in agony.

"No!" Adriana screamed, running at the death eater, "Avada Kedavra!"

Adriana stopped and watched the death eater fall to the ground, she was shocked at the killing curse coming out of her mouth.

Harry picked up James, and Severus rushed over to Adriana.

"It's alright love, you had to. We need you, don't break down yet," Severus said, grabbing Adriana's face.

"Aw, isn't that sweet. The traitor is comforting his daughter," Lucius sneered.

Severus spun around, keeping Adriana behind him, and pointed his wand at Lucius' head.

"Look around you Lucius, your idiotic followers have all fallen. You are outnumbered and will never escape!"

"That very well may be, but I am not going down without you, your mudblood wife, and children. I could kill you now, but I want you to watch your children die, then your wife."

"Ah, I see my play toy," Bella laughed, pointing her wand at Hermione, and Evan who was standing behind her.

"You bitch, I'm going to kill you for what you did to my son," Hermione snarled, pushing Evan further back and approaching Bella.

Hermione and Bella began dueling, both were throwing complex curses at the other.

"Perhaps we will watch your wife die first, Severus," Lucius smirked.

All of a sudden there was a high pitched scream, then the faint sound of someone yelling, "Avada Kedavra!" Severus' head jerked in the woman's direction, he knew those were his wife's screams.

Bellatrix was laid out on the floor, dead from the killing curse. Hermione was stumbling over her, obviously injured, but very much alive.

"Expelliarmus!" Lucius yelled, catching Severus off guard, "You fool, you should know never to let your guard down."

Lucius was starting to flick his wand at Severus, but Evan and Adriana both jumped in front of him.

"Ah, Evan Snape. Such a shame you couldn't join our side, you would have done well, gone far. But, you're a coward just like your father, and in love with a Potter on top of that," Lucius sneered.

"My father is not a coward, I would be honored to be anything like him, rather than a lowly murderer, like you. I would rather die than join your ranks!" Evan spat.

"Die it is, then."

"Cru-" Adriana started to yell, but Lucius murmured something and Adriana and Evan's wands flew out of their hands.

"This is too easy!" Lucius laughed.

All of a sudden, the hem of Lucius' robes caught fire. Severus looked around, but found no one casting a curse. Until he looked at Adriana and Evan, heavily concentrated on Lucius. When the hell had they learned wandless, wordless magic?

Lucius smirked and flicked his wand, knocking Evan and Adriana back, "More powerful then I expected."

Severus had taken this time to go unseen, and grabbed his wand off the floor.

"_Adriana, when I say now, grab my wand hand."_

"_Alright dad._"

"I'm tired of toying with you idiots," Lucius said lazily, "Avad-"

"_Now!"_ Severus literally screamed into Adriana's mind as he grabbed Evan's hand and placed it on his wand hand the same time Adriana did, and yelled "Avada Kedavra!"

Severus could feel his and both his children's magic coursing through him. It was literally unbearable, his vision was getting blurred and the room was spinning.

As soon as Lucius hit the ground, Severus fell hard to the floor.

"DAD!" Adriana and Evan both screamed.

Light was fluttering around Severus' eyes. He felt so tired, all he wanted to do was sleep, and he couldn't think of a reason not to.

"Mum, but what if he doesn't wake up?" Adriana said in a hoarse voice.

"Love, Poppy assured me he would be fine. He just needs to rest, you and your brother are supposed to be in bed, Poppy isn't going to be happy."

"You're supposed to be in bed too, Mum," Evan said tiredly.

"I swear I can never sleep around you three, always arguing about something," Severus said weakly, finally opening his eyes.

"Dad!" Adriana yelled, and grabbed his hand, "are you ok?"

"Mmm hmm, now tell me what happened."

"What do you remember?" Hermione asked.

"Well, the last I remember was you killing Bellatrix, Lucius disarmed these two, but they somehow knew wandless, wordless magic, and set his robes on fire," Severus said, looking at his kids suspiciously.

"Grandfather was sure we possessed the ability to do that sort of magic, and hes been working with us on it since the beginning of the year," Adriana said.

Severus glared at them for not informing him or Hermione about it, and returned his gaze to his wife.

"Well, the fire distracted Lucius, and you were able to get your wand. Then, all three of you grabbed onto your wand, and you cast the killing curse. You used Adriana and Evan's magic to help kill Lucius", Hermione added.

"Yes, remind me never to do that again. That really was a horrible feeling."

"Dad you should have seen Lucius, he literally exploded into pieces, it was brilliant!" Evan said as excitedly as he could manage.

Severus smirked, but then stopped as Poppy walked in with a disgruntled look on her face.

"What did I tell you three? Stay! In! Bed! Really Severus, I'm glad you're ok, but they're worse then you when it comes to following instructions!"

Severus enlarged the bed and they all laid together, "Is this better, Poppy?" Severus asked, smirking. Poppy huffed and walked out of the room.

-You can review now or after the epilogue, which is already posted.


	58. Epilogue

STORIES TO BE TOLD - CHAPTER 58: EPILOGUE (Beta'd by Snakeyez82)

I own nothing.

Severus sat at his desk, looking over lesson plans the teachers at Hogwarts had written for the following year. It had been ten years since Lucius was killed, and Severus was now the headmaster of Hogwarts, with Remus as the deputy headmaster.

Five years after Lucius had been defeated, Albus and Minerva decided it was time to retire. Severus was appointed headmaster, and Adriana took over his Potions class. Adriana graduated from Hogwarts and received the title of Potions Mistress the following year, after studying with her father.

James proposed to Adriana on his graduation day, and they were married the following Christmas. James went straight into Auror training after graduation. Samuel completed Auror training the same time as James, he also had a degree in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Evan was recruited by Britain's best quidditch team, to be their seeker. He was the best seeker in the league, but after five years he decided that was enough and left the team. Evan was now an Auror too. He proposed to Lily on new years eve of their 7th year at Hogwarts, and they married that summer. Lily got the title of Transfiguration Mistress, and took over McGonagall's position when she retired.

Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Draco were now heads of the Auror office. But, they all taught at Hogwarts during the school year. They had developed a new class, Auror Basics, for students interested in Auror training after Hogwarts. So the four split the teaching ofthat class, and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Severus!" Hermione called, rushing into the room, holding a three year-old boy with brown unruly hair and black eyes.

"What is it, love?"

"Adriana went into labor, James just took her to St. Mungo's. Devin, go to granddad so I can get our things."

Severus smiled and took Devin from Hermione and kissed him on the cheek.

"Mummy's having a baby!"

"She sure is, love, soon your sister will be here."

A little while later Hermione, Severus, and Devin flooed to St. Mungo's, and were greeted by a good thirty people in the waiting room.

"I swear I think we add more people every time we go somewhere," Severus said jokingly.

"Hi mum," Evan said, walking up to Hermione and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hi baby." Hermione looked down as she heard a squeal and something tugging on her pants leg. She saw Evan's two year-old daughter peering up at her.

"Hi Victoria," Hermione said, picking up a curly redhead, with green eyes.

Severus walked over and kissed Victoria and handed Evan his nephew.

"And how is our other grandchild doing?" Severus asked, putting an arm around Lily and rubbing her protruding stomach.

"He needs to come out, I don't think I can handle this any longer," Lily replied, and then let out a howl.

Evan jumped and handed Devin to Harry, "What, what is it?" he asked worriedly, grabbing Lily's hand.

"My water broke!" she moaned.

Six hours later, James and Evan came back into the waiting room.

"My little girl is finally here, Allison Kathleen Potter," James said tiredly.

"And my son is here, Malcolm Evan Severus Snape," Evan said, just as tired as James.

Hermione looked at Severus and they both had huge grins on their faces.

"I can't believe how our life turned out, I love you, Severus Tobias Snape."

"I wouldn't have had it any other way, and I love you, Hermione Jane Snape."

-Review!! So, I just want to say that I loved writing this story, and hearing everyone's feed back. I am sad to end it, but I felt it was time. I know the ending of the epilogue isn't that great but I really couldn't think of any other way to end it. Be on the look out, I have some other Hermione and Severus stories in mind. The next story will probably be posted in a week or so, I want to actually write down my ideas for it, and not just wing it like I did with this one. REVIEW PLEASE!! I want to know what everyone thought of the final chapter and epilogue, along with the story as a whole.


End file.
